


Changes (Working Title might change later)

by Draconia



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 15:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 91,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draconia/pseuds/Draconia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is looking forward to the holidays, he's run down from trying to keep on step ahead of failing college, Bee is threatening to turn him over to Ratchet and the way he is feeling he just might let him. Over the next few weeks they find that many things are changing for Sam and for them as well, they just don't know when it's going to stop or what is going to happen next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before someone asks, no Sam is not going to turn in to a metal Transformer. Also, while reading this if someone comes up with a better summery let me know because this one sucks!

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

Sam paused in his packing to rub at his forehead, to try and physically push the tiredness and the headache away knowing that it wouldn't do any good. College after the fallen had been hard, students asking questions, the Dean furious about the destruction around the library and the Professors not caring that he had other things on his plate as well as his classes. 

He had ended up talking with each of them privately asking that he not be treated any differently then any other student after he found that he got sick with what ever was going around that week and had made them a deal. As soon as he was able he'd come by their offices to pick up his work and hand it in with in four days of receiving it, even if the other students had longer and they'd treat him like everyone else in their classes, no extra hard grading, no special passes other then him coming to collect his work when he was well.

He knew that at first none of them had liked it, most had sneered at the implications that he could get all the work that he had missed done in four days without cheating but had gone along with it just to see if he could do it.

Doing things that way had run Sam into the ground but he managed to get all his work done on time as promised and he was still passing his classes, which was a bit of a surprise to him. He had honestly thought that he would fail that semester instead he was passing with the average of seventy eight percent.

He zipped up his last bag and tossed the three bags over his shoulder, glancing around the dorm room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything or left marks so he could get his security deposit back for the summer.

He was looking forward to summer break, if nothing else he could catch up on a lot of the sleep he'd been missing to keep up with his school work or because of his nightmares.

He shook his head as he headed out to the car park and smiled slightly when he spotted Bee waiting for him, he hadn't seen the yellow Camaro in over a week having been called away by Optimus. He tossed the bags into the back seat and slid in behind the wheel and gave it a gentle pat.

“Hey Buddy.” He greeted his best friend tiredly. “Good trip?”

“It was well worth it.” Bee informed him in a slightly British accented voice.

“Your voice!” Sam beamed. “Oh I'm so pleased Bee.” He gave the dash a pat and chuckled before twisting slightly to pull the seat belt over his torso and clicked it into place as Bee revved and then back out and drove at the speed limit out of the city.

“I am too, it will be much easier to speak this way, rather then get frustrated at the miscommunications.” Bee's engine was purring with pleasure.

“Yeah some of those were doozies.” Sam sighed remembering a few that had led to arguments and frustrations on both sides.

“Are we headed home or Diego Garcia?” Bee inquired as they hit the freeway.

“Parents are travelling again, so if we can get transport we can head to Diego.” Sam lent back in the seat but kept a hand casually on the wheel to give the illusion that he was driving. “They get everything set up okay?”

“A few miscommunications, but everything has been set up to keep us comfortable when not on duty.” Bee informed him with a small chuckle. “They had to build a few more hangers, one for each Autobot, each one sound proofed so we can have privacy unless we want to share, those with a human partner share.”

“You found a way for that to work so they don't trip over each other and accidently step on their humans things?” Sam asked curious as Bee drove them towards the airport.

“Our furniture is large, mostly Will hid his things under Ironhide's bed and tables once he was sure that Ironhide wouldn't accidently kick them with his peds.” Bee chuckled.

“We sharing?” Sam asked, he wasn't sure that Bee would want to, considering the nightmares he'd been having, he knew that his Guardian was worried about him and had promised to see Ratchet if things didn't start getting better after a few days into the vacation.

“We are.” Bee said happily.

“What about my nightmares Bee?” Sam asked softly, shifting his sunglasses on his face, using them to also hide the fact that his eyes were bloodshot from exhaustion. “I know that I've frightened you with my screams...terrified myself a few times...” He sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

“While that is true, you are my friend and I am not going to leave you to suffer alone.” Bee stated firmly. “If it effects my recharge badly I will find somewhere to recharge for a night or two, I can go longer without sleep then you.” he added as they easily passed through security check points and drove straight into the cargo hold of a waiting plane. “We are the only ones on the flight so you can nap, I'll wake you if the dreams start and when we land.” He offered.

“How long is the flight again?” Sam asked undoing his belt to shift into the back seat, pushing his bags on to the floor.

“Six hours.”

Sam heard the thumps of clamps attaching to Bee's wheels to keep him secured during the flight and settled comfortably into the back seat. 

“Does Ratchet know how bad off I am?” Sam asked quietly, closing his eyes.

“He does.” Bee admitted. “He has promised to give you three days grace before he carries you off to the infirmary and sedating you so heavily that your nightmares won't bother you.”

“I might take him up on that.” Sam murmured. “I'm so tired Bee...” He closed his eyes tightly against the tears that he felt burning in his eyes.

“I know, Sam, I know.” Bee soothed and gently classical music started softly from his speakers. “I am here.”

“Thanks, Bee.” He breathed slowly sinking into sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam jolted awake breathing hard, sobs emerging from his throat, tears sliding down his face and could hear the soft croon his identified as Bee trying to soothe him and help him to calm down.

He dug into one of his bags and pulled out a box of tissues and scrubbed at his face and huffed in annoyance.

“You managed nearly five hours Sam, that's more then you usually get.” Bee stated calmly as Sam sat up and stared at his hands.

“Lucky me.” Sam grumbled and then sighed. “Sorry.”

“I understand, Sam...now that you've explained it to me.” Bee gave a few clicks and a chirp.

Sam felt his cheeks heat a little as his mind translated what Bee had said, he'd never told any of the Autobots that over the last year or so he was slowly getting to understand what they were saying, he knew that he probably should as there was no way that it was normal but he found that his liked it and didn't want it to stop as most of the time they were calling him little brother and found the whirls, chirps and clicks soothing. He also knew that Bee had an inkling that Sam understood, more often then not he used Cybertronian vocals to express what he was feeling when he got frustrated with English.

He tilted his head as he sensed Bee hesitate for a moment. “You know now might be a good time to share some of those secrets you've been keeping with Ratchet, they might be a part of the problems you've been having.” Bee suggested a little tentatively.

“They might be.” Sam agreed softly as he sighed and ran his hands over his face, he wasn't surprised to find that they were shaking slightly. “Bee do you hate me for keeping secrets?” He asked quietly as he leaned back into the back seat.

“No Sam I don't. I know you are frightened at times, but everyone has secrets and no one has a right to demand that you tell them until you are ready to unless they are a danger to you or others.”

“That's the things, I don't know if they are.” Sam murmured staring up at Bee's roof.

“You have gotten good at listening to your instincts over the last few months, do they warn you that this is dangerous?” Bee inquired.

“No not dangerous....different, life changing and all that but not dangerous...” Sam chuckled a little bitterly. “Nothing different to everything else I've experienced over the last few years...”

“Would you really change anything?” Bee asked hesitantly.

“No, after all it lead me to you and the others.” Sam shook his head with a small pleased smile. “For the first time in years I have friends that won't judge me, that know me well enough to know when to push and when to back off and let me process things...” He shook his head. “No I wouldn't change it, things could have gone a little better in places, but being a young human I didn't deal too well with the shocks.”

“I think you did rather well considering your age.” Bee half protested half insisted.

“Yeah but you still lost the All Spark and Optimus died because I didn't listen.” Sam pointed out tiredly.

“You made a mistake, everyone does.” Bee pointed out. “Not even us Mech's are immune from making mistakes, Sam. You did your best to make it right, that's all someone can do.” Bee said softly. “You did more then anyone ever expected when you managed to reignite Optimus's spark, and you learned from your mistakes.” Bee sighed. “I just wish that everything you have been through didn't weigh so heavily in your mind.”

“Me too.” Sam said softly. “So any new Autobots for me to meet at the base?” He asked changing the subject.

“Five new Mech's have arrived since your last visit.” Bee brightened a little. “Prowl, he's Optimus's second in command and a brilliant tactician, he's a bit...” He paused trying to find the words. “By the book, he's always telling everyone off for bending or breaking rules and can seem to very cold Sparked but he's someone you can count on to always have your back...oh and he's a black and white police vehicle like Barricade...so try not to panic when you see him.”

“How do you tell them apart other than one will try to squish me on sight?” Sam asked only half joking.

“Prowl is bigger and his sig is Protect and Serve with Pride.” Bee informed him with a small chuckle. “Other then that there isn't much difference between the two, you'll learn to tell them apart as we did.”

“Alright and the other four?” Sam nodded slightly closing his eyes.

“Hound is a sniper I think the term is, he's about my height, not sure what Alt mode he's taken yet. Bluestreak is a scout like me, he talks all the time and it's hard to get him to stop unless in the middle of a battle and there isn't a single speck of blue on him.” Bee described them. “The other two are twins, not quite as annoying as Skids and Mudflap they are more refined, never, ever mark their paint work or touch it, they are very touchy about their appearance, very....arrogant and snobbish I guess...they are Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, Sides' is much more approachable out of the two.” Bee sighed. “They are ground pounders I think is the Earth term, they enjoy battles and some of our best fighters but tend to piss every one off with their pranks and attitude, they are Lamborghini's last I heard. Sides' is always red and Sunstreaker is yellow.”

“Noted.” Sam nodded without opening his eyes. “Were they shown what's happened here so far?”

“Yeah Optimus filled them in on everything and Ironhide filled in the gaps.” Bee gave the feeling he was shrugging.

“After seeing everything what is their attitude going to be to me?” Sam asked sounding resigned. Bee really couldn't blame him, a few of the others that had arrived had glared and completely disrespected Sam once he had shown up on base to meet them.

“I can't predict how they are going to react, Sam.” Bee sighed. “I haven't seen most of them in a long long time and they've been through a lot since then. I know that they were devastated at the loss of the All Spark, we all were...they were angry about Optimus but settled a little when they saw the lengths you went to make it right, they understood a little more when they were told how young you were...and spoke to a few NEST members to learn a bit more about humans and how they think and work...”

“So...wait and see...I can manage that.” Sam sat up as the plane dipped. 

“We are landing.” Bee informed him a moment later.

“Right.” Sam manoeuvred himself back into the drivers seat but didn't bother to buckle back in and slid his sunglasses back into place. “Anyone meeting us at the landing strip?” He asked as the plane touched down and slowed.

“No, we weren't expected for another week or so, I did inform Optimus that we were coming early but everyone is out scouting bar Ratchet.”

“Good, it means I'll have a few hours to settle in and try to get some more sleep.” Sam nodded as the cargo bay door slowly opened and the clamps released Bee who immediately revved his engine and rolled out of the plane and headed towards the base which had tripled in size since the last time Sam had seen it. He counted over thirty hangers and then tried to count up the Autobots. “Extra Hangers for those who turn up later?”

“Yes, Optimus is hopeful that more will come over the next year.” Bee agreed as he cruised past a few before he turned into one that had yellow and black mark next to the door and parked a few feet in.

Sam stepped out when Bee opened the door and moved to the back seat to pull out his three bags and smiled as Bee transformed. He looked around, the front end was empty, giving plenty of room for Bee to drive in and transform, then there was a large metal couch that had an eight foot gap under it, Sam could see a human sized lounge room complete with an entertainment system and a dining table with six chairs about it under it and chuckled.

“My recharge station is at the back, you bedroom is under it.” Bee informed him heading that way and sat on the large flat metal bed and Sam walked between his peds to reach his room.

It had a nice size double bed, bedside tables with lamps on each side, a large wardrobe that he doubted that he could ever fill, three chested draws with eight draws each easily reaching his shoulders, two feet to the left was a green couch on a rug with coffee table and a further three feet down was a small office area and five feet down from that was a door.

“What's with the door?” Sam asked in a normal tone of voice knowing he wouldn't need to raise his voice for Bee to hear him and began unpacking his bags.

“Bathroom, used to be an office, each hanger has one so we just converted them to a private bathroom for our human partners or visiting humans.” Bee informed him. “Each Mech has a set up room for a human or two to stay with them for what ever reason, though only Ironhide and I have a human partner at the moment.”

“You think that is going to change?”

“Not for everyone, no.” Bee answered. “But a few have spoken up that they wouldn't mind if their temporary partner became permanent and moved in with them, but so far no orders or invitations have been given.”

“Some of those are only a few months old, give them a year or so to get used to the partnership and then make the moves to become more permanent.” Sam agreed with them waiting, even after a few years Bee and he got on each others nerves and fought like cat and dog.

“That's what Optimus advised.” Bee rumbled in agreement.

Sam placed his toiletries in the bathroom taking a quick look around and was surprised to find a nice sized bath as well as a shower, sink and toilet inside.

“Nice.” He murmured leaving the room to toss the empty bags in a wardrobe to forget about until the end of summer when he had to leave.

“Are you hungry?” Bee inquired.

“I'm not but I should try and eat something.” Sam answered as he walked out from under Bee's bed and looked up at his friend and made a miserable face when his stomach recoiled at the mention of food.

“You have to eat something Sam.” Bee gave him a concerned look. “You haven't eaten in two days or more.”

“Guess I'm going to keep that promise to see Ratchet then.” Sam sighed as Bee held his hand down and Sam climbed on and sat down holding on to a finger for stability as Bee stood and walked them out of their quarters and headed for another Hanger painted completely red with a large black symbol on the side. “What's the symbol?” Sam asked tilting his head.

“Healer/Medic” Bee answered as they entered and Sam saw the entire hanger was done up as Autobot hospital, under each large bed there were four human sized hospital beds and equipment. “Ratchet?” Bee called out not seeing the grumpy mech in the main ward.

“You haven't even been here an hour and already injured?” Ratchet groused as he came out of a doorway in the back.

“No, Sam hasn't been well as I told you last week, he still can't keep food down.” Bee shook his head as he set Sam down gently on a large mech bed so Ratchet could scan him.

“Are you hungry?” Ratchet asked as he approached them bed and Sam sat still as he felt the Mech's scanners run over him.

“No, the thought of it makes me nauseous.” Sam shook his head slightly with a tired sigh.

“You still aren't sleeping.” Ratchet growled.

“I got five hours on the flight over.” Sam shrugged.

“The dreams are still bad then?” Ratchet sighed shaking his head.

“Yeah.” Sam's shoulders drooped. “I still wake up screaming.”

“You are exhausted, underweight, malnourished, overstressed and starving.” Ratchet told him flatly. “You need food, sleep and rest.”

“I'm not getting it on my own Ratchet, it's why I'm here, I've tried...” Sam grimaced as his eyes welled with tears again and pressed his hands against his face to hide them.

“That leaves me to hook you up to get food and fluids into you and sedating you.” Ratchet warned.

“Please?” Sam begged softly, his voice cracked. “I don't want to dream any more.”

“I can and will do so, but first I want and need to know what you are seeing, it may not seem like it but talking about it helps in time.” Ratchet said firmly.

“Do your memory of things change when you sleep or recharge?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“No, but sometimes they get stuck in a loop.” Ratchet shook his head.

“Ours do, our minds playing out what if's, what could have been and our worst fears even if that isn't what happened.” Sam explained quietly dropping his hands into his lap and stared at them. “I keep seeing Scalpel dissecting me, or Bee, or Optimus, some times it's me not Scalpel cutting into them...” He shuddered. “Others are about Optimus defending me against Megatron in different locations, mostly ending with him being torn apart...then there's Egypt...” He shook his head as his throat closed up unable to say anything more.

“Sam none of that was your fault.” Ratchet said gently.

“Optimus dying was.” Sam reminded him bitterly.

“No, that was Megatron.”

“I might as well have.”

“You were frightened, mayhap even terrified, no one blames you for that, young one.” Ratchet soothed. “But you have to remember even in those dark dreams that you brought him back, against everything we have ever seen or known you managed to reignite him, that is something to be proud of.” Ratchet gently stroking his back with a finger. “Now lets get you into a bed.”

He gently picked Sam up as Bee let out a whirls, clicks and warbles that Sam translated to 'Listen to the Elder little brother, he is right' Sam was carried to a Mech bed with only two human hospital beds under it with a curtain for privacy and changed into the thin sleep pants and sleeveless shirt all made out of cotton jersey and was very comfortable and climbed into the bed and settled on his side. A few moments later both Bee's and Ratchet's holoforms appeared next to his bed, and saw Ratchet's peds disappear for a few minutes to return and place a small box where his holoform could reach it. 

With in minutes he was hooked up to a saline drip to rehydrate him, a nutrient drip to feed him, a heart monitor to keep track of his vitals and another machine to keep track of his brain waves.

“Sleep, Sam.” Bee murmured running his fingers gently over his hair as Ratchet stuck a needle into his IV and depressed the plunger, after a few moments he felt his eyes get heavier and gave Bee a tired sleepy smile before he was dragged down into sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam woke slowly and calmly, something that he hadn't done in months and felt a smile tug at his lips and slowly opened his eyes, blinking a few times taking in the dim room he was in and shifted a little to see what was in the brighter area to see two large peds and the bottom half of shins and then took note of the grumbling above him.

“...bored.” Optimus grumbled.

“If you didn't get injured then you wouldn't be confined to bed to recover to get bored.” Ratchet growled, it was followed by the sound of something solid hitting metal and a exclamation of pain from big bot and Sam chuckled and then there was a pause.

“Ratchet, why is Sam under my medical bed?” Optimus asked in a calm voice.

“He's recovering from his final exams and being sick.” Ratchet grumbled as his holoform appeared by his bed. “How are you feeling, Sam?” He asked as his mech form went on berating his leader about not taking better care of himself.

“Better, I actually feel awake and don't have a headache.” Sam smiled at him as he felt scans being taken.

“You should feel better, you've been asleep for four days.” Ratchet informed him look a little more relaxed then he had a few moments ago. “You are still underweight but that's going to take awhile to put back on.” He calmly began unhooking Sam from the different machines and the IV. “today I want you to take it easy, eat something after you've showered, see how you sleep tonight, then I want you back here tomorrow after you've eaten breakfast, when ever that is for a few more scans.”

“Sure, Ratchet.” Sam nodded sitting up slowly and just sat on the edge for a moment before he tried standing, then got dressed once he was sure he was steady on his feet.

“Stay away from anything too greasy for a few days.” Ratchet warned before his holoform disappeared and his peds started walking away. “Oh and wait for Bumblebee to come get you or you'll probably be dodging peds of mech's who don't watch where they are walking.” He warned before he disappeared from view.

Sam looked up from pulling his shoes on when he heard Optimus's almost sub-vocal whirl-chirp-click and finished lacing up his shoes and then made his way up the human sized ladder up onto the mech sized bed and climbed up on to Optimus's shoulder so he could see him easily enough.

He could see the pride, amusement and worry in the big bot's eyes and flushed a little as he realised he had acted on Optimus's Cybertronian call with out any help. He looked over Optimus's frame and shook his head.

“You've been letting 'Con use you for target practice again I see.” He teased.

“Not for long they didn't.” Optimus chuckled softly. “How are you doing?” He asked seriously, the concern in his eyes deepened.

“Better then I have in awhile.” He admitted softly. “I know not much gets past you big guy.” He ducked his head for a moment and then met his glowing eyes. “I do my best not to lie to you.”

“I know, it's why I don't push.” Optimus rumbled and raised his other arm and gently caressed his back before lowering it. “You will tell me when you are ready.”

“I'm grateful for that I really am.” Sam nodded. “How are the new Autobots settling in?” He asked changing the subject.

“They are learning much like we did.” Optimus sighed. “There was a reason I gave them a download of everything that's happened.” He grumbled.

“Sometimes things have to be experienced for ones self before you believe.” Sam advised with a small smile.

“Very true, boy.” Optimus nodded in agreement. “You didn't go to see your parents?”

“They are travelling again this summer, they left two weeks ago.” Sam shrugged with a smile. “They are enjoying it and I don't begrudge them a chance to finally get away and a have a bit a freedom now that they can do so.”

“You do not find that you miss them?” Optimus asked curiously.

“I do, some times so much that it makes me ache. But they deserve some time just for them, after all they kinda put their life on hold the raise me and now that I'm grown and in college they can do whatever they want and don't have to worry about me.” he nodded. “I'll see them when they get back and no doubt be embarrassed and annoyed at their fussing even though I missed it while they were gone.” He shrugged.

“How much do you understand?” Optimus asked gently, changing the subject but it didn't surprise Sam at all.

“A fair bit, can't do it myself don't have the right vocals for it, I can read some of your writings and a few words here and there but again I can't speak it without ruining my voice for days.” He shrugged it off. “Bee translates when I ask and I memorise it for later use.”

“If you would like some practice let me know, it will be nice to do something other then be diplomatic or stuck in pointless meetings all the time.” Optimus offered.

“I'll need something to do in a few days when I start getting bored with no school work to do.” Sam nodded smiling and then looked over his shoulder when he felt the familiar steps of Bumblebee and grinned in greeting. “Hi Bee!” He felt his cheeks warm at Bee's Cybertronian greeting and Optimus chuckled.

“Ready for some food?” Bee asked reaching out a hand and Sam climbed on.

“After I shower and change.” Sam nodded pleased that he actually felt hungry for a change. “How long are you here for Big guy?” Sam asked looking back to Optimus.

“Three days.” Optimus grumbled.

“I'll pop back tomorrow to keep you company if you want, ask a few of those questions I've been wondering about.” Sam offered. “Keep you from boredom for a few hours at least, if Ratchet doesn't chase me back out.” He glanced at the medic who snorted near by.

“It would be my pleasure, Samuel.” Optimus nodded.

“It's a deal then, for now get some recharge that you've been neglecting.” Sam chided waggling a finger at him as Bee carrying him off and snickered at Ratchet's smug look as they passed.

A quick trip to their quarters had Sam showered and in clean clothes and then carried to what he guessed was the human area and he was lowered and placed in front of double doors.

“The Mess area.” Bee stated looking confused. “Lennox said it's the food area.”

“I'll explain it later.” Sam promised and Bee nodded his confusion fading from his face.

“I have an errand to run, but will be back in an hour. Don't go to the Mech side with out an escort, the others haven't gotten into the habit of looking down when they walk yet.” Bee warned.

“Noted, I'll wait or find someone to carry me over.” Sam assured him. “And get them to let you know.”

“Good.” Bee nodded, transformed and sped off.

Sam pushed the door open and glanced around until he found the buffet set up and grabbed a tray and placed a small bowl of jello on it, then browsed the different foods on offer, hot dogs, burgers, lasagne, pizza, salads and sandwiches. He sighed as his picked up a ham and egg sandwich and a small serving of potato salad, what he really wanted was a hamburger and pizza, then grabbed a mug of coffee adding sugar and milk before he turned and looked over the few tables already full and made his way for an empty table.

He was half way through his meal when two other trays dropped onto the table and then grinned at Will and Rob as they sat down, returning his smile a little more tiredly.

“We weren't expecting you for at least a month, Sam.” Will greeted him before taking a large bite of his burger and then stared at Sam's meal.

“Parents left two weeks ago so I didn't see a point in going home.” Sam shrugged.

“What's with the healthy?” Rob Epps demanded looking at his meal. “You been sick?”

“Yeah, I've been here for four days.” Sam nodded and saw their surprised look. “Ratchet released me an hour ago.”

“Must have been bad for him to keep you that long.” Will frowned. “You forget to look after yourself?”

“Not really, everything that went around campus I caught.” Sam shook his head. “I was forever in catch up mode when I was sick.” He paused to take the last few bites of his sandwich and sipped at his coffee to see how his stomach took it and smiled slightly as he set it down. He looked up and met Will's eyes and saw concern and then realisation in them.

“Nightmares?” Will asked softly so only they heard.

“Them too.” Sam sighed. “I spent the last four days sedated just so I could recover.” He admitted. “Hence the healthy rather then what I really wanted. I didn't want to make myself sick.”

“replays or mind tricks?” Will asked firmly setting his burger down.

“Second. It's scary how...gruesome and creative our brains can be...” Sam shuddered and felt himself pale and pushed his potato salad away but began picking at his jello.

“You react to sounds? Swear you sometimes see things while awake?” Will asked seriously and closed his eyes for a moment when Sam stilled and nodded ever so slightly. “PTSD, it takes awhile but things get better if you don't ignore it.”

“Not planning to now that I'm somewhere safe.” Sam assured him softly. “I'm seeing Ratchet again tomorrow for more scans and probably a few lectures.” He smiled slightly. “Optimus being in there saved me from mine for the day at least.”

“Here.” Rob dug into a few different pockets and pulled out a bright blue and yellow pin and handed over. “The guys will see that and know not to rough house around you, you wear it in sight at all times.”

“Take it and wear it, we've all worn then at one time or another the last two years.” Will said firmly. “No one will think less of you for it.”

“Even you?” Sam asked in a small voice as he picked up the pin and stared at it for a moment.

“Even me, mine only recently came off a few months ago.” Will nodded as Sam pinned it to the front of his shirt in plain view.

“You talking to someone?” Rob asked eating his own burger in a few big bites.

“I talk to Bee and I'll talk to Ratchet, no so sure that they completely understand how strange and powerful the human brain can be.” Sam admitted eating his jello in a few bites and set the empty bowl on the empty plate and pulled his coffee cup closer. “I don't want to talk to a shrink because they can't really understand what exactly we went through if they weren't there, it's not as if it was a typical war zone.”

“While that is true we do have a good one on base.” Will suggested then paused and heaved a sigh. “You can't because of your extreme closeness to the Autobots, you know things that they won't or can't tell us right?”

“Yeah.” Sam nodded glumly. “It's easier that way, for explaining the differences and the cultural gaps. I'm sworn to secrecy much like a medic is or a shrink.”

“Much like I am with Ironhide being with me all the time and asking questions.” Will nodded in understanding. “Makes it harder to talk when you need too.” Will picked up his burger and ate it absently.

“So the question becomes who would be best to talk to among the bots...” Rob rubbed at a cheek for a moment. “One who can see possibilities, creative and...well they've all been through multiple battles and traumas...”

“See possibilities...” Will repeated slowly. “Prowl is the only one I can think off, his got a huge battle computer in his head for helping him plan battles and whatnot, he'll be able to put together what you're seeing easily enough, especially since the others gave then visual download on everything that's happened since they arrived.” He spoke thoughtfully. “He's not as bad as everyone says he is, it's because of the battle computer in his set up that he's very closed off, it takes up a lot of his processing space, he can have all the emotions or the battle computer but not both at the same time.” Will explained at Sam's frown. “He's very by the book guy but while he won't admit it he finds some of the pranks funny and is impressed at how some of them are pulled off. He just doesn't show it.”

“I'll talk to Optimus at who is the best to talk to...even some of what I know I only speak to him about.” Sam shrugged sipping at his coffee, he tilted his head as he heard a horn honk followed by a few whirls and clicks and looked at Will who had frowned. “It's Ironhide.”

“You do understand them.” Will's eyes widened in surprise and pleasure.

“Not a lot.” Sam shook his head. “Not everything, just enough to know who is who and sometimes the gist of what they are saying.”

“So what's he calling me when he makes that noise?” Will asked as he gathered everything on to his tray, getting ready to leave.

“Warrior/Brother in arms.” Sam translated roughly. “There is more then that but it's mostly lost in translation.” Sam gathered up his own tray. “Can I get a lift to my quarters? I'm in Mech land with Bee.”

“Sure.” Will nodded. They dumped their trays and headed out. “Hey, can we drop Sam off at his place?”

“Sure, where he at?” Ironhide rumbled.

“I'm with Bee.” Sam spoke up climbing in to the back seat. “Can you let him know you dropped me off?”

“Not a problem.” Ironhide agreed driving them away from the human section and pulled up in front of Bee's quarters fifteen minutes later.

“Thanks.” Sam slid out and walked into their quarters and made for his room. He sat at his desk and opened a draw he'd stored his note books from school in and pulled out a blank one and began writing out questions that he wanted to ask Optimus and wrote out a long list of things he needed to keep himself occupied for the summer.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam made his way back to the infirmary on his own the next morning, a backpack full of note books, making sure to stick close to the buildings where he wouldn't accidently get trodden on or have to dodge out of the way of large peds. A quick glance told him that Ratchet wasn't around and made his way to Optimus's side. When he wasn't greeted as his feet started climbing the stairs he figured that the big bot was still in recharge and made himself comfortable on the top on the stairs and pulled out his most recent note book which was almost full and a pencil and continued where he had left off while waiting for Optimus to wake.

After waiting half an hour and finishing off his note book his glanced at Optimus again and tilted his head to listen to his...mechanics and sighed. He was still in deep recharge, it would probably be another few hours before he was ready to wake, so he packed up and headed back to his shared quarters.

He dug around for his wallet, cell phone, keys that really were more for show then anything else since he'd handed in his dorm room keys when he'd left for the summer and his parents house keys and the list of things he'd wanted to buy and sent a text to Bee.

' _Need to go buy some things to keep occupied. U or any1 else free?'_

_'Hide and Will free, on their way, they're bored. Wish I was free. I'm bored.'_ Bee texted back. ' _But I need the training. Have fun.'_

_'Try not to recharge on ur feet from boredom.'_ Sam slid his cell in to his pocket as 'Hide pulled into the front of the hanger and easily swung up into the passenger side.

“So what do you need?” Will asked as 'Hide reversed out and headed for the 'shopping' area on the other side of the island a few miles away.

Sam passed the list over, knowing that it would be faster then listing everything. “There an art store or something there?” He asked a few moments later when Will handed the list back.

“There is, it's rather new so I don't know what they have, but a few of the soldiers were talking about it a few weeks back about being able to restock their supplies for their hobbies.” Will nodded. “Why do you need that many note books? What about your laptop?”

“It broke two weeks ago I haven't been able to replace it yet and it's doesn't do glyphs.” Sam shrugged.

“Glyphs?” Will frowned. “You still seeing those?”

“Only sometimes, I write them down when I wake. Some Bee doesn't recognise so I have to wait until Optimus is up to see if he recognised them to get a translation.” Sam stared out the window as he spoke. “It feels wrong to try and draw the glyphs on the computer....” He frowned. “I did try a few weeks ago because I was getting frustrated over something, it didn't work right after that so...” He shrugged.

“Fair enough, it's usually a good things to keep their writing away from computers unless they are made to deal with it.” Will agreed nodding in understanding. “How much you go for this trip? Just what you have on the list is going to cost you a few hundred plus the two grand for the laptop if not more.” 

“I've been saving up for a shopping trip from the allowance I get from Optimus.” He chuckled as 'Hide spluttered and weaved a little on the road. “Yeah I figured it out, I haven't said anything since he thought he was being so sneaky.” He smiled as both Will and 'Hide snickered. “I've been saving up for months, just buying what I needed at the time.”

“So how much have you saved up?” Will asked curious. “How much was he sending you a month?”

“Too much.” Sam grumbled. “I get six grand a month, it started out as more until I threw a fit, so I guess Bee reported it to Optimus, I barely spend two hundred a week, would be more but I don't have to pay for fuel which is great.” He smiled. “I've saved up a lot.”

“How much is a lot?” Will frowned making some calculations in his head. 

“Enough to make a deposit on a house if I wanted.” He gave Will a dryly amused look as he spluttered. “Around forty thousand, maybe more, I haven't dared look at my bank account in over eight months, when I ask Bee he just says that I'm good when I worry about buying new shoes.”

“Yeah, I don't think you have to worry about overspending for awhile.” Will said in a half choked voice. “As long as you don't go overboard.”

“Yeah that was my thought.” Sam nodded as 'Hide pulled in and parked in the small parking lot in front of a small mall.

“What do you want to grab first?” Will asked as they slid out of 'Hide's cab.

“Computer and clothes first, then hobby stuff.” Sam decided and followed as Will led the way to the four clothing stores. He grabbed a four pairs of everything.

“Why do you need so much clothes?” Will asked confused.

“You remember that attack on the way back from Spring break?” Sam asked as he picked out four t-shirts and tossed them into the trolley he'd grabbed then began picking through the button down shirts.

“Yeah.”

“Bee shifted with all my gear in his trunk, I lost eight days worth of changes, nearly my entire wardrobe, when we got back I just didn't have to time to replace much unless it was falling apart and I had to do a clothes run.” Sam explained as he tossed four good choices into the trolley, a ten pack of briefs, five boxers, two ten pack of socks, three pairs of shorts, five pairs of jeans in two different sizes for when he started putting back on weight, three pairs of dress pants.

“That should have been included in the expense report.” Will frowned.

“Bee said he told Optimus later and the money had been placed in my account so I could replace everything but I just didn't have time.” Sam shrugged grabbing two pairs of sneakers and tried on a pair of work boots to check the fit before tossing them in and made his way to the check out.

“College is really running you down isn't it?” Will asked softly as everything was scanned and packed into bags.

“Yeah, but I'm enjoying it, in the 'I don't have time to breathe' way.” Sam chuckled nodded pulling out his bank card when the lady at the till gave him the total and swiped his card and tapped in the pin. “But at the same time, I'm kinda bored.” He added as they felt the clothes store and Will led him to a computer store and he began browsing through the different laptops, a quick word to the salesman had his laptop added to his trolley and they were leaving, heading back to 'Hide to unload.

“Bored?” Will asked as they piled everything into the back seat. “You just said that you don't have time to breathe...how can you be bored?”

“Classes seem to easy, the main reason I'm so busy is because I'm always playing catch up.” Sam sighed as he returned the trolley and they headed for the large art store.

“Catch up? Why are you always falling behind?” Will asked as Sam began browsing the shelves.

“Everything that goes around the campus I catch.” Sam grimaced. “It was only reason I was bored was because of my nightmares, I wasn't sleeping, so I was doing my assignments when I was having a good day.”

“Did you pass your classes?” Will asked in concern.

“Seventy percent average, some were closer to eighty five percent.” Sam nodded with a proud look on his face.

“I'm guessing that's why you just spent four days unconscious then.” Will sighed.

“Not unconscious, sedated.” Sam corrected looking around for a basket or trolley to start loading his purchases in. He grabbed two baskets and began filling them with note books, two reams of thick art paper, colouring markers and pencils, sketching pencils, three art journals, twelve cans of hand sized paint so he could mix his own paints, paint brushes, paint solvent, small plastic tubs with lids for the paint he'd mix, a few other painting things he'd need, pop sticks, tooth picks, glue, thin wire, a solder iron.

“Can they deliver to the base?” Sam asked as they carried the two full baskets to the counter to be scanned, and he took note of the sign on the back wall announcing that they do deliveries.

“Yeah, someone picks it up at the front gate and then takes it to who ever it belongs too.” Will nodded. “Whole town does. Now that you have your laptop I'll show you the website for online shopping this place does.”

“Good, what I've been thinking of will need delivering.”

“What were you after?” The sales clerk asked still scanning everything through. “If we don't have it we can order it from else where for you.”

“Three mill thick cardboard sheet six feet by nine, three of them if possible. A few feet of aluminium about soda can thickness easily cut and bent and two sheets of something about three or four mill thick of something more sturdy and won't bend under weight, eight by twelve.” As he spoke the clerk jotted down what he wanted. “Do you have metal cutters, hole stud and the like for working with metal?”

“We can order them, we don't keep them in stock.” He nodded scanning the last of his items and began searching for what Sam wanted. “It depends on what you are doing for what you need.”

“Building a city model in my spare time.” Sam grinned.

“Have fun with that.” The clerk chuckled as he clicked a few things. “I can have them here in a week.”

“I'll pay now if you don't mind.”

“We prefer it.” The clerk nodded. “You sure you want Aluminium? Not something else that won't crumple if you press to hard or knock it? We have something similar that's tougher but just as easy to cut and mold.”

“As long as it can easily be cut, molded and be painted.” Sam shrugged. “And the cost isn't a huge difference.”

“Five dollar a foot difference, the other stuff is cheaper.”

“Then I'll take it.”

“How many feet?”

“Hmm.” Sam frowned thinking it over. “Eight, if I need more I can order it.”

“All ordered, I just need a name and base.” He smiled.

“Mr B. Bumble.” Will spoke up before Sam could. “Base is the one twenty miles east, I've only heard it called Diego Garcia...” He shrugged. 

“You've been here a year and you still don't know the base name?” Sam chuckled shaking his head.

“We call it DGDB” The clerk shrugged adding that info. “Diego Garcia Dock Base. We don't know what it's called either.” He winced. “That will be three thousand two hundred and five dollars and seventy five cents.”

“Ouch.” Will winced as Sam pulled out his card again. “Need to get you a cheaper hobby kid.”

Sam just poked his tongue out at him as he punched in his pin and accepted the four bags of his purchases and accepted the receipt and the pending order slip.

“That's nearly nine thousand just this trip Sam.” Will laughed shaking his head as they loaded 'Hide and then climbed in. “Give me that order slip, I'll pass it to the gate guard, they'll need it to make sure it matches what turns up.”

“Sure.” Sam dug it out of his pocket and handed it over.

“Why metal?”

“Less likely to crumple then paper and I can't do it in plastic.” Sam shrugged. “Plus it will take longer so I'll have plenty to do.”

“You going artist on us?” Will smiled joking.

“I have images in my head I need to get out, it's the only way I can think of to do it.” Sam shrugged turning his head to stare at Will. “Most of it will never be shown to anyone and probably burned.”

“It does make good therapy.” Will nodded in understanding.

“Ratchet would like to know where you are Sam.” Ironhide interrupted.

“I was there this morning for forty five minutes before I messaged Bee, no one was there besides Optimus and he was deep in recharge.” Sam sighed. “Tell him I'll be there soon.”

“You had a meeting with Ratchet?” Will frowned.

“Just another scan and probably a lecture, no one was there this morning when I went by.”

“And how did you get there, Bee was on the training grounds?” Ironhide demanded.

“I walked really close to the hangers where I wouldn't get stepped on, not that there were any Mech's around to dodge, but I made sure I was careful, I can't keep waiting on someone to carry me around when you all have other things that have to be done.” Sam pointed out sighing. “Maybe being in Mechland isn't such a good idea, there are places I have to get to and no one around to help me get there.” Sam muttered.

“The new Mech's need to get used to having Humans around, Sam but they rarely come into our area because they aren't used to having to look down or use their scanners to see where the humans are.” Ironhide snorted. “They need to slow down and pay attention, that's why Optimus approved Will and you staying with us, I'll talk it over with the others to make a no go zone where you can walk freely.”

“As long as we stay close to the hangers we aren't in danger of being stepped on and as long as we check the hanger doors before we walk in front of them we'll be fine.” Sam pointed out.

“I'll tell the others.” Ironhide agreed as they pulled into Bee's hanger.

Will helped him to unload his haul, dumping it all on his bed.

“Thanks, guys for the help.”

“We were bored.” Will shrugged with a smile. “Don't forget to eat.”

“I ate this morning. As soon as Ratchet releases me I'll eat.” Sam nodded, watching as they left and emptied his pockets, but kept his cell phone and grabbed his back pack and headed back to the infirmary.

“You were here earlier?” Ratchet asked as he walked in the doors.

“For nearly an hour.” Sam nodded. “Optimus was in recharge so I waited for awhile, I was coming back after lunch.” He allowed Ratchet to pick him up and set him on the nearest bed and sat cross legged setting his bag and phone to one side and waited as he felt a number of scans run across his skin.

“Did you eat this morning?”

“Fruit. Two apples, a banana and an orange.” Sam nodded.

“May I?” Ratchet asked one hand hovering really close to his head and Sam nodded and felt a few large fingers tips touch his head. “How did you sleep?”

“I got six hours, while I didn't wake up screaming I did have a nightmare.” He shrugged. “Best sleep I've had in months besides what I got under your care.”

“You go without four hours of sleep a night for more then three days tell me and I'll give you some sleeping pills that will knock you into deep sleep for seven hours, you need sleep to heal.” Ratchet said sternly. “Your immune system is a little depressed but it is slowly recovering, no signs of anything more serious.” Sam felt something in him relax a little at that news. “Your brain scans have changed a little from the last lot I took after Egypt when you last gave me permission to do a deep scan.”

“I'm using more of my brain?” Sam guessed.

“You are, three more percent, which is what was probably causing the headaches.” Ratchet nodded removing his hand from Sam's head. “You are up to twenty one percent, while most humans only use about ten to twelve.” He studied him for a moment. “Classes seem easier?”

“Yeah, I was getting bored.” Sam nodded glumly. “I have nearly perfect recall on anything written that I see, not so much on events that I see but even that is getting a little better.”

“I'll keep an eye on your scans then, I want you here as soon as you arrive for break, I want at least two to four scans a year.”

“Done.” Sam nodded.

“I need you to keep track of what you notice changing, Sam. You have been through a lot in the last three years and we just don't know how it will effect you long term.”

“Have been.” Sam reached out and dug out a small hand size note book and flipped through a dozen pages before he held it up and smiled as a scanner went over the pages and turned the page.

“Very detailed thank you.” Ratchet nodded, running through the information. 

“I know it's highly unlikely and impossible but I'm not going to change into one of you right?” Sam asked tentatively.

“No, I don't believe so, I would have said impossible but with you being in contact with the All Spark and the matrix I'm not ruling anything out.” Ratchet gave a slight shake of his head. “You are probably becoming a more organic version of us, more memory and processing power then you had. Anything else I cannot even predict or guess what may happen but I doubt it will be that extreme...”

“Wait and see.” Sam nodded.

“Wait and see, keep track of any other changes you notice.” Ratchet agreed. “You have been finding it easier to understand us as well?”

“A few words here and there.” Sam nodded. “It's easier when I know the glyph that matches the words.” He hesitated for a moment.

“Something else?”

“I'm still seeing Glyphs in my sleep, I'm writing them down as I wake.” He gestured to his bag. “And Bee says that some times I sound like a sparkling in deep recharge who is happy and content, and my throat is usually sore in the morning.”

“You're....” Sam lifted his chin up as Ratchet aimed his arm at Sam and felt his throat tingle and then warm. “Your vocal cords are fine and normal but...”

“But?” Sam pushed when Ratchet paused.

“There is another set under them, very different to your human vocals, I'm guessing it's the closest it could get to ours since it's not mechanical.” He sounded bewildered and a little awed. “Something else we will have to keep track of, I'm guessing that at the moment that their use is complete instinctive and the soreness is because they aren't used to being used.”

“Noted.” Sam nodded taking in the news that something else was different.

“Is technology easier to use?”

“Somewhat.” Sam grimaced. “I don't like using it as much as I used to...at least human technology, I get frustrated fast with it.”

“Because it's too slow or just generally?” Ratchet inquired.

“Both.” Sam shrugged.

“Do you have an outlet for your emotions? Talking to someone about your nightmares isn't all there is to it.” Ratchet asked as his scanners slid back into his armour.

“Yes, I picked up a few things today for me to work on.” Sam nodded. “Have a few more pieces coming in next week.” He tilted his head. “Who do I talk to about getting a few tables made up to specifications?”

“Depends on how big.” Ratchet tilted his head slightly.

“One thirty by thirty feet will do and the other twenty by twenty feet. Human sized, just got find somewhere to stick it where Bee won't trip over them.”

“I'll put in an order for you, should have them in a few days.” Ratchet nodded. “What are they for if you don't mind me asking?”

“I'm going to build model cities.” Sam shrugged. “Something to do.”

“May I see when you are done?” He inquired.

“It'll be a long time, I doubt I'll get more then a third done this summer.” Sam warned as he nodded.

“Good, something to look forward to then.” Ratchet smiled. “You're good to go, eat something...eat what your body craves as long as it's not too greasy, but don't force yourself to eat if you're not hungry, nibble on fruit if that's the case.”

“Will do.” Sam nodded and glanced over his shoulder. “He allowed visitors?”

“As long as it is not work.” Ratchet grumbled.

“My glyphs? Do they count?” Sam inquired with a grin.

“No, it'll stop him from grumbling.” Ratchet snorted and as soon as Sam had his phone and bag carried him over to Optimus and set him down on the big bot's chest. “One visitor.” He announced before he walked off.

“Morning Optimus.” Sam greeted setting his bag down and pulled out the first two note books he had written. “This will be easier to show you with your holoform.” His smiled widened a little at the Cybertronian greeting and then A man with jet black hair, bright blue eyes, jeans and a flannel shirt appeared beside him, sitting cross legged.

“I thought I wasn't allowed paperwork.” Optimus looked curious.

“This isn't official paper work.” Sam opened the first book and showed him the page filled with glyphs with a blank line under it for translation. “This is a tutorial.” He chuckled at the beaming smile he got. “This is the first book of many of glyphs I have been seeing in my dreams, these repeated themselves until I started writing them down, then more appeared.” he explained handing the first book over.

“This would be faster if I scanned these on to a datapad.” Optimus murmured after ten pages.

“Your datapad's are nearly three times as big as I am, it's like looking at a movie theatre screen.” Sam laughed. “I can't use one.”

“We've finally found a datapad that is compatible with ours that can easily be connected so we can share information.” Optimus explained chuckling. “All the officers have them now, I thought that Bee had gotten you one to help with your communications before his voice was fixed.”

“Oh he did.” Sam remembered the thing now. “It was destroyed during spring break, I never got a replacement.”

“Easily done.” Ratchet called from the other side of the room and walked over with one human datapad and a Cybertronian one before disappearing again.

“How many of these are there?”

“Currently about thirty.” Sam shrugged at Optimus's surprised look. “So what have I been writing about?”

“A mix of different things, it jumps all over the place, but there's religion, history, science, medical text, star charts so far.” Optimus answered as he flipped through the book scanning each page and then handed it back and Sam held out the next one for him to scan, they continued that until all eight books he had brought along had been scanned and then Optimus plugged into his datapad and transferred it over. “Once your pad is on a pale green screen will appear I want you to trace the glyph for...” He whirled, clicked and warbled. “That will be your user name and password.”

Sam had to look away fro a moment when he felt his eyes burn with tears until he got himself under control. - **My fosterling/brother-**. He knew if he changed a few vocals it would be the same as what he called Bee. - **My Mechling-** He wasn't a Mechling, since he was organic, which was why a lot of the time Optimus called him 'Boy'. Optimus had taken him under his wing to mentor and raise with his parents, a lot of the original team thought of him as a little brother/fosterling that they all looked after and he really didn't mind. The reason he was also called brother by Optimus was because he could use the matrix, because he had brought him back to life, because as scary and terrifying as it was he was also a Prime.

He looked back and drew the glyphs as requested and watched as it glowed brighter for a moment and then a blank menu appeared briefly before a few applications began appearing and then a white screen appeared covered in the glyphs he had written appeared.

“You have it up?” Optimus asked a moment later and his nodded. “I want you to put the translation of the ones you know in, then we will go over the ones you don't know.”

It took him a moment to find the keyboard tab and to figure out how to translate a glyph, which was a easy as tapping said glyph and it would pop up closer with a cursor blinking under it ready for him to tap in the English word...even if there was two or three words for that single glyph.

  
  


**


	2. Chapter 2

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

Chapter 2

  
  


“It is dinner time, Optimus.” Ratchet interrupted them hours later looking amused.

“Already?” Sam asked in surprise looking up from his pad.

“Indeed.” Ratchet chuckled setting down a box on the floor as Sam quickly packed up and Ratchet gently picked him up and set him down next to the box. “This is pieces that go with your datapad, a scanner so you can scan in your own work, printer if you want to print anything, a portable hard drive for you to keep backup on and to access your work when you need to and a user Manuel, use tonight to get used to it and learn what you can do with it.” He grinned. “You'll be surprised by what you can do.”

“I'll do that.” Sam nodded, settling the bag on his back and bent to pick up the box. “Is it safe to walk over to the mess hall?”

“Bumblebee is waiting to take you and offered to take you for a spin around the island tonight.”

“Brilliant.” Sam beamed before trotting out of the infirmary. “See you tomorrow, Optimus.” He called over his shoulder before he disappeared from sight.

He set his gear with the rest of his new things on his bed and hurried out to slid into Bee who was waiting by the door.

“Have a good day?” Bee asked sounding amused and pleased.

“I did.” Sam laughed just because he felt that happy. “I got my shopping done and out of the way, I got my hobby gear and with Optimus's help I've started translating those journals that I've been writing.”

“Been busy then.” Bee bounced a little on his shocks in happiness as he drove. “Do you want to go for a drive after dinner or do you want to get back to work?”

“I'm up for a drive.” Sam patted the steering wheel. “It's been a few weeks since we could just enjoy a long drive....can we do that here without driving in circles?”

“Not really no.” Bee admitted. “Everything can be reached within half an hour, so it will have to be circle driving for tonight.”

“That will do.” Sam chuckled as Bee came to a stop and parked off to the side and he glanced towards the mess which sounded really loud and he hesitated, he still wasn't so good around really large crowds which were all over the place at the college.

“I'll be here if it gets too much.” Bee offered gently. 

“Thanks.” Sam murmured, before he nodded to himself and Bee opened the door and he slid out, he gently closed the door and entered the mess. He had to pause at the door at the noise hit him like a punch and locked his knees so he couldn't turn and bolt. He took a few deep breaths before he made his way to buffet and began grabbing what looked good and his stomach said it wanted, letting his eyes flick over the crowd.

When he had what he wanted he hesitated on where to sit until Epps waved him over and weaved his way through the mass of people and sat up against the wall with Epps and Will between him and all the people and set his tray down. He just stared at it and his shaking his hands, his head jerked as he realised that Will was calling his name and sounding more concerned with each call.

“Sam?”

“Sorry, didn't expect so many people.” Sam murmured clenching his hands in to fists to try and stop the shaking.

“How did you manage at college, if this many people sets you off?” Epps asked frowning.

“When I couldn't take it I would go and sit in Bee or take a drive until the shakes stopped, then tried again.” He shrugged.

“Is it the noise or being around so many people you don't know?” Will asked fork dangling in his fingers over his food.

“The second I think, more then the first.” He suddenly wasn't hungry and just stared glumly at his food, his good mood gone.

“Yeah I gathered that when you sat as close to the wall and put us between everyone else.” Epps nodded slowly. “It getting easier or harder?”

“It gets a little easier each time.” Sam admitted picking up his knife and fork and cut his lasagne into bite size pieces and took a bite to see if he could entice his stomach into accepting it. “But it's still overwhelming each time.” He took another bite as he stomach settled and decided that it liked the food.

“takes time.” Will nodded turning back to his own food.

“Is this a permanent base or just a stop gap...it has that waiting feeling to it.” Sam asked between bites, and noticed that both men slowly relaxed as his did.

“They're still looking at locations, but they have a few in mind, then they have to actually build a base that they can use and not feel like they are in garages.” Will chuckled.

“Even so it will probably be a year or two before they shift.” Epps nodded. 

“Last I heard they have it down to two locations, one is in the Nevada desert plenty of room there for them to stretch and make a nice large base without humans seeing them. The other is in Oklahoma or Utah.”

“At least in the desert the heat will keep most humans away.” Sam nodded moving to the fruit salad he'd grabbed and scooped out the cherries and set them on the side, grinning as Epps stole them and dug in. “And you have to admit there is plenty of unused space for them to do as they like.” He chewed on a piece of apple for a moment. “How are they going to stop satellites from picking them up? Governments will get curious at how big the base would be.”

“They said they can deal with that.” Will shrugged pushing his own empty plates way and pulled his coffee mug closer. “From what I heard it's not going to be a so much a base as a consulate.”

Sam nodded, he'd been helping Optimus working on ideas, tossing them back and forth until they either expanded or crumbled under pressure.

“Is there any place to let rip on the island?” Sam asked piling his things back on the tray.

“No, if your going for a drive stay under a hundred and ten or the MP's will pull you over, they won't care about what sort of plates Bee is wearing.” Will warned. “Bee knows the rules.”

“Thanks.” Sam nodded and gave them both a shy smile before rose and dumped his tray and walked calmly out of the mess and slid in behind Bee's wheel. “Will says stay under a hundred and ten unless you want to be pulled over and fined by the MP's, which no doubt will get you brig time.” 

“Understood.” Bee revved his engine and they made their way off base, signing out and Sam relaxed into the set as Bee hit a hundred, rolling down his windows and turned up the volume.

  
  


**

  
  


“Sam?” Sam looked up from where he was scanning in his glyph journals and made his way out to the main room to see Bee standing at the door where two other Mech's were standing with two large tables. “Sides and Sunstreaker said you ordered two tables?”

“I did, I didn't expect them so soon.” Sam nodded. “Where aren't you going to trip over them? An area you don't use, so I can get to all four sides?”

“Over there.” Bee pointed off to the left where there was a large open area of solid concrete.

“Thanks for bringing them over.” Sam thanked the red and yellow mechs.

The yellow mech just nodded and left without a word but the red one stared at him for a moment. “Did you know you have paint on your left cheek?”

“Damn.” Sam dug into his pocket and pulled out a tissue to wipe at it then just sighed when nothing came off. “I'll get it in a minute.”

“You're an artist?”

“I used to draw, I'm seeing if I'm still good at it.” Sam nodded and moved to where the tables had been placed and made sure there was plenty of room between them and checked it for stability. “This will do nicely.” He murmured.

“Where is he in scale to how we grow?” The red mech murmured.

“He's still figuring things out.” Bee murmured to the other mech. “compared to the way we grow his nearly ready to leave his youngling frame and into an adult.”

“So everything that's happened he did as a youngling?” The red mech frowned.

“Yes.” Bee nodded.

“Explains a few things.” the mech nodded slowly. “If you need artistic advice call me or Sunny, we'll listen...well I will.” the mech grinned before turning and leaving.

“So he's Sideswipe?” Sam guessed from the list of names Bee had given him a week ago looking up at Bee who nodded. “Didn't Sideswipe arrive before the mess in Egypt? I remember you talking about him before, but you said he arrived with this last group.” Sam frowned.

“He did but he wasn't introduced around until Sunstreaker arrived.” Bee agreed. 

“Fair enough.” Sam shook his head, it wasn't important enough to really try to figure it all out. “That just leaves the delivery that's coming.” He looked up at Bee. “Will put it in your name, I'm guessing so it will be brought here.”

“What is it?”

“Metal and tools.” Sam smiled. “A few large pieces of cardboard. “The big pieces go on the tables, the metal on the larger table.” Bee nodded still looking confused. “I'm going to build a model city for something to do.”

“Why metal?”

“That's for after I built the paper version so I can make all the mistakes on that one. Metal makes it more sturdy and not easily destroyed if something falls on it and knocks into it.” Sam explained as he made his way back to his room and gathered up his hobby supplies are moved them out to the tables.

“You're going to need another table or bench and shelves for all the other gear you have.” Bee noted with a chuckle.

“Yeah I really should have thought of that.” Sam said sheepishly and blinked when he heard a trill of embarrassment and realised that it came from him and blushed.

“You tell Ratchet about that?” Bee asked in concern.

“Yeah.” He reached up and rubbed at his throat. “He knows.” He dropped his hand. “Said I was growing an organic version of your vocals, which is why it sounds a little different...and it's all instinctive for now until I get used to it and learn how to work them.”

“That explains the sore throats, what about the headaches?” Bee asked tilting his head.

“More brain space being used.” Sam shrugged. “I'm guessing because they were happening at the same time it wore my body out which is why I was catching every virus that was going around the school.” 

“So nothing to worry about?” Bee asked hesitantly.

“No, nothing to really freak over.” Sam shook his head with a small smile. “I'm nearly back to full health other then my weight loss, but that's going to take time, just like everything else that is left.” They both looked towards the entry as a jeep pulled in and a man in army BDU's made his way over.

“Lt Bumblebee, I was sent an email stating your partner needed some furniture?”

“That would be me, I ordered hobby tables but forgot to ask for shelves and benches to put my tools and other things on.” Sam admitted looking sheepish as he gestured to the supplies sitting on the table for the moment.

“I was curious what the tables were for being that large.” He studied the tables.

“Model cities. I got more supplies coming.”

“Cool, my grandpa use to make them.” He smiled. “What sort of shelves do you need and how many?”

“I have no idea.” Sam admitted. “I want the benches for working on, cutting metal, soldering, vice work and so on, shelves for paint, tools, rolls of metal sheets.”

“Alright, well start with three sets of shelves, and two benches set up along the walls...” He pulled out a note pad and made a few notes. “You want stools, ladders?”

“Two stools, one four step ladder and a normal one?”

“Not a problem. You need anything else text or email me.” He pulled out a business card. “Save you going through anyone else.”

“Thank you Sergeant Miller.” Sam smiled tucking the card into a pocket after letting Bee scan it.

“You want it set up along which wall? That way I can have it set up if your out.” He inquired.

“Benches on the door side, if it isn't going to interfere with the doors, shelves against the main wall.”

“Not a problem.” He nodded and climbed back into his jeep and drove off, not even swerving as a black and white mech stepped over him with ease.

“I'm guessing that's Prowl?” Sam inquired memorising how the mech looked.

“Yes.” Prowl looked towards them, nodded before continuing to the hanger across from them, and he took in the glyph on the door.

“Glyph says Prowler...” He murmured blinking in confusion.

“He prefers Prowl.” Bee nodded.

“Prowl it is then.” He looked back to Bee after looking at his watch. “You're going to be late for your shift.”

“Slag.” Bee cursed, moving a few steps away and transforming and driving off, leaving Sam chuckling behind him, moving back to scanning the last few journals in to his Datapad.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam knelt on the smaller large table he had, pencil in hand, lightly drawling a rough sketch where he wanted buildings, roads, open areas to go, before he started shaping buildings from the reams of paper he had bought. He had already glued together some of the buildings, he just needed to know where they were going to be placed before he started glueing them down.

He had wanted to paint the base before glueing anything down but he didn't want to ruin it if he split the glue or if the building shifted while being placed or drying he was still trying to decide which way to go.

He glanced toward the two large heavy metal sheets on the larger table, he had already carefully...of so carefully gouged in lines of where buildings, monuments and roads needed to go, that had taken him days to do.

He looked up as an engine grew closer that wasn't Bee's and saw a red Lamborghini pulled and shift.

“Hi Sideswipe.” Sam greeted him before turning back to his outline.

“Bee said you getting frustrated about a choice of what to do first on one of your projects, thought you might like someone to bounce ideas off.” He offered walked forward and knelt to get another closer look.

“I want to paint the base but I don't want to ruin the paint if the building I put down shifts while drying and leave a smear of glue ruining the job.” Sam shrugged.

“You didn't get clear drying glue?” Sideswipe inquired frowning.

“It is, I'm just worrying that it will be noticed.” Sam sighed sitting back on his heels as he connected up the last line.

“So what's the difference between the two?” Sideswipe asked looking between the two taking in the lines on the surfaces with a frown.

“Paper is the test run, but I still want to do a good job.” Sam admitted. “Metal version is a slightly smaller version of the city, more buildings and what not.”

“Do the paint first, anything that gets smudged or ruined can be repainted when you are done, especially if you do it section by section.” Sideswipe offered. “Is this the entire city?”

“No, it'll take me four to eight pieces to do the entire city.” Sam shook his head. “I'll probably do the entire thing, it'll just take time, I wanted to do it in sections so it wouldn't see so big a task.” He smiled slightly.

“Wise idea. Do you have the colours you need?” He had a feeling about what the boy was building but he wasn't sure, he didn't have enough data to be sure. “Sunny offered the use of our paints that we've already mixed, some of them you just won't find here.”

“That would be great...is it going to be easy for you to replace?”

“Yeah, we'll just order more and remix.” Sideswipe nodded with a smile.

“You know.” Sam ducked his head, murmuring quietly.

“Not for sure, but I don't have enough data.” Sideswipe admitted seeing the boy hunch a little and blinked when the boy let off a distressed whistle of a sparkling. “It's alright, if it is what I think it is, I think it's a great idea.”

“Even if it reminds of what is lost?” Sam asked in a small voice.

“While that is true it is also a reminder of happier times, something for us to strive for again.” Sideswipe gently reached out and ran a gentle finger down Sam's back. “Now I know where it is, but I'm not sure which city, I need that to know which colours to make?”

“Can't I have them all and surprise you?” Sam asked looking a better more certain, “See where it is in construction that you recognise it?”

“Alright, we can do it that way too.” Sideswipe chuckled at the enthusiasm and the need for secrets, the boy reminded him a young sparkling. “I'll bring around the ones we have tonight and put in an order for more paint.”

“You can have what I have.” He pointed to a shelf full of paint cans from fist size to forty litre size. Next to them were empty clean cans ready for mixers to be placed in them, along with a paint mixer machine.

“I see you've put a lot of thought into this.” Sideswipe laughed.

“I wanted to have everything before I started.” Sam shrugged a little embarrassed.

“It's always a good idea.” Sideswipe agreed. “Let me go get a trolley to put those paints on.” He turned and walked out in long ground eating strides.

Sam let his eyes fall on the cardboard checking his lines to make sure that he'd gotten them right.

“Can you help load?” He jerked his head up in surprise, he hadn't heard the mech return and nodded carefully climbing off the table, so not to mark or scuff the lines and began loading the trailer with paint, along with the empty cans when Sideswipe said he needed those too and would be back in a few hours with the paint colours he needed.

He had moved to the bench to work on putting a few more paper buildings together when Sunstreaker walked in and he chirped curiously at the mech.

“huh.” Sunstreaker blinked a few times at him. “I would like to see your painting ability to determine what kind of paint to give you. I'm not going to waste the good stuff if you can't make it worth it.” He requested in a semi polite tone.

“That's more than fair.” Sam nodded and pointed further down the wall. “The ones I kept are on the walls further down, so they can't be seen from the door. Help yourself. I wouldn't mind an artists advice, I know that some are badly done and childish but it's been years since I've done this, I'm still getting back into the feeling of it.” He warned as the mech walked passed him and slowed his optics trained to the wall.

“Is there a theme?”

“Good memories, bad, lost souls, battles, joyful events, absent friends and the worst days...” He took a few deep breaths. “Not all are from my memories, but things I learned or saw from the All Spark or Matrix...so I apologise if you see things that distress you.”

“If you think they will distress someone why do you have them in the open for people to see?” Sunstreaker asked curious.

“Just because they are horrific doesn't mean they shouldn't be remembered, those ones are behind the black curtain so Bee doesn't have to see them...” He made a distressed warble and took a few deep breaths. “Bee wouldn't let me take them down after his reaction to them, he said even the horrors should be remembered so they don't happen again.” He took a few hitching breathes. “He wrote a warning in glyphs for mechs who wanted to see.”

“He does have a point, it's not like we can actually forget some of the most horrific things we have seen anyway.” Sunstreaker said his voice warming a little and Sam turned his attention back to the strange shaped building he was putting together and looked up sharply when he heard a vocaliser stutter and whine in pain.

Without meaning to Sam let a vocal string of concern.

“I'm fine, youngling.” Sunstreaker's rather gruffer voice replied before he came back. “You have a real talent that I hope you will continue, you captured some of those scenes perfectly...some in horrifying detail.”

“Warned.” Sam cringed.

“Twice over.” Sunstreaker agreed quietly. “Not your fault, little one.”

“Bee won't let me take them down, he put them up too high for me to even with a ladder.” He felt his bottom lip tremble and bit it as his eyes welled with tears and let out a distressed wail. “Wouldn't let me destroy them...” - **Caretaker/brother want safe-**

“What the frag...” Ironhide appeared with Ratchet as Sam let out another call. “Where is he?” Ratchet looked at Ironhide.

“I am here.” Optimus's deep voice rumbled behind them and he ducked into the hanger and knelt beside Sunstreaker and carefully picked up Sam who curled up against his chest and spark slowly calming. “What happened?”

“ We were discussing his paintings and how Bumblebee wouldn't let him take down the disturbing and horrifying ones, to the point he moved them higher up so the youngling couldn't take them down and then covered them up but wouldn't let him remove or destroy them...” Sunstreaker's vocals made a distressed sound. “They a vivid and horrifying... some are of Tyger Pax after the battle....” He heard a few distressed vocals at that. “He warned me that they were horrifying, Bee put a warning on the cover...why did he make him keep them? He clearly didn't want to...” He broke off and looked away. “Why keep one of our greatest losses? I understand remember some of the horrors so they can be avoided again but...” he turned as his twin knelt behind him and pushed closer to his spark, letting him sooth him.

“Sam if you didn't want to keep them why did you paint them and put them up?”

“Therapy.” Sam choked out. “I didn't put those up, I was going to burn them but Bee insisted so I put them up, I thought I could take them down later and destroy them while he was gone...” his voice hitched a few times. “When I came back from breakfast he'd put them up beyond my reach and covered them.”

“I'll take them down.” Ratchet growled stalking further into the hanger, they all heard material tearing, followed by stunned silence and crinkling paper and then Ratchet rejoined them. “They are down, young one, while they are horrific they are still beautifully done, you certainly have some talent.” He smiled at Sam before he stormed out of the hanger.

- **Better my fosterling/brother-** Optimus inquired.

“Embarrassed.” Sam admitted his face flaming red. “I couldn't control it.”

“All younglings go through it.” Optimus murmured. “Did you tell Bumblebee how distressing it was to keep them? And why didn't you ask one of us to remove them?”

“I threw a tantrum.” Sam admitted. “I think that's why he put them up so high, I ignored him for the rest of the day..as to why...I didn't want to get him into trouble...said there must have been a reason I painted it out of so many other things I've seen...I didn't tell him that I'd already destroyed the others I'd done.” he stared down at his hands before reaching up and scrubbing at his face.

“You destroyed them?”

“The ones like Tyger Pax, yes. Too much loss, destruction, pain.” Sam nodded. “Others I just put away for another time.” He looked toward his paintings. “Those are my favourites, no matter how painful they may be, things that needed to be remembered...”

“Which is why you were so distressed about Bee putting those up.” Optimus sighed in understanding.

“What does MIA stand for, it's next to Absent friends?” Prowl inquired stiffly.

“Missing in Action, no word or body found but unknown if dead.” Ironhide answered pausing beside a picture. “Lost souls...” He sighed. “Extinguished Sparks. Those gone to the matrix.” He turned to look at the boy Optimus was still holding to his spark. “You are sure about these?”

“Those I saw fall in battles and their sparks disappearing.” Sam nodded speaking quietly. “They felt like Optimus before Egypt.”

“Just how exactly are you seeing these things?” A mech he didn't know inquired standing near Ironhide, crouching down to see one of the paintings.

“This is Hound.” Optimus murmured when Sam looked up at him in question. “Sam was exposed to the All Spark as it was destroyed and he can hold and use the matrix I hold in keeping.” He explained.

“Use?” Another mech asked from beside Optimus. “I am Bluestreak, how can he use it?”

“He searched for it, collected and was deemed worthy by the Primes who were before us and used it to reignite my spark after Megatron killed me in Egypt.” Optimus explained. “I and the other did show you this when you arrived.” He reminded them in a chiding tone.

“Even seeing it, it was rather hard to believe.” Hound admitted.

“Seeing with own eyes is believing.” Sam murmured.

“Yes, that it is.” Prowl agreed. “While it maybe a long process, this will let us confirm who is truly gone and who is missing.”

“You have Decepticons on the Lost souls list?” Hound asked sounding startled.

“You are all Cybertronian, you were once one people.” Sam said softly. “Primus sees no differences, you are all his children, his creations. It was your own reasoning and choices that made you one or the other, not his.”

“Well said.” Optimus murmured. “Will you alright? I have to speak with Bumblebee and find out what he was thinking forcing you to keep those when you didn't want to.”

“I will be.” Sam nodded slowly and slid off his palm when he was lowered to the ground and grabbed some tissues to mop up his face properly and then turned to look up at Optimus. “I know he's in trouble and nothing I say will get him out of it, but I think he needs more then his Prime asking questions...you need to ask the right questions...” He frowned in frustration unable to put what he wanted into words.

“And what would the right questions be?” Optimus asked seriously.

“What he saw that would make him ignore his brother's distress, that he needed to keep it so stare at it late at night....” Sam managed to put together after a moment.

“Hmm...I'll keep that in mind.” He looked over the other mechs until they slowly started leaving leaving only himself and the twins. “Sunstreaker, do you need time?” Optimus asked in a calm yet understanding tone.

“I...” He slowly removed himself from his brother's hold and glanced at Sam. “I think I will, Prime.”

“Let me know if you need more then two days.” Optimus nodded and left his stride heavier then normal.

“Still think it's a good idea?” Sam asked quietly very subdued.

“I do.” Sideswipe nodded firmly helping his brother to his feet. “I'll bring around those paints for you in a bit, I don't think any of us will be sleeping well tonight.”

Sam nodded and hopped up on to his stood and went back to putting the building together that he had dropped after checking to make sure he hadn't damaged the flimsy surface.

When Sunstreaker and Sideswipe left Sam put aside the building and made his way to his bathroom to clean up properly and ended up taking a long shower before changing into something comfortable and he didn't mind getting messy and made his way back to his project to find the twins had returned and their holoforms were restocking his paints with fist size paint tins carefully marked with glyphs, stating colour and where it was usually found and used for.

“Thank you.” he murmured in a scratchy voice.

“Are you okay?” Sideswipe asked frowning.

“I'm not used to using Cybertronian, it makes my throat sore.” Sam nodded. “Ratchet says that in time I'll get used to it.” He flushed. “I don't have control of when I speak it, but he says as I'm doing while awake now is a sign I'll be able to control it in time, like me being able to read and understand your language over time.”

“Must get frustrating.” Sideswipe chuckled.

“It's why that wall now has padding.” Sam nodding towards a small section of wall that was thickly padded. “So I can kick it and punch it when it gets too much.”

“When you run out of a colour let us know and we'll make up more, you have five tins of each.” Sunstreaker informed him, his voice quiet. “I had Optimus add our signals to your datapad, to shoot any questions or if you need something.”

“Thank you.” He nodded and watched as their forms flickered and disappeared as their actual bodies walked out. He moved back to the bench and just stared at the dozen buildings he had already put together before he opened one of the draws and pulled out a handful of paint bushes, paint solvent, a rag,a jar out and set them on the smaller table, dragged over his other stool and went to browse over the paints picking out two colours and pried them open before dripping a brush in one of them and began painting in the roads.

  
  


**

  
  


“Hey Sam are you coming to games night?” Will's voice called two days later from the hanger door sliding out of Ironhide moving until he was standing beside him. “No one has seen you in days...” He paused looking him over when Sam just shook his head. “Are you eating?” Sam nodded, yes he was eating, the others were taking turns bringing him fruit, burgers, water, soda and sandwiches. “Sleeping?” Sam shrugged, no he wasn't really sleeping, he was missing Bee who according to Optimus was thinking over things while in the brig. He was lucky if he was getting three hours a night. “Where's Bee?”

“Brig.” Sam said softly changing paint brushes to put some detail on a crevice. “For another three days.”

“For? What did he do to get so many days?” Will asked in shock, Bee was one of the more easy going bots and was rarely in trouble.

“Disobeying orders, striking an officer and putting said officer in the medbay.” Sam sighed, Bee hadn't taken being confronted well, nor being told how much he had upset Sam. He apparently had lost his temper at Prowl he refused to let him leave to check on Sam for himself, Prowl had a dislocated shoulder, door wing and a snapped ankle. Ratchet wasn't impressed, neither was Prowl or Optimus. “It has not been a good week.” Sam sighed tiredly.

“You're going to make yourself sick again and set yourself back if you start hiding again.” Will warned softly but gave him an understanding look.

“I know, but I have everyone watching over me and nagging me to eat and sleep.” Sam shrugged. “There is no point in trying the same thing and expecting a different out come, as I recall the saying. I can't sleep, so why bother? I try and get a few hours here and there, no point in laying in bed staring at walls or ceilings.

“This your city?” Will asked changing the topic.

“Yeah, at least the base, I was going to do it in sections, but I might as well paint the whole thing in one go.” He shrugged. “By the time I'm done the first section will be dry for me to add more detail or do whatever I need to.”

“You want some company?”

“Sideswipe and Sunstreaker keep me company when they aren't on duty.” Sam shrugged. “If you want to watch me paint, that's your thing, but I'm not talking.” He snapped then sighed. “I'm not good company.” He added softly. “If I could get away with it I'd shut the hanger door for a few days, but when I did I had everyone hammering on it and knocking it down when I ignored them.” He glared at Ironhide and let out a long harsh sounding vocal sting. 

“Will trust me he's not good company.” Ironhide snorted in amusement. “He's putting Ratchet to shame with the cursing. If we were human we'd have bruised legs and doors. He's back to the raging stage of his recovery.”

“Getting more control of those vocals huh?” Will asked chuckling.

“Still hurts.” Sam shrugged. “Just don't care right now. The door is that way.” He turned his attention back to his painting and ignored Will when he tried to get him to speak until he left half an hour later.

He sighed and moved to the far left corner to see how it was drying and to how it had turned out, it was almost ready for the first painted building to be placed.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam looked up tiredly when Ratchet drove in and his holoform slid out carrying a tray and eyed him carefully and sighed.

“You didn't sleep at all did you?” Sam just shook his head and let a desolate trill. “Do you want...” He paused looking over the small section he'd gotten a dozen painted buildings in place and touched up. “Primus...is that Iacon?” He breathed. Sam raised his eyes again and met his eyes nodded solemnly. “Why?” He asked after a long moment setting the tray down after checking the paint was dry.

“Remembrance, Reverence, Beauty, Peace, Understanding.” Sam's voice cracked and sounded hoarse as he spoke.

“It's gone kiddo.” Ratchet said sadly. “Cybertron is a dead world, nothing is going to bring it back.”

“Remembrance.” Sam said firmly, turning back to add minute detail to the section that was now finished.

Ratchet heaved air through his vents hard. “I don't understand when you don't speak in full sentences, Kiddo, but you need sleep, either you do so or I will sedate you again.”

“Need to finish.” Sam shook his head. “Almost done.” He promised, pointing to the small section he'd been working on. He worked in silence for half and hour but didn't even look up when he heard Optimus's usual greeting but did answer it with an exhausted trill. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his holoform appear and speak with Ratchet before he moved to crouch beside him taking in the section he was almost finished from all angles.

“It is beautifully done, Sam.” Optimus murmured, his voice full of a mix of emotions but one of them was pride. “Can you tell me why?” Sam repeated what he had told Ratchet with out taking his concentration off what he was doing. “So it's something for us to remember, rejoice in and hold on to....to fight for?” Sam glanced up at him and smiled nodding. “You think people are forgetting what they fight for?” Sam nodded. “in what way?”

“Nothing comes after, no more generations.” He heard Ratchets vents stutter and Optimus's form flickered. “Why fight if nothing to fight for, to protect?”

“And you think this will help?” Optimus asked doubtfully.

“Faith, Hope, determination.” Sam said firmly.

“He doesn't speak in full sentences any more.” Ratchet sighed.

“I think it's more then that.” Optimus murmured. “Can you tell us more?” He asked gently and Sam shook head. “Would you...” Sam nodded finally dropping his brush into the paint solvent. “He's under some sort of compulsion, he's been pushing hard against it to tell us that much.” Optimus sighed. “I hate secrets.” He grumbled. “I have nothing to prepare for or against.” Sam reached out, too tired to care if it was childish he wanted his brother. Optimus smiled faintly and gently lifted him off the table and held him. “Does he sleep when someone is here?”

“Not much, no more then two or three hours.” Ratchet shrugged. “I'm beginning to think that he's so used to Bumblebee being here that he can't sleep without him, knowing that he's there to keep him safe.”

“Who have you had watching over him?” Optimus inquired tilting his head looking thoughtful.

“Prowl, Sideswipe, Hound have all taken a shift.”

“He's never seen them in battle, Ratchet. He knows that we are all strong fighters which is why he can get those few hours, but those he knows for a fact haven't been here.” Optimus explained. “It's not a conscious thing, but we've all gone through it at one point or another.”

“It didn't even occur to me...” Ratchet sighed shaking his head. 

“It's like he's said a few times, seeing is believe, but experience also speaks.” Optimus smiled faintly. “I have no where to be for two hours, Ironhide said he'd take a shift in six if you can cover the gap...”

“I can cover two hours.” Ratchet nodded. “What about Arcee?” He frowned. “Sideswipe was in Egypt.”

“Sam never saw him, Bumblebee mentioned it a few days ago before...” He sighed.

“Did he explain why?” Ratchet asked softly.

“He couldn't, said he didn't see how upset it was making him, though he did recall the tantrum, he said he has no excuse.” Optimus shifted to picked up Sam and carried him to his bed, removed his shoes and tucked his blanket around him. “When I am not here, Ratchet and Ironhide will be here.” Optimus murmured to a very sleepy Sam who very quickly dropped into the abyss of sleep that was calling him.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam looked up from where he was working on his paper model city when he heard a guilty, worried and apologetic soft greeting in Cybertronian and smiled.

“It's forgiven, Bee.” Sam promised in a soft happy voice as Bee knelt beside him in robot form. “Are you feeling better? I was expecting you back two days ago.”

“Ratchet wanted to run some scans.” Bee vented hard, their version of a sigh. “I had a small glitch that he fixed up, all the while ranting that he should have caught it earlier. It is what made me react so badly.”

“Like I said, forgiven.” Sam changed brushes and let his eyes roam over the section he was working on. “Next time you screw up and end up in the brig for days I am going to kick you, you know that I don't sleep well when your away and not feeling well.” Sam chided looking back up at his brother.

“Why were you worried about me?” Bee asked in confusion. “I'm the one who hurt you.”

“Because you are my brother, Bee, it's what brothers do.” Sam shrugged.

“But I hurt you.”

“Brother do that too.” Sam shook his head with a small smile. “They forgive, each other too, even the things they wouldn't normal forgive.”

Bee tilted his head and studied his charge feeling a little confused as well as relieved that he had been forgiven so easily and then looked over the city that Sam was building and then glanced at the metal slab noting that this one had been started. But it seemed that it was going to be different then the paper version, metal hills were slowly being added, giving it a deeper, more realistic effect.

“The others did inform me that you haven't been sleeping well, even with Optimus near by and that you are always working on this.” Bee spoke after a few more moments.

“I just know that I have to work on this.” Sam sighed, changing brushes again. “As for not sleeping, even with someone on guard...not sure what is causing that, I've only had a few nightmares and they haven't been all that bad.” He frowned as he added some details. “I just haven't been tired, maybe it's apart of the brain changes I've been going through, Ratchet does want me to come by today for another few deep scans.”

“Is he worried?”

“A little concerned, he doesn't like what ever is causing the changes are making changes to my brain.” Sam looked up at him and tilted his head. “I'm not really sure how to feel about it myself, I mean it's making chemical changes to me that are affecting me right down to the DNA level...and we don't know what it is doing, when it's going to stop or just how much it is going to change me.” He shook his head. “It's also hard as we have to keep the changes from the government and the soldiers on base.”

“Why?”

“No one is going to react well when they find out that I've been changed by something that they don't understand.” Sam sighed. “Humans don't react well to change and fear things that they don't understand and things they can't control, it could go badly very very fast.” Sam explained. “It's shown through out our history.” He looked back down at his city frowning. “Sometimes I don't know why you bother to stay and keep helping with all the hoops that the government keeps throwing at you and never getting a thank you or options of your own but they are always throwing restrictions at you.” He studied what he was working on for a long moment. “I don't know what they are going to do when Optimus finally puts his foot down and says no more.”

“Leave it for when it happens.” Bee advised. “Optimus has many plans for different things that may never happen.”

“I hope so and I'm hoping that what I'm worried about will never happen.” He shrugged and sat back on his heels. “So are you on patrol duty or something else for the rest of your punishment?”

“I'm on Administration duty.” Bee grimaced. “Watching the comms and things like that for the next month and night duty at that.”

“At least you will think twice about punching Prowl again.” Sam pointed out with a small chuckle.

“I still don't understand why I did that.” Bee's antenna drooped.

“I wouldn't worry about it so much Bee, just accept and move on...he doesn't hold it against you does he?” Sam frowned.

“No, he doesn't. He wants me to do more training as I managed to do a fair bit of damage.” Bee seemed a bit sheepish. “He wants to see what I've learned since he was last with us.”

“Probably a good idea.” Sam nodded and looked at the growing city around him and let his own shoulders slump. “I just wish I understood why I have to build this city more...”

“You don't?” Bee tilted his head.

“I do but I don't at the same time.” Sam shook his head. “I can't tell people why when they ask, just that I have too.”

“Primus doesn't explain things, just expects them to be done as well as we can.” Bee shrugged. “It wouldn't surprise me if you start doing a lot of things that you can explain over time considering the amount of exposure you got to two of our power sources that deal primarily with Primus.”

“Optimus said the same things, but even so, Ratchet and I would both like a Manuel on just what is going on.” Sam sighed in frustration. “Or at least an explanation.” He huffed and let out a long frustrated whirl of sounds. “Not that we are going to any.”

“Most likely not.” Bee chuckled softly, nodding in agreement. “When is Ratchet expecting you?”

“When ever I can pull myself away from this long enough to come see him.” Sam shrugged and looked over Bee's shoulder and smiled and let out a long vocal greeting at the entering bot.

“Good morning to you too, little brother.” Sunstreaker greeted him seriously with a small almost hidden smile. “I have a few more pieces for you.” He gently and carefully set down a few carefully molded pieces of metal on the larger table of hills, bridges and a few already painted buildings.

“My thanks Sunstreaker.” Sam beamed at him. “I wasn't sure where to even start on getting the scenery done and make it look right.”

“It was not a problem, it has been a long time since I have been able to indulge my artistic talents.” He inclined his head. “It has been very relaxing, do you wish me to start more buildings?”

“If you wish to.” Sam nodded. “I know without help that one will take me months if not a year to complete...probably with a lot of mistakes and mishapen buildings.” He tilted his head. “Do you require more metal?”

“I have enough for a dozen buildings I believe, so I will be fine for the moment.” Sunstreaker shook his head before he looked at Bee. “Are you coming to the sparring session later this afternoon?” He inquired.

“I am, Prowl's orders.” Bee nodded, his antenna lifting in excitement.

“Then be prepared for a few thrashings.” Sunstreaker warned before he stalked out of the hanger.

Sam saw Bee's antenna droop and his shoulders slump. “Give them time and they will forgive you too.” Sam advised before he carefully slid off the table. “Guess I better go see Ratchet before his hospital starts filling up with damaged Mech's.” He smiled as Bee lowered his hand and stepped on to his palm and sat down, leaning against his fingers as Bee walked him to Ratchet's domain.

“I wasn't expecting you for another few hours.” Ratchet commented as they walked in.

“There's a sparring session later and knew that you would be swumped with stupid mech's with a lot of damage.” Sam shrugged as Bee lowered him down on to a birth.

“They better not.” Ratchet grumbled and began running his scans. Sam nodded half an hour later when Ratchet let his large hand hover over his head for a few moments and felt the finger tips touch his head and let himself relax and looked up in question when Ratchet pulled his hand away. “You are in better condition then you were when you arrived, which is a surprise considering the last week.” His optics dimmed for a moment. “how long have you been awake?”

“Coming up for twenty nine hours.” Sam admitted with a shrug. “I know that I should feel exhausted but I feel fine, as if I'd only been up for about ten.”

“I'll keep an eye on things then. There isn't much change in the last four weeks since your last deep scan when you arrived. Your new vocals are fully grown in and no longer look inflamed, are you still getting sore throats?” Sam shook his head. “Good, headaches?” Sam shook his head again. “Hmm that's a surprise, you've gone up another two percent on the brain scan, I'm not going to make any guesses at how high you are going to go, so we'll just keep an eye on it again.”

“Does my body show any strain at being awake so long?” Sam asked looking curious.

“No, I think this might be a permanent change for you, going a day or two between sleep cycles, it will probably take you awhile to find when it is good to sleep and how long to stay awake, but that's normal.” Ratchet shook his head. “You been eating?”

“When ever I get nibbly and when someone brings something by.” Sam nodded with a small smile. “If nothing shows up after an hour or two I make my to the mess hall.”

“Are they still causing panic attacks going in there?” Ratchet inquired.

“Not as bad.” Sam denied. “It's easier when Epps and Will are there, but I still manage when they aren't.”

“Good to hear.” He then appeared to frown a little. “You felt any pain in your chest or shortness of breath?”

“No, why?” Sam frowned.

“Your organs are shifting slightly and I can't find a reason at the moment.” Ratchet said gruffly, seeming annoyed and frustrated. “I want you in here once a week for more scans so I can track the changes, if you can't get to me, send a message and I'll get you as soon as I can...I know that there are times you can't leave what you are doing...” He vented hard.

“He really can't leave?” Bee asked in surprise.

“No, he panics and throws one hell of a tantrum when we try to carry him away for food and sleep, which is why some deliver food every few hours.” Ratchet scowled. “He doesn't calm down until he's put back near his city.” Sam went red in embarrassment, he knew that it wasn't anything that he couldn't control but it was still humiliating when he came back to his senses. “I also want to know from either of you if he starts any other projects, he's being pushed by something to do these things and we want to make sure that it isn't anything dangerous to others on the base or him.” They both nodded in understanding. “Now how are your talks going with Prowl?”

“Frustrating at first.” Sam sighed. “It's hard to describe how a human mind works when it's sleeping to someone who has no idea just how much the subconscious can change things. But they're getting easier, he's changed it to once a week now instead of every day since the nightmares are slowly getting easier and aren't as frequent.”

“Good, I'll get an update from him later then. I will see you in one week.”

“Sure Ratchet, I'll put it in my calendar so I don't forget.” Sam nodded.

“See that you don't.” Ratchet huffed before he moved off further into the medbay and Sam climbed back on Bee's hand.

“Food or back to your work?” Bee inquired.

“Work, please, I ate an hour ago.” Sam requested. 

  
  


**


	3. Chapter 3

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

Chapter 3

  
  


Sam set the registered letter that had arrived yesterday down frowning, while chewing absently on his lower lip. He had read it over half a dozen times and he still wasn't sure he believed what was written or what it suggested. He looked around the hanger letting his eyes drift over the paintings he had done over the last two months before he picked up the letter and the envelope with information packets in it and headed for the entry and paused, trying to think of who to approach for advice.

Many of his choices were busy with their shifts or out on patrol before he headed for Prowl's hanger, he knew that he was free for another few hours and he could help him go through all the options and help him choose the best one.

“Prowl? May I interrupt you for some advice?” He called from the doorway. Prowl's hanger was pretty bare, his recharge bed was at the back of the hanger in the far corner, a large desk, chair and shelves in the other that stretched to cover over over half the hanger and three large couches against the opposite wall but that was all.

“Of course, I have four point five hours before I am needed.” Prowl looked up from the pile of datapads on his desk in neat piles. Sam made his way to the desk and climbed the ladder Prowl had installed so the humans that visited for plan discusions could face him easily. “How may I assist you, Sam?”

“I received this in the mail yesterday and now I am unsure what to do.” Sam held up the letter for Prowl to read and then sat cross legged on the desk.

“You did well on your examinations, this doesn't please you?” Prowl inquired.

“It really does considering how ill I was last year but that's a part of the problem. No human should have been able to do three years work in a year, even the genius's would have had problems doing that. It's drawn a lot of notice and that's usually not a good thing.” Sam explained looking back down at the letter.

“I can understand your concerns, especially with the fall out you went through with the Fallen and the aftermath.” Prowl agreed. “What exactly do you want my advice on, youngling?” 

“Which way would be better for me to go? How healthy would it be for me to continue as I currently am with the compulsions I am under and return to college? What dangers will it mean for me and for the 'Bots if I do so? Would it be safer for me to continue doing online courses as the University suggests? What are the dangers if any if I do it that way?” Sam began rattling off his concerns at a quick pace but stopped when Prowl raised a hand and got a faint chuckle.

“I understand your concerns and your worries, most are very valid, some are just concerns that trip us all.” Prowl assured him. “From what we have seen it is not healthy in anyway for you to try and ignore your need to build, whether it is a city, painting or writing, we've all seen what happens when you try to put it aside when it wishes to be given form.” He gave a wry smile. “I don't see how you can avoid notice when you are doing that well in your school whether you at physically present at the school or not. There are many factors on each choice but in the end it must be yours to make, no one else should make it for you.” He studied Sam for a long moment. “What is your other concern?”

“I am not certain that this is real, I mean, this letter and offer to continue online schooling, I am not sure that it came from the board and Dean, it could be some sort of trap...it wouldn't be the first time something or one tried to lure me away from you guys.” Sam admitted softly.

“According to your University computer systems the offer is valid and real, but if you wish to confirm it you should call the Dean and ask questions.” Prowl advised. “Then make a decision from there. Ask her why exactly you were offered it.”

“I know why.” Sam sighed his shoulders slumping a little. “It's for the other students protection and my own, anyone can get to me there and every student there is collateral damage.” He stared at the letter for a long moment. “And it is a very valid concern considering that they've already tried twice to get me there.” He looked up at Prowl. “I know that I am safer here then anywhere else, I've grown and matured enough to understand the concerns better and not get angry about it and compromise no matter my own feelings on the matter.” He smiled sadly. “It's not all about me and what I want anymore.”

“It is a hard thing to grow up, youngling, sadly we must all do it, whether we are ready for it or not.” Prowl nodded giving him an understanding smile. “ Would also advise you to speak with Ratchet about it as well, there is a chance that the changes you are going through are finished yet.”

Sam nodded at that advise and began speaking about other concerns he had as well as his future schooling, like he was concerned about his things as over the last two months he had managed to spread out all over the hanger and Bee was having some difficulty manoeuvring around his things with out accidently crushing them, he didn't think it would happen but he was running out of room to put his hobby things and have his friends over at the same time even if they were in holoform. He didn't want to move out and be on his own but he wasn't sure what he could really do.

“That is something easily fixed Sam, a spare hanger can be converted into a space for you to work in, maybe even a multi layered space so you have more room to hang your paintings and work in.” Prowl assured him. “Make it a human and holoform place only so we can still visit and not have a large mech form taking up as much space. It would also give you more room to expand as needed.”

“I don't want to take someone's place, Prowl, they were built for more Mech's that are coming.” Sam frowned chewing on his lower lip.

“It will be some months before any more arrive, and we do have twenty free at the moment, so it is not that much of a problem.” Prowl assured him. “They aren't being used, you need the space, they are there.” Prowl pointed out. “The one to the left of you is free, I will speak to Optimus and Lennox if you wish and see what they can do or offer.”

“My thanks.” Sam nodded and rose to his feet. “Thank you for speaking with me.”

“You are welcome.” Prowl inclined his head. “how are your nightmares?” He inquired as Sam slid the letter into the envelope.

“Fading and no where nearly as violent.” Sam smiled happily. “I don't have them whenever I sleep now, which is good.”

“It is very good to hear. I am here when you need further advice.”

“Thanks.” Sam nodded gave a farewell chirp and headed back to his own hanger to call the Dean after checking the time differences and discussing his options in full, both being bluntly honest about their concerns about every option available and how things would work on each one.

It took several hours to work out all the details but in the end Sam was signed up as an online student, given all the details he would need to log into the online work database that would also be sent out via registered mail, along with that years books and how to order the next lot of books he'd need for his degrees. At the end she had thanked him for being reasonable and logical about her concerns, and he he had thanked her for giving him everything he needed to continue his schooling and for listening to his own concerns before hanging up.

He stared at the phone for a long moment before he realised that he felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders and hoped that it would go as well as he hoped. He also realised that he had managed to put aside his city model project for most of the day without panicking and grinned to himself, usually he could only leave it for two hours at the most without being overwhelmed by panic and need to return and continue his work.

He made his way to his city models and looked over the paper one. It was well over half way done and while it didn't look to bad, it looked flimsy and his critical eye noted that a few buildings had shifted a little while drying, no more then a millimetre or so but he could see it. He looked over to his painting bench and saw a large pile of painted buildings waiting to be placed that hadn't been there yesterday and knew that Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had been bored enough to use their holoforms to put the buildings together and paint them.

Sunstreaker had already finished the landscaping in metal that Sam needed to begin his metal version of the city all he needed to do was weld it to the metal sheeting underneath to keep it in place before he started placing buildings and begin painting it.

He looked back at the city and tilted his head, he didn't feel an urge to keep working on them right then so he could work on his other projects until it returned, probably with a vengeance.

“Hmm, painting or writing?” He murmured glancing between his painting area and his bedroom where his journals were. He could write out his 'dreams' on the datapads but he found it took twice as long as writing them in his journals, so he kept up with his old practice of writing them down on paper and then scanned them into his datapad when the journal was full or he had the time. And when he didn't feel like writing he spent hours translating what he had written.

“Writing I think I haven't done that in weeks.” That decision made he strode to his desk in his room and sat down pulling out his current nearly full journal, pulled a empty one out to turn to when he finished this one and picked up his pen and turned to the next empty page and began filling the page with glyphs with a smile on his face.

  
  


**

  
  


He spent two weeks catching up with his parents at their home listening, watching videos and seeing photos of their trip, while the hanger next door was converted into a three floor work shop for him and his hobby's and studies.

He told them what had been happening to him while they were away, including some of the changes he had gone through, not in great detail but enough that they understood what was going on and was relieved and proud that they hadn't completely freaked out and still supported his choice to stand by the Autobots. They were thrilled that he was taking an interest in his art again, he had even brought a few paintings with him to show them.

He was surprised as he was putting the last box of a few of his belongings in Bee's trunk that he wanted to take back with him that Mikaela showed up with a box of things that he's apparently left at her place. 

“How are you doing really?” He asked awkwardly after taking the box and setting it on the back seat.

“I'm good.” She smiled. “Dad and I are moving to Seattle for a fresh start now that his parole is over.”

“That's great news.” Sam was happy for her. “You starting up your own shop again there?”

“Yeah, business is good there so we should do fine.” She looked towards her bike and sighed. “I can't take Wheelie with me, Sam. There is a just a too great a chance of his getting seen and I've been getting so busy that I really don't have the time to spend with him as I used too.” She grimaced. “I haven't been able to keep up with his maintenance much and he's really not happy with me, there's nothing for him to do but hide all the time...”

“It's fine, I'll take him back to the base with me, I'm sure someone can find something he can do that others can't because of their size.” He cut her off, feeling his annoyance leap at her admittance that she hadn't been looking after him. She had promised she would after she had ask that he stop visiting after they had broken up. She glared at him before stalking to her bike and plucked Wheelie off it and carried him over like he was a piece of trash and tossed him at Sam who jerked forward to catch him before she turned and left with out another word. “How bad is the damage Wheelie?” Sam asked looking at the dirty, dented little bot. Pieces of his armour were badly dented and some of it was barely hanging on, he had once again lost an optic and it looked like his left leg was useless.

“I've been better, Witwicky.” Wheelie muttered bitterly.

“Why didn't you call me, I made sure that you had my cell and Bee's.” Sam asked with a sigh setting Wheelie on the passenger side seat in the front.

“Most of this was done in the last few days, she's really pissed that you came back but then perked up when she realised that she could give me to you and get rid of me.” Wheelie let out a warble of distress and Sam let out a soothing comforting trill of his own until Wheelie settled little. 

“Let's get you back to the base and into Ratchet's hands so he can patch you up, then we'll see if there's anything they have to keep you busy, if not I'll find something for you to do.” Sam murmured before closing the passenger doors and headed to the drivers door and waved at his parents waiting at the front door looking concerned and gave them a reassuring smile. “I'll call.” He promised. “Let me know if you go on another trip.”

“We will. Stay safe.” His mother called back.

He slid behind the wheel and Bee pulled out of the drive.

“Is there anything that can't wait the seven hours it'll take to get to the base?” Sam asked looking at Wheelie half an hour later as they approached the airport.

“Nothing critical.” Wheelie assured him quietly. “I just need some uninterrupted recharge.”

“Then get seven hours now, we'll take you Ratchet as soon as we land.” Sam nodded, digging through his bag next to Wheelie for his ID for the security guards and his newest journal to write in during the flight.

  
  


**

  
  


They dropped Wheelie off for Ratchet to look over and gave him directions to their hanger for where to find them when he was released and returned to said hanger and Sam paused hauling his boxes out of Bee so he could transform when he realised that all his gear for his hobbies were missing.

“I guess they finished.” Bee noted calmly as Sam turned and grabbed the last box and Transformed. “They said they'd move it when you workshop was finished. All that should be left here is your bedroom and lounge room.” He chuckled. “It's going to be odd walking around without having to watch where I put my peds.”

“I really didn't think I had that many things.” Sam sighed, hauling his boxes to his bed room and set them out of the way.

“You didn't when we got here, but I have been enjoying watching you work.” Bee admitted. “Shall we go see what they've done?”

“Yeah, I want to make sure nothing got damaged.” Sam nodded and Bee's holoform joined him as they left the hanger and headed next door and noted that nothing over seven foot could enter. 

On the ground floor at the front to the right was his model cities surrounded by his shelves of paint, metal, his work benches and tools. Still giving he plenty of room to expand outwards, at the back to the far left were the electrical pieces he was collecting and more work benches and tools. He wasn't sure what he was going to do with it all yet but he had started collecting electrical and computer things three weeks ago, he figured it would make sense soon enough. 

To the far right in the back were stairs and headed up to the next floor and found a library/study room had been set up, plenty of empty shelves for him to fill up with all the books he had been ordering online, six large tables in the middle for research areas, ten chairs, to the back at the far right was a large desk, computer and all the components he'd need, they crossed the room to the set of stairs they found and headed up another flight and found all his painting gear set up one end but the rest of the space had been taken up with looked like large walls but didn't connect to the other walls, just the floor and ceiling and each one was marked with a title.

Lost Souls, Absent Friends, Joyful Days, Remembrances and right at the back was Horror filled Days/ Never Forget.

Each section had a handful to dozens of portraits already framed and hung up, even the last, some one had made sure to hang a warning to each entry to the last section that the pictures beyond that point were heart breaking and could be distressing to be viewed. 

Both of them avoided that area all together.

“I wasn't expecting this to be finished for at least a month, I mean there were other things that needed to be built before this...” Sam frowned a little as they headed back down to the ground floor.

“This was done in everyone's free time.” Will answered from where he was leaning on 'Hide's fender just out side the hanger entrance. “Everyone volunteered to give up a few hours of free time to get it built so everyone wasn't tripping over each other or your things to see your portraits. There are outside entrances too, so they won't be walking through your work spaces to see the gallery.”

“Gallery?” Sam frowned.

“That's what everyone calls it.” Will nodded with a chuckle. “Those pictures are great Sam, so are the stories that go with a few of those scenes that the Mech's tell us about if they are in the mood.” Will shrugged. “It's only temporary until they finish their base...where ever that's going to be. You like it?”

“I'm a little overwhelmed at the sheer size of it to be honest.” Sam admitted.

“Well everyone agreed that you needed the space and you'd probably need it with all the books and equipment you've been finding and hauling back or ordering.” Will shrugged. “Let us know if you start feeling cramped even if you can't explain why and we'll work something out to get you more space, after all there's another three empty hangers around you that we can adapt for you.” He grinned.

“Not funny.” Sam groused before being immature and poking his tongue out at the man and got a chuckle.

“But what I said still goes, no one minded doing this for you or giving you the space.” He glanced at 'Hides fender as his engine rumbled and he glanced at his watch. “I got to head to my shift, I wanted to see what you thought of it.”

“I'm very grateful, thank your men for me?”

“Will do.” Will nodded and climbed into 'Hide's cab and they drove off.

“I still can't believe they managed so much space.” Sam murmured. “I doubt I'll run out...” He said a little doubtfully.

“Never say never.” Bee chuckled.

“Good point.” Sam nodded seriously and looked towards the back of the ground floor frowning.

“Do you know what that's for yet?” Bee asked gently but sounding curious.

“Not yet, but once everything is in place I'm sure we'll either figure it out or make some good guesses.” Sam shrugged and went to take a closer look at his model city and checked it carefully for damage. “Do you seriously watch me for hours building and painting when you're off duty?” Sam asked before looking over the shelves, finding that more paints had appeared and learning where things had been shifted too while he was gone.

“I do.” Bee nodded.

“Don't you find it boring after awhile?” Sam looked over his shoulder at his friend.

“No, most of the time I find it relaxing enough that I slip in to recharge knowing that you are safe and happy, it lets me unwind.” Bee shook his head and then he smirked. “And if I do get bored I either work on my paperwork, a hobby or go play online games.”

“Hobby?” Sam looked interested.

“I code for fun and to try improve things...which we saw can lead to things glitching.” Bee grimaced. “I read or I go spar or train in different things if one of the others is free or go for a drive.” He shrugged. “Catch up with friends, talk about old times, bounce ideas of each other...things like that.” He watched as Sam set up the benches to his liking as he spoke.

“Do you mind that I've never asked you to help when I let Sideswipe and Sunstreaker?” Sam finally asked the question he'd been meaning to ask for weeks.

“Not at all.” Bee laughed. “I have zero artistic skills, I'd probably ruin your hard work. Now if you needed help with programming then I'd be happy to help but Prowl is better at that then I am, welding and machine work would be Ratchet and Optimus or WheelJack. I'm good with just helping you bounce ideas and running you around when you need to go somewhere.” He smiled. “I'm a soldier and a scout first that's where all my talents lay and giving you company.”

“Glad to hear it.” Sam flashed him a grin.

“Are you sleeping tonight?” Bee asked tilting his head in a very human manner.

“I slept last night.” Sam shook his head. “It will be another day or two before I sleep again.”

“I've been put back on the rotation roster so I have patrol tonight and a shift in Admin in the morning.” Bee informed him after his form dimmed for a second. “Do you want to raid the mess for food for the next few hours before I head out?”

“I better or I'll forget.” Sam nodded after thinking about it for a moment. Bee nodded and his form flickered and disappeared, a few seconds later his alt form appeared at the entry and Sam slid behind the wheel and headed for the mess. He gathered a tray of foods that wouldn't spoil after a few hours and large thermos of coffee and headed back to his work shop.

He waved as Bee headed off for his shift and set his food on an empty bench and gathered a few of the flimsy paper buildings and began the careful chore of glueing them perfectly into place once he had identified the building he was holding.

  
  


**

  
  


“Witwicky.” Sam looked down at the tug on his pants to see a much better and cleaner looking Wheelie at his feet.

“You look better, Ratchet fix everything?” Sam asked with a smile in greeting setting the building and very thin paintbrush down.

“He did.” Wheelie nodded. “They don't have anything for me too do, I'm too small for most jobs.” He pouted.

“I told you that I would find something for you to do.” Sam reminded him. “They may not be the best or the most exciting but it will give you something to do for a few hours.”

“Better then being bored.” Wheelie shrugged.

“Can you scan and transfer data?” Sam asked.

“Easily.” Wheelie nodded.

“There's a lot of stairs, want a ride?” Sam offered and lowered his arm to pick the small bot up when he nodded, looking startled to be asked and carried him up to the library. “This hanger in my workshop, this floor is my library and my study area and above this is my painting area, lots of paintings already up on the walls if you want to go up and look.” Sam explained setting him down at his computer desk and set his tablet in front of him and a large stack of journals. “What your doing is scanning these journals into the tablet, from there it will organise which subject it's supposed to go to, every few hours it will beep while things are being scanned into it. That is it updating those tablets linked to this one.” Sam opened the top most journal and set it beside the tablet. “Scan each page in and move on to the next journal when your finished with one.”

“This old Cybertronian.” Wheelie sounded awed.

“It is, I see it in my dreams and write it down and scan it in to the tablet and then translate it with Optimus's help when he has time.” Sam nodded. “It's pieces of everything, history, science, medical, religion, politics and so on but it's all out of order and in pieces, it's the tablets job to put it all together.”

“Big job.” Wheelie sounded a little intimidated. “Is this all of them?” He asked pointing to the pile of journals.

“Nope, there's always more, I'm always writing more.” Sam shook his head. “This is only a few of them.” He looked around and found the shelving with the others. “Each journal is numbered, if you could put them in order when your done with that lot, it will tell you how many are done and how many more are to go.” He added when he noted that they were out of order.

“What number are you working on now?” Wheelie asked peeking a look at the number on the journal in front of him.

“I'm currently writing number sixty eight.” Sam shrugged. “It's nearly finished so Sixty nine will be started in the next day or two.”

“This is journal eight...” Wheelie's eyes widened.

“Yeah I kinda got busy and didn't have time to continue scanning them in while I was working on new ones.” Sam chuckled. “Optimus has been bugging me for the last three weeks to fix that...I was going to do it, but since you need something to do I thought it would...”

“It's fine.” Wheelie beamed. It was one thing that Sam had noticed about Wheelie he loved being helpful in anyway. “Is there anyone making sure the tablets program is putting it together right?” Wheelie inquired looking thoughtful.

“Optimus does when he has time, only on a few occasions has it put the wrong thing in the wrong place, he says it's just a matter of reading it through to make sure it all flows right.” Sam shrugged.

“Can I do it?” Wheelie requested.

“Can you read it and understand it?” Sam inquired. “I ask because there are a few on base who can't.”

“Some of it, but you said you were translating it...”

“The first eight are translated on the tablet, if you want to go back and read it and help out with that too, that's fine with me, should keep you occupied for a few days, maybe a week or two.” Sam nodded. “Just remember to rest and recharge, this isn't urgent and doesn't have to be done right away.” Sam added, knowing if he didn't Wheelie wouldn't stop until he collapsed in exhaustion. 

“I will.” Wheelie nodded.

“While you do that I'll see if I can't find a few other things for you to do for when you are finished.”

“Thanks.” Wheelie ducked his head.

“It's not a problem.”

“Do you know all your books are unsorted?”

“No, I didn't set this up, it was done while I was gone.” Sam chuckled. “You can put it in alphabetical order and subject matter if you want. All Fiction goes up the far end.” He jerked his thumb towards the other end of the library. “That way I won't get confused...as much.” He smiled as Wheelie snorted in amusement. “Try to recharge at least once every twelve to twenty hours even if its just a few hours.”

“What about you?” Wheelie sulked.

“My body is changing Wheelie, something like an organic version of you, so I sleep every forty to fifty two hours for ten hours and then I'm good to go for another forty hours.” Sam shrugged. “It's annoying but not much I can do about it. If you want to be helpful just make sure I have drinkable hot coffee nearby and food I can eat one handed that isn't greasy every eight hours. I tend to get absorbed into what ever I am working on and forget to eat and I literally can't leave....we haven't figured that part out yet...” He frowned and then shook it off. “Ask Ratchet if you want more info, or Bee on my habits for the last two and half months, again you don't have to but I'll give you something to do when you want to stretch your wheels and want something else to do.”

“You don't mind me asking questions?” Wheelie looked uncertain.

“You're not going to learn anything if you don't ask.” Sam pointed out.

“But I was Decepticon.” Wheelie frowned.

“You are also Cybertronian, first and foremost. You have a right to learn too and remember you left the 'Con's and you helped me out a great deal. To me that gives you the right to learn what you want to learn...” He smirked. “Just be prepared to hear the word no and none of your business if they turn personal or to war matters.”

“Why?” Wheelie frowned looking confused.

“Because you are a youngling, you are decades off from being a Adult and because of that everyone is going to try and protect you from the war and it's horrors. But they will make sure you know enough to protect yourself and that if something does happen you aren't a liability by getting in the way.” Sam told him bluntly. “I've learnt that much over the years.”

“But you're an adult.” Wheelie frowned.

“Mech's age differently Wheelie.” Sam gentled his tone. “They live for thousands of years, they are rarely considered an adult until they are at least eighty or hundred years old depending on how mature they are.”

“How long do...humans live then?” Wheelie demanded.

“Averages about seventy to eighty years if they are lucky, they rarely live past a hundred.” Sam sighed. “We're a fragile but very stubborn species.”

“What about you?” Wheelie asked sounding anxious and concerned.

“I don't know Wheelie, if I go by family history I'll live to see my eighties, but I'm not exactly completely human any more but I am still organic...everything is a wait and see what happens.” Sam smiled. “We live one year at a time and see what happens.” He shrugged.

“Oh.” Wheelie blinked a few times.

“You okay to do the journals? I have to get back to my city building.” Sam asked a few moments later.

“Yeah, I'm good.” Wheelie nodded slowly.

“You can come down and talk to me any time but I most likely won't stop what I am doing, it may also take a few calls of my name to get my attention.” Sam warned as he left Wheelie to his task and headed back to glueing buildings in place.

  
  


**

  
  


A week later Sam glued the last paper building in it's place and stepped back to look it over in awe and pride. 

It had taken him three months to get the paper version finished but he had most of the metal one shaped and ready to be welded into place thanks to Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's help over the last two months.

Now he just had to figure out what he was going to do with the finished city and where he was going to put it.

“Mr Witwicky?” He looked towards the doorway and saw a jeep and a hopeful looking Corporal.

“That would be me.” He nodded picking up a rag to wipe the glue off his hands as the soldier walked in with a clip board.

“Four large packages just arrived for you.” He handed over the clipboard and Sam looked through the four invoices before he signed them. “Thank you, I'll give this back to the driver and then bring packages back here...” He glanced around. “Where do you want them?”

“Three go in the back area.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. “The one from the University goes up stairs, just a few feet into the room will do if you can get it up the stairs for me.”

“No a problem.” The man nodded and jogged back out to his jeep and drove off.

He picked up one of his datapads and typed a message out and sent it to Optimus, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Bee and Ratchet.

' _Finished paper city...where should I put it?'_

He was sure they would all come and look it over before suggesting anything over the next few hours if they weren't free now or couldn't be distracted from what they were doing to send their holoform out with out their actual body.

He still had to seal it with the spray can sealer that Sunstreaker had found and bought a box of for him so they paint couldn't be scratched off or fade in a few weeks in the sun. He didn't think he'd run out any time soon, the box had held over fifty cans of the stuff so he was certain he had enough for both city's. If he didn't Sunstreaker said he'd order some more.

“You actually finished it?” Ratchet asked as his and Optimus's holoform entered followed by Sideswipe and Sunstreaker a few moments later.

“I was surprised it didn't take longer, but then again I did have help.” Sam nodded with a pleased smile and stepped back a bit for them to get closer and begin looking it over.

“You did a good job.” Sunstreaker commented after a moment. “Are you only going to do a small part of the city? Do other small parts of other city's? Or just leave it as it is?”

“For the paper version that's all I am doing.” Sam answered looking thoughtful. “I might do metal versions of small parts of the other cities but I'm not sure of much yet depends on how long it takes me to finishing that one.” He nodded to the metal version.

“Don't you just have to put it together and paint it?” Optimus inquired looking surprised.

“And do the rest of the city.” Sam answered dryly. “The paper version was a test run to see if I could do it and how long it would take.”

“You're doing the whole city?” Ratchet asked in surprise.

“Yep, probably going to be six to eight pieces of it by the time I'm done.” Sam nodded and smiled as Sunstreaker's eyes brightened.

“That's why you had me leave the gaps and not close the ends off.” He stated in excited understanding.

“So I could join it all up.” Sam nodded. “It's going to be harder to do and will take longer to put together but it's what I'm doing.” He frowned. “I just don't know where to put them when I'm finished.”

“Well the paper version you can put in the gallery there's enough room between it and your painting area that it won't get in the way.” Optimus mused. “But where to put a full heavy version of the entire city when it's done....” He frowned a little. “It won't fit up the stairs and will be too heavy to carry up.”

“Not a lot of room either.” Sideswipe commented.

“Well we'll have a few months to think about it, since this piece won't be done for at least four months.” Ratchet noted nodding slowly then looked at Sam. “Where is Wheelie, no one has seen him since you brought him in.”

“He's in the library.” Sam pointed up. “He's been scanning my journals in to the tablet and rearranging my books and running the odd errand for me all week.” 

“Has he been recharging?” Ratchet frowned.

“Every twelve hours for eight hours.” Sam nodded. “He likes being helpful and when you didn't have any tasks for him I gave him things to do to prevent him from getting bored or accidently getting under foot. He's happy for the moment.”

“Have you been eating?” Optimus asked.

“Wheelie makes sure I eat every six to eight hours.” Sam nodded with a chuckled. “I told him I get lost in what I am doing and forget to eat so he makes sure I eat at least a few pieces of fruit or a sandwich and have coffee on hand.” He smiled. “When he gets bored of reading what he's scanning he comes down and talks to me and hands me things if I need them before returning upstairs.”

“He acts a lot like a Mechling not an Adult.” Ratchet huffed shaking his head.

“Ratchet, he's only a youngling.” Sam looked at him frowning. “He's a few decades at the oldest by my guess, maybe less. He's still learning about the world around him and his place in it.”

“He can't be that young unless he was in stasis a long time, since we lost the All Spark thousands of years go.” Ratchet frowned.

“Ratchet to be honest I think he's only about four or five.” Sam said hesitantly. “From when I dropped the shard just before college and the kitchen came to life.”

“I remember Bumblebee reporting that.” Optimus frowned. “But he said none of those had sparks.”

“Like I said I'm not sure but he isn't very old, certainly no older then a youngling and a young one at that.” Sam shrugged. “I only have suspicions not hard evidence and when I ask he won't tell me how old he is or how long he's been on Earth.”

“It could be that he doesn't know.” Ratchet pointed out. “If that is the case it's easy enough to find out if he wishes to know, it'll be imprinted on to his processor and memory core when he first came on line.”

“Ask him, just be patient with him.” Sam shrugged with a smirk. “I know all too well that he can really try your patience.”

“Children generally do.” Optimus chuckled in agreement. “You are alright with taking care of him?”

“I have for years, not going to change now.” Sam nodded his head. “Even after Mikaela and I broke up I saw him once a week to check up on him, patched up anything that was wrong once a month when he needed it.”

“I saw those, you did some good work.” Ratchet approved with a smile.

“I remembered what you taught me to take care of Bee until he could get to you for fixing.” Sam shrugged. “I just wish he had told me a little earlier how bad things were getting there.”

“The young rarely ask for help.” Optimus murmured.

“Point.” Sam sighed remembering a few of his own problems over the years. He looked over his shoulder as the jeep and Corporal returned this time with three other soldiers and they carried in his packages and took one up stairs and left again. “Thanks guys.” he smiled as they waved or smiled before leaving again.

“More gear?” Optimus asked dryly. “You keep going and you are going to run out of room again.” He teased.

“I hope not.” Sam groaned. “I see things and know I need them so I get them.” He shrugged. “I don't know why yet.”

“Hmm your next project maybe.” Ratchet mused.

“More than likely.” Sam nodded looking resigned but curious as well.

“What have you been ordering?” Optimus asked curious.

“Wire, tools, circuit boards, computer chips, electronic pieces to make circuit boards.” Sam shrugged. “Nothing huge and nothing really expensive, it's all pieces to build something.”

“Speaking of expenses, how is your money going?” Optimus inquired.

“I got plenty left, brother.” Sam gave him an amused look. “You've given me plenty over the last two years or so I had a very nice deposit for a modest house if I wanted to buy one.” He shook his head. “I told you, you were sending too much.” He grumbled a bit. “But I know you won't stop no matter what I say just make sure you have enough for your own expenses.”

“Oh we have enough.” Optimus chuckled.

“Yeah well construction and what not are expensive and there are always problems that end up costing you more.” Sam warned.

“That we do know.” Optimus chuckled nodded. 

“Are you going to wait until you've finished each part before starting the next.” Sideswipe asked changing the subject back to his models.

“I was thinking about it, that way it wouldn't seem like such a daunting task, but I've already ordered the other eight base sheets and more metal sheeting, they should arrive in the next day or so.” Sam shrugged. “Why?”

“I was wondering if we could do the landscaping again.” Sideswipe shrugged.

“If you want to you can.” Sam nodded. “I'm just not going to put it together until we have somewhere to put it or no one is going to be able to pick it up to move it, it'll be too big and awkward to move...which means I can't paint the edges until it all has been assembled.” He shrugged again not really that fussed it was going to take months for him to get to that stage. “I'm not really worried about that part yet, I'm still trying to figure out if I have all the buildings made yet or not and how to put in the bridges and what not in with out melting anything around them or knocking them out of place while I try and put them in...but if I put them in first they are in the way of the building...it's a problem I'm trying to work to logistics out on.” He admitted.

“You welding or soldering?” Optimus asked looking amused.

“Soldering, the metal can't take the heat of welding. I'm worried about soldering something into place and then when putting something else in I'll soften the solder and shift the building by accident.” Sam sighed.

“It'll take practice, patience, calm and a steady hand but you'll manage.” Optimus assured him with a faint chuckle.

“How fragile is the metal?” Ratchet asked curious.

“Takes a bit but I can crumple it in one hand.” Sam shrugged. “I didn't want anything stronger because then I'd have trouble bending it into shapes that I wanted.”

“Hmm, there goes my thought then.” Ratchet shrugged and then sighed. “I have to go the idiot twins got hurt again.” His holoform flickered and vanished.

“So how do I get this upstairs? The stairs aren't wide enough for it to be carried up and it's damn heavy even with out the table.” Sam put the question to the remaining mechs.

“No one showed you the elevator so you could haul deliveries upstairs?” Optimus asked a little startled that no one had mentioned it.

“There's an elevator?” Sam blinked in surprise. “I never saw the doors for one.” He watched as the three holoforms picked up the table with ease and led the way to the middle of the hanger on the left wall and set the table down and Sideswipe shifted a curtain out of the way. 

“We didn't get around to adding a door.” He shrugged as they carried into the large elevator that would easily hold a car or one of them had hit the number three. “Epps suggested it for when you had heavy deliveries of more supplies delivered, they all knew it would happen eventually.” He added with a small smirk. “And they didn't want to carry them upstairs.”

“Fair enough.” Sam chuckled and followed them out and let them place it in what ever spot they thought would be good, far enough away from the Lost one's wall so those looking at either one wouldn't bump into each other and well away from his painting area, so he was happy.

“Have you sealed it yet?” Sunstreaker asked looking over it again.

“Not yet.” Sam shook his head. “I was too busy being pleased and proud that I was done in so little time.” He admitted with a grin.

“May I?” He inquired.

“Sure, It'll save me from the fumes.” Sam shrugged then nodded. “Cans are over there.” He pointed to the shelves. “At least with you doing it I know you won't miss a spot.” He grinned.

“Good.” Sunstreaker stalked over to his shelves and looked through a few boxes before he pulled out three cans and headed back over.

“Open a window to let air in when your done so the fumes can leave.” Sam warned as he followed Optimus back to the elevator. “It has a bad effect on humans.” 

“Will do.” Sideswipe agreed before the elevator started downwards.

“How is the scanning coming?” Sam asked Optimus.

“I've gotten fourteen update reminders in the last week and the database has doubled in the time so I would say it is going well.” Optimus commented. “I haven't had a chance to look it over yet.”

“Wheelie said he'd check to make sure it flows right but he's also learning the language as he goes, he was interested in learning so I said he could if he wanted to.” Sam nodded as the elevator stopped and they stepped out moving to the metal city, placing the landscape pieces into the right spots so Sam could solder them into place when he was ready.

“It's always an idea to learn while you are able.” Optimus murmured with a pleased look.

“He's still enjoying himself so I'm not going to complain.” Sam nodded.

“What are you doing about school? Doesn't that start up again in a week or so?” Optimus asked nudging a piece into place.

“I didn't tell you?” Sam looked up frowning.

“Tell me what?” Optimus straightened up in surprise.

“Due to my changes I managed to do nearly three years in one, really not sure how I did that but....” He shrugged. “It got noticed by the board and the Dean and to prevent accidents if someone or anyone coming after me again they put me on a online course for my degrees, it'll be much easier to work at my own pace that way and make it harder for anyone looking for me to find me. Genius's are in demand in a lot of different places and it usually isn't a good things when I get noticed and people start asking questions or look for me.” Sam explained moving to one of shelves and began grabbing a few tools, solder wire and a soldering iron and set them on the model. “After being blunt with each other and talking for hours about concerns and everything we both agreed that it would be better for me to do my schooling online.” He sighed. “I didn't think I'd be able to leave considering the compulsions I get to get my projects done and not being able to leave them for more than an hour or two. When it was settled it really felt like a weight had been taken off me and the need to get it done lessened somewhat.” He shrugged cutting a length of soldering wire in to manageable pieces.

“That was actually very well thought out.” Optimus admitted. “Did they offer first?”

“Yeah, once I wrapped my head around it I went through everyone's roster to see who was free and talked to Prowl about if for a few hours before I called the Dean to talk it over for a few more hours.” Sam nodded, moving back to the bench and pulled out an extension cord, plugged it in then untangled the cord and leading out to the model and plugged in the soldering iron. “You were off base for a few days, I honestly thought I sent you an email about it, I must have forgotten, I apologise.”

“Don't apologise, the choice is always yours Sam.”

“Prowl reminded me of that too.” Sam threw a smile at him. “I knew you'd agree with what ever I chose but if I dropped out I knew you'd be disappointed considering how hard we had both fought to get me back there after Egypt.”

“Only if it was because you had given up trying, not because it was what you wanted to do.” Optimus corrected gently.

“Noted.” Sam nodded with a grin. “So what are you supposed to be concentrating on, rather then chatting away with me?” He asked in amusement. “Side stepping another meeting?”

“I am.” He admitted, his face tinting pink. “All they do is talk and argue, they don't actually do anything other then deny anything I've requested and usually with out reason.” He groaned.

“Have you tried going over their heads and stating just that?” Sam asked raising an eyebrow at him. “They are there to negotiate and help prevent problems that _may_ crop up not be one. They are supposed to be making things easier not harder.” He tilted his head frowning a little. “If they aren't doing what you were told they were supposed to then either they are purposefully not doing their jobs and should be replaced by someone who will or they were told something else by someone above them but not the right person like the president promise to. Ask them what their job is with you, what they were instructed to do, find out which option it is and then complain to Secretary of Defence that should get someone's attention.” Sam pointed out as he waited for the soldering iron to heat. “After all if they aren't doing their job then they shouldn't be here or deserve to be.” Sam sighed. “Brother I know that you want their trust and you don't want to frighten people but you have to stop giving ground every time they make a demand or they are just going to keep walking all over you and keep crippling you in taking out those who threaten to destroy them and make it harder for you to protect them. It time to start putting your foot down.”

“Sam you have to understand that...”

“I know it's hard.” Sam held up a hand talking over him. “But there is a time to give in and a time push but they are crippling themselves and your people. You barely get what you need to maintain your people, Brother. They need and deserve better then that.” Sam snapped.

“It's not their war.” Optimus reminded him.

“I remember telling you the same thing two years ago.” Sam pointed out calmly. “Whether it is their war or not it's now here and if they want to survive they are going to have to start helping you keep them at bay or drive them off. The Con's don't care who they hurt, who they kill now that they are here and they were here long before you arrived, you are just picking up the pieces and trying to protect a selfish, arrogant, greedy, immature and stubborn species who most of the time don't know a good thing when they see it and end up making the wrong choice and get hurt or killed because of it.” He sighed and ran his hands through his hair. “You only have to look at our known history to see that. They use people until they are no longer needed and toss them away like trash and I don't want to see that happening to you or your people. You aren't going to get anywhere if you keep stepping to the side and giving in when they start blustering hot air.”

“They can make us leave.” Optimus reminded him with a sigh.

“With what technology?” Sam asked dryly. “They have badly made rockets that seven times out of ten explode before they go ten thousand feet and aren't able to carry much, much less a dozen or so Mech's.” He snorted in disgust. “You know how to hurt them, they know how to hurt you but I doubt very much that they really understand just how ruthless and much the Con's just really don't care. Ninety percent of the people who meet you don't understand you or the Con's, mostly because they don't care or don't want to or because they are frightened of what they don't know or understand. That is human nature, Optimus, nothing you do or don't do is going to change that. Step up and make a stand, humans understand that.” He picked up a piece of wire and the iron and slowly carefully began melting the wire around the edges where the landscape met the base sheet to keep the pieces in place.

When he glanced up a few moments later he saw the thoughtful look Optimus was giving him before he nodded and his holoform dissipated leaving him alone.

“Do you really think he'll listen?” Will's voice questioned a few moments later and he blinked in surprise looking up to see Will and Ironhide step into the hanger properly. Well Ironhide's holoform at any rate.

“I don't know but it got him thinking seriously.” Sam shrugged looking back down at what he was doing. “You sound hopeful that he has listened.” Sam commented absently as he slowly worked his way around the landscape, picking up a new piece of wire to melt when he ran out.

“We've all been telling him that for the last year but he wouldn't budge, not even when Prowl got caught up on everything and questioned him about it two months ago.” Will sighed scratching at a scruffy cheek. 

“They got into a knock down fight over it when they lost their tempers at the other not listening to what the other was saying.” Ironhide added his arms crossed over his chest huffing. “Me and Ratch had to separate them before they did too much damage when their weapons came on line.”

“Maybe he'll finally take the hint.” Will stated dryly.

“Maybe but I won't hold my breath.” Ironhide growled.

“So I heard one of the models was finished?” Will inquired with a grin changing the subject.

“Yeah the paper one, we moved it up to the gallery. Last I saw it, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were sealing so the paint won't fade and chip.” Sam nodded returning the grin for a moment. “They should be finished and left the place to air out...if they remembered to open a window or something.”

“Yeah they did.” Ironhide answered looking up at the ceiling. “Said they also put a sign on the door telling everyone to stay out for a few hours for the fumes to dissipate and the time they left.”

“Good.” He paused when he heard a faint yelp. “Wheelie? You okay?” He yelled.

“When did he get here?” Will asked in surprise.

“Last week, Mikaela said she didn't have time and was moving and threw him at me.” Sam growled. “He spent hours with Ratchet getting repaired. “ He looked over his shoulder to the stairs and was about to set the iron down when Wheelie jumped down the last step rubbing his head.

“I'm fine, I tripped down a few steps.” Wheelie grumbled. “You hungry?”

“Should really get a fridge or something.” Sam muttered.

“Then we'd never see you.” Will pointed out with a chuckle. “Meals when you can get away is the only time we can catch up with you.”

“True.” Sam nodded. “I could eat if you want to do a food run, get another thermos of coffee too please.” Sam requested of Wheelie.

“Sure, back in a bit.” He wheeled over to grab the empty tray and thermos and wheeled off at a good bit of speed.

“He's doing your food runs?” Ironhide asked in amusement.

“He's bored and he doesn't mind, he likes being helpful.” Sam shrugged. “He makes sure I eat every eight hours or as soon as I wake.”

“one less thing for us to worry about then.” Will nodded seriously. “Where's Bee?”

“Patrol until tomorrow.” Sam shrugged. “Then he's back here for two weeks.”

“What about school? That starts next week?” Will asked.

“University offered online classes so I took it.” 

“Your choice?” Will asked frowning.

“Yeah I talked it over with Prowl and the Dean for hours.” Sam nodded as he shuffled down the table a bit to move on to the next piece to solder in place.

“You doing anything but your model?” Will asked.

“No I do my journal writing, started on my school assignments a few days ago, did a few paintings.” He looked up and smiled. “Even read a fictional novel or two.”

“I'm impressed, things easing up that you'll join a games night?” Will asked with a smile.

“I went three nights ago for a few hours, did a few games of pool and poker.” Sam nodded. “It was rather quiet there actually.”

“Best night is Saturday.” Will informed him with a chuckle. “More people and games going, I'll admit that it gets a little loud but it's fun.”

“I'll see if I can make it but no promises, just because it's eased up doesn't mean it's going to stay that way.” Sam commented.

“I'll come by before I head over to remind and see if your coming or not.” Will nodded looking around the hanger. “Do you get lonely?”

“Sometimes, but more often then not someone comes by to keep me company for a few hours.” Sam nodded. “Even if they just sit and watch or read a book or something they've brought with them, I'm rarely on my own for more then a few hours.”

“Doesn't that get just as...annoying?” Will asked.

“Just because they are here doesn't mean I have to talk to them.” Sam shook his head. “If I'm really not up for company I ask them to leave or shut the door, most know it means that I don't want company for a few hours and leave me alone.”

“No more hammering demanding to be let in huh?” Will asked in dry amusement.

“No, not any more.” Sam laughed. He smiled at Wheelie as he zipped back in carrying a tray and a thermos. “Thanks Wheelie. How are the journals going?” He asked setting the half melted wire and iron down in the holder and walked to the empty bench he set the tray down on and poured himself a cup of coffee and looked over what Wheelie had grabbed for him.

“I only got ten or so to go so I should be finished in a few days if you don't go into another writing frenzy.” Wheelie answered easily. “Library has been reorganised, new books added to the shelves too, did that before I came down.”

“Good work then, when you have nothing to do I got more boxes to empty and shelves to organise in that back section.” He pointed toward the back wall. “If you want to do that when you get bored.”

“Better then having nothing to do and staring at walls.” Wheelie nodded. “Anything else?”

“In my contacts list there should be a Sergeant Miller Supply Master or something like that, ask him if he can make another seven large tables that I had made up three months ago and delivered to my ground floor workshop.” Sam asked around a few bites of his hamburger.

“Sure.” Wheelie nodded.

“Any messages or Emails I have to answer right away?” He asked remembering that he hadn't checked it in a few days.

“Nothing urgent, a few confirmations from your teachers saying they received your assignments and a call from your father checking to see how you are.” Wheelie shrugged.

“I need to get a bluetooth or something set up so I can talk while I work.” Sam sighed. “And set it up so the Bots can contact me with out having to come and find me physically when they want to talk to me.”

“I have one of those.” Will nodded. “Comes in handy, Ratchet made it for me, said he made a few, he might still have a few left.”

“I can send an email and ask.” Wheelie offered.

“Please.” Sam nodded and watched as Wheelie zipped back off up stairs as he finished his burger and sipped at his coffee and saw the amused look he got from both of his friends. “Like I said he likes to be useful and helpful. It saves me a bit of time and I can focus on other things.”

“So I see.” Will chuckled. “We better head or we're going to be late for a meeting.” He added catching a glimpse of his watch. “Saturday.”

“I'll try.” Sam nodded and watched them leave before he gulped down his coffee and returned to soldering his landscape into place.

  
  


**


	4. Chapter 4

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

Chapter 4

  
  


Sam glanced up and turned his attention back to his soldering as Optimus's holoform stormed and began venting his temper in Cybertronian. Every now and then he trilled or warbled chuckling when he got a blurt of noise that sounded like someone passing wind and just listened as he fixed one of the larger bridges into place.

When he spoke up to make a few suggestions he did it in Optimus's native language during a long pause in Optimus's rant and looked up to see Optimus tilt his head as he listened thoughtfully. They continued listening when the other spoke then giving the needed information the other needed or advice before Optimus slowly nodded and his holoform vanished from where it had finally perched on one of his stools.

“You're getting good at that.” Prowl noted from where his holoform was leaning against the hanger door.

“What?” Sam inquired frowning looking up from what he was doing.

“Getting him calmed down enough to listen and think instead of reacting.” Prowl pushed off the door and sat down on the stool Optimus had just vacated. “It is often difficult to get him to calm and listen to reason once he gets that worked up.”

“I let him rant first.” Sam shrugged turning his attention to the next section of bridge. “Most of the misunderstandings that are happening now that you actually have negotiators that are doing their jobs is cultural and not explaining things properly, our languages don't exactly translate well with each other unless you have a very good understanding of both languages and not many have that.” Sam explained. “Not even I understand both completely but I help when he asks.” He smiled slightly at Prowl. “That is after a part of my job, it's one of the smaller reasons I'm still around.”

“There are many reasons we asked you to stay.” Prowl reminded him gently.

“I know, but that was one of a few reasons Optimus told the government, they just won't let me sit in meetings until I have the proper qualifications.” He shrugged.

“As I recall you aren't going any classes in politics or the like yet.” Prowl frowned.

“I'm not because Optimus asked me not too unless it really interested me, he said he could easily get around it as long as I had a PhD or two at the end of it.” Sam shrugged. “I did try a few classes in the beginning but they put me to sleep and were boring so I dropped them.”

“Politics are boring and sleep inducing but they are helpful.” Prowl smirked.

“I know but I did try, it's just not my thing.” Sam finished soldering the last part of the bridge down and cut himself a new piece of wire and looked around the table. “Pass me that building by your left elbow please.” He requested and took the building handed over and placed it making sure it was in the right spot before he began soldering it down. “Everyone knows that they can come to me when it gets too confusing and I'll try and untangle what ever has gotten muddled or mistranslated and they do, even the negotiators.”

“Has anyone asked why you aren't doing politics?”

“Mr Keller did, the Secretary of Defence and when I explained why he said he actually preferred that I just stayed as a translator when things got too muddled, politics just made it more confusing.” Sam shrugged. “It also means that I am a neutral party to it all which they all like, even if I am human living with you.”

“That makes more sense then what else I have been told so far.” Prowl nodded in understanding. “You don't mind?”

“If I minded I would have said something by now.” Sam shook his head. “It gives me time to work on other things and people.”

“So how many big brothers do you have now?” He asked in amusement.

“Five.” Sam grinned at him.

“Five, I've only counted three.” Prowl looked curious.

“Bee, Sunstreaker, Sides, Will Lennox and Ironhide, though he is more a very protective uncle.” Sam counted them off.

“Uncle?” Prowl frowned. “I'm not sure I know the term.

“Brother of one's father/creator/caretaker.” Sam explained.

“Ah, and the others that are around a lot?” Prowl asked curious.

“They are all Uncles I guess, including you.” Sam added shyly.

“I'm honoured.” Prowl inclined his head.

“So other then listening to Optimus rant what brought you by?” Sam asked changing the subject, grabbing another building to fix into place. “Or did you just want some quiet company?”

“I had a question I've been meaning to ask but I am uncertain if I want an answer.” Prowl admitted looking uncomfortable and conflicted.

“I'll do my best to answer then.” Sam nodded.

“I did ask the others about it but they didn't know.” Prowl commented then the sighed. “I was looking over your section of lost souls and didn't find the painting I was looking for and was startled when I found him in the MIA and absent friends section when I knew that you saw him destroyed.”

Sam frowned for a long moment before his shoulders tensed and closed his eyes. “You mean Jazz.” Sam stated softly.

“I do. No one has been able to figure out why he was placed there and not where he should be, considering that Optimus put him personally in the Lost Souls section once it was built. Also no one has been able to question you as to why you moved it.” Prowl gave him a sad look. “He is gone, Sam, so why move him?”

“I honestly don't know Prowl.” Sam admitted, setting the wire and the iron down and sat up to focus completely on him. “When I paint those I see in my dreams I get feelings that aren't mine or theirs, I know if they've gone into the well or still around, if they were Autobot or a Con, I know if they are mated or not.” He tried to explain. “I know Jazz is gone, I saw it happen, I saw him afterwards, I saw everything Ratchet tried to do to put him back together in the weeks after the battle and finally stop because his Spark case was empty and dark.” Sam wiped away a tear that slid down his cheek and saw the pain in Prowl's eyes deepen as he spoke. “But when I saw him in the Lost Souls section it felt wrong, it felt like he was still out there somewhere just missing instead of gone so I moved his painting until I could figure out why.” He reached out and touched Prowl's hand gently. “I'm sorry if I gave hope and upset everyone but until I am sure of what is going on I'm not going to move him, something tells me that he is still around somewhere, despite everything that says other wise.”

“Could it be that you aren't ready to let him go?” Prowl asked quietly

“I asked myself the same question but the feeling didn't come from me.” Sam shook his head. “It's one of many unanswered questions that I have, but I don't have anyone to ask.” He sighed. “No one knows what being exposed to the All Spark and the Matrix will do to me or is doing to me, or why I see the things I do, why I am compelled to create the cities or gather other things that I know I am going to need in time.” Sam shrugged. “I just take it one day at time and see what happens, just because I do something doesn't mean I know why or how. No one does.” He shook his head. “The best they can do is say that it is Primus's will.” He grimaced. “It's very frustrating not know why I do something, just that I have too.” He pulled a face. “Sometimes English doesn't have the right words to express...” He frowned and let out a long warbling trill, spats, blurts and blats of Cybertronian language and coughed a little at the end rubbing gently at his throat.

“That makes more sense then the English version.” Prowl nodded slowly looking thoughtful. “Have you ever spoken to anyone in depth with what you've felt, sensed or see with what is happening to you?” He inquired.

“Tried a few times with Ratchet and Optimus but I didn't have the words in either language.” Sam nodded looking resigned. “It would be easier if I could show what I see but I can't...I'm not like you. Ratchet says that he thinks even if I did get a port like you guys I wouldn't be compatible with your systems or you with mine.” He huffed let out a spurt of Cybertronian to vent his frustrations.

“Your paintings show very well what you see.” Prowl noted after a long moment. 

“They are only parts of what I see, but I can't express the feelings that I get.” Sam shook his head.

“You do somewhat with they way you paint them.” Prowl disagreed gently. “We see the joy, the loss, the grief, the loneliness, the pride, the determination, the horror, the pain when you paint.” Prowl went on when he saw that he had Sam's attention. “Have you tried to paint what you see when you get your urges to do something?”

“I have and failed.” Sam said glumly. “Too much...I don't know where to start or how to express something.”

“One small section at a time little one, that's how you do your cities isn't it?” Prowl prodded gently. “One Layer at a time.”

“Hmm...” Sam tilted his head before nodding slowly. 

“All I ask is that you try, we might see or understand something that you missed, if nothing else it might help us to understand a little better.”

“I'll give it another shot.” Sam agreed softly.

“That's all I ask.” Prowl nodded rising to his feet. “We feel just as frustrated and lost as you do, we want to understand and help you.”

“I know, sometimes I feel it.” Sam nodded and watched as Prowl's holoform left instead of disappearing and looked down at his city thoughtfully before carefully shuffling off the table, unplugged the iron and made his way up to his painting area and began looking for the right sized paper or canvas that he wanted, picked a few paints and brushes and slowly began the one scene that he wanted to be able to explain to the other but didn't have the words. Working slowly, one section at a time as Prowl had suggested.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam lent back into Ironhide's passenger seat as Will and 'hide gave him a ride back to his place after a long fun games night since Bee was away on patrol and stared out the window.

“What's troubling you?” Will asked, his hands resting on the steering wheel but not driving. “You seemed half distracted all night.”

“I had fun and I won't lie, it was a break that I needed.” Sam glanced at him and saw the concern and worry. “Prowl sparked a new project and it's frustrating me because I can't get it to show what I want it too. I'm on my third try...I just can't get it to convey the right thing.”

“Like what? Emotions? I thought you do that really well with your paintings.” Will asked with a smile.

“Maybe I am just being too critical of my own work.” Sam sighed rubbing at his face in frustration.

“Most artists are.” Will nodded in understanding. “Have you asked one of the twins to help, from what I heard Sunstreaker is a brilliant artist.”

“Maybe I should.” Sam murmured as 'Hide pulled up out side his workshop. “I'm just going to tie myself into knots if I don't do something soon.”

“Want me to ping him?” 'hide inquired. “he's off duty for the next twenty four hours.”

“If he has time ask that he joins me in my gallery.” Sam nodded before opening the door and slid out of the cab and gave them both a smile. “Thanks for the break and pushing me to have fun.”

“Any time, Sam.” Will chuckled.

Sam closed the door and headed up to his painting area and stared at the three tries he'd done on the scene that dealt with Jazz, he knew everything that he needed to know about what he was sensing and feeling was in that scene but he couldn't put it on paper.

He felt the room shift and trilled a greeting of his brother while he continued to stare the three paintings frowning.

“Little Brother, Ironhide says you are having problems with your newest project?” Sunstreaker moved to stand beside him.

“I was trying to explain to Prowl what I see and how I have trouble expressing it all with words and sounds, he suggested I paint it, one scene at a time, one layer at a time.” Sam murmured and sighed. “As you can see it's not working.” He paused. “Or am I being too critical?” He finally turned his head and looked at Sunstreaker and watched as he looked over each painting one at a time, not saying anything.

“I can see what you are trying to do.” He stated slowly tilting his head a little. “It looks like you aren't giving it enough time to dry between layers making the colours mix and bleed into each other, and causing it to smudge.”

“But can you see what I am trying to show?” Sam asked nodding understanding what Sunstreaker had pointed out. “Understand?”

“Just that it has something to do with Jazz.” He shook his head. “What are you trying to show?” He asked a moment later.

“Why I moved him off the Lost Soul wall.” Sam sighed sounding defeated. “Every time I try and paint what I see about what I'm compelled to do I can't express it in words or paint, I end up with a mess.” His shoulders slumped.

“You are getting caught up in the details, little brother.” Sunstreaker said quietly.

“Because it is the details that explains it.” Sam huffed in frustration.

“Alright...the background in all three of these is the same, that part right?” He asked tilting his head looking thoughtful and his eyes narrowed in concentration.

“Mostly, some details are still missing.” Sam nodded.

“Alright, here's what we'll try. I'll do the background, the same as you have done in these three and then you can take over from that, adding in the smaller details.” He looked at Sam. “How does that work for you? That might help you from getting overwhelmed.”

“It might, but I always get stuck around this point.” Sam answered hesitantly.

“Is the background always the same in these scenes?” Sunstreaker asked.

“No, it's rare that the backgrounds are on Earth.” Sam shook his head. “It's usually somewhere on Cybertron or another world or ship.”

“Then tell me what backgrounds you want and I'll do them up for you, just the basics and then you can do the details. Just tell me how sharp you want the focus to be.” he suggested.

“I'm not sure how much you can help, I mean most of the time I don't even know where it is that I am painting.” Sam admitted.

“Do a rough painting, I can more than likely figure out where it is from that.” He shrugged. “I just want to help, I do not like seeing you frustrated and defeated.” He added softly.

“I know, none of my brother's do.” Sam smiled slightly. “But sometimes there is nothing anyone can do to help, other then just be there.”

“All you have to do is ask.” Sunstreaker nodded. “Now would you like me to try with this one?” He pointed out the paintings. “We'll see how it works to see if it can be applied to others.”

“All we can do is try.” Sam nodded. “You know where everything is.”

“Which one do you like the most, that really resembles what you are trying to show, there are many differences between all three.” He inquired looking them over before moving to pull out a clean canvas, paints and brushes.

“The landscape from the first, buildings from the second and the people from the third.” Sam decided after taking a long look at all three again.

“What about the sky that is different in every single one?” 

“Colour of the first, clouds from the second.” Sam answered a few moments later. “Wish I could do this myself.”

“It maybe something that you need to do with the help of others, it happens that way, there is no shame in asking for help.”

“I know, I know, it is the same thing I keep telling Wheelie.” Sam sighed. “But sometimes we want to be able to prove to ourselves that we can do something.” he shook his head. “Doesn't matter, I don't mind the help, it just gets hard to describe some of the stuff I see.”

“That's why I asked for rough paintings to help.” Sunstreaker said dryly. “Tell help with that.”

“Good point.” Sam chuckled. “I guess I'm getting caught up in my frustration.” He turned around to look at where Sunstreaker had set up and already begun. “How long do you think it'll take?”

“Should be done by dawn.” Sunstreaker shrugged with a small mostly hidden smile. “If you want something to do while you wait you can go back to your city or do a few rough paintings for me to work off later.” He suggested when Sam didn't move just nodded.

“Right.” Sam flushed a little and trilled an apology for staring.

“It's fine, little one.” He chuckled. “We do it to you often enough.”

Sam just nodded and began searching through the paintings that hadn't been hung up yet, in a section that declared that the painting weren't to be touched or moved as they were unfinished. He found a few of the other scenes that he had tried to paint and eventually gave up on and set them aside before picking out a few portraits that he hadn't finished and set the first one on his easel and after staring at it for a few moments began adding details.

After a few hours of painting Sam left Sunstreaker to go and add a few buildings to his city and then ended up in the Library writing in his journals between doing his assignments that had been sent. 

He ate the meals that Wheelie brought him with a mumbled thank you but not really noticing that he was eating. He didn't even really take much notice when a few different holoforms or a few soldiers appeared and looking through his books before settling down on a couch or at one of the tables to read what ever they had picked out or when they left again, just that they had been there.

“Sam.” He looked up when Sunstreaker rested a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “Come tell me what you think.” He followed his back up to his gallery and looked over the two backgrounds he had done up, taking in the colours and details. “I had time to start the second one while I waited for the paint to dry.” He answered the unasked question when Sam raised an eyebrow at him at the two canvases. 

“They're good, much better then what I've managed so far.” Sam nodded and gave him a grin in thanks.

“Just remember small steps, one small detail at a time, and when you have to wait for paint to dry you can work on the other one.” Sunstreaker advised. “Do you want me to stay if you get stuck on how to do something?”

“If you want to, but I think I'll be alright for a few hours.” Sam gave a half shrug. “It's your down time, I'm sure you should recharge at some point.”

“Then I will check on you later.” Sunstreaker nodded and then faded away.

Sam studied them both then picked up a paint brush before dipping it carefully into the wanted colour paint and slowly carefully began adding details that he saw in his minds eye.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam stepped back from the two paintings, a paint brush between his teeth, another two behind his ears and one in his hand as he studied then with narrowed eyes before he nodded slowly to himself and began dropping the brushes into the solvent in a jar to clean them.

He grabbed a rag handing off the table holding his paints and began trying to wipe off the paint from his hands and no doubt his face while he studied them from a little further back. He picked up a brush and added a few strokes of the brush here and there before stepping back again until he didn't feel the need to add something or change a line here or there and dropped the brush into the cleaning jar and slowly began to stretch, working out the kinks in the muscles and felt himself relaxing again.

“Break time or are you finished?” Wheelie asked as he joined him a few moments later with a mug of coffee.

“Thank you.” Sam took to mug and sipped at it. “I'm finished for now, I'll let them dry and then look them over again.” He looked down at the small bot. “How long was I at it? My legs and feet are really sore.”

“Three days.” Wheelie shrugged. “I made sure you were fed, the others stopped by ever few hours to see you, I don't think there was anything urgent as they didn't leave any messages other than Ratchet who asked that you check in with him before you sleep.” He accepted the datapad that was handed to him and headed down to his bedroom, noting that it was dark and sent Ratchet an email letting him know that he was done but was heading right for his bed, he was too tired to make it to the medical bay.

By the time he had stripped down and pulled on sleep pants Ratchet had arrived and ordered him out from under Bee's bed and sleepily endured the scans and the light scolding he got for being so tired before he was gently nudged into his bed and was asleep before the covers were pulled all the way up.

  
  


**

  
  


After Sam woke, showered and changed into clean clothes he made his way to Ratchet vaguely remembering the request to come see him when he woke. He easily walked around the few peds that blocked his way once he was in the medbay and climbed up on to his usual bed and waited when he saw that Ratchet was busy reattaching some armour plating to Hound after trilling a basic, 'I'm here when your free and a good morning'. He flushed at the multiple affectionate greetings he got in return and ducked his head.

“You missed your appointment with me yesterday.” Ratchet grumbled as he stood in front of him and scanned him again.

“I got caught up.” Sam apologised. 

“I noticed.” Ratchet huffed. “You haven't eaten.” He growled.

“I just woke up.” Sam shrugged. “I came straight here. I'll eat before I go back to work.”

“Do so.” Ratchet nodded. 

“Am I still changing?” He asked after a long silent moment.

“You've hit thirty percent on your brain scans, your bones are stronger and your muscles have more mass, you've also grown three inches since I last scanned you last week.”

“Explains why I felt achy then.” Sam nodded. “Thought I was coming down with another cold.” He shrugged at the glare he got for not mentioning it.

“I doubt you will catch another virus, your immune system is a lot stronger then it was when you first got here five months ago. I still haven't figured out why your organs shifted though, it's left a void in your abdomen.” Ratchet reported after a moment. “I'm sure we will all be shocked when we figure out what that is for.” He shook his head. 

“Is there a space like that on a Mech?” Sam asked looking curious.

“Rarely, most it holds cables and pipes for our fluids much like humans holds their intestines, a few have a built in storage hold for what ever reason but nothing else.” Ratchet shook his head. “I doubt yours is for storage as you can't be opened up like we can.”

“Point.” Sam nodded slowly.

“Any tender spots? You said last week that your left arm was sore.” Ratchet inquired. “I can do a deeper scan if it is still tender.”

“I thought it was just from working on my paintings and my city, but it is still sore.” Sam nodded holding the arm away from his body as Ratchet ran a few different scanners over it.

“It could be from that but, I'm not getting anything from my scans, so we'll keep an eye on it.” Ratchet vented hard. “I can see that some of the skin is irritated and inflamed but I'm not picking up any damage.”

“What if it is something growing in?” Sam asked frowning. “Like my vocals?”

“Then we'll just have to keep an eye on it, speak up if it gets painful, at this stage I can't tell what is happening.” Ratchet vented again. “At this stage it could be anything.”

“Right.” Sam nodded. “Are you and Optimus busy for the next while? I think I finally manage to get one of those scenes painted.”

“Which scenes?” Ratchet frowned.

“The ones that give me information on what the hell I am doing?” He reminded him. “I'm sure that I'm missing some things so I've been trying to paint them as I couldn't describe them, Sunstreaker finally figure out how to help me get it done.”

“Good, then we'll be there in an hour.” Ratchet grumbled. “Now go eat.”

Sam trilled in thanks and jumped into Bee's hand who had arrived at some point and let him carry him off to the mess for food and then back to his work shop.

“You going to join me big brother?” Sam asked as he was set down at his workshop door.

“I need to recharge, I just got back from patrol.” Bee shook his head with a faint smile. “I'll join you when I'm up again.”

“Good, I've missed you.” Sam nodded with a grin and scooted into the building at Bee's pleased trill and checked over his work on the city, then headed to the library to check on Wheelie who appeared to be napping under his desk and then headed up to his painting studio and stared at the two paintings before breaking into a pleased smile, he didn't see or feel the urge to change anything.

“You look pleased little one.” Sam spun on his heel grinning as Prowl, Optimus, Ratchet and Sunstreaker all appeared behind him one by one.

“I managed it with Sunstreaker's help.” Sam beamed.

“You managed to paint the scene you've been seeing about Jazz?” Prowl asked looking curious, surprised and pleased.

“That and the one about the cities I've been putting together.” Sam nodded bouncing a little on the balls of his feet in excitement. “It looks right so I don't think I missed anything.” He added stepping out of the way so they could view the paintings.

“I'm not sure I understand how you are getting instructions from these.” Optimus admitted a few minutes later sounding confused.

“Don't use just human vision where you are limited in what you see.” Sam advised. “These paintings are multi-layered and not all of it is visible to the human naked eye.”

He watched as the holoforms stilled for a moment and saw Optimus freeze before slowly stepping forward for a closer look.

“Is that language of the Primes?” Prowl asked in a hushed voice.

“It is.” Optimus answered absently. “It's mixed in with common and ancient” He looked at Sam. “Do you understand all of this?”

“No, I can't even see most of it, I just know that there is writing there, I don't think these messages are just for me, which is why I've been trying to find a way to describe them or paint them.” Sam shook his head. “I can read the common, most of the Ancient thanks to the lessons with Optimus but I can only read a few of the Prime glyphs...well the ones I can see at any rate.” He shrugged sheepishly. “I know they are there because I painted them and the feelings I get off them but I don't understand all of it.”

“Which has been much of your frustration.” Prowl nodded in understanding. “Optimus?”

“The city one says much of what Sam was able to tell us, it is a remembrance of what went on before, a history lesson if you will.” Optimus said after looking at it for a long moment. “Something to show and teach our allies and so we don't forget our own history.”

“That's all?” Ratchet asked a little in surprise.

“Yes, but it is important for our allies to understand us as we learn about them.” Optimus nodded.

“And Jazz? I know that I didn't understand what they are trying to tell me, Optimus.” Sam asked quietly. “I've confused and upset everyone including myself with this one.”

“I'm not sure even I understand this one.” Optimus admitted frowning. “How long have you been seeing this one?”

“A few months, when I see it...I get the feeling of tribute, loss, pain but the sense that he's not gone despite what I saw and know.” Sam tried to explain again.

“Did we fix Jazz completely?” Optimus asked Ratchet looking away from the painting finally.

“Everything including his shattered spark case then put his shell in storage.” Ratchet nodded. “Why?”

“According to this, his Spark was saved and is being held in a vessel in stasis until the time was right, until he could be revived and repaired.” Optimus frowned. “Doesn't say what vessel or where, just that the Spark would be released when the time was right.”

“Could the destruction of the All Spark created something to hold him here?” Ratchet asked sounding doubtful.

“Anything is possible, we never understood everything the All Spark could do or what it is.” Optimus shrugged looking conflicted. “It could be possible that it could have only been done at that time due to the power of it's destruction.”

Sam frowned listening before grabbing a blank canvas and a thin paint brush and let his mind take over pulling himself back to pass on what he was feeling and seeing at what Optimus had said.

“Sam?” Sunstreaker inquired quietly.

“Not destruction.” Sam muttered absently.

“Don't interrupt or he'll lose where he's at for weeks.” Sunstreaker hissed at the others. “I've only seen this a few times and he was always interrupted no matter what I tried to stop it, I never seen him go back to those ones yet.”

“Think we'll get an answer to what he meant?” Prowl murmured softly. “He did just say that it wasn't destroyed.”

“Is that a calculation?” Ratchet sounded surprised. “It's the base code for our transformation from protoform to alt mode.” He stated a moment later. “But the power generation is off.” He frowned. “It's off the scale.”

“Transformed.” Optimus breathed.

“What?” Ratchet asked in confusion as Optimus turned back to the painting with Jazz in the centre dancing. 

“It transformed, not destroyed.” His eyes scanned over the entire painting again. “It lost a lot of power so it hide itself until it could recharge.” He pointed to a few glyphs that only they could see. “Here, changed, hidden, source of all that came before...”

“How long would it take to recharge...” Sunstreaker asked quietly. “I saw the readings of the battle.”

“Probably centuries.” Optimus sighed. “Until then it will stay hidden, safe from the power struggles we are going through.”

“But we have hope.” Prowl murmured looking at the others.

“We have hope.” Optimus nodded before looking back at Sam who had stopped painting glyphs and noticed that there were two other codes intertwined but didn't understand them. “What are the other two?”

“I am unsure, I'll send them to Wheeljack.” Ratchet sighed. “Do you think we'll get a warning before Jazz comes back online?”

“Have we had a warning about anything going on at the moment?” Optimus asked in dry amusement. “It could be tomorrow or it could be months.” He shrugged. “This doesn't say.”

“So once again we wait and see.” Ratchet sighed. “I'm getting tired of wait and see scenarios.”

“Not much we can do about it Ratch.” Optimus's sigh agreed with him. “How's Wheeljack doing with our new base?”

“They're back on schedule, he had re-enforce his lab walls again.” Ratchet stated dryly getting soft snickers from the others in amusement. “They should have the medbay, labs, and workshops ready by the end of the year, Living quarters and the Admin building are done, they are just double checking everything to make sure it's stable in every manner.” 

“So it's liveable just not finished?” Sunstreaker asked.

“Yes, if we needed to we could shift tomorrow.” Ratchet nodded.

“What about the human housing for those who want to come with us and the rest of NEST?” Prowl inquired.

“Their area was finished last month.” Optimus answered. “Epps and Lennox are heading over next week to inspect it to make sure it's up to code and has everything they need.”

Sam washed out his brush and wiped it off on a rag and then looked at Optimus. “Does that help you? Cause I don't understand a bit of it.” He asked nodding to the glyphs.

“It was helpful thank you.” Optimus nodded.

“Okay so now we know about the city models you're building and Jazz, what about the electronic gear?” Ratchet asked.

“I only got a basic glimpse of that one.” Sam shook his head. “Just enough to know what I needed to get, but not enough to work on anything yet.”

“Hopefully we'll be able to tell what's going on when you start building.” Ratchet sighed. “I need to get back.” He nodded at the others and disappeared.

“I too am needed.” Prowl rolled his eyes and vanished.

“Let us know if anything pops up.” Optimus stated in an amused voice before disappearing.

“Can I help you with the city?” Sunstreaker asked. “I'm bored and Sides isn't due back until tomorrow afternoon.”

“Sure, I got an extra iron if you want to help me solder buildings in place.” Sam nodded.

Together they headed down to the ground level and settled in soldering buildings into place.

  
  


**


	5. Chapter 5

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

Chapter 5

  
  


“Shit.” Sam hissed pressing a hand down hard on his arm and looked around frantically. “Wheelie!” He yelled, followed by a long strong of Cybertronian as he tried to wiggle carefully off the table and not spill blood every where.

“What do you need?” Wheelie called as he hurried down the stairs while trying not to trip.

“Thick clean cloth to wrap around my arm so I can dash to the medbay.” He answered finally getting to the edge of the table as Wheelie zipped out of the workshop and returned a few moments later with an old but clean flannelette shirt of his and quickly wrapped it around his arm. “Can you clean up the blood?” He nodded to the city he had dripped blood over.

“Sure.”

Sam hurried out, his arm cradled to his chest. He grimaced as he entered Ratchet's domain and was letting out a few whimpers of Cybertronian.

“What have you done?” Ratchet growled bending to pick Sam up and set him on a bed, his holoform appearing beside him to check him over.

“I slipped putting a building in place and sliced my arm...” He gritted out. He watched as He was injected with something and his arm went numb and the shirt was unwound from his arm and looked over quickly. It didn't take long before the bleeding was stopped and his arm held twenty small stitches to prevent a large scar from forming and grumbled as a plastic version of a cast was placed on his arm to prevent movement.

“Nothing but light painting and writing for six weeks.” Ratchet growled at him, melting the cast in place so Sam couldn't remove it himself. “Use the time to catch up on your journals and your school work.” He eyed him for a moment. “If the compulsions come back tell me and I'll see what I can work out but for this to heal properly you need to keep it still for at least two weeks, you nicked the bone, muscles and tendons.”

“So not a quick fix then.” Sam muttered glaring at his arm.

“No, not a quick fix. I gave you a plastic cast so you can still shower, keep it in a sling for two to three weeks, when you come in for your weekly scans I'll check on how it is healing.” He helped Sam get his arm into the sling his other form brought over. “Have you been feeling the compulsions badly for the last week?”

“Not since I did those scenes.” Sam shook his head.

“Let me know if they come back, but you won't be do your city for at least six weeks.” Ratchet nodded and began cleaning up and handed him a bottle ibuprofen. “Take one of those every four hours, two if the pain is really bad but no more then that.”

“Thanks Ratchet.” Sam nodded and got to his feet awkwardly and made his way back to his workshop and just stared at the city for a moment before he noticed that Prowl was questioning Wheelie who was still cleaning up the spilled blood. “I'm fine Prowl I just had an accident.” Sam cut off the questions.

“What happened?” Prowl glared at his arm that was in the cast and sling.

“Slipped, cut my arm.” Sam shrugged and winced. “won't be working on much but my course work and journals for six weeks now.” He sighed, he had nearly finished putting that section of the city together so it could be painted. “At least it wasn't my writing arm.” He looked at Wheelie. “Thanks for cleaning up.”

“I got it off before it could stain.” Wheelie assured him. “You hungry? You haven't eaten today.”

“yeah I need food to take the pills.” Sam nodded and shook his head as Wheelie leapt off the table and scurried off to get him food and turned back to Prowl. “Did you need me for something?”

“I heard you curse quite colourfully.” Prowl shook his head. “I came to see what was wrong. You rarely curse like that.”

“True, only when I hurt myself.” Sam nodded with a small chuckle. “Usually when I stub a toe.”

“You should get some rest once you've taken your pills and let your body adjust to the shock it's just been through.” Prowl suggested calmly before leaving.

“Nap sounds good.” Sam murmured heading up to the library and settled down on one of the couches that had appeared last week. He ate what Wheelie brought and used the coffee to down two pills and curled up to nap for a bit.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam glanced at the journal he was writing in and frowned, he only had a few pages left and he hadn't seen any new journals when he had grabbed this one off his desk.

“Wheelie?” He called distractedly.

“Yeah Witwicky?” 

“Are there anymore blank journals? I'm nearly finished this one, I'm sure I had a handful left.” He frowned as he turned the page barely pausing in his writing as he did so.

“You did, but you've filled them already, you're going to have to get new ones.” Wheelie answered sounding a little amused.

“Do they have those on their online site?” Sam asked.

“No, I looked it up when you hurt your arm, but I thought you'd have enough to get through the first day at least.” Wheelie snorted. “You've gone through thirty journals last night and today.”

“Who's free today? Their schedules should be on one of my datapads.”

“Prowl is the only one.” Wheelie answered a few moments later. “He's already out and about on the island. Want me to send him a message asking if he can pick up half a dozen while he's out?”

“Please, I'm going to need more than that though.” Sam snorted in amusement, glancing at Wheelie and they exchanged amused yet resigned looks. They knew he wasn't going to stop any time soon so they would be busy for days.

“He wants to know how many to get to get you through to the end of the week.” Wheelie spoke up after a datapad beeped.

“umm...lets see, I'm averaging what? Ten and twenty every twenty hours right?” Sam frowning trying to calculate it.

“Roughly...so you're going to need easily a hundred.” Wheelie murmured absently.

“He have enough money?”

“Yeah they all have bank cards.” 

“Then ask how many they have in stock in the shop.” Sam sighed turning another page. 

“He said he'd just grab everything.” Wheelie chuckled in amusement. “And would like to know if you want anything else?”

“Are we low on anything else? You did the inventory yesterday.” Sam tilted his head a little. 

“Your paintbrushes need replacing and you're out of paint solvent.” Wheelie nodded adding that to his message.

“Not as much as I was dreading then.” Sam smiled slightly, he had expected the list to be longer since it had been over a month since his last restock.

“You let Bumblebee know that you're injured? You know he'll freak if he comes back and didn't know about it.” Wheelie questioned.

“Yeah I sent him a few texts last night along with a picture of my cast.” Sam nodded “Took me a few minutes to calm him down.” He shook his head. “Ten minutes later I had Sunstreaker and Optimus visiting to make sure that I was okay.” He snorted in amusement. “Sunstreaker and Sides are taking over my city project until I can get back to it since they claim they are bored on their down time.”

“More like they don't want you to get injured again.” Wheelie snorted.

“That too, I'll probably have to do a lot of fast talking to be able to work on that again.” Sam nodded in agreement. “Am I keeping your boredom at bay or do you need more things to do?” Sam asked changing the topic.

“I'm good, even on slow days I still always have something to do.” Wheelie assured him with a pleased look on his face.

“Good, if you were still bored I'm sure I could find a few more things for you to do.” Sam nodded turning another page. “So what are you studying when you aren't running around for me?”

“Everything.” Wheelie admitted a little sheepishly.

“That's fine, when you find something that interests you let me know and we'll go through what other books you might need.” Sam nodded flashing him a smile.

“You do know that human math is really easy right?” Wheelie asked sounding disappointed.

“It is for me now.” Sam nodded. “But back in high school it was really hard, it is for more people but to you guys it's child's play.” Sam chuckled. “Science is easy too...up to a point then I get a little lost.” He looked up for a moment. “You know that it has nothing on your own math and science right?”

“I know but I had to start some where.” Wheelie nodded. “Granted a lot of the theories are wrong.”

“Yeah but most humans don't know that.” Sam sighed nodding sadly. “They aren't advanced enough to know, though there are a few genius's out there are are getting closer every day to the truth that I worked out over the last two years.”

“If they are wrong how am I supposed to learn?” Wheelie asked looking a little disappointed and lost. “None of the other have time to really teach me from scratch and it doesn't translate well to English.”

“Yeah I know that...are you learning from what I am writing out?”

“Trying to but it's really too scrambled to really understand at the moment.” Wheelie grimaced. “I doubt it will completely unscramble until it is all complete.”

“Probably true.” Sam nodded turning his attention back to his writing after tapping out an idea on one of the datapads nearby. 

He closed the journal an hour later as he finished the last page and looked towards the elevator as it opened and three soldiers began hauling out boxes.

“Prowl asked us to deliver these Sam.” One called out.

“Thanks guys.” He smiled, standing up to stretch and winced as he knocked his arm.

“What happened to you?” One asked frowning looking at his arm.

“Slipped while working on my city model.” He smiled sheepishly. “Sliced my arm open and nicked the bone, just wasn't paying attention.”

“That why Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are working on it now?”

“Yeah, it's going to be at least a month before I can get back to it.” Sam nodded moving to the first box and cut the tape open after pulling a pen knife from his boot and peeked in. “Wheelie the blank journals are here.” He moved aside as Wheelie joined him and began hauling out six journals at a time and carrying them over to the desk he worked from, numbering them and put ten on the desk Sam was working from and began shelving the others. “Just how many did he grab anyway?” Sam muttered half in amusement and half in awe.

“The slip said five hundred.” 

“Well that should keep me going for awhile.” Sam laughed shaking his head. “So when is the next games night? I missed the last two and one was cancelled.”

“Friday night.” One of them beamed. “You coming?”

“Gonna try if I don't get bogged down in my school work, not that I can play many games with one arm.” He wrinkled his nose. 

“Cards.” One suggested. “Or just sit and talk.” Sam studied them all for a moment.

“About what?” Sam tilted his head curious about why suddenly they were all nervous.

“About the bots, you seem to know them better then most on base.” One shrugged. “We've only been here a year but no one seems to want to talk about them or knows a lot even those who have been here three years since they arrived.”

“They are just like real people, just a hell of a lot bigger and smarter.” Sam shrugged.

“But aren't they machines?” One frowned looking confused. “That's what I was told.”

“Alright, someone has gotten wires crossed.” Sam held up his good hand. “I'll be there Friday unless there is another day most of the new ones have all have off?”

“Today.” 

“How many are we talking here? Twenty maybe?”

“Try half the base.” one laughed. “About a hundred.”

“Have you asked Epps or Lennox to explain?” Sam asked in confusion.

“They have less time off then us and they aren't here this month they're off in DC.” He shook his head.

“Alright, where can we meet that has enough room and comfortable?” Sam inquired picking up a datapad and sent a message to Optimus about his idea and got an immediate go ahead and that he knew what not to talk about.

“Mess area or the games house.” 

“Games house it is then, see who can make it, I'll be there in half an hour.” Sam nodded and watched as they left chatting softly.

“You think this is a good idea Witwicky?” Wheelie asked once they were gone.

“Optimus gave me the go ahead. They need to know so they aren't so nervous and can trust them to at least have their back in a fight.” Sam nodded walking back to his desk and popped a few pills and washed them down with cold coffee. “Do you mind if I talk about you with them?” He asked gathering up a few datapads, two empty journals and a pen and slid them inside his sling. 

“I don't mind.” Wheelie shook his head still shelving journals.

“Do you even know how old you are Wheelie? Feel free not to answer.” Sam asked heading for the stairs.

“I know I spent a long time in stasis.” Wheelie shrugged. “Before that I lived about ten maybe fifteen years I think, I really don't know.” He admitted softly.

“Ratchet can find out for sure if you want to know.” Sam offered. “You want to come with?”

“No thanks, I have journals to scan.” He shook his head.

“Okay, be back in a few hours.” Sam nodded and headed out. 

He waved to a few bots that stepped over him as he made his way to the games house and walked in and had to stare at the sixty soldiers already there with snacks and coffee sitting around the room. They had moved a few things around so it resembled a mission briefing then a games area and shook his head as he made his way to the the front, glad that there wasn't a table at the front but a couch and a side table.

He grabbed himself a coffee and a sliced apple and set his things on the side table.

“This everyone?” He asked one of the nearby soldiers that he recognised as one of the main soldiers who did deliveries.

“Most, a few might be late, they are changing right now.” He nodded.

“We can wait.” He nodded nibbling on his slices and watched as another thirty arrived, grabbing coffee and something to snack on. He was amused that a few had note books and pens.

“That's all that can make it.” One finally nodded.

“Alright.” He blinked as the chatter immediately stopped and they all looked at him. “I'm told that you have questions and haven't really gotten any answers when you've asked and what you have been told doesn't make much sense.” He started wiping his hand on a napkin. “Tell me what you think the Autobots are.” He requested sitting on the couch. He nodded to one of the soldiers who raised his hand.

“Machines, fighters, and come across as cold and abrupt.”

“Okay, two out of however many is really bad.” Sam winced.

“Two?” Another spoke up.

“They are Machines and they are fighters, but they are just like us. They feel, they love, they grieve, they get angry and have pride.” Sam began grabbing his coffee to take a few mouthfuls. “They are made from metal and computers like we are made from organic material and have brains.” He saw a few nods of understanding. “Most aren't fighters by choice, they are dock workers, artists, musicians, politicians, medics, mechanics, police officers and so on, they had lives before the war broke out and it tore their world and their people apart.”

“So they are fighting for freedom, for life....” One soldier called out. “So the Cons are what? Terrorists?”

“Basically.” Sam nodded. “Don't quote me on this but I think they are like the Taliban or any other terrorist group you've heard of. They are fighting for the way of life they want but over the years it's all been twisted and now they are fighting for the sake of fighting, because they like it.” Sam sighed and set his cup down. “It had gone on for so long that no one knows how to end it without wiping out the Con's completely.” He eyed them all. “They are infallible, they make mistakes, some times huge mistakes that they will never forgive themselves for and won't allow anyone else to forgive them either.” He saw a few understanding looks and a few haunted looks.

“Can they be brainwashed?” One in the front asked quietly. “Or their version of it? Or something that scrambles their morals or what not?”

Sam frowned and picked up his datapad and sent the question to Optimus and had to fight back tears for a moment. 

“I asked Optimus about this meeting and he said I could speak with you so you understand that they will protect your backs in the field, no matter what may have been said off the field.” He saw a few slow nods. “He also said if I didn't know an answer he'd give me an honest answer even if it was 'Classified.'” His lips quirked a little at the chuckles he got and nods. “The answer to your question is yes.” He saw them all still at that. “At the beginning of the war the Con's used virus's to infect the Neutrals and the Autobots to get more soldiers and used those soldiers against their own friends, family and comrades.”

“Used them as fodder.” One stated in horror.

“Yes. Back then the virus was unknown, all they knew is that someone dear to them was suddenly their enemy and doing a lot of damage. They lost thousands until the virus was discovered and lost thousands more before they finally found a cure.”

“What is to prevent it from happening again?”

“Everyone gets scanned going out and coming back in and get firewalls and anti-virus updated every time someone here does find something that could causing another situation like that.” Sam explained. “It helps that many of the Con's that are left aren't smart enough to create another virus like that and all the other research was destroyed...” He paused and looked down as his pad beeped. “Optimus says that there was a three week truce and it was agreed on both sides that, that sort of war fare wouldn't be used again, it caused too much damage on both sides.” He looked up. “It was the _only_ official truce during the entire war.”

“Official?” Someone called out.

“There were a few unofficial ones between groups, some times helping each other out when they were so far out there wasn't any help coming. It's how they survived, some stayed out there forming pockets of safe havens for the neutrals and those who just couldn't fight any more for what ever reason.” Sam explained quietly, he saw a few frowns. “You have to remember that they are long lived, they have been fighting this way for thousands of years...” He saw shocked looks, paling faces and a few nods of understanding. “They are tired, heart sore and just down right tired of war and seeing no end in sight. But they keep going because they hope that one day it will end and their people will once again be One.”

“That's close to something I heard Optimus mutter, sounding almost desperate after a meeting.” Someone called out.

“It's his cry if you will, 'Til all are One'.” Sam nodded. “It is his hope, to bring his people back together as they had once been, no Autobot, no Decepticon just Cybertronian.”

“Is it possible?”

“They don't know.” Sam sighed. “They don't even know how many are left.”

“How many did they start out with?” One asked sounding curious.

“Billions.” Sam sad sadly. “I never got a number, it was too hard for them to really admit how many they've lost. There are so many missing, unaccounted for...”

“How many do they know of for sure?”

“Autobots....maybe two hundred.” He waited for the noise to quieten down. “Con's a couple of dozen. They know there are maybe two thousand for sure....”

“Out of a couple of Billion?” One hissed.

“And no way that they know yet to create more of themselves, they lost their way of procreation four years ago.” Sam nodded. “As far as they know it was destroyed by me when I shoved it into Megatron's chest, though they still hope that it was only badly damaged and may someday reappear but...” He shrugged helplessly.

“So no babies?”

“Sparklings is what they call them.” Sam nodded.

“Do they actually have genders?”

“Not the way we see it.” Sam shook his head with a chuckle, glad of the change of topic. “Some see themselves as Mechs, which as far as it goes is male to us, there are a few called Femmes, which is female...but they don't really have genders, both can raise children.” He paused. “It's a complicated thing but you just can't look at a bot and say yeah that's a Mech or Femme. Most of the time their Femmes are a lot more dangerous...” he smiled a little. “Just like our females can be, but again...I really don't know how to explain it...”

“How does their aging go? Sparkling...? And at around what age do they go up in term? And how does that relate to our ages?” One called out.

“It's Sparkling, Youngling to Adult.” Sam nodded changing gears. “Sparkling lasts anywhere from eighty to hundred and fifty, then Youngling to two hundred to five hundred years to Adult.” He saw the nods. “Though it can last longer. For differences Sparkling is a baby to toddler, Youngling is about five to eighteen and then Adult.” He smiled. “They finally designated me an adult by their terms a few months ago. Mostly it depends on how mature a Mech is before they are upgraded to a new form with each designation change.”

“What about that small one that came in with you?” Someone asked.

“Wheelie has spent a long time in Stasis, and isn't sure how old he is, but he's barely a youngling. He did what he was told because it was safer and it kept him alive and mostly undamaged.”

“So he's what about ten by our years?” 

“A young twelve but very bright. What most people don't understand is that our science and math is child's play for them, it's very simple and messy. If they gave us one of their calculations that was say what an average mech would learn say like our Algebra....it would take us decades if ever to work it out.” Sam tried to explain. “And a lot of their terms just don't translate well to our language”

“How so?”

“We haven't discovered half the terms needed to translate things and their language is complicated, both spoken and written conveys at least a dozen different meanings and emotions with a glyph or word.” He could see the confusion. “Okay lets try it this way, when we speak say Mother, father, brother, we feel affection, love, annoyance at any given time but we rarely convey that when we speak right?” He saw the slow nods. “They convey it all, every time they speak or write.” He smiled when he finally saw understanding. “And each time they speak those can change so it's really complicated.”

“You can understand it right?”

“Some, through a lot of exposure and being taught it by friends and other reasons.”

“Your exposure to the All Spark when it exploded right?”

“Yeah that.” Sam nodded grimacing he glanced down as a message appeared. “Right here's one thing that needs to be explained...insults.” He heard the sniggers. “These really don't work they way you think they do, the innocent ones are the most insulting.” He saw the blinks. “Glitch or Glitched or Compensation or Compensating....those are the worst insults they have. It means they aren't whole....mentally disabled and have to be helped by what ever means...or stupid in the worst way. Don't say it to them even in joking they might accidently hurt you when they loose their temper and not think about what they are doing, they often forget that we aren't as strong as them...no one will sympathise with you if they punt you across the base if you say something like that to them.”

“So it's like calling them a paedophile or murder or any of our worst terms without proof?”

“Exactly.” Sam nodded seriously. “We'd term all those as Glitches or Glitched.”

“Damn straight they are.” Came the strong mutter. “We'll pass that along.”

“I'd appreciate it.” Sam nodded. “No one will help you if you call them that and then got hurt, you'd probably get discharged or transferred off base if you did....well if you survived.” He saw the nods. “Any other questions? It's getting late.”

“What does Fragged mean?”

“umm....” Sam blushed. “From what I understand it's like say you're buggered or exhausted or shagged out.” He ducked his head at the howls of laughter he go. “It doesn't always mean that, it can be put into a nasty context...”

“Like our term 'Oh I'm so fucked' or 'your fucked up?' or 'I'm buggered?'” 

“yeah.” Sam nodded still blushing.

“And Slag?”

“Scrap, useless, unpleasant, dirty....” He saw the nods. “Slag is a term you can use if you know the Mech well enough.” He paused thinking. “So to put in context, you could say 'What the Slag?' which would be like us saying 'What the fuck?'” He saw the nods of understanding and quiet a few taking notes as he spoke.

“So they have families? Lovers?”

“Yes they do, many of them haven't seen them in centuries or are dead.” Sam nodded.

“Why do they come across as rude and impatient?”

“Because a lot of the time they don't have the patience to deal with human curiosities but most of the time they don't understand all the terminology, they may know the language pretty well but that doesn't mean they understand it....” He paused thinking. “And another point is that they are long lived, we aren't. We're fragile compared to them and are killed so very easily, it hurts when someone they have gotten to know dies and they've had thousands of years of it...”

“And they don't want to have to loose more.” That got nods of understanding.

“What's with Ironhide's cannons?” Some called out laughing.

“Do we have any weapon nuts here? Love weapons?” Sam chuckled as a few hands went up. “That's Ironhide. He's the weapon's specialist.” He saw a few eyes brighten at that. “Prowl is the Tactician, the battle planner, he prefers logistics to normal chaos and bullshit.” He got a few laughs with that. “Ratchet is the gruff medic and has no time for stupidity, he's seen and heard it all....”

“Can you compare them to actors?” One called out.

“Hmm, well Ratchet would be Dr House and Dr McCoy.” He got laughs. “Optimus is General Hammond and O’Neill mixed in with Teal'c and Daniel Jackson. Ironhide is Riddick, Ronon Dex and Teal'c. Prowl is Spock mixed in with McKay and Jethro Gibbs, Mudflap and Skids is the Weasley twins and Ron Weasley, Arcee is Max from that series Dark Angel, Bumblebee is Tony DiNozzo and Pavlov Chekov...Hmm.”

“What about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe?”

“A mix of Spike, Angel, Riddick and the Weasley twins. They love a good prank, as long as no one gets hurt, the other twins haven't quiet gotten that down or know when to get their timing right yet.” Sam said thoughtfully. “They aren't these characters exactly and there are probably others mixed in as well but those are the basics.”

“Just how young are Mudflap and Skids? They act like stupid thoughtless teens.”

“I'd put them around the my age.” Sam nodded slowly. “Maybe a bit younger maturity wise. They are good at fighting but I don't think they've known anything else.” He shook his head. “They annoy everyone, but really they are looking for approval all the while rebelling against everything.”

“Upper teens then.” 

“What about their home world?”

“What about it?” Sam blinked in surprise.

“Will they go back? Can they go back if they wanted too?”

“They don't know. They don't even know if it still exists.” Sam shook his head. “They are waiting for confirmation.”

“Of what?”

“That it's gone and uninhabitable.” Sam shrugged.

“Will they stay here? Are more coming?”

“All Autobots that are able and picked up the signal will be heading here, this is where Optimus is. They will stay for as long as they are welcome, but it's not like they have somewhere else to go, without a ship they can't really leave.”

“Would they leave if the Con's were still here?” One asked frowning.

“If the governments ordered them too yes.” Sam nodded slowly. “Then let them see exactly what they were dealing with, whether they'd come back or not I honestly don't know, after being ordered away and told not to return?” Sam shrugged helplessly again. “Would you? After what they've been through and then ordered to leave? Let's face it, our government hasn't exactly been kind to them over the years.”

“Anyone got any other questions?” Someone called out. “If not we have plenty to think about for the night.”

“I have one.” Some one from the back called out as everyone looked around.

“Go ahead.” Sam nodded.

“Why would they head here because Optimus is here?”

“He's their leader dumbass.” Someone snorted.

“While he is the leader of the Autobots, he is also Prime.” Sam called over the jeers. “He is the leader of all Cybertron.”

“Then can't he order the fighting to stop?” 

“He can't. Megatron was the Lord Protector....Like...umm...President and Vice President...or Secretary of Defence.” Sam tried to explain. “He didn't chose to be leader he was chosen, he wasn't given a choice to turn it down. It's like not everyone likes or follows the President...” He frowned. 

“It's alright, we follow you.” One assured him and Sam relaxed in relief. “Civil war is always messy and devastating, no matter where it happens.” He looked around. “Any other questions?” No one said anything. “Then dismissed, we all know where to find Sam if we have any other questions.” 

Sam lent back into the couch as he watched them trickle out, a few staying to put the games house back in order before leaving and closed his eyes for a few minutes before he gathered up his things and left and stopped when he saw Optimus idling nearby and climbed up into his cab when the passenger door opened.

“You did well.” Optimus commented in his gentle tone.

“Did I get anything blatantly wrong?” Sam asked.

“No, as I said you did well.” Optimus drove back towards Sam's workshop. “I hadn't realised that the new soldiers coming in weren't getting the information they needed.” He sounded annoyed. “Some of them have been here over a year.”

“Well if there isn't someone official that does it, they will take care of it themselves as new people come in now.” Sam sighed. “That was harder then I thought, to get it into terms they would understand.”

“Prowl recorded it.” Optimus chuckled. “To give to the next lot of new people he thought you did rather well.”

“Even with the comparisons?”

“Nearly right but like you said we are more then them.” Optimus pulled up in front of the workshop and idled for a moment. “You added that you had an idea for those that are bored?”

“Oh right, I was thinking about Wheelie and the younger twins, maybe a few of the younger Bots.” Sam nodded. “They missed out on a lot of their education and the things here are too basic and rather wrong in some places. I was thinking that those who have time could do up an education program starting out at the basics and work their way up from there.”

“You do know that we are missing a large chunk of our 'subjects' right?” Optimus pointed out.

“Well yes, but you've all dabbled in all subjects, I just thought you could start with the basics that you learn from sparkling to youngling and see what catches their attention.” Sam suggested. 

“Do we know how old Wheelie is yet?”

“He said he spent a lot of time in stasis, but he's about ten to fifteen living years.” Sam sighed rubbing at his face with his good hand. “He's still a sparkling, mostly mature but still a sparkling.”

“And wants to learn.” Optimus murmured.

“He really does, he's read my books that I have in the library but like we've said before it's child's play and wrong in places. He's been trying to teach himself from my journals but it's so messed up that it's completely out of order and missing chunks.” Sam answered. “He's starting to get frustrated though he's not showing it.”

“I'll suggest it to the others.” Optimus agreed. “How is your journalling going?”

“Well I've done about twenty journals since I hurt myself yesterday.” Sam said dryly and smirked at the choke he got. “I ran out of journals so Prowl sent me some while he was out...I might have over done it with getting five hundred but then again....” Sam shrugged. “Wheelie is still trying to catch up, he'd almost gotten there too, he only had five to go and he was all caught up.” Sam chuckled. “He looked ecstatic and yet disheartened when he realised that I'd done twenty more while he recharged.”

“I'm off this weekend, I'll go over what has been loaded on to the system.” Optimus mused. “It's been weeks since I've had time to even glance at it.”

“Well It's tripled if not more since then. I've written over a hundred and fifty journals in three months, mainly because I was focused on the paintings and the city.” Sam shrugged.

“Hmm, I'll have to make sure there is enough room for more then.” Optimus opened his door. “Any other ideas?”

“I was thinking about the scene paintings, do you think it's possible to make a holo program that I could interact with and put together what I see using your memories? But have the options to add other things?”

“No idea.” Optimus admitted. “I'll ask. Might be easier if it was interactive...”

“Thanks.” Sam slid out being careful of his arm. “Go stretch your wheels and relax with a lap or two of the island if you don't have to be anywhere.” Sam suggested.

“I just might.”

“And don't forget to tell someone this time.” Sam called after him as he pulled away and he shook his head as he headed up to his library waving to Sunstreaker who was still working on the model and settled back down at his desk. He pulled everything out of his sling and then noticed that a tray was waiting nearby with things that wouldn't spoil and a note.

'Gone to recharge for the night. Got more pills for you too, you were out. W.'

Sam just smiled, ate a sandwich, downed two pills and poured coffee from his thermos and opened a new journal after checking the numbers to make sure that he had the right one and began to write.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam looked up from his most recent journal that he had nearly finished as Soldiers walked in with dozens of crates. He frowned as Will moved through the soldiers to his side.

“What's with the crates?” Sam asked in confusion.

“The Autobots and half of NEST are shifting bases, our people are too slow being all in one spot. You're being shifted to the Autobot base in Nevada today.” Will lent against his desk. “Your rooms and other floors have already been shifted...I thought you would have noticed.” He gave him an amused look that quickly faded. “What happened to your arm?”

“I slipped working on the model while I wasn't paying attention.” Sam waved it off. 

“Optimus said he'd told you the plan last week.” Will frowned. “How long are you in the cast.”

“Another five weeks or so, and he might have told me...I remember him talking to me...” He flushed a little. “I wasn't really paying attention.”

“Next time you will.” Will chuckled shaking his head. “NEST has six bases opening up so nearly everyone is moving base this week, it will make it easier to launch counter attacks from.”

“Everything has already been moved?” Sam blinked as he realised what Will had already said.

“Everything but this level, you and Wheelie.” Will nodded giving him an indulgent look. “Optimus is waiting for you down stairs to take you to the new base, he said to bring what ever you're working on and everything else can be packed.”

“Umm...right...” He grabbed three pens and four new journals, two datapads slipping them into his sling and then the datapad that Wheelie was always working with and then lifted Wheelie up on to his shoulder and headed downstairs.

“Great now I have to reorganise everything.” Wheelie whined and sighed. “At least I'll have something to do for a few days, other then scanning.”

“Probably more, I had most of it organised before I picked you up Wheelie.” Sam reminded as he climbed into Optimus's cab and settled Wheelie on to a seat and handed him his datapad and smothered a yawn. “How long is the trip?”

“Six hours or so by air, depending on which route we decide to take.” Optimus informed him as he pulled away and headed for the airstrip and pulled up into a large cargo plane and locked into place. “Plenty of time to get some recharge.” He chuckled. “It wouldn't be the first time you've caught a nap on my sleeper bed.”

“True.” Sam nodded unloading his sling on to the drivers seat and with a bit of manoeuvring pushed the curtain aside in the back to reveal a thin sleeper bed and stretched out. “Wheelie have you recharged in the last twenty four hours?” Sam asked shifting into a more comfortable spot.

“More than you.” Wheelie snorted. “I got nine hours last night.”

“If you wish Wheelie in the glove box is a datapad with the math basics of home if you want something challenging to do.” Optimus offered. 

“Really?” Wheelie lurched forward and snatched the pad and immediately hooked into it.

Sam listened as Wheelie admitted after a moment that he couldn't even follow the basics and Optimus began coaching him through the first dozen problems and began dozing off.

  
  


**


	6. Chapter 6

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


Sam woke with a cry of “STOP” and sat up breathing hard.

“Sam?” Optimus's voice was soothing, along with the string of Cybertronian, to which he replied to.

“Where are we?” He asked still shaken.

“An hour from base, why?”

Sam clambered out of the sleeper ignoring the pain from his arm and stared out of Optimus's windscreen. They were in what appeared to be the middle of the desert.

“Three miles east, ten feet down.” Sam managed to blurt out.

“What's going on?” Ironhide demanded pulling up beside Optimus.

“Autobot signal, weak, in stasis.” Sam forced out and pressed his good arm against his head.

“Directly East Sam from me?” Optimus asked already turning that way.

“Yes.” He pressed harder against his temple and sat down in the drivers seat not caring that he sat on his things and rested his head on the steering wheel.

“Sam can you pinpoint it, we are three miles East.” Optimus inquired.

“I think so.” He moved to the open door and let Epps help him down and began walking with his eyes closed, feeling the pull. “here.” He pointed directly down and then began walking again a few metres away he pointed again. “Here.” He walked again and stopped finally opening his eyes “And here.”

“You said one signal.” Optimus spoke up from where he rested while Ironhide, Ratchet and Prowl all began digging.

“The other two are weaker, I only sensed then when we got closer.” Sam made his way back to Optimus, pulling his things out and helped Wheelie out so Optimus could transform and help.

“Protoshells.” Ratchet cried out in surprise and dismay.

“They must have crashed.” Ironhide growled. “Too low on energy to send out a signal.” He looked around as he dug out the second. “We've been through here a hundred times Prime and we never sensed them...how long have they been here getting weaker?”

“How many sand storms have been through here?” Sam asked rubbing at his eyes.

“Dozens.” Optimus stated flatly. “A year.”

“I don't think they've been here long.” Sam frowned. “Wasn't there a three blip approach a few months ago but you lost the signal in the atmosphere?”

“Yes, four months ago.” Prowl nodded gently wiping the sand off the protoshell he was digging out. “Two months after you arrived.” He looked up. “This must be them.”

“We had people in the area the should have seen or at least felt the landing.” Optimus frowned.

“Oh we felt it.” Prowl nodded. “We couldn't see a damn thing, a really bad storm hit and lasted a week, even with our scanners we couldn't see a few metres in front of us.”

“I can't do anything for them here, we'll have to load them into the trailer, I can do more in the medbay.”

“Are we sure they are Autobots?” Epps asked after a moment as the bot's moved to pick up the first one.

“Yes, they have the symbol on the shells and now that we are close enough we recognise the faint signals they are putting out.” Optimus nodded transforming back to truck form and reconnected to the trailer as the three shells were loaded.

“So who do we have?” Wheelie asked climbing back into the cab.

“Blurr, Mirage and Soundblaster.” Sam answered before anyone else could answer.

“You decoded their signals?” Optimus asked half amused and half surprised.

“Blaster told me.” Sam shrugged climbing into the cab and settled into the drivers seat. 

“I think you are going to have to explain that one.” Optimus stated blankly.

“I've been hearing him for weeks.” Sam sighed. “It wasn't until we were close enough I realised what it was that I was hearing, before it was just muttering nearly lost in static.”

“Why didn't you say anything?” Ratchet grumbled.

“I'm used to hearing faint whisperings that no one else can and I couldn't hear it clear enough to make anything out so I just waited. If I'd caught a name I'd have said something, all I got was the odd indistinct sound.” He rubbed at his temple. “I'll apologise later.”

“What else have you been hearing?”

“Your comms I think, nothing solid just murmurs, background noise really...at least I think so. No words.” Sam tried to explain.

“Why do you think it is our comms?” Ironhide asked gruffly.

“Because I always know where you are if you are a mile or two of where I am.” Sam shrugged he looked over his shoulder. “One of them is panicking, I don't think they are fully in stasis.” Sam winced as Optimus spoke in his native language, loudly and clearly and slowly nodded. “That did it...” And snickered.

“Yes well.” Optimus cleared his vents and seemed embarrassed, as the other bots joined in the snickering.

“Guys?” Epps asked sounding amused.

“Blaster is cussing out Optimus for taking so long, quite colourfully.” Ironhide chuckled. “Hey now there is nothing wrong with my cannons!” He protested a moment later glaring at the trailer.

“Enough, lets get to the base.” Optimus said firmly and closed his door and headed back for the road and they were soon back on track. “At least with SoundBlaster here we'll finally be able to the comms up and running properly.” Optimus muttered.

“He's your comms officer?” Sam asked curious.

“Yes, one of the best there is...he's right up there with SoundWave.”

“What about the other two?”

“Blurr...well he was in an accident when he was a sparkling leading to him doing everything at great speed, hence the name Blurr, that's all anyone usually sees of him. He has to concentrate hard on doing anything normally. He's a great scout and messenger, he's also an engineer. Mirage is a scout, spy, bodyguard and assassin when needed, he can cloak himself completely and remain unseen by most. He's a programming expert, coder and computer expert. He can make a computer system do anything he wants. He's the one that made our holoforms possible, before they couldn't interact or touch anything.”

“Guess he'd be one to talk about my interactive program about then?” Sam smiled.

“Yes, him, Wheeljack and Blurr, they could probably manage to make it work.” Optimus agreed. “Wheeljack managed to build the machinery for it, but the program keeps crashing...and the systems keep blowing out.” He sounded resigned. “Then again if nothing exploded around Wheeljack we know that something is wrong.”

“Just how big did you make this base?” Sam asked a moment later catching a glimpse of the base in the distance.

“Since we paid for it we made it to fit us.” Optimus sounded amused. “We've spent so long making do that we decided that we've had enough.”

“Fair enough.” Sam murmured.

“We've got four Autobots per level, twelve bots per building.” Optimus continued.

“How big is comfortable to you, two hanger sizes?”

“Four actually.” Sam gaped in shock. “Six to eight if you pure comfort. We turned one building into apartments for the soldiers, fifteen per floor unless they want to room together, it worked out rather well, lounge, kitchen, games room, three bedrooms, bathroom, all connected to a common area where they can gather in large numbers.”

“What about laundry?”

“In the basement level.” Optimus chuckled. “They have their own gun range, ops level, games area, mess, auto pool and storage area, but they are welcome to enter the Mech areas if they are comfortable enough doing so.”

“So where are you sticking me?” Sam asked as they entered the base proper and drove through it. “Am I with Bee again?”

“You are, living wise anyway.” Optimus sounded amused again. “You weren't listening when I came to talk to you last week were you?”

“Sorry.” Sam ducked his head.

“You were responding properly so I assumed you were mentally present.” Optimus chuckled. “No matter, we've set you up a workshop like at the other base, just a bit bigger.” He pulled up beside a five story building. “This is it, ground floor is your quarters with Bee on the left, on the right is Ironhide and Will. First floor is your metal and mechanics, second is your library and study when it arrives and your painting area is on the third, though we did move your gallery to somewhere else so people wouldn't be interrupting you all the time. Fourth floor is currently empty, basement is laundry and storage.” He opened his door so Sam and Wheelie could climb out. “Wheelie if you wish to stay with Sam I'll have furniture your size delivered here and you two can decide where to set it up.”

“Up to you.” Sam smiled at the small bot. “I don't mind you staying with me.”

“Good with me.” Wheelie nodded.

“If we can't find a unused space we can use a empty large closet or under my bed if you want that way you won't get stepped on.”

“We'll have to look.” Wheelie nodded helping Sam gather his things.

“There is a map in the library so you don't get lost. Glyphs of who is where are painted on the building fronts.” Optimus added.

“Noted.” Sam nodded and then trilled goodnight to his brother.

“Rest well my fosterling.” Optimus chuckled before he drove off at a slow sped down the road and turned a corner.

“This place is so friggin' huge.” Wheelie whispered.

“Doublely so for you.” Sam nodded as they entered the left 'human' size door and paused to take in the sheer size of the open space. “I think we could easily get lost just in our quarters.” Sam muttered shaking his head as the moved through a bot size lounge with six couches, theatre size TV to them, table and chairs to seat eight, passed a wall and found Bee's recharge bed, not finding his room under Bee's bed the continued down a little further and found walled off section with a human door and went through finding another lounge, dining room human sized this time, an empty room, bathroom, bedroom with all of Sam's gear and a guest room. “You can claim the empty room if you want, I doubt I'll need it.” Sam offered. “Or you can claim under my bed again.” He saw Wheelie duck his head in embarrassment. 

“You knew I was sleeping under there?”

“I did, I didn't mind, just remember it may get noisy if I ever get another lover.” Sam shrugged. “Not likely to happen soon but still, you might want privacy and a place to gather and store your own things as you get them.”

“Then I'll take the empty room.” Wheelie said after a quiet moment.

“Shall we go see how badly they messed up setting up my workshops?” Sam asked heading out of his apartment, not really sure how he felt about no longer sleeping with Bee above him but guessed that Bee deserved privacy too after spending four years in one garage or another. 

They easily found the elevator and went exploring the first level. Again the front was for his metal work, everything was set up the same and looked so small in compared to the space of the room and the high ceiling, the second half of the room was his mechanics, more benches, shelves, cupboards, even a few wardrobe like cupboards and tools had been added for him to work with, which he didn't mind. They carefully went through the cupboards and shelves to make sure they knew where everything was or shifted a few things around if they weren't happy and then headed up to the second level, filled with selves, desks and a large computer section in the far back, a few couches and single lazy boys dotted around for comfortable reading but was other wise empty and headed up to the third level and checked out everything thing there, it was the most bare area considering that all his finished painting were missing, leaving behind a hundred or so unfinished ones. A Mech sized version of his painting area was set up on the other side marked Sunstreaker.

“A lot of empty space.” Sam noted.

“Means you can spread out more...I'm wondering how they are transporting your paintings when they are finished.” Wheelie shrugged looking around. “Guess you stack them there.” He pointed to an area marked 'Finished' and a few trolley like shelves, each one marked like each painting section was.

“Easy enough.” Sam shrugged. “How do the Mech's get up here? Do you see a larger Elevator?”

“Other side in the middle.” Wheelie pointed in that direction.

“That answers that then.”

“You don't mind sharing?”

“Nope, Sunstreaker is good, he gives me great ideas when I get stuck.” Sam shook his head.

“I noticed that each level has a comm system, a computer terminal and jack ports.” Wheelie commented.

“I didn't notice.” Sam looked to where Wheelie pointed. “They all there?”

“Yeah, right next to the elevator, besides the huge computer in the library.” He looked at Sam. “Can we go see what that is?”

“Sure.” Sam nodded and they headed down a level and headed down to the desks with the different monitors. “You're the best with them and the fastest.” Sam gestured for him to look them over.

“Okay.” Wheelie checked the first four that were further away from the last two and nodded. “They are normal internet connected computers.” Wheelie announced before moving to the fifth and frowned. “Password?”

“Here.” Sam leaned forward and drew his glyph on the screen and they watched as the computer booted and Wheelie scanned it. 

“This is connected directly to your school, nothing else.” They turned to the last one and again Sam drew his glyph and Wheelie beamed a few moments later. “This is your journal database, much bigger and faster, no more dealing with Datapads.” He crowed.

“The datapads were for connecting to the Bot's pads so they could give or take information for me.” Sam shrugged. “I know it wasn't the best...so this is faster?”

“A hundred times faster and maybe just as much bigger.” Wheelie nodded.

“Just remember not to sleep too often under the desk.” Sam said in amusement. “Anything else on there?”

“Basic to hard core schooling.” Wheelie squealed in excitement. “Test and exams included...” He blinked as a message popped up and then beamed. “I have my own log in glyph so I can use it too....your school computer logs into this as well, you click on the I'm bored shortcut.” Wheelie informed him smirking.

“Could be fun and mind exploding to give it a shot.” Sam chuckled nodding. “Don't suppose that it tells you what that large dent in the middle of the painting area is does it?” Sam asked looking up at the ceiling. 

“Nope...” Wheelie looked to the left frowning and moved that way and then squealed again. “Computer my size!”

“Guess we don't have to work on share time then.” Sam laughed shaking his head.

“You know with this thing you can type it directly into the computer.” Wheelie pointed out.

“I could do that with the last one too.” Sam shrugged. “Prefer writing it out, it's my wrists and fingers when they cramp from writing so much.”

“Just seems like a waste, that's all.” Wheelie murmured.

“The journals are all made from recycled paper, don't you some times prefer books to the computer?” Sam pointed out.

“True.” Wheelie nodded in agreement. “At least I am small enough to be able to read a book and not destroy it.” Wheelie said a little smugly.

“You going to hang up here? I'm going down to the mechanics lab.” Sam asked turning to leave.

“You don't have all the movement in your hand to do much.” Wheelie reminded him.

“Doesn't mean I can't tinker and see what I can do.” Sam shrugged.

“Ratchet didn't want you doing anything complicated like that for another week.” Wheelie called after him.

“What I've got in mind I can do one handed.” Sam called back in reassurance as the elevator closed and headed down.

He rummaged through a few boxes pulling the pieces out that he wanted, and then set up a few tools and pulled a lamp with a magnifying glass in out what he was going to put together and began wiring and soldering pieces together, cursing a few times as he fumbled or dropped a few pieces. It was hard to do one handed but he wasn't going to undo all the healing his arm had done in two weeks just to prove he could manage something.

Near dawn, some nine hours later he had what he thought was mostly likely a processor...or maybe a hard drive...he wasn't exactly sure but he was leaning towards a processor and looked around until he found his datapads on his bed and called up the schedule of who was available and where they would be during their 'available' time and then had to hunt down the map of the new base to find out where he was going.

He blinked a few times when he realised that where he wanted to go was nearly a mile away and his other option was a further half mile. He could walk it but it wasn't something he was sure that he wanted to do all the time, so he'd have to see if there was some sort of alternate transportation when he couldn't get some to take him.

He grabbed a shower and a change of clothes, placed his creation into a padded static free box and headed off for the medbay. He tried hard not to stare at the large buildings as he walked by them, taking in the glyphs as he passed, most near him were empty or had only one person in it.

The medbay he noted was more a hospital and walked into the lobby reading the signs in both English and glyphs and smiled when he found Ratchet's name and declared that he was in and his office was on the first floor. He stepped into the elevator and noticed two sets of controls one for Mechs and one for humans and hit the first floor.

He passed a few occupied rooms before he found Ratchet's open office and heard him growling to himself.

' **Should I return another time Caretaker?'** Sam asked tentatively not realising he'd spoken in the Mech's native tongue.

' **If you would, little one, now is not a good time.'** Ratchet nodded stiffly.

Sam chirped in affirmation and headed off for his next target and cautiously approached a slightly battered single storey long building that declared that it was a dangerous area and to enter with caution and to beware explosions.

He entered the building cautiously and paused when he heard the familiar rumble of Prowl.

**'is it safe to enter?'** Sam called out in a hesitant trill.

' **Hello little one, what brings you down this way?'** Prowl inquired poking his head out of a door way.

' **Ratchet is busy and I wanted someone to check something I made...Is Wheeljack busy?'**

“ He's not let me introduce you properly.” Prowl switched to English and beckoned Sam to enter all the way. Sam looked around the huge scorched lab and then eyed the large bulky green mech and smiled at the dirt and scorch marks on him. “Wheeljack this is Sam Witwicky, Sam this is Wheeljack, brilliant engineer and explosive expert.” He smirked.

“Not everything blows up you know.” Wheeljack muttered. “I am pleased to finally meet you in person Sam.” Wheeljack beamed.

“I've heard a few tales.” Sam nodded.

“You say that Ratchet was busy?”

“He's not in a good mood he requested that I come back another time...” Sam half shrugged. “But I wanted to see if I made this right and if it is what I think it is.” He opened the protective box and placed the small rectangle into the Mech's large hand.

“You tinkering again?” Prowl asked curious. 

“What do you think it is?” Wheeljack asked a moment after Prowl.

“It's either a processor or a hard drive, I'm leaning more towards a processor.” Sam shrugged.

“How can you not know what you are building?” Wheeljack murmured looking it over carefully.

“It's what he does.” Prowl chuckled. “He never knows what he's making until he's done. We've all told you tales over the last few months.”

“True.” Wheeljack answered absently. “This is one of our processors.” Wheeljack muttered and moved to a bench a few metres away and Prowl knelt and offered his hand so he could see and ended up perched on the Mech's shoulder. Wheeljack had plugged it into something and was running a few tests. “Definitely one of ours.” Wheeljack murmured sounding a little more excited. “Not too badly made, it would do well for an emergency patch to be replaced with something better but would last a few months...” He turned looking down and then quickly looked around until he found Sam on Prowl's shoulder. “This the first you made?”

“Yes, and one handed since, you know...” He gestured to his arm cast.

“You think it would work as a emergency patch?” Prowl asked.

“Yes, no more then six months, but for a first try it's very well made considering his limits.” Wheeljack smiled. “I look forward to see how well made they will be when you have both hands...have you made anything else?” He inquired.

“Something a few weeks ago before I got hurt.” Sam nodded slowly. “I don't know what it is or if it is finished...I stopped getting the urge to make it about a week before I got hurt...”

“May I see?” Wheeljack inquired looking curious.

“Sure, it's in my mechanics lab.” Sam nodded, Sam tilted his head as he heard the murmur he usually heard get louder and looked at Prowl. “Gotta go?”

“I do.” Prowl inclined his head with a small smile and passed him over to Wheeljack's hands. “He cannot hang on if you walk at the moment.”

“So where is your lab?”

“Above my apartment with Bee.” Sam pointed in the right direction. “One and half miles.”

“Must be quite a walk for you then.” Wheeljack commented as they headed off.

“Not bad, but not one I'd want to make in a storm, high summer or winter.” Sam shrugged. “I'll have to see what other transport I can take when no one is available to run me around, not that I actually head out often much anymore.”

“And how is a Mech to get to your lab?” Wheeljack asked a moment later looking at the building.

“There's a Mech sized elevator on the outside.” Sam pointed to the side of the building. “First floor at the far back.”

“What's this area?” He asked as they stepped out in the middle of his metal area.

“My metal works lab, I'm building a metal city, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are helping me when they are bored. It's how I got hurt, I wasn't paying attention when I was placing a building and cut my arm open pulling it back.” Sam answered as they made the way to his mechanics area and was set on the ground and Sam moved to a cupboard and pulled out a box and opened it, pulling back the material that had been used to pad it and set it into the Mech's hands as he knelt beside him to get a better look.

“Why did you stop building?” Wheeljack asked after a moment of running scans on it. “Do you know?”

“Something felt off about it, like I did something wrong, but I couldn't figure out what.” Sam admitted. “Everything is finished but I had to fix something but I couldn't ask anyone at the time cause the were all busy and by the time they weren't I'd already put it aside.”

“Well it's not finished exactly it's still missing a few parts and I can show you what you did wrong, it's not a big mistake actually.” Wheeljack lowered it and pointed to a section where a few wires were soldered in. “This wire here is in the wrong place, it should be two connectors over.” Sam nodded in understanding. “But other wise this is exceptionally made.” He studied Sam for a long moment. “You really have no clue what it is do you?” He murmured looking thoughtful.

“No a clue.” Sam shook his head. “I just knew that I had to build it but it wasn't super urgent, just had to be done sometime soon.”

“Hmm I wasn't aware we had a sparkling with us...”

“Just Wheelie, he's about fifteen but spent a lot of time in stasis and was treated badly by the Con's. We kinda kidnapped him, didn't realise that he was a kid. I took him in when the one looking after him couldn't anymore.” Sam explained looking confused. “What did I make?”

“A youngling brain...well a part of one at any rate, it's missing the main components, like the processor, memory core, ram and so on....” Wheeljack smiled. “This is what I used to do back home, I used to make Youngling and Adult frames and all the parts. I didn't think it would be possible to do so here, the materials here are so...” He tried to find a word.

“Flimsy, fragile and useless.” Sam finished for him grimacing. “I know, it took me months to pull together parts just for that, and be sure it was going to work.”

“Do you mind if I do a deep scan to see what you used? I'd like to see if it would stand up to wear and tear.”

“Please, be kind of pointless to building it completely and have it fail in a few months or a few years.” Sam nodded looking pleased. “I'd also like to know if I built it completely correct.”

“How did you build it?” Wheeljack asked as he began his deepest scans.

“Saw an image in my head, saw it in sections and began putting pieces together. It's how I do most of my work, my city, my paintings, my journal writing...” He shrugged.

“Journal writing?”

“It's all in your language, pieces of knowledge from different sectors nothing complete, which is annoying, but Optimus says it mostly lost knowledge so I write it down and scan it into my computer for others to read when they have time. I think when it's complete it will shuffle around and put itself in order, there seems to be coding for that in amongst the writings.” Sam answered rubbing his arm, it was starting to throb, he'd forgotten to take his pain pills for the last ten hours and he had no idea where the pills were.

“If you can do this from memory I'd like to see what you could do from a real schematic of how things should be put together.” Wheeljack murmured his eyes dim as his focus was internal, then they brightened. “May I take this to my lab to run more tests?”

“Sure, that was only a test run.” Sam nodded.

“How long until you are able to use your arm?”

“Another four to five weeks.” 

“Let me know when you can use it again, I'd like to watch you put together something, I'm sure it will be fascinating to watch.” Wheeljack rose to his feet. “I'll let Ratchet know what it was you wanted to show him.”

“Thank you.” Sam nodded.

“Send me a message any time you wish to show me something or you are unsure how something is going and I'll pop around between my own experiments.” Wheeljack beamed before trotting off for the elevator.

Sam shook his head in bewilderment and made his way up to the library and wasn't that surprised to see that his things had arrived while he was busy and he hadn't noticed or that Wheelie was busy trying to get everything back in order.

“Wheelie do you know where my pain pills are?” Sam asked.

“I unpacked them an hour ago, we left them behind.” Wheelie pointed to a desk where his journals were stacked with a packet of pens and a thermos of coffee. He took two pills before flipping through the journals to find his current one. “I tried to find you an hour ago to see if you were hungry but you weren't here.”

“I went to speak with Ratchet and Wheeljack about something I made.” Sam sighed. “I thought I left a note, I'm sorry.”

“Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in over twelve hours.” Wheelie looked over his shoulder as he shelved books.

“I'm not, but I should eat something.” Sam nodded slowly. “Do I have anything to eat in the kitchen?”

“Fruit, bread, milk, cereal and a few cans of soup.” Wheelie answered. “Want me to get you something?”

“No I can get it.” Sam shook his head and stood back up and headed for the elevator but instead of heading down to his apartment he went up to his paintings and ended up painting two new faces to add to his collection and placed them on the correct trolley section and then returned to the library to fill in another journal before turning in feeling tired.

  
  


**


	7. Chapter 7

<br/> <!--<br/> @page { margin: 2cm }<br/> P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }<br/> \--><br/>

Chapter 7

  
  


Two days later Sam made his way slowly to the medbay, no one was free and it took him nearly three hours to get to Ratchet's office which was empty when he finally reached it, sweaty, out of breath and shaking. When he managed to stop his hands from shaking so badly he sent a message to the gruff Mech stating he wasn't feeling well and was in his office when he was free berating other Mechs, it was his turn.

He heard the grumbling before Ratchet appeared half an hour later, he paused in the door way and ran scans over him as he came further into the room, closing the door behind him.

“Well you look like slag.” Greeted him gruffly. “Have you been eating?”

“I tried twice but I immediately purged it before I got beyond a few mouthfuls.” Sam said miserably. “all I can tolerate is water.”

“Are you sleeping?”

“Twelve hours a night.”

“A night? You aren't going thirty hours or more?” Ratchet frowned.

“No.”

“When did this start?” Ratchet glared.

“I really noticed yesterday but I haven't eaten since I arrived three days ago.” Sam yawned widely. “It took me three hours to walk here and I had stop a lot to rest and I was shaking, sweating and out of breath...”

“Not at all like you.” Ratchet agreed scanning him again. “Does anything bar your arm hurt or aches?” Ratchet asked sounding confused.

“My stomach is cramping but I figured that was from throwing up and I feel exhausted.”

“According to my scans bar being tired there is nothing wrong with you, you're in perfect health.” He frowned. “I know that's not right since you haven't eaten in three or more days. Let's get you into a bed and run some deeper scans, you'll probably feel them.”

“They usually tingle.” Sam smiled wanly as Ratchet picked him up gently and carried him out of the office and into a room down the hall, setting him down on a large Mech bed.

“Do they?” Ratchet inquired absently. “Strip down to your shorts please.” He ordered laying a blanket down for him to lay on.

Sam sighed and did as he was told and laid down, taking note of the stronger tingles then he usually got from Ratchet's scans and tensed at one.

“Did that one hurt?” Ratchet asked in concern.

“Really warm, almost hot.” Sam corrected relaxing as Ratchet stretched out his hand and rested a few finger tips on his head and then his chest and abdomen. 

“There is something for a lack of a better term growing in your abdomen, it's not physical but it's take a lot of your bodies strength to do so.” Ratchet announced after a long silent moment. “I can't get a good scan on it, it's small for the moment but it's growing fast...I think it's energy...” He tilted his head his eyes dimming for a moment. “It familiar...it'll come to me in a moment...” he shook his head.

“That's not usually a good thing Ratchet.” Sam noted in a bland voice.

“Usually, your body on the other hand seems to think that this is normal. You'll remember a few months ago I told you, your organs shifted?”

“Yeah...you think this is why?” Sam asked incredulously.

“it appears so.” Ratchet nodded slowly. “On top of that your arm is over half way healed as if it has been healing for five weeks already not two.” He vented hard. “So I can remove your cast, you'll have to be careful for a few days to a week since it will probably be weak for awhile.” Ratchet spoke as he removed the cast. “Barely even a scar...” He paused. “And it appears you have another glyph to join the other you got during Egypt...” He frowned. “I can't read it.”

Sam sat up and stared at it for a long moment and frowned. “That doesn't make sense.”

“What does it say?” Ratchet asked curious.

“Container.” Sam stated. “It always translates so badly to English.” He frowned. “What's another word for container?”

“Vessel.” Ratchet stated then froze. “Vessel is another word for it.” He continued a little softer. “Oh Primus...” He stretched out his hand and scanned Sam again. “Spark energy...” He breathed.

“What?” Sam asked in confusion and then let out an unhappy, confused, hysterical wail.

“Ratchet what are you doing to my fosterling.” Optimus chided in a amused voice that stopped when he got a look at his stunned medic and hysterical human and strode in, forming his holoform beside Sam and pulled him into a tight comforting hug and began to trill soothingly. “What's going on?”

“I think we just found the Vessel...” He pointed at Sam's arm. “He's emitting faint Spark energy that is growing by the half hour.”

“Why was he here?” Optimus asked nodding slowly.

“He's sleeping twelve hours a night, he hasn't eaten in three days, he purges when he tries, he's exhausted and it took him three hours to walk here.” Ratchet rattled off. “He was concerned he was coming down with something...” He vented hard a few times. “He's growing a spark in his abdomen cavity in the space that was made when his organs shifted months ago...”

“His body was preparing for this.” Optimus sighed and gently tugged Sam's arm free so he could glare at the glyph stating 'Vessel' right next to the one stating 'Key' in the language of the Primes. “How soon do you think it will be fully formed?”

“Within hours.” Ratchet stated. “It's already tripled in size in the last half hour, I see it clearly in my scans now.”

Optimus gently gripped Sam's head until he was looking at the boys face. “Sam I need you to calm down, this is one of your painted scenes that you showed us.”

“No one mentioned anything about getting pregnant with a Spark!” Sam hissed between sobs.

“It did kinda.” Optimus murmured. “It said the Vessel would shield and carry the Spark until it was revealed.”

“That it was going to be me would have been nice if they had given more warning!” Sam growled slowly calming.

“Going by instinct, my fosterling is this Jazz?” Optimus asked softly in his ear.

“Yes.” Sam answered without thinking and then blinked. “Oh.”

“Is he finished?” Optimus asked looking up at Ratchet.

“Yes, he's down the hall behind the door marked storage.” Ratchet nodded. “How exactly do we transfer him?”

“No idea.” Optimus admitted, gently wrapped the blanket around Sam and then His Mech form picked them both up and they followed Ratchet out of the room and down the hall and into a room marked storage and locked. “I'm hoping Sam will know what to do when the time comes.” He set Sam down on Jazz's lower chest while Ratchet opened up the offline mech's chest revealing his empty but repaired Spark chamber.

“I'm hoping I won't have to preform surgery.”

“No not needed.” Sam answered a few minutes later sounding uncomfortable and slightly dazed.

“What is needed?” Optimus asked in a soft gentle voice.

“Matrix and his match.”

“Match?” Optimus sounded confused and then disappeared out the door a moment later.

“Are you in pain?” Ratchet asked, seeing the boys stomach distend slowly.

“Not really more uncomfortable then anything.” Sam's voice took on a distant tone before he shift position and crawled so he was half in side Jazz's chest, his spark chamber within easy reach. 

Ten minutes later Optimus returned with Prowl who looked curious and then froze stunned for a few heartbeats before moving forward to stand at Jazz's head and Optimus opened his thigh and held the blue glowing Matrix and held it out to Sam.

Sam reached for it and it hovered between them for a moment before Sam retracted his hand the Matrix still hovering above his hand.

“Get ready to catch me.” Sam warned before he reached forward with his other hand not giving them a chance to ask any questions and touched the Spark chamber. 

There was a bright flash of blue brilliant light and Jazz's body jerked up tossing Sam into the air and Optimus launched forward and gently caught Sam and they all looked at Jazz to see the Spark Chamber glowing white blue and containment shield in place.

Ratchet gently shoved Optimus further down the bed Jazz was on and closed the mech's chest as his systems slowly came on line one at a time.

“Ah meh head.” Jazz moaned faintly before his eyes slowly lit up dimly at first before coming on full power. “Did we win?” he asked in confusion.

“That we did old friend.” Optimus spoke his voice full of emotion.

Prowl moved slowly so he was in Jazz's view and just stared at each other for a long moment.

“How long was Ah out?” Jazz asked slowly.

“Nearly five years, Jazz.” Ratchet sighed and then hit his helm ignoring the cry of pain he got. “You got torn in half you slagging aft...we thought you lost.”

“umm...since Ah'm not...what happened?” Jazz frowned looking at all of them before slowly sitting up and reached out and touched Prowl's chest right over his spark. “Prowler.” He murmured.

“When the All Spark exploded in Megatron's chest, we think your Spark got caught in it and it held and hid your spark until it was safe to bring you back.” Optimus explained quietly. “We don't know exactly what happened, we can't explain it, just that it was Primus's will.”

“One day I'm going to have a long chat with Primus.” Sam muttered sitting up in Optimus's hand still holding the Matrix, glaring at it. “The All Spark changed me when it destroyed Megatron, I absorbed some of it's energy along with your Spark.” Sam added a moment later when Optimus gently prodded him. “When I also found and wielded this...” He held up the Matrix for Jazz to see. “Some of it entered my blood changing me further, which helped me bring Optimus back. Those two changes made it able to change me enough to be able to carry a spark for a short time if all the conditions are met and a shell is available to contain the spark and bring it online.” He glared at the Matrix again.

“So you'll be able to bring forth other sparks?” Ratchet asked in startled surprise.

“I don't know if this was a one off or not.” Sam shrugged. “Maybe we will be able to tell in time. All I do know is that if I am carry a spark I can't hold it for more than seven days, my body won't be able to take the strain.”

“I'll take that to mean yes, but not any time soon.” Ratchet nodded before pulling out a hardline cord from his arm and plugging into Jazz's arm ignoring the startled cry from the now online mech. “I'm giving you files on everything that has been going on since you went offline.” Ratchet said out loud.

“You're also scanning pretty deep.” Jazz grumbled.

“I could check everything but your memory and processors.” Ratchet grumbled. “I wasn't sure if they took any damage.”

“Is there?” Prowl inquired his voice blank of any emotion.

“A few memory blips of missing time leading up to his offlining no more then a few seconds...including the stunt that lead to that, which is probably a good thing.” Ratchet carefully disengaged the connection. “It's going to take time for you to get back on your feet, I had to put you back together I'm sure you remember how long that takes....”

“Ah do.” Jazz nodded, sounding tired.

“Rest, recharge, defrag and run a few virus checkers through your system...a full defrag not a few short cycles.” He ordered. “It will help your systems catch up to what is going on, short walks within the room for a few days and then you can try a walk down the hall. Don't be surprised if people seem shocked to see you or not shocked, some have had a good few hints that you might be returning.” He glanced at Sam who wrapped the blanket around himself again and was quickly falling into sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam woke in a hospital bed hooked up to an IV holding a few different bags, a full bladder and Bee's holoform sitting beside his bed.

“How are you feeling?” Bee asked leaning forward.

“Good, have a really full bladder though.” Sam sat up slowly and pushed the covers down and swung his feet down to the floor.

“Back in the bed.” Ratchet demanded.

“Full bladder.” Sam growled back.

Ratchet chuckled and disconnected the IV and pointed towards the bathroom watching Sam nearly ran for it.

“Don't always think you can argue with me little one.” Ratchet warned when he returned a few minutes later at a more leisurely walk.

“Wouldn't expect to.” Sam nodded sitting back down in the edge of the bed and waited patiently as he was scanned thoroughly.

“How are you feeling?”

“Normal, starved though.”

“Good to hear.” He turned and set a tray of toast and tea on the bed. “Eat, if it stays down you can dress and head home. I'll be by daily for scans for the next few days to make sure your system stays stable.”

“How long was I asleep and how is Jazz?”

“Two days and he's taking short walks every three hours, he's got a month or two of rehab to do before he's 100 percent though.”

“Is everyone demanding an explanation?” Sam asked dreading the answer.

“Strangely enough no.” Ratchet shaking his head. “When asked they all shrug saying then knew Jazz would show up again despite what they knew because you refused to put him on the Lost Souls wall.”

“Knew there was another reason I was doing that.” Sam muttered. “Less questions asked the better.” He grimaced at the tea but drank it down between the slices of toast. “Does that include the human side?”

“It does.” Ratchet nodded scanning him again. “Feel sick?”

“Nope.”

“Then get dressed brat and skedaddle.” Ratchet grumbled before disappearing out the door.

“I hope you weren't too freaked when you returned?” Sam asked as he shed his hospital robe and pulled on his jeans and t-shirt.

“Optimus let me know what was happening.” Bee sighed. “You have to stop getting hurt, Sam. This is the third time in six months.”

“Hmm not a good average.” Sam mused wrinkling his nose and followed Bee out to his car mode and slid behind the wheel as his holo vanished and drove them back to their apartment. “How's Wheelie?”

“He was with you right up until I showed up and set him home to recharge.” Bee sighed. “He was worried about you, said you'd been sick for a few days before Ratchet admitted you.”

“Yeah that really wasn't fun.” Sam grimaced. “But on the upside I finally got rid of the cast” He smiled.

“I thought you had at least another four weeks?” Bee asked as he pulled into his apartment proper and Sam slid out and his transformed into his robot form.

“Supposed too, but for some reason that...what ever it was sped up the healing.” Sam shrugged. “I'm not going to complain, my hands keep cramping because of all the painting and writing I've been doing, I'm looking forward to do something different.” He turned as Wheelie slipped out of his side of the apartment and leaned in against his legs.

“You better?” He asked quietly.

“Yeah I'm lots better and really hope that doesn't happen again for awhile.” Sam smiled gently down at him.

“I demand Ratchet comes see you next time you start doing that?” Wheelie asked hesitantly.

“You do.” Sam and Bee nodded in agreement. “you get any studying done?”

“Not a lot.” Wheelie shook his head.

“It's alright, go finish recharging, Bee isn't letting me out of his sight for awhile so I am not going far.” Sam gently nudged him back towards the apartment.

“Promise?”

“Promise, I'll be here, in with you or in my mechanics lab.” Sam nodded. “I'll message you if I have to go further.” He watched as Wheelie reluctantly left to return to his recharge. “It's times like this that his age really shows.” Sam said softly.

“It does.” Bee agreed sitting on one of his couches and bent to pick Sam up and set him on his chest as he lent back so Sam wouldn't slid down his chest and gently cradled Sam to him.

“I've missed you, big brother.” Sam said softly.

“I know I haven't been around much, it's hard with so few mechs here.” Bee sighed tiredly.

“Were you told we found Soundblaster, Blurr and Mirage on the way here?” Sam asked softly, leading into Bee's chest against his covered spark.

“Yeah and the cussing out that everyone got for taking so long.” Bee chuckled.

“You should recharge your exhausted.” Sam murmured stroking his chest.

“I just want to spend some time with you.” Bee sighed.

“You can after you've rested for at least eight hours.” Sam agreed. “I'll be upstairs, I won't be sleeping for awhile, I actually feel a little hyper...It might not last long, so if I'm not there I'll be in my bed.” He promised.

“Alright.” Bee sighed and lowered Sam to the ground and moved to his recharge bed and began to power down quickly, showing how exhausted he was.

When Sam was sure he was deep in recharge he made his way upstairs to his mechanics lab and began digging through different boxes and setting things on his work bench until he was happy with what he had chosen and settled down to work.

  
  


**

  
  


He worked steadily for ten hours before Bee and Wheelie dragged him out for a long drive around the base and to the near by town, buying a few things he wanted for his kitchen, did a two hour visit with his parents who lived with in four hours of the base and then drove back all of them in better mood.

When they returned Wheelie went up to the library to do some work and studying, Bee reported into do his eight hour shift on base and Sam settled back into his building...what ever he was building.

He wasn't surprised when Wheeljack and Ratchet joined him after he slept to watch.

“So what are you building this time?” Wheeljack asked jovially, settling his large form out of the way but he could still watch easily. 

“Processor again and the internal brain.” Sam answered absently as he worked. “Any major flaws in the first one?”

“Bar that one wire no, I tested it thoroughly and judge that it would safely run under all stresses for at least two to three decades even with the faulty materials here on Earth.” Wheeljack answered happily.

“Good.” Sam nodded. “And the processor?”

“It would have lasted maybe a year of serious use.” Ratchet answered. “Parts were faulty, badly faulty.” He eyed what Sam was making. “Youngling frame for Wheelie?”

“Yes, he maybe young in years but he's mature enough to upgrade.” Sam nodded. “I can make the parts but not the programming he's going to need for the bare basics.”

“We can do that.” Wheeljack assured him. “Been a long time since I've been needed to create a new form and not repair one and cobble together parts.”

“That it has.” Ratchet murmured happily. “What can't you build?”

“The frame and the programs.” Sam answered easily. “I can make everything else I think...bar the spark chamber and the pumps, everything else is easy.”

“Then we'd better start looking for materials to use for those parts.” Ratchet muttered. “We can easily order sample of different once to test.”

“I already have an order in, should be delivered in a few days.” Wheeljack spoke up. “I did so when Sam here showed me what he was building. I thought if nothing else it would give me something to do in my free time other then banging out dents out of ijits.” He gave the good impression of rolling his eyes without actually doing it.

“Which one was it this time?” Ratchet sighed in resignation.

“Optimus and Sideswipe.”

“Really what did he do this time?” Ratchet snorted in amusement. “I know it wasn't in training or out in battle he hasn't been out in weeks.”

“He wasn't paying attention and tripped over a jeep and face planted into a building.” Wheeljack chuckled as Sam dropped what he was holding and laughed hard. “Sideswipe tried to catch him and end up getting pulled along, Sunstreaker is bitching about having to fix his paint and buffing the scratches out as we speak.”

“Oh I wish I could have seen that.” Sam chuckled wiping at his cheeks. “He's usually so graceful.”

“Most of the time.” Ratchet agreed chuckling himself. “But like you we some times trip over things, we just land harder and make more noise.”

“Well they do say that the bigger you are the harder you fall.” Sam snorted in laughter a few times before calming himself to continue on connecting wires. “Did Optimus speak to you about my interactive holo designer program?”

“I made it and others are working on the programming now.” Wheeljack nodded. “I was impressed it only blew up on me four times before I was done.” He chuckled.

“That is a low number for you.” Ratchet snorted. “Will he be able to print it out like a painting or photo when he's done? So others can see it?”

“Oh yes, Optimus said that bit was a must.” Wheeljack nodded. “We've been working on it for a few weeks, so it should be ready in a week or two for them to work out the programs needed and to work out the glitches.”

“Sam do you think you'd be able to build from a blue print if I brought a few around?” Ratchet inquired after watching silently for an hour.

“I think so, I'm making these from one's I've seen in my dreams.” Sam nodded.

“Which would you prefer, paper or computerised?” 

“Paper I can stick it to the wall while I work.” Sam smiled as he finished up the processor and turned to pass it to Wheeljack. “Let's see how this one does on tests.”

“I'll bring it back when I'm done.” Wheeljack took it gently and hauled himself to his feet and left quickly with Ratchet on his heels.

“One down, more spare parts to go.” Sam murmured to himself once they were gone and turned back to the cranial unit.

  
  


**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters eight through ten were inspired by Calileane's review and actually nearly brought me to tears, so thank you for getting my muse moving on this. Beta'd by Esther.

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

Chapter 8

  
  


“Sam what are you doing?” Optimus asked in a calm patient voice as the elevator opened and he strode into the mechanics room.

“Trying to figure out some wiring why?” Sam looking up feeling frustrated and annoyed.

“Because my little fosterling you are broadcasting your cursing.” Optimus spoke in amused tone.

“I wasn't cursing...” Sam's voice trailed off as he stopped what he was doing and turned to look up at Optimus. “Broadcasting?”

“Yes, you've been entertaining us all with your babbling for the last half hour.” Optimus chuckled.

“That would explain why I could hear Bee laughing but couldn't see him then.” Sam muttered shaking his head hard for a moment and closed his eyes. He focused on clearing everything from his mind, calming himself down and imagined a shield going up around his mind. “Better?” He asked a little hesitantly.

“Better.” Optimus nodded with a smile. “It will take some practice to keep your firewalls up to keep everyone from picking up what you are thinking about without concentrating on it. I've told everyone to be patient, it has after all, been a long time since we've been around sparklings who couldn't control their shields.”

“I guess this also means that Ratchet wants to see me again.” Sam sighed rubbing at his now healed arm.

“To run some more tests yes.” Optimus knelt so they could speak easier. “Is your arm still sore? I've noted that you've been rubbing it a lot.”

“It's still tender when I over work it.” Sam shrugged. “It's normal after a bad injury.” He tilted his head as he swore he heard Ratchet in his head.

**'Here. Now.'**

“Umm...did I just hear....” He blinked a few times.

“You did.” Optimus lowered a hand and Sam climbed on and was settled on his shoulder before he rose to his full height and they headed for the hospital. “How are things going otherwise, it has been a week or so since I last had more than a few moments to speak with you.”

“Everything is good, I've mainly been writing and working in my mechanics lab.” Sam smiled and let out a trill of happy Cybertronian.

“I am glad.” Optimus rumbled as they entered the hospital and carried Sam up to Ratchet's office. “And Wheelie?”

“He's happy, he's really happy with the course work program you did up, when he isn't working on other things he's always learning something.” Sam answered as he was placed on Ratchet's desk where the large mech was pointing.

He flinched at a few of the deeper scans, getting scowled at but didn't say a word until the grumpy mech was finished.

“They still feel warm?”

“A few vibrate.” Sam murmured blushing a little.

“Ah.” Ratchet vented hard a few times and muttered something under his breath. “Noted. Now your scans are still good but are showing that you are still changing, you've hit forty percent on the brain scans so you've gone up ten percent in just over three days. Your arm is coming up as completely healed...” He paused and vented hard. “It appears we have come across something that can't be made in the organic way, the comms link we have has appeared in your own brain along with a dataport in your healed arm.” His holo formed and gently grasped his arm for a closer look. “It hasn't fully formed yet, but when it does it will probably erupt from the skin around it, it looks a lot like your USB ports, so different from our own.”

“How am I supposed to use it? I mean I don't exactly have programing to know how or to access it?” Sam murmured, his voice a little strained. “I know we put it out there are a theory but...”

“Reality is another things all together.” Ratchet murmured in agreement. “And the answer is I don't know. I don't think your data and ours is going to be compatible so don't be stupid enough to try a direct transfer, you'll probably burn yourself out trying.” Ratchet warned. “In fact don't try it at all with anything until we can figure something out, just ignore it.” He studied Sam for a long moment until he got a slow nod. “Now how did you put up your firewall?”

“I just imagined a shield going up around my mind to stop broadcasting, but I keyed in certain signals so they get through without me having to open a window or whatever.” Sam explained quietly.

“Like who?”

“You, Bee, Wheelie, Optimus and Sunstreaker. Everyone else has to knock.” he shrugged.

“Wheelie comms you?” Ratchet inquired.

“No, I think he uses it to keep track of where I am, he always seems to know where I am at the moment, and he's been a lot calmer this week....” 

“Understandable.” Ratchet nodded slowly. “It annoys me that this always catches us unprepared, it never shows in a previous scan.” Ratchet grumbled. “I scanned you three days ago and none of this was apparent and it should have been.”

“Does this mean I am going back to daily scans?” Sam asked sounding a little resigned, he had only just been released from daily scans the week before.

“No, not at this point, if they are just going to pop up nothing we do will prepare us for them.” Ratchet vented hard and shook his head. “I do want you to wear this.” He dug through a draw and pulled out a tiny bracelet band and handed it to Sam who after being glared at wrapped it around his left wrist. “It will monitor you and take note of any and I do mean any changes and send me a warning if anything major happens, like the port erupting.”

“Will you get notices if I empty my bladder or have a private moment?” Sam asked blushing.

“Private moment, I'm not sure...” He broke off and looked at Optimus before clearing his vents. “No, I've programed it to ignore those things.” He sounded amused. “It will be tracking what would be normal for us, not a human.”

“Right.” Sam nodded wishing his cheeks would cool down. 

“Wheelie and Bee are good at keep track of what is normal for you and they have been informed to message me if they sense something is off, I am expecting a few false alarms at first until everyone understands completely what they are to keep an eye out for.” Ratchet added moving to sit down behind his desk. “I still want to see you once a week, even though we can't keep track of everything at least we will know what is happening at that time.” He vented. “Best we can do at this point.”

“Wheeljack and the others are currently installing your interactive project.” Optimus spoke up a moment later. “They would like to know if you are free to test it.”

“I'm done.” Ratchet nodded when Sam looked at him with an excited look and chuckled as Sam quickly climbed on to Optimus's hand and they were quickly out the door.

  
  


**

  
  


Optimus looked down at Sam when he let out a quiet warble click.

“It is understandable Sam. Everyone has been surprised at how well you've been taking the changes and have honestly been waiting for a 'freakout' I believe it is called.” Optimus spoke gently as they made their way back to Sam's workshop. “I doubt I would be taking changes to my person so calmly, it isn't changing who you are or what species you belong to, you are at your core still Sam and even if you changed completely from human you would still be human at your core, nothing would change that.”

“Just like your holo's while appearing human are still Cybertronian?” Sam queried softly.

“Yes just so.” Optimus nodded stepping into the elevator and hitting the button for the third floor.

“Acceptance will only take one so far.” Sam sighed rubbing at his face for a moment. “I've been lucky that the soldiers and the other bots are so accepting, but how long will that last? How long will it be before someone tells someone they shouldn't and the government finds out?”

“Even if someone did say something there is nothing they can do, Sam.” Optimus explained as they stepped off the elevator, nodding to Wheeljack, Prowl, Mirage, Soundblaster and Blurr who was for once standing still. “We have been declared a sovereignty of our own, our own country if you will and we all have diplomatic immunity, you are covered in that. They can't touch you.”

“Just give me time.” Sam murmured as he was gently set down and looked at the waist high table that sat in the middle of the room. It was easily nine feet wide and twelve feet across and there were only four button like switches on the entire thing. He looked up at them all and smiled as everyone formed a holo around the table.

“First the buttons.” Mirage spoke impatiently. “Green for on, Red for off, Blue for save and orange for print.” Sam nodded, that was easy enough to remember and understand. Blurr pushed the green switch and they watched as they table began to glow and a grid like shadow formed.

“Everything else is touch responsive, including the keyboard and mouse area.” Wheeljack pointed to the area that had appeared near him. “We loaded still images of nearly everything we could think of, stars, buildings, land scapes, mechs, furniture and so on that can be found in the images files under the appropriate section.” Sam nodded as Wheeljack showed him. “This file is where you save anything you create and this one is where you find the pieces to create your own buildings, mechs and so on.”

“Mechs?” Sam frowned.

“Say you find a mech that looks right but is the wrong colour or is supposed to be bigger or more weapons or whatever in whatever way you are seeing. You can adjust all that in this program.” Blurr explained, talking quickly and Sam only just understood what he was saying.

“That would be great, I wouldn't have to create from scratch.” Sam beamed.

“Exactly.” Prowl nodded a small smile on his lips. “What we would like to see right now is if it what you need and that it works how you need it to.”

Sam stepped forward as the holoforms vanished and began getting himself used to the controls and began flicking through the files of stored images, quickly throwing together a landscape and buildings, a few mechs appearing, a few flicks of his fingers changed what they were doing so they fitted in better. He paused to look it over and then tilted his head, he could hear the faint murmur of internal comms being used but ignored it. 

“How do I add glyphs?” He inquired absently, moving a few things around.

“Those you will have to add by hand.” Mirage appeared by his side and handed him what looked like a long pen. “You tap this on the mouse section and a thickness section will pop up, along with which visual spectrum you want it in.” As he spoke Sam chose the thickness of the line he wanted and the spectrum and looked at Mirage when he was done. “Good, then you get up on the table and write where you want it.” He pointed to a four step ladder up against the side of the table. “You'll notice that everything looks a bit more solid, this will happen when ever you chose the pen option, when you are done tap the mouse pad with a finger and it will become less solid.”

“Being that solid takes power and this model can only take up to ten hours of that much power in one hit.” Blurr warned. “It will get hot in warning, if you ignore it ...well then you might want to duck.”

“Noted.” Sam nodded climbing on to the table and began placing glyphs all over, pausing to change the thickness of the glyph or the spectrum before he stepped off an hour later and tapped the mouse pad with his fingers and then looked it over studying it carefully, absently, turning it to get a good view of everything. When he was done he began looking through other options and frowned a little. “Can I save them even if I don't print them?”

“Yes, when you it print it will automatically save it, if you want to save to work on it later you press this icon here.” Wheeljack pointed to an icon beside the keyboard.

Sam nodded and saved it and kept rotating the image.

“Is this what you were after?” Wheeljack inquired a moment later.

“Oh yes, this was what I was hoping for and more.” He looked at them all. “My thanks for your time and your hard work.” He thanked them formally. “how big is the memory storage?”

“It can be upgraded if needed, it's currently at four terrabytes, each painting I would guess would save at about three hundred megs, so you should be able to save a few hundred before you run out of room.” Wheeljack beamed.

“Wheeljack he can do fifty to a hundred a week painting them, with this it will probably double.” Prowl warned. “I didn't say anything because I assumed you put in the forty terrabyte.”

“No, but it won't take me long to add it.” Wheeljack shrugged.

“You can really paint that many?” Mirage asked sounded doubtful.

“All those paintings in the gallery?” Optimus spoke up. “Those are his. Only a handful are Sunstreaker's.” He vented tiredly. “That information was in the data packets that I gave you and why.”

Sam looked down at his manipulation letting his muscles relax and his mind looking for mistakes or something out of place and hit the orange button and blinked as three different sizes appeared.

“Oh That. The smaller is about your chest size, the middle is four by three feet, third is six by five, if you want something bigger we can program that in, it can go up to ten by twelve.” Blurr spoke up with a grin. “You use the pen to pick the size.”

Sam picked up the pen and chose the biggest and set the pen down.

“It will exit on this side in about ten to fifteen minutes on canvas, which you can cut to size after it has been placed in a frame.” Prowl pointed to his feet.

“How long does it usually take him to do one about that size?” Mirage inquired.

“About a day or so, he does portraits in two hours.” Prowl shrugged. “Sam was that one of your scenarios or just a happy playing scene.”

“Hmm?” Sam murmured absently as he cleared the table and began throwing different images up just to see them.

“Was that an image that Optimus has to see?” Prowl changed his question.

“Hmm, yes. That's one of the ones that doesn't leave.” Sam answered finally looking at Prowl. “It will join the other two on the walls here.”

“Ashamed of them?” Mirage nearly sneered.

“No, these are messages from Primus.” Optimus glared at him. “They have glyphs written in the Language of the Primes on them which is how we confirmed them.”

“No one knows that language.” Mirage scowled.

“I do.” Optimus glared harder. “There is a reason I am called Optimus Prime, as you well remember.”

“Did you even look over the data packets we were given when we came online?” Blurr scowled at his friend. “If you haven't I suggest you do so before you get your foot any further shoved down your throat and a beating for being rude.”

Mirage turned his head so fast and stared at Blurr his eyes wide in surprise before he inclined his head and left the rooms.

“Sam.” Blurr started.

“Don't apologise for him.” Sam shook his head not looking up from his playing. “He's not the first and he won't be the last. He'll make up his own mind in time and that will be his choice, everyone has their right to their own opinion.” He moved to where Prowl's peds were and picked up the now loose piece of canvas and moved it to where a few frames where waited and easily had it in one and stepped back so Optimus could see it.

“I don't see the glyphs he added.” Blurr frowned.

“Use our spectrum, we see a lot more than humans.” Prowl advised. 

“Is there anything else you would like added to the programming Sam?” Soundblaster inquired speaking up for the first time.

“Does it have data ports for things to be added at a later time? Yours and ours?”

“It does.” Soundblaster nodded. “They are on the side with the keyboard...” Sam went back to the table and lifted a panel and nodded.

“Does it do schematics? Like being able to manipulate them?”

“It does everything, anything added can be manipulated including programming code.” He nodded.

“Programming code?” Optimus looked over his shoulder. “Why code?”

“Prowl mentioned that he sometimes paints code.” Wheeljack shrugged. “We thought it would be an idea to add it but they can't be activated just written.”

“So it would be like writing it on paper not a computer where it could accidently activated?” Sam queried.

“Yes.” Blurr nodded quickly.

“Good, last thing I'd want is to accidently make a virus.” Sam nodded. “When it comes to writing out code I have no idea what I am doing.” he looked at Optimus. “So what's that one warning about?”

“No warning, just a piece of history.” Optimus shook his head. “There wouldn't be a problem putting it in the gallery.”

“My scenarios aren't just pieces of history, Optimus.” Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. “There is a reason I am painting them, there is always a warning in them, something that is going to happen within a few months or is happening.” His eyes narrowed. “Or they wouldn't be covered in glyphs.” He sighed. “If it doesn't involve me just say so, I would be nice if there was one that didn't.”

“I don't think it does.” Optimus vented tiredly. “I'm not sure at this point.”

“Let me know when you do.” Sam nodded turning his attention back to the table. “Don't feel bad about having to say it's classified to me, brother. I might be curious but I know when to pull my nose out of something when told to do so.” He flashed a small smile at him. “If it becomes pertinent to me I'm sure someone will tell me in time.”

“Not classified as such, just that I don't have a clue.” Optimus finally offered with a shrug. “I'm sure that it will make sense in time...probably when it's a tad too late.”

“Yes hindsight is so so helpful.” Sam mocked gently.

“Yes, isn't it though.” Optimus chuckled. “You going to be here for the rest of the day?”

“I think so yes.” Sam nodded. “My thanks again.” 

“You're welcome.” Soundblaster chuckled. “It's nice to see that Optimus still knows how to laugh and let loose.” He turned to leave with Blurr. 

“Have you made anything else?” Wheeljack inquired.

“Just what was frustrating me earlier.” Sam shook his head.

“What about it was driving you to distraction?” Wheeljack asked chuckling as Optimus and Prowl both left with Blurr and Soundblaster, leaving them alone. “Wiring?”

“No I figured that out, we have to find some better metals and parts, Wheeljack, what we are finding at the moment just won't last.” Sam muttered in frustration. “I broke it just building it, there is no way it would last in a mech.”

“We're working on it, it might come down to us making the metals we need from scratch, including all the small finicky parts.” Wheeljack sighed. “The good stuff we have to keep for repairs for the mechs already here.”

“No chance of supplies coming in with new arrivals?” Sam asked looking doubtful.

“Not much of one, no.” Wheeljack shook his head. “We've been resorting to taking spare parts of the dead 'Con's and melting them down and recasting so we have spare parts, but there are parts we dare not use in case of virus's...”

“The Cranial Unit.” Sam nodded in understanding.

“We can reuse everything else but that.” He nodded in agreement. “You making them gives us a bit of help but they are made from Earth metals and they won't last more than four decades if we are lucky.”

“Do you have enough metal to cast a few cranial units? And I make the parts?”

“If we were making mechs from scratch yes.” Wheeljack nodded slowly. “But we aren't, we don't have the parts needed to make everything that goes in a unit, you make them easier than we do since you have smaller hands but again it wouldn't last long.”

“Just long enough for you to make a more stable part.” Sam pointed out. “That helps Wheeljack, it keeps a mech online and stable for longer.”

“I'm not saying that it is a bad thing...” Wheeljack cursed in Cybertronian and then explained in again and looked expectantly at Sam to see if he had understood.

“That makes more sense.” Sam nodded slowly running it through his head again. “Can we make better components? To make the parts needed?”

“We are doing so slowly but it will take time.” Wheeljack relaxed a little. “When they are made, would you mind if I sent them to you to make the parts? That would free up a few of us to work on other things, since you have smaller hands and it appears that you make them easier?”

“I don't mind, I'll be glad to help, in any way I can. Are you happy with the way I've been making the parts?”

“You make then like they used to be made.” Wheeljack nodded looking pleased. “You make them to be used to the fullest and long, not the crap we've been getting since the war started.”

“Good.” Sam nodded. “Send the components when you have them and I'll start on the parts. You can go look at what I broke if you want, but it just shows how crappy the components were.” he scowled for a moment then shook his head. “I'll try again later.” He cleared what was on the virtual table and began putting something together, this time taking his time to carefully chose the different images he wanted, and carefully adjusting different things. He heard Wheeljack chuckle softly before his steps retreated and he trilled an embarrassed goodbye.

“Have fun, Sam.” Wheeljack called back laughing.

  
  


**

  
  


Wheeljack, Ratchet, Blurr and Sam all glared at the metal materials in front of them, none of them would work, they were all too fragile and combining them didn't work. To be of any use they had to be thick...too thick to be of any use in repairing or building mechs.

“We can make our glass easily, parts too but we can't recreate our metals!” Ratchet growled picking up a piece of steel and easily crumpling it in his fist. “There has to be something out there that we can use safely.”

“There are other metals we just haven't been able to see samples of them yet.” Sam pointed out. “There is a metals factory in the city but they don't send out samples, you'd have to physically go and see them.”

“We can do that.” Ratchet growled. “Or we aren't going to be getting anywhere anytime soon. We are running out of replacement armour.”

“Who's free to escort us?” Wheeljack mused. 

“We are fighters, Wheeljack.” Blurr pointed out.

“Sam doesn't go anywhere without Bee, Optimus or Ironhide or Prowl for that matter.” Ratchet reminded him. “If it was just us, it would be up to you to get him out of the way if something happened and Wheeljack and I aren't really good fighters.”

“What about the twins?” Sam asked. “They are good and they are fast and discreet.”

“Lamborghini's aren't discreet.” Ratchet snorted.

“Well no, but it would show that we have money.” Sam shrugged.

“Is that really that important here?” Blurr asked curious.

“To those in power, yes.” Sam nodded. 

“Apparently me and Wheeljack would stick out like sore thumbs.” Ratchet grumbled.

“Yeah you would there.” Sam nodded. “Blurr knows what to look for right?”

“I do.” he nodded.

“Optimus is sending the twins, Prowl and Ironhide with Will.” Ratchet sighed nodding. 

“What are we going to do if they don't have what we are looking for?” Wheeljack asked quietly.

“Start looking off world, there are other planets and asteroids we can search for the materials to make the metal if needs be.” Ratchet sighed tiredly. “Optimus can launch a protoform into space at full power.”

“None of us are at full power.” Blurr muttered.

“I'm working on it...” He huffed. “I'm just not getting anywhere.” He admitted when they all look at him with raised eyebrows. “Escorts here, go, try not to get too hopeful.”

  
  


**

  
  


Sam sighed tiredly in Sunstreaker rubbing at his face in defeat. Six hour trip to the city, three hours of searching the factory having every metal known to man and found nothing came close to what they were looking for and now a six hour trip back with nothing to show for it.

“You should recharge, Sam.” Sunstreaker murmured.

“I'm still twenty hours off needing sleep, I'm just really disappointed, I know Ratchet said not to get my hopes up but...” He sighed.

“Some thing unsettled you before we left, you've been twitchy all day.” Sunstreaker prodded.

“I'm...unsettled at the thought of sending some of the mechs here out to search for materials needed for the metals.” Sam admitted. “You are all overworked already, sending a few off is just going to make it worse...aren't some mechs due soon?”

“Not that I know of. And really the only ones that can go is Blurr and Wheeljack at this point. They will be able to scan easily for it, we wouldn't be able to unless our scanners were upgraded...and we don't have the parts for that.” Sunstreaker sighed. “We don't have a lot of things we need, even with the human government now helping.”

“How long until we are at the base?” Sam asked staring out the driver window.

“Two hours, you picking up something?” He asked half joking, half serious.

“I've always felt something about this area of the desert...even before I met the Autobots.” Sam said quietly. “My grandpa used to bring me out here, it was always the calmest and sanest I've ever seen him. He used to tell me stories about the stars and the giants that used to roam them.”

“How did it make you feel being out here?” Sunstreaker asked softly.

“Energised, calm, sometimes it was the only time I'd sit still all week, it always used to make my arm hairs stand on end, something in that area he always took us was charged with energy, faint enough that no one could pick it up I guess but enough that it effected someone who went through that area.” He sighed. “I loved those times with Grandpa before he got really bad.”

“How close are we to that area?” Prowl asked over Sunstreaker's speakers. 

“I honestly don't know I'd have to be able to see the stars...” He blinked when they all slowed down and Sunstreaker opened his driver door and Sam stepped out looking up to get a good look at the stars. “Hmm, half hour East, about an hour North.”

“Either way half an hour from the base.” Prowl murmured.

“Not sure, we used to walk it once we'd gone north, walked in a zig zag until he sat down and built a small fire.”

“There's no wood out here.” Sunstreaker pointed out.

“There were a few trees there, in a diamond shape; we'd camp out there all weekend.” Sam shrugged climbing back into the driver's seat. He raised an eyebrow as Blurr shot off east and the others kept going. “You think another mech?”

“We do send out a charge when we are in stasis.” Sunstreaker seemed to shrug. “Either that or another energy source. Either way Blurr will let us know, besides Wheeljack, Mirage and Ratchet he has the best scanners.”

“Is there anywhere else he always took you?” Prowl inquired. “Or was it always that spot?”

“Hoover dam.” Sam murmured. “Now that I think about it he took me to the museum that I found Jetfire in a lot too.”

“Sounds like he was drawn to our energy.” Sideswipe commented.

“He always wanted to go to Egypt too, he never got there.” Sam sighed. “He always said he wanted to visit the pyramids but he always looked uncertain...”

“You ever find any other places like the one here?”

“Not like I've been to a lot of places, guys.” Sam chuckled shaking his head. “Most of the places I've been Bee has been with me. But there wasn't anywhere else with Grandpa.” He sighed. “I just can't figure out why it sent him insane and I haven't, I got a lot more exposure then he ever did.”

“It was more then likely already imprinted into your DNA.” Ironhide said gruffly. “If it was before your father was created.”

“Possibly.” Sam shrugged.

“You don't know when your father was born?” Ironhide sounded surprised.

“Everyone always had a different year to what he's birth certificate stated, even he didn't know for sure. Some had it before, some had it after...after awhile we just gave up guessing.” Sam shrugged again and stared out into the desert night, ignoring the other questions until it went silent for the rest of the trip.

  
  


**

  
  


“You okay Sam?” Sam looked up from where he was curled up on Bee's couch, staring at nothing. “You've been restless and quiet all week since that trip to the metals factory.” Bee looked at him in concern, sitting next to him.

“When do you have a day or two off?” Sam asked quietly, picking at the seam of his jeans at the knee. 

“I can request time off at any time, but if we wait it will be a month or so.” Bee answered tilting his head. “Where do you want to go?”

“Just go.” Sam shrugged. “Just get in and drive like we used to, just us and the open road...” He sighed. “Might sound a little selfish, but I want to get out of here without a line of over protective brothers escorting me where ever I go, I know that there is a reason...a damn good one...”

“We can go now if you want, for the weekend, as long as we stay within twelve hours of the base.” Bee offered.

“I got told no last time I asked.” Sam sighed.

“I asked Optimus.” Bee shrugged.

“So did I.” Sam made his way off the couch. “I think it was more that there was no one to take me.”

“Do you want to go?”

“Yeah, just let me grab a bag.” Sam nodded heading to his apartment and grabbed the bag that he had already packed next to the door and called to Wheelie that he was heading out with Bee and would be awhile and climbed into the driver's seat and let Bee drive them out of the base.

“You want to drive?” Bee offered.

“Once it gets dark.” Sam nodded. “Until then just drive, but head in a North West direction, doesn't matter if you zig zag.” He murmured.

“You looking for that spot Blurr tried to find last week?” Bee asked confused.

“Yeah, it was a spot my Grandpa used to take me twice a month, we'd camp out under the stars and he'd tell me stories all weekend.” Sam smiled sadly staring out the windshield. “There was a strange feeling there, like a static charge, energising, yet calming....”

“Which is why they went to look.” Bee said in understanding. 

“Yeah but Blurr couldn't find it. I'm not even sure I can still find it while driving.”

“Then we'll go as far as you remember by car and then you can walk and I'll follow.” Bee suggested.

“Might work.” Sam nodded.

“So how far am I going?”

“Hour West, you're looking for a bunch of boulders that look like snow men.”

“You should nap, I know you won't sleep.” Bee murmured. “Where are you in your sleep cycle?” He asked suddenly.

“Half way, I have another twenty eight hours before I have to sleep.” Sam shrugged. “I'm not tired just restless, I can't focus on anything to work on any of my projects which just annoyed me.”

“Would you like a lesson then? Math? Match the glyph?” Bee offered. “Or do just want company?”

“Sure you can watch me flounder in your math.” Sam chuckled and settled better into the seat.”

“Where did you get up to?” Bee questioned.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam focused on the outside world when he felt Bee slow and saw the boulders that he had described coming up on the right.

“Where to from here?” Bee asked.

“There used to be a dirt road off on the left a little bit from here...” Sam frowned as Bee continued to drive and turned on to the dirt road half an hour later. It wasn't much of a road anymore, it was slowly being reclaimed by nature, so no one had been through there in a long time. Sam bent forward to get a look at the sky, the sun was close to setting in the next half hour. “Drive until it's dark, I should be able to orient myself once the stars are out.” He chuckled as they bounced down the once road. “I apologise about your shocks and your paint job.” 

“Nothing a good wash and buffing won't fix.” Bee chuckled. “We actually have our own car wash now that a few different people have tinkered with until it was damn near perfect for washing and really getting clean, in either form.” He commented with a laugh. “Though I won't say no to a good buffing.”

“Sure if I don't get pulled into a project when we get back.” Sam agreed, on hand above against the roof to help keep him in place. “Whatever you do don't stop or you might get bogged...”

“I can shift to mech form if we do get stuck, no one out here to see.” Bee shrugged it off.

“No one that we can see.” Sam pointed out for the need for caution.

“There is no one for miles, Sam.” Bee calmed him down. “I have a cloaking shield up so we can't be tracked or seen by satellite.”

“Good, okay...” Sam slowly nodded and let himself relax.

“Stars are out....” Bee murmured turning off his headlights so Sam could see the stars better.

“You know there are some times I wish you had a removable roof.” Sam chuckled hugging the steering wheel to get a good look at the stars above.

“If it wasn't such a bumpy ride I'd suggest riding on my hood or roof.” Bee chuckled.

“Yeah with this road I'd get bounced off.” Sam agreed eyes on the sky. “There you are...” He murmured. “Keep forward until I say turn right.”

“You realise that there probably isn't a road there if there was one.” Bee pointed out calmly.

“Yeah I know, you might have to walk.” Sam nodded eyes still on the sky.

“I'm going to have too, this just isn't drivable.” Bee finally sighed.

“Right...” Sam slipped out the open door and grabbed his bag so Bee could shift and stepped up on to his hand and settled on his shoulder. “Hmm, better view.” He looked down as Bee stepped over something large.

“Large hole, can't tell what caused it too old.” Bee commented as they continued on in the dark.

“Turn.” Sam murmured and turned his sights to the ground. “Now somewhere around here there is a set of four trees in a diamond shape...if they are still here after all this time.”

“Do you remember how long you walked?”

“Well I was a little kid, no more than seven or so and Grandpa was slow...I think it took us two maybe three hours, at the end I was always tired and my feet were sore from walking so long.” He looked around, his eyes having adjusted to the lack of light.

“Do you need light?” Bee asked.

“No my eyes have adjusted.” Sam shook his head. “There!” He pointed to a set of three large boulders half a mile ahead. “That was the half way mark, head in a diagonal from there...”

“Diagonal?” Bee asked confused.

“Forty five degrees South East.” Sam pointed to help after a quick glance at the sky to make sure he had the right direction. He tilted his head as he felt the murmuring that had nearly disappeared when they left the base become nearly decipherable. “Who's getting demanding?” He inquired with a sigh. “Prowl or Ratchet?”

“Ironhide actually.” Bee chuckled. “Along with Will. They've been trying to track me for the last two hours and lost my trail at the snowmen.” 

“Tell them to watch out for the pot holes then.” Sam snorted. “Should have known better about getting away with just you for more than a few hours.” He sighed.

“Do you really mind? If you do I'll send them back.”

“That will just make them mad.” Sam shook his head. “I don't honestly mind much, it's not often I get just to be with you off base. But while there is nothing on the scanners now, back up is always wise.”

“It is.” Bee agreed, sending Ironhide their co-ordinates and the state of the road they had just left.

Sam lent into Bee's head, one hand resting on his cheek and the other steadying himself on the shoulder. 

“It's been so long since I've seen the sky without any lights somewhere around...” Sam murmured in awe looking up. “It's been so long since I've seen it so clear, I forgot how many stars you can actually see in the country, how bright they are...how big it actually makes the sky look.” He closed his eyes for a moment. “It always made me feel so small and lonely.” He snorted in amusement. “And how stupid humanity is thinking that it is the only intelligent thing in the entire galaxy.”

“It's is actually quite rare to find life in a system, maybe one in twenty, a rarely are they as advanced as humans, though there was an odd one that was much high, nearly a match to us.” Bee commented and then sighed sadly.

“Decepticons wiped them out right? They were a threat?” Sam guessed softly.

“Yes, before we had a chance to really see if they could be allies or what sort of threat they could be.” Bee nodded carefully so not to dislodge him. “They shattered the planet then blew their sun, so there was no chance of survivors.” Bee paused in his heading and looked around. “We've been walking an hour, Sam, I reckon we've come further then an elderly man and child could walk. There is nothing ahead of us but more bare desert.”

Sam looked around and then up at the sky and narrowed his eyes and then looked around again. “Set me down Bee.” Sam requested and just sighed at the uncertain look he got before he was lowered to the ground and he began looking around again. “There anything that is vaguely rabbit shape near a deepish hole nearby in any direction?”

“Twenty minutes East.” Bee pointed. “That mean we're close?”

“With in an hour.” Sam nodded as Bee bent to pick him up again. “I guess we came out further then I thought.” Sam mused looking astonished. “It never seemed to take long.”

“Distances can fool you if you haven't been somewhere for awhile.” Bee agreed softly.

“How far behind is Ironhide?” Sam asked looking around as they continued on.

“He'll catch up by the time we get to the land mark, though he's cursing about his shock absorbers and Will swears he has a concussion.” Bee chuckled.

“You did warn him right?” Sam inquired laughing.

“I did, he said he didn't believe me, he's walking now.”

“It should be easier for them, they don't have to stop and walk in a zig zag to find us.” Sam chuckled shaking his head. They walked in silence for the rest of the fifteen minutes just enjoying each other's company. 

“Now where? What am I looking for?” Bee asked looking around as they stopped beside the vague rabbit shaped rock and dead tree and large hole. 

“Let's see we stopped here for a break, then headed for the bumps...” 

“Bumps...” Bee murmured as he into the distance. “There to the south.” He looked over his shoulder and let out a trill of greeting.

“What are you aft heads doing out here?” Ironhide demanded as he joined them, Will sitting on his shoulder like Sam was on Bee's.

“Just a trip down memory lane.” Sam chuckled.

“A long way to come for a trip down memory lane.” Will commented dryly. “You two really walked from that dirt road?”

“I think so.” Sam nodded. “I remember always parking on a dirt road and walking for a long time.”

“You sure you know where you are going?” Ironhide grumbled.

“I've been finding the land marks with Bee's help.” Sam nodded as they headed south.

“What comes after the bumps?” Bee asked as they got closer.

“The trees in the diamond.” Sam shrugged looking around then tapped Bee's face and pointed. “There.” The trees were close and they headed that way instead, Sam shivered on Bee's shoulder as he felt his arm hairs rise.

“What was that?” Will exclaimed.

“That is the energy I was talking about.” Sam grinned over his shoulder at Will. “It feels stronger...or maybe I'm remembering wrong...it is possible, it's been over ten years since I was last here.” He looked around as they stopped outside of the diamond that the trees formed. “I can't believe that they are still here.” Sam murmured then looked around. “How far from base are we?”

“Two hours.” Ironhide pointed south west. “Further out then Blurr came, he stopped searching about ten miles from here.” he looked around. “Still on the land that the government gave us too.”

“I can sense the energy but my scans are coming up normal...but my aren't calibrated for minerals...” Bee commented

“Mine are so I don't accidently hit something explosive with my cannons.” Ironhide vented hard when they all looked at me. “Ratchet insisted after I hit a gas pocket with magnesium in it.”

“Ouch.” Will winced.

“Got the Con's that were attacking us.” Ironhide shrugged slightly and began scanning before he knelt and set Will to the side and dug his fingers into the ground to get a deeper reading. “There is something there but it's not explosive so I'm not getting a good reading, it's about eight feet down in this part and runs for about a mile in every direction, if not further...”

“Is it energon?” Bee asked quietly.

“No, I know that one, it's explosive.” Ironhide shook his head before looking in the direction of the base and Sam felt the soft murmur get louder for a moment. “Blurr is on his way, should only take him an hour at the most to get here, less if he goes full speed.”

“That will leave him weak.” Bee frowned. “It's not urgent.”

“Blurr has been going slow for him at any rate since he got here, bar last week he needs to burn off some energy, or Ratchet was going to order him to do so soon.” Ironhide shrugged. “You know how he gets if he doesn't burn it off at least once a week.” Bee shuddered.

“What happens?” Sam asked curiously.

“His programming starts to screw up and it gets harder for him to do anything and he starts to talk backwards at full speed.” Ironhide shuddered.

“I can't understand him when he's speaking slowly, how do you understand him when he's going full tilt?” Will asked.

“Record it then replay it slowly.” Bee shrugged. “We do the same thing when Bluestreak gets going so we can answer his questions.”

“They are used to being told to slow down or repeat slower.” Ironhide chuckled. “Not so good in a battle situation but...” He shrugged.

They all looked up when a breeze whipped past.

“Give him a minute to slow down, he'll loop back around.” Ironhide commented. “He made good time.”

“He did that in ten minutes.” Will exclaimed in disbelief.

“We told you he's fast, he just gets faster the long he restrains himself.” Ironhide shrugged and looked over as Blurr jogged up slowly. “Good time, Blurr.”

“I didn't get this far out, I stopped twenty miles from here.” Blurr nodded looking around before he knelt digging his fingers into the dirt and his eyes dimmed for a long moment before the brightened again. “Three of the nine minerals that we need within three square miles good purity too.” he noted as he rose back to his feet. “We know for sure that at least two aren't found here on the planet from the scans Ratchet is getting from the others from their landings.”

“So we'll still need to send someone out to scan the system.” Ironhide nodded slowly. “Which means we need to get Boss bot up to full strength.”

“Him, Prowl or Ratchet.” Blurr nodded.

“And listen to all the fights on who should go.” Bee groaned.

“I'm going.” Blurr shrugged at the looks they got. “I've got the best scanners and I can do it fast.” He sighed. “They just don't know if they are sending someone with me.”

“Listen.” Sam murmured tilting his head.

“What do you hear Sam?” Blurr asked a few moments later we can't hear anything.

“Optimus is sending out a signal to all Autobots heading this way asking they scan everything they can as deeply as they can as they come in and a request for an update on arrival times.” Sam informed them his eyes unfocused.

“It will be days if there is any reply.” Blurr sighed.

“Incoming....” Sam murmured not seeing the incredulous looks he got. “Broken signal...a week...four to land...requesting co-ordinates again...confirmed autobot signal...Optimus not responding...”

“Optimus asks to confirm Autobot signal...we need at least one name Sam.” Bee relayed glancing at Ironhide who was staring at Sam.

“Autobot signal confirmed...confirming....confirming signal sender as K...Ku...Kup.” He murmured brokenly like he was a broken transmission.

“Send co-ordinates of landing site.”

“Sending co-ordinates...co-ordinates confirmed, signal disconnected...” Sam blinked then cradled his head. “Ow.”

“How?” Blurr murmured. “Not even Soundblaster got that signal.”

“He was boosting off something.” Ironhide said softly. “How bad is the head kiddo?”

“Easing slowly.” Sam whimpered. 

“Who did you boost off?”

“Optimus I think, he was feeling a tad...” He broke off biting his lower lip.

“A tad desperate.” Ironhide nodded in agreement. “We all are.” He glanced up at the stars. “Four to arrive in a week, with Kup.” He looked at Blurr. “Don't suppose you know who Kup was with last?”

“He was on a neutral world, last I heard said he was too damn old for bullshit.” Blurr chuckled sadly. “Awhile back I heard it was shattered, those that survived headed for the nearest Autobot base, but I heard after the fact, never heard if they made it or...” He sighed.

“Right.” Ironhide sighed. “So glad we finally managed to destroy that thing...too late for too many worlds though.” He looked around. “Everyone mark the co-ordinates of this place so we can find it again and head back to base at your own speed.” He ordered gruffly. “Sam you're to report...”

“Straight to Ratchet for a lecture.” Sam finished with a sigh. “Damn motherhen.” He flushed as the others snickered at him. “Don't you dare tell him I said that.”

“Don't need to, kiddo.” Ironhide laughed. “You broadcasted it.”

“Frag.” Sam sighed hanging his head and looked up at Bee in misery. “Let me guess we can't dawdle?”

“Nope.” Bee shook his head chuckling hard and bent to gently scooped Sam up into his hand and began to stroll back to base.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam sat on the med bed staring at his hands as Ratchet berated him, threw a few things at the nearest wall or at the bots who were snickering nearby since he couldn't brain him with his wrench like he would any other mech.

“Geez ease up Ratchet.” Jazz demanded from the hall way. “He's only barely an Adult, he don't know his limits yet. If you don't know 'em how is 'e supposed to?” He easily dodged the wrench that flew his way. He turned and glared at the Mech's in the hall. “Don't ya have some where ta be?” He watched as they quickly disappeared leaving him with Prowl. “Ease up, Ratchet, he's almost in tears as it is and about to broadcast 'is distress.”

Ratchet huffed and glared at Sam. “I'm not a mother hen.”

“I'm sorry.” Sam warbled, wiping at his face when a few tears leaked out. “I didn't mean to broadcast it...”

“I know that.” Ratchet huffed. “Not like it hasn't been said about me before.” He grumbled moving to put a few of his things away. “You need to eat and sleep, take things easy tomorrow, what you did sapped a lot of your energy.”

Sam nodded biting his lower lip to stop it from wobbling.

“Bee take him home.” Ratchet sighed and left the room shaking his head.

Sam crawled into Bee's hand and curled up next to his chest, managing to hold in the rest of his tears until they were on Bee's couch.

“What happened?” Wheelie demanded as he climbed into Bee's hand a few moments later.

“He got to see Ratchet in full grump mode.” Bee sighed, trying to sooth Sam. “He's never had it directed at him or seen it, only heard about it.” He gently stroked Sam's back with a finger. “His Cybertronian side is only a young youngling, a lot like you...”

“Which means he can't control all his shields and emotions.” Wheelie nodded in understanding. “He's going to be embarrassed when he wakes and calms down.”

“He is.” Bee agreed as Wheelie joined in his soothing croon, keeping it up until Sam had cried himself to sleep.

  
  


**

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

Chapter 9

  
  


The next few days were a little shaky for Sam, he didn't like to be far from Bee after a large upset and it turned out that Wheelie didn't like being far from him when either of them were emotional. What made it so hard was that Bee had to attend his shifts and there were areas around the base that were pure 'bot areas and were just too dangerous for humans to enter for multiple reasons. 

The third day they spent cleaning Bee, both forms until he very nearly blinded everyone when the sun hit his paint, much to the amusement to Sunstreaker. When they had finished with Bee which had taken most of the day, Sam had cleaned Wheelie thoroughly as well before they had returned to their quarters and watched a few movies.

The fourth day Sam was getting frustrated as he hadn't been able to find anyone in the command structure to get permission to go off base for a few days and deal with his upset in the traditional manner. Which was packing a bag of clothes, climbing in Bee and just driving anywhere and everywhere for a few days just enjoying each other's company.

“What's wrong man, you look like you could either cry from frustration or spit nails buddy.” Epps asked when Sam had found him in the human recreational area.

“I've been trying to get permission to leave base for a few days, but no one is answering their messages and when I try to catch them personally they are always in meetings...” He let a long frustrated string of Cybertronian.

“I take it that wasn't polite.” Epps chuckled.

“It wasn't.” A dry amused voice agreed from behind them and they turned to see Ratchet in his alt form sitting in the sun. “He's been doing well in not taking it out on anyone but I've been hearing him for the last day steadily getting louder on our radios, how the other's aren't picking it up I don't know.” Ratchet grumbled. 

**-I apologise for interrupting you day caretaker-** Sam apologised in a small voice.

“None of that now. I take it you want to go for a long drive and unwind?” Ratchet inquired gruffly.

“Yes, sir. I always went driving when I got upset, it's the fastest and easiest way I know to get myself calmed down.” Sam nodded.

“Why didn't you just go? It's not like you are a prisoner here.” Ratchet pointed out. “As long as you left a message I don't think anyone would have minded.”

“I tried, the guards said I needed command permission to go off base.” Sam frowned.

“You shouldn't do, you are on the unrestricted list.” Epps spoke up frowning. “Hey, Ratchet, give us a lift to the front gate and we'll see if we can't figure out what the hell is going on. I tell you if it is a soldier just being a jerk and doing it for kicks I'm sending him to the coldest place we have a base.”

“Gladly, you going to come Sam?”

“Sure.” Sam shrugged and climbed into Ratchet's back while Epps climbed into the passenger seat. He listened as Ratchet and Epps spoke to the soldiers at the gates of the base and rolled his eyes as one of the started whining like a sixteen year old girl who was grounded from going shopping. Then he realised that he recognised that voice, one he hadn't heard since high school.

“I'm not so sure you are aware, Jack but this base, isn't US Property, this is Cybertronian Property. You and your fellow soldiers are guests.” Sam said calmly as he stepped out of Ratchet and raised an unamused look at one of his old high school bullies, one that had been in Trent's group and had loved to hassle and tease him.

“You know this Corporal?” Epps asked a little surprised.

“We went to high school together. He spent every day picking on me and bullying me, usually stealing my lunch money like all the other jocks.” Sam rolled his eyes and then met Jack's and saw the uncertainty building along with the fear. “This isn't high school anymore, you can't bully who you want, when you want and expect to get away with it.” He eyed the once bully. “And if you are going to play a prank or be a part of a prank be sure you know who is being pranked so you can cover your ass when you piss off the wrong people.” He looked over the other three soldiers and raised an eyebrow at the one almost hiding in the back. “Sergeant Kyle, did you not fill in the new personal about how things are run here and the who's who?”

“We did, but the new lot have no respect for anyone sir.”

“Sir?” Jack scoffed. “Not this looser.”

“Watch your mouth Corporal, Mr Witwicky is an Ambassador and has diplomatic immunity, he could shoot you in front of everyone and no one would be able to do a damn thing.” Epps barked starting to look pissed off and unimpressed. “What that means, dip shit is that is he higher ranked then you and damn near everyone else on this base.” He gave a sharks grin. “You know what that means?”

“No sir.” Jack looked amused.

“It means that you get to speak to Major Lennox and explain yourself and if he is feeling generous he might just transfer you, if he's not you will be out of this army by morning.” Epps pointed to a nearby jeep. “In the jeep all three of you. Sergeant Kyle you will have replacements within half an hour.” He informed the remaining guard before climbing into the jeep and speeding off with the three idiots.

“Now that it has been cleared up, why don't you go see if Bee wants a little freedom, I know that he's got the next four days off.” Ratchet suggested as Sam climbed into the passenger seat.

“I just might do that.” Sam smiled slightly. “Any rules?”

“Don't be stupid, use the common sense that I know that you have and know how to use. If your arm gets worse or erupts let me know, depending on how it looks when it happens you might not have to return immediately, just sterilise it and wrap it.” Ratchet spoke gruffly. “Bee knows how to do basic scans, he's to send me one every day so I can keep track of things while you are away.”

“ Something happening that you are worried about?” Sam asked frowning a little as they pulled into Bee's quarters.

“Your vitamins are low, much lower than they should be, but aren't low enough for me to be really worried, if you get my meaning.”

“I do, think it would help if I took an over the counter all purpose vitamins?”

“At this point, not yet, I want to keep track of it for a little while.” Ratchet informed him opening his door for Sam to slid out. “If you are going to be more than four days let me know, we have a new group coming in and they should land in three to four days.”

“Will do.” Sam nodded and stepped back so Ratchet could leave without having to worry about accidently hitting him and made his way to his room to pack a duffel bag. “Wheelie, I'm going on a driving trip with Bee for a few days, you want to come or focus on your studies?” Sam called out throwing a few things into the bag along with a dozen journals into a backpack.

“I think I'd like to stay here, Witwicky, thanks for the offer though.” Wheelie spoke as he left the room he had chosen for his own.

“I don't mind you coming along, we're just going to be driving, talking and just keeping each other company, most of the time we don't even talk.” Sam offered again.

“Thanks all the same.” Wheelie shook his head.

“Alright, if you get lonely Wheeljack offered to show you a few things that being your size is good for in engineering.” Sam nodded, looking around his room for a moment and then packed his datapad. “Be aware that there are new comers landing in a few days, I'll try and make it back before they land but no promises.” He grabbed his bags and headed out to where Bee was waiting even though he hadn't called him. Either Ratchet had let him know that he was packing or it was just Bee knowing Sam really well and the face that Sam tended to leak around Bee that he could pick up the basics of what Sam was doing and wanted to do.

He tossed the bags into the back seat and then moved to grab a few things from the kitchen for snacks and drinks for the next few hours and set them on the passenger seat and then knelt in front of Wheelie who had been following him around and rested his forehead against Wheelie's and smiled slightly at the quivery shiver that ran through the bot's body and his vents shuttering for a moment. 

“You take care of yourself, you can message me at any time, even if it's just to ask how I am.” He murmured softly before he rose to his feet and slid in behind the wheel, buckled up as Bee closed the door and settled into the seat. “At your own speed and time Bee.” Sam murmured leaning back fully into the driver's seat and laughed in delight as Bee sped out of the parking bay and weaved through the base with ease and at great speed.

Music blasted out of his speakers at the sounds of Sam's laughs of delight as they sped through the base, ignoring the pings he got from a few of the other bot's and shot through the base gate that was open for them, two of the soldiers grinning and waving as they sped pass.

Sam relaxed completely and closed his eyes as the windows slid down, letting the breeze in and smiled slightly at the inquisitive beep he got.

“Anywhere but here Bee, just pick a direction and go.”

Bee revved his engine delight and picked bit more speed, both of them just enjoying the freedom of the moment.

  
  


**

  
  


They avoided the big cities and towns, stopping only when Sam wanted to stretch his legs and needed more food or the bathroom. When he was tired he slept on Bee's back seat. They spent the next four days talking or just enjoying each other's company, while Sam wrote in his journals. He updated his personal journal on how he was dealing with his changes and the different things he had noticed over the last few weeks since he had last written.

“You ready to head back, Sam?” Bee asked as the sun set on the fourth day. “The others should be landing soon and I'm supposed to be on duty tomorrow.” Bee reminded him.

“Yeah we probably should head back.” Sam sighed closing his current journal aside and looked at the landscapes they were driving through. “I have a dozen school projects that are due next week and a few personal projects that I should finish off.”

“Can I ask something?” Bee asked sounding a little uncertain.

“Sure, you know I don't mind answering questions no matter how personal they may get, you are my best friend and my brother.” Sam nodded patting the steering wheel.

“Don't you ever get lonely for human company? You spend so much time on your own or with us...” Bee asked.

“I spend time with the soldiers and Lennox and Epps.” Sam shrugged then blinked as something else occurred to him. “You mean a human sexual relationship?”

“That too.” Bee sounded curious. “You haven't been with anyone since Mikaela, that I noticed.”

“I've had one or two others but they never lasted long.” Sam admitted staring out of the windscreen. “Not many can understand what I am to you guys, or what I am going through with the changes...” He tilted his head a little thinking about it. “To be honest I haven't really found anyone that has caught my interest lately.” He chuckled softly. “I used to be pretty shallow, I just wanted pretty and popular which was what Mikaela was. Now I just want someone who would understand, likes me for me and is willing to put up with my hobbies and my close connection to you guys.” He shook his head. “I don't care so much if they are female anymore, guys can be just as attractive and interesting as women.” He frowned. “Okay, so it isn't exactly something that I can be open about with the military on base, most don't care but there are a few that could cause problems.” He sighed. “Did I explain that to you?”

“You did last year.” Bee agreed. “Don't agree with it, but everyone is entitled to their opinions.”

“True.” Sam nodded. “So the problem is if I find someone on base we'd have to hide it so they didn't get booted out of the military if they were a guy and while there are a few women on base there just hasn't been someone to peek my interest more than being friends.”

“Do you miss it?” Bee asked driving through a small town.

“Not at the moment.” Sam shook his head. “I'm content with the way things are at the moment.” He stared at the steering wheel. “Why the questions? You think I am lonely?”

“You've changed a lot over the last year or so Sam, you used to be a real social person, always seeking out people to talk to...you don't do that so much anymore, you spend a lot more time alone.” Bee spoke hesitantly. “You don't seek people out much.”

“While that is true, I do seek out people to spend my down time with.” Sam chuckled. “What do you think I'm doing every Friday and Saturday when a project hasn't gotten my attention?”

“I don't know, I'm usually on patrol then.” Bee reminded him. “What do you do then?”

“I join the soldiers on their games nights or movie night. I spend hours talking to them, answering questions and just having fun.” Sam smiled. “I admit that it doesn't happen every week but I do try and go at least twice a month, if I don't people start looking for me and nagging me until I tear myself away from whatever I am working on and go have some fun.” He leaned back in the seat. “Sometimes the soldiers join me in the library, for some reason they like my library more than the on base one, I haven't figured out why but even if I don't really notice I enjoy the company.”

“Sam, look up.”

Sam leaned forward and looked out the windscreen to see four blazing trails light up the sky a fair way off.

“They're here, they have greeters?” Sam asked watching the trails burn the sky. “I don't sense anyone out that way.”

“Your senses only cover about ten miles unless you are really concentrating.” Bee reminded him. “They are at least two hundred miles away.” He went quiet for a moment and Sam heard the faint buzz in the back of his head. “Prowl and Sideswipe are there, Ratchet would also like to see us when we get in, he wants to do a full deep scan since he hasn't done one in nine days.”

“And I remember how fast some of these changes can sneak up on us.” Sam nodded leaning back in his seat. “We'll be there in what? Hour and half at current speed?” He asked looking at the speedometer which was showing that they were clearly speeding.

“Hour.” Bee chuckled.

“So how many people bugged you while we were gone to find out where we were going and if we were okay?” Sam asked after a moment in amusement.

“I checked in with Ratchet once a day with the scans, Sunstreaker pinged me once a day, along with Ironhide. Optimus only messaged once telling me to enjoy ourselves and to be careful. You know Wheelie send three messages a day letting us know what he was up to but that was about it.”

“Wow, I was expecting to be followed or you being hounded nearly every hour.” Sam blinked in surprise. “They tend to get a bit much when they worry.”

“I know, I was a little surprised myself but enjoyed the quiet.”

“I think we both did.” Sam grinned. “So you're heading back out on patrol tomorrow? Guess that means you need a full recharge tonight.”

“Yes, Ratchet wants to check my systems before I head out again.” Bee agreed.

Sam smiled as the base came slowly into view, he was actually looking forward to getting stuck back into his many projects. The trip was what he needed to unwind properly and recharge himself and get back in his normal attitude. 

The driver's window rolled down as they pulled up at the front gate and Bee's front fender was scanned as a soldier approached Sam.

“Codes please.” He requested and Sam held out his wrist where his ID and Codes were implanted in a chip in his wrist. “Have a good vacation, Sam?” The soldier asked with a smile as he scanned the wrist and looked over the information that popped up on his scanner.

“It was good, just what I needed.” He grinned. “Anyone want to see me bar Ratchet?” He asked, knowing that it would show in his info, or anyone's when they signed in to the base if they had been out for awhile.

“Nope, just him.” He shook his head. “You coming to games night?”

“If I get all my assignments done in time.” Sam nodded. “I got about a dozen waiting for me to finish and send off over the next few days.” He shrugged sheepishly. “Send me a message in the morning of to remind me?”

“Can do.” He chuckled as the gates opened.

Sam waved as they headed straight to the hospital to check in with Ratchet.

“I was wondering if I'd have to track you down when you finally came in.” Ratchet grumbled as they stopped at his open office door.

“I never make you track me down if I can help it, Ratchet.” Sam reminded him with a smile from Bee's shoulder. “I don't like the lectures I get if I don't show up when ordered.” He grinned.

“At least you listen.” Ratchet huffed, leading them to a room and Bee set Sam and his bags down on a table. “Bumblebee, FirstAid is waiting for you next door, it will take less time to get you both done at the same time since the new comers will be here soon.” Bee nodded and left Sam with Ratchet. “How's the arm?” He inquired as Sam sat cross legged on the table and the scans began running over his body.

“Pain comes and goes.” Sam shrugged. “Sometimes it goes numb but it has been getting really tender again like it was before I got injured.” He went still as Ratchet's fingers gently rested on his head for a moment.

“It's closer to the surface then it has been, but I still can't tell if it will break through any time soon.” Ratchet huffed in annoyance. “Your brain scans are holding steady at forty three percent for now, your vitamins are lower than when you left, so I want you to start taking vitamins three times a day and we'll see how that effects the scans.” He pulled a small pill bottle out of his arm and handed them over. “Your bones from the scans are denser and stronger so it'll take a fair bit more force to break them now but still take care.” Sam nodded in understanding. 

“Do I still have the void?” He asked curious.

“You do, I think that is going to be a permanent change.” Ratchet nodded. “I also want you to eat more protein and red meat for awhile, they should help your vitamin levels.” He took a step back. “I want you back in every week until we get those levels sorted.”

“Will do.” Sam nodded. “Anything else?”

“No that's all.” Ratchet shook his head and helped Sam and his bags back to the floor. “Go unpack, I'll let everyone know that you are back.” 

“Thanks.” Sam grabbed his bags and glanced towards where he felt Bee was.

“He'll be another hour or two, it's been awhile since he's had a full check up and maintenance.”

“Okay, as long as he's alright.”

“He's fine.” Ratchet assured him. “You up for walking back to your place?”

“I'll be fine.” Sam nodded and headed off, glad that his bags weren't that heavy and tried to decide what he wanted work on first when he got to his workshop. He knew that he should probably do his school work first, since that had a deadline that was getting a little too close. He knew that he really shouldn't put it off much longer, since once he was done he was free to do what he wanted for another few weeks until the next lot were due. He sighed and dropped his duffel bag off on his bed, handed the back pack to Wheelie so he could up loaded the journals into the database after removing his own two personal journals and sat down at his computer and forced himself to focus on the school work rather than the painting that he really wanted to do.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam slipped into the games house and felt some of the tension ease from his body, he had worked hard for the last three days to get his school assignments finished so he could go and not have to put it off for another week. He weaved through the tables and the crowd until he came to a set of six pool tables and watched as a few games were won or lost, smiling, nodding slightly in greeting when some of the soldiers greeted him silently.

“Hey where you been Sam?” One of the younger Soldiers greeted him with a grin. “No one has seen you in over a week.”

“Vacation and then I had to catch up on all my school work that built up while I was gone.” Sam shrugged with a small smile. “Vacation was needed, nothing but open road for a few days.”

“Sweet.” He beamed. “It's what I plan on doing when I finally get my two weeks.”

“Aren't your parent's nagging you to go home for a bit John?” Another guy asked looking curious.

“Yeah well...” John sighed leaning against his pool stick. “I ain't going home until my Pa gets his head on right.” He shook his head. “And gets over his prejudice.”

“He against the army?” Will asked from where he was leaning against a wall nearby.

“Not so much the military...he's a warmonger, he's ex-navy, he protested when he found out that my assignment wasn't in Iraq, then Ma blew at him wanting to know if he wanted me to get killed...” He blew out a large breath. “Well let's just say that things went downhill from there, I've avoided going home for the last two years because every time I show up they fight.”

“Better than mine.” One woman snorted, taking her shot. “Mine are hippies, very anti nearly everything.” She rolled her eyes. “They want me to retire and get married to this timid little mouse that they've picked out. I told them no, I'd break him in a day.” She rolled her eyes again as all the men whistled and agreed with her.

“I loved my Uncle's reaction. 'What do ya mean you enlisted? Bein' army is a man's job and you ain't no man, ye'h nothing but a little coward of a boy!'”

“You a coward? I don't think he knew you Mike.” Will snorted. “There is a reason you get on so well with Ironhide. You're both gun and explosive nuts.”

“I was a shy geek in high school sir, I was forever getting beaten up by the jocks and stuffed into lockers.” Mike smirked at the incredulous look Sam gave him, Mike was over six feet and built like a tank. “I grew up some in the army, more so in Special Forces, I used to be scrawnier then you.”

“I'll say.” Sam said in awe. “What does he say when you go home now days?”

“Not much.” Mike grinned, “He just mutters in his corner and everyone ignores him.”

“I heard the rumour that you are doing engineering, you doing programming with that?” John asked lining up his shot and sinking two balls in one shot, grinning at the jibes he got for it and lined up another shot.

“Me programming?” Sam snorted. “Not a chance.”

“Yeah he's not so good at that.” Will burst out laughing. “They got him to try a few weeks ago and he got the name Wheeljack Junior.”

“He blew it up?” Mike grinned and laughed.

“It smoked for half a second and then blew, leaving nothing but a scorch mark.” Will nodded still laughing. “They are still trying to figure out what he did, there is no way what he was doing should have made it blow.”

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Sam grumbled good naturedly. “I still say the computer was faulty.”

“So you say.” Eppes smirked joining them with a beer in hand.

“I do.” Sam nodded firmly. “But yeah I am doing a engineering masters, kinda hard to dumb it down with everything I am learning about the Bot's.”

“What else are you doing, you never told us.” Will asked sipping at his beer.

“Engineering is the only one I've stuck with but I've done pieces of Law, Business Law, Politics, Accounting, Mathematics, Applied Math, Astrology and Astrophysics.” Sam shrugged. “I'm currently doing the last two with the Engineering.”

“Do you sleep?” Mike asked with wide eyes.

“Not much.” Sam grinned, accepted the can of soda from a soldier and cracked the can open and took a sip.

“Are our sciences like child's play to the bot's?” John asked handing his stick over to someone else as he lost his game and picked up his beer from a nearby table.

“Oh yeah.” Sam nodded. “It's like doing easy addition and multiple tables, compared to what they do.”

“Why art? I've seen your work and it's stunning.” The woman asked leaning against the table next to him sipping on a mixed drink. “I'm Corporal Jill Kline, I transferred in a few months ago.” She added at his small frown.

“Started out as Therapy.” Sam shrugged. “I used to draw when I was younger, gave it up when I hit high school, didn't have time for it. Now I do it for fun and to explain who and how the bot's are.” He smiled. “It's my down time.”

“Ah,” she nodded smiling.

“How are the new ones settling in?” Sam asked Will. “I haven't met them yet.”

“They are still assimilation everything they've been given to learn.” Will shrugged. “I only saw then when they landed.”

“Is that unusual?” Mike asked frowning.

“Not really, Bot's usually take about four days to a week to get settled and be sure that they have everything they need to know.” Sam shook his head. “Some don't access their given data until they've put a foot or two in their mouths so those in command are making sure they've seen it and understood it now.”

“And make sure they have their scanners up to date and working so they know to make sure what is going on around their feet.” Eppes snorted in amusement.

“Another one stepped on a jeep?” Will moaned and rubbed at his forehead.

“Optimus.” Eppes snickered. “He wasn't paying attention, he was very relieved that on one was in the jeep and then reminded his people to make sure they watch where they step.”

Sam snickered shaking his head. “At least it wasn't as bad as it was three years ago.” Sam pointed out and Eppes groaned.

“What?” Jill asked looking curious.

“They stepped on a jeep about every other day back then.” Will shook his head. “They aren't used to dealing with people so much smaller than they are.”

“They take some getting used to.” Mike agreed nodding, setting his empty beer bottle down.

Sam took the offered stick and settled down to play a few games, and listening to a few of the stories going around, adding a few of his own for the next few hours, before calling it a night, getting a lift back to his workshop with Ironhide and Will.

“What's up?” Sam asked when Will stayed when Ironhide disappeared off somewhere.

“What has them so anxious? They are scrambling to find something to boost their power, do they think a fight is coming?” Will asked bluntly.

“No, nothing like that, Will.” Sam shook his head. “They are trying to find materials to build spare parts that they need and there isn't anything here that can match it.” 

“Yeah I know they were down a few weeks ago about that...” Will frowned looking confused.

“So they are going to have send out a scout to scan the system to see if there are materials on other planets or asteroids.” Sam sighed. “To do that, Optimus needs to be at full power to launch a bot into space, nothing we have is reliable or strong enough to send a bot up into space.”

“Ah.” Will looked like he got the idea. “I'm guessing they are coming up short for that too.” He sighed.

“Yeah.”

“Why not tell us what they are doing?”

“Because even with everything our government is doing it's not enough to keep them healthy, functional yes.” Sam pointed out. “But even that is starting to wear out, our materials just aren't strong enough to support a bot or get them to full power. How would the government see that? Them having to look elsewhere to get what they need? How is that going to set off their paranoia?”

“I see your point.” Will sighed after a moment.

“It's why Optimus fought so hard to get us immunity and set as their own country....if you follow my meaning.” Will nodded. “It's so they can look elsewhere and not offend the government, he pointed that out to the President after a few weeks of negotiating and he finally agreed and saw what Optimus was actually facing.”

“His soldiers slowly getting weaker...making it harder for them to fight to protect those here.” Will grimaced.

“Exactly.” Sam nodded pulling a face. “Nothing we've tried has worked as a substitute and they need to get this done before they get any weaker that it just doesn't matter anymore.”

“How long until that becomes a real problem?” Will asked quietly.

“A few years before it comes to the point, but before then they have problems replacing parts, things are wearing out or damaged in battles...” Sam sighed.

“I see the point.” Will lent against Sam's work bench in his mechanics area. “What about the parts I've heard that you've been making?”

“Won't last more than five years at the most we think, or heavy use.” Sam shook his head. “It will work in an emergency, as a patch piece until they can make their own parts, but while made perfectly to their specs it's Earth materials that are letting us down.” He sighed looking at the part he was slowly putting together as they spoke. 

“Better than nothing.” Will muttered grimacing. 

“That's what they said.” Sam nodded.

“What's with the equation on the black board?” He jerked his head to the large board taking up half the wall.

“Something I am tinkering with.” Sam shrugged. “It's pure nonsense at the moment, but it might be something that can help if I can work it out.”

“Have they seen it yet?”

“Not yet.” Sam shook his head. “It's something I'll show Wheeljack later, he's the closet thing they have to a scientist here at the moment.”

“One of the newbies is a scientist.” Will said thinking. “Preceptor I think his name was.”

“I'll ask Wheeljack to bring him along then.” Sam nodded slowly setting aside the part and turned to stare at the board for a long moment. “It could be nothing it could be something, I just don't know at this point.” He rubbed at his temples for a moment. 

“Glyphs given you gibberish at the moment huh?” Will gave him a sympathetic look.

“Yeah.” Sam sighed tiredly. “I should sleep, I'm at the end of my cycle.” He admitted covering a wide yawn.

“Sleep, I'll talk to you later.” Will gave him a one arm hug and headed out.

“It's times like this I wish I knew more of their language.” Sam muttered before heading to his apartment to sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam stared at the board, to the left was the calculation he'd tried to work out in English and on the right was it expressed in glyphs. Neither one really made sense to him no matter how long he stared at it, so he'd sent a message to Wheeljack asking him to come round when he had a spare half hour and if they had a scientist of any kind to bring them along too.

For three hours he'd just stared at it, hoping that it would make some kind of sense but it refused to reveal just what he'd written.

“Sam?” He looked over his shoulder as Wheeljack and another bot he didn't know stepped off his elevator. “What's irritating you now?” Wheeljack asked in amusement.

“Am I broadcasting again?” Sam asked frowning, checking his shields.

“No, not vocally but your body language is screaming your irritation and frustration.” Wheeljack chuckled kneeling down beside him. “This is Preceptor, his our Chief Scientist, he arrived four days ago. Preceptor, this is Sam Witwicky.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Preceptor.” Sam smiled up at the red and silver bot, getting only a nod in return.

“How may we help?” Wheeljack asked.

“That.” Sam pointed at his calculations in two languages. “It won't work in English so I tried glyphs but I don't understand it.” He sighed. “Usually when I write in glyphs they shift a little if they are ones I know, but I think this is so far over my head it might as well be on the moon.” He shook his head. 

“More knowledge being transferred out?” Wheeljack inquired looking over the boards.

“It isn't something I know.” Sam shrugged.

“What were you working on to get this?” Preceptor inquired, sounding stiff and formal.

“I was trying to figure out a way of...blending different metals to make it stronger, enough that you'd be able to use it as armour or replacement parts.” Sam sighed. “I knew it wasn't likely and probably impossible but...” 

“You had to try.” Wheeljack nodded in understanding. 

“Yeah, it shifted from things I understood to that mess in English so I thought I'd try in your language...but I don't understand a bit of it.” Sam scowled at the board. “I'm not that far in to learning your sciences and the language used for it.” He looked up at Preceptor. “Does it even make sense? Or is it pure gibberish?”

“Gibberish?” Preceptor frowned not understanding the work.

“Nonsense, doesn't make sense, useless, just a bunch of numbers....” Sam tried to explain and stopped when Preceptor raised a hand and nodded in understanding.

“It has potential.” Preceptor said slowly a few moments later and then looked down at Sam. “Optimus says that you have some of our knowledge in your head that you are currently transcribing.”

“I am.” Sam nodded.

“Do you know the formula of our bodies? The metal that we are?”

“Hmm....” Sam tilted his head. “Not off the top of my head.”

“The names and formula is lost to time and war, much of what we discovered is, we are working with less than full knowledge and have had to make do.” Preceptor sighed.

“Have you tried to go through the database that I've already put together for the last six months?” Sam inquired. “It is incomplete but there is a lot of data already there.”

“I spent the last two days going through it.” Preceptor nodded. “Most of it is basic science so far, but still informative.”

“Hmm...” Sam slowly slid off his stool and moved to the board grabbing a piece of chalk and began drawing out Glyphs slowly frowning in concentration then stopped. “Not enough...” He muttered and headed to the elevator. “Painting room.” He called over his shoulder.

He stepped off and headed for his image manipulator and started it up and began his writing again. He didn't look up when the bot's joined him a few moments later, adding English translation underneath as he worked. 

“What is writing under it?” Preceptor asked softly.

“I'm not sure.” Wheeljack murmured.

“It's our periodical table, the breakdown of our elements, silver, copper, metal and so on.” Sam answered absently. “Above is your version of it, if there isn't an English version of it, it means we haven't discovered it yet. It is basically the building blocks of existence.” He added a few more. “This is basic science, you learn this to do anything to do with science, how things will react with anything else and so on...” He hummed a little under his breath. “We humans have only discovered hundred and eighteen, we will probably find more and more every decade or so as we discover new things.”

“Following.” Preceptor nodded looking curious.

“Your people know many more than we do, which is understandable, you are much older.” Sam nodded to the table he was still adding too. “To discover what you are made of, you need to know the basics and which other elements went into making you.” Two hours later he stopped rubbing at his forehead. “That's all I can get for now, sorry.” He apologised softly his head throbbing with the start of a headache.

“It is more than enough to start with young one.” Wheeljack assured him quietly. “It is more then we knew before, that is all that matters.” He eyed him for a moment. “How bad is the headache?”

“Tender, it happens when I force something or hold it for a long time.” Sam shrugged it off, he stepped off the table and saved what he had done. “Do you know which symbols go to which of your metals and so on?” He inquired still rubbing at his forehead and temples. 

“Some, but with time I can match the rest up with what I know.” Preceptor nodded. “And in time I will figure out our metals at the atomic level I believe you call it.” Sam nodded in agreement. “From that I should be able to discover how and if we can create it here.” His eyes dimmed for a moment before brightening. 

“Do we have time?” Sam asked leaning against the edge of the table. 

“What do you mean?” Wheeljack asked frowning.

“Within two years Optimus will be too weak even with a power boost to launch someone up into space to do a search, unless Energon is found to bring him to full power.” Sam sighed as he spoke. “From what I've seen Mech's will start falling into stasis within five to eight years from lack of Energon.”

“We told no one.” Wheeljack spoke softly. “How?”

“I see more than most, what I have in my head explains what I see and hear.” Sam shrugged looking away from them. “I don't just see glyphs in my sleep, if it is something I should know I see it; that includes a mech's health, physical and mental.”

“Which is why sometimes out of the blue you show up and tell one of us to stretch our wheels...” Wheeljack shook his head in bewilderment. “We'd wondered how you had been doing that.”

“Now you know.” Sam shrugged.

“Does Ratchet or Optimus know?”

“I don't keep secrets from them.” Sam nodded.

“I believe that I am lost.” Preceptor looked from Sam to Wheeljack.

“The exposure I've gotten from your artefacts has changed me and still is.” Sam murmured absently rubbing his left arm at the elbow. He frowned as the bracelet on his left wrist began beeping softly, slowly getting louder. “I believe I need to see Ratchet,” He noted as he began to pulse.

“Yes, I think that might be an idea.” Wheeljack nodded kneeling and Sam climbed onto his hand. “Did you save it?”

“I did.” Sam nodded as they stepped into the elevator then out into the street. “Is there anything you need explained Preceptor? I am the liaison between us squishy humans and you.” He asked with a smile. “I know from experience that your language and ours doesn't always translate well together.”

“Not at this point thank you.” Preceptor shook his head. 

“Well I can usually be found in that building if you have any questions, and I do mean any. I've pretty much heard them all over the last few years.” Sam chuckled. 

“Then I will ask the others first so you don't keep getting the same boring ones.” Preceptor intoned before disappearing down another section of the base.

“He just made a joke didn't he?” Sam inquired with a smile.

“Of a kind yes.” Wheeljack chuckled. “Preceptor likes to be original as possible.”

“Good for him.” Sam nodded as they entered the hospital and up to the room across form Ratchet's office, the one he spent the most time in.

“What have you done now?” Ratchet grumbled as Wheeljack set him down on the table.

“I don't know, my arm started to give sharp pains and then the bracelet started beeping and pulsing, since it hasn't done that before I thought it was probably a good idea to see you.” Sam shrugged as he spoke sitting down cross legged on the table and removed his long sleeve top to expose his arms.

“And what were you doing?” Ratchet asked starting the scans.

“Wheeljack would be faster than me to explain it.” Sam sighed.

“It wasn't your headache that made the alarms sound.” Ratchet spoke up a moment later. “Nor was it just the arm...” He frowned. “How are you feeling?”

“Tired, I usually am when I hold an image in my mind to draw it out. My head is tender but fading, my arm feeling like someone is digging into it with a blunt spoon, but otherwise I feel fine.” Sam looked up at Ratchet. “Want me to lay down?”

“Yes, I'm going to have to do a few really deep scans.” Ratchet agreed and smirked at the huff Sam gave as he laid down flat on the table, using his shirt as a pillow. “You know the routine by now.” 

“I do, I really wish I didn't.” Sam grumbled, feeling the scans, holding still for the deeper scans as Ratchet gently touched him with a few fingers.

“Has your head been hurting or anything else?”

“No, my shoulder was a little stiff two days ago, but I banged it on a door frame, and it went away after an hour or so.” Sam shook his head. “Why?”

“You have a wire running from the base of your brain to you elbow, where the port is, from these readings it will erupt very soon.” Ratchet informed him. “You also have a bit more hardware in your brain, adding to the comms unit you now have, I'm guessing that's the storage point for any information you upload or download to go through...” He frowned a little. “Though from what I can see you can plug into things but no one can plug into you, which is a little odd.”

“Good for security reasons, means no one can plug into me and download anything against my will, though right?” Sam asked in a dazed voice.

“Possibly.” Ratchet agreed. “It's possible that any upload or download could only happen with your permission.” He raised his fingers a little when Sam jerked. 

“That one hurt.” Sam mumbled, reaching up to rub gently at his shoulder.

“My apologies.” Ratchet murmured and vented hard. “You are getting harder to scan, Sam. Something in your body is interfering and I need to do a real deep scan, deeper then I've done before and if it hurts you...I'd like to sedate you to do them.” He requested.

“Could it be a security feature, Ratchet?” Wheeljack spoke up reminding them that he was there. “If he is unconscious it's possible you won't be able to scan him at all.”

“One way to find out.” Sam sighed.

“Hmm...could be...” Ratchet murmured looking thoughtful. “I wonder...you said that you put in a security feature when your comm went on line, giving a few people access at all times.”

“I did.” Sam nodded slowly and then blinked. “You think I might be able to do the same thing with this?”

“Only way to know is to try. Most Mechs have the same feature and coded to me to give me full access to their systems.” He frowned a little. “That usually happens when I plug in though and you don't have that.” He vented hard. “I'd like to sedate you because that port erupting is going to hurt and the last thing I need is a dozen people in here wondering what I am doing to you when you end up broadcasting your pain.” He added more gently.

“Hmm...let me try something.” Sam murmured closing his eyes, pulling up a mental image of his shields and saw the small doorways with each mech's name on it, that he'd given access to and found Ratchet's and moved towards it and saw a small screen flashing access denied. He huffed and touched the door. “Are your scans on a certain frequency?” Sam murmured, almost slurred. “Since you can't send a signal directly to me to unlock my shields?” He glanced towards the door that said **Bumblebee, Full access,** then back at Ratchet's door. He tilted his head as he felt the lower level scans run over his body, slowly getting deeper and coded that frequency into the door until it flashed **Full access granted.** “Got it, I think.” He felt a really strong wind flow over his body a moment later.

“Good, that did it, come back up now.” Ratchet's voice sounded like he was far away and at the end of a tunnel.

Sam nodded to himself and closed his eyes and blinked a few times as the room came back into focus. “That did it?” He asked looking up at Ratchet.

“It did, what level access did I get?” He asked with a smile.

“Same as Bumblebee, full access.” He blinked a few more times, as if trying to get his eyes to focus. “You need it to keep track of everything, it's set to your comm signal and scanning frequency.”

“That would explain why the scans are so much clearer then.” Ratchet nodded slowly. “Bumblebee has full access?”

“For when we are out alone, he's my guardian.” Sam shrugged.

“That he is.” Ratchet nodded in agreement. “May I sedate you? That port is going to erupt today, probably within the next half hour or so and I'd rather it did so without you in pain.”

“If it's going to hurt more than it is now, yes please.” Sam agreed, as the pain spiked. “Feels like when I broke my arm a few years ago.” he watched as Ratchet's holo formed next to him and knelt and was passed a needle and it slid painlessly into his right arm.

“I'll wake you when it's finished.” Ratchet murmured as Sam's eyes drooped.

“Warn Bee, he might sense my pain anyway.” Sam slurred out before the drugs took him away.

  
  


**

  
  



	10. Chapter 10

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

Chapter 10

  
  


Sam slowly woke, his body felt heavy but his mind was clear and he felt safe and let out a content trilling hum and heard a deep chuckle.

“I missed you too my fosterling.” Optimus murmured from nearby. “You had best wake properly, you are starting to worry people, Ratchet stopped the meds three days ago.”

“Days?” Sam mumbled.

“You've been under for nearly five days. It took two days for your port to erupt and the skin around it to heal.”

“Is he awake?” Ratchet grumbled.

“Slowly, Ratchet.”

“About time, youngling, I was beginning to think you'd had a reaction to the meds I gave you.” He grumbled and Sam felt the scans sweep over him.

“Look good?” Sam mumbled, without opening his eyes or moving.

“Better then you were three days ago.” Ratchet agreed. “Still groggy?”

“Body heavy, mind not.” Sam murmured getting his eyes to open a few times, enough to see Optimus's and Ratchet's holo next to his bed.

“Well your body did go through quite a shock.” Ratchet murmured.

“Any other changes?” Sam asked a moment later, his voice clearer and he managed to get his eyes to stay open.

“No, just the port being visible now.” Ratchet assured him, “Everything else is where it was last time I gave you an update.” He adjusted Sam's bed so he was sitting up when he tried to do it on his own.

“What about the storage thingy, is it storage or a gateway?” Sam asked, moving his limbs one by one getting them used to being moved again and then stared at his left arm at the elbow and the strange USB like port sitting there, flush with his skin, close to his skin tone, so hopefully it would be hard to spot unless someone was close.

“From what my scans can tell a bit of both. Incoming information will be stored there, scanned and then sorted and sent out to where it should go. Outgoing it collects it, make sure it's all there and then sends it out, in what form we don't know...but this is mostly guess work. We don't know how you are going to react to being able to access technology, it will most likely overwhelm you the first few times, leaving you confused and a thundering headache.”

“Yay me.” Sam murmured taking that in. “Wish I came with a user's manual.” 

“I do too.” Ratchet snorted. “It would make things a little easier.” He set a datapad on Sam's thigh. “You will be practicing with that, while you are here, that way if something does go wrong you are already here and I am on hand.”

“Ratchet.” Optimus chided him.

“This is something sparklings have to learn as well, Optimus.” Ratchet glared at him. “I put some easy files on it, a picture, a small document and a sound file. Access them one at a time, download one, access it, tell me what it is. Once you have that down, we'll see about you trying to upload something to the pad.”

“It feels odd connecting to something for the first time, so take it slow, no need to rush.” Bee said from the door way as he entered, and his holo appeared at his side.

“so expect to screw up a few times.” Sam nodded slowly looking from the pad to the port in his arm. “Does it have a extendible cable that I can pull out or...?”

“Unfortunately it doesn't.” Ratchet handed over a USB cable. “So you'll have to use that each time.”

“Right...” Sam carefully plugged it into the pad and then into his arm and shuddered. “Okay that is really odd.” He muttered. “It kinda tingles.” he stared at the pad wondering how to get the files on it. “Do I just work like I'm going to upload a file to a computer?” He asked after a moment.

“It will be easier the first few times, yes. It will be a shock when it appears.” Bee warned.

“Okay, one step at a time.” He nodded slowly selecting the small document and sent it to the detachable drive now connected to the pad. He jerked and yelped when he felt something like a small zap and a rain drop landing on his head in his mind.

“Easy.” Ratchet set a steadying hand on his shoulder and held his arm in place to prevent the cord from being pulled out.

“Okay that was way weird.” he shook his head.

“You should be able to automatically access it.”

“I can't.” Sam said after concentrating for a moment.

“Hmm, you are different from us.” Ratchet sighed. “You might be only able to access it like you do your shields and when you gave me access to your mind to be able to deep scan you.”

“Could be inconvenient.” Sam murmured leaning back against his pillow and closed his eyes, bring up his rooms in his mind. He looked around at the doors and found a new door way and tentatively opened the door, revealing a large room with filing cabinets, a printer, a stereo and a large screen TV.

He moved to the filing cabinets and looked over each one. Science, Math, correspondence/letters, Engineering, paintings, people, friends, images/photos etc. and moved to the correspondence file which had a draw that was half open and pulled out the only piece of paper in it.

_'Well done, young one.'_ Was all it said.

He blinked a few times and found himself looking at Bee at the end of his bed.

“Well done young one.” Sam repeated what was written on the paper.

“Indeed.” Ratchet smiled. “Inconvenient way to see information but over time you might be able to change a few things, nothing major or you could cause yourself damage.” He tilted his head a little. “Could be a good security measure, though. Now try the picture.”

Again Sam sent the file to himself, shuddering at the sensation, stepped into the room and saw the image on the TV screen and chuckled. “Never thought Ironhide would look so good in pink.”

“Ratchet.” Optimus chuckled.

Sam looked around the room and looked at the letter he got from Ratchet and got a sense of waiting and accepted it and it vanished, he did the same for the image and watched it disappear off the screen but when he thought about it he could see it perfectly. 

He uploaded the sound wave and accepted it immediately when it arrived without going into his mental rooms and huffed when he didn't hear anything.

“What?” Ratchet asked frowning.

“Trying a different way to access it, didn't work.” he sighed, slipping back into his mental rooms and hit the play button on the stereo.

“ _Patience young one.”_ Ratchet's voice chided.

Sam opened his eyes and scowled at Ratchet. “I don't like being patient.”

“Most young ones don't.” Ratchet chuckled looking amused. “Now I want you to copy something and sent it to the pad, a document would be best, it is pure data, images and sound will probably take your time.”

“Right.” Sam sighed closing his eyes and went back to his room and looked around until he found another room at the back of the first, it was tiny only four by four nothing in there but a large hole in the wall that looked like a cannon ball had gone through it. Humming a little to himself he went back to the first room and rummaged through a few cabinets until he found his university acceptance letter and concentrated on having two copies and took the one that felt new to the tiny room and gently dropped it into the whole and shuddered at the icy feeling that ran down his spine and opened his eyes to look at the datapad and opened the document that had appeared and showed them the acceptance letter.

“Very well done.” Optimus praised with a smile. 

“It felt like someone ran an ice cube down my spine.” He shuddered again.

“It's not something you have to do, but it is there when needed.” Ratchet pointed out. “Think of it as a cheats way of doing those scene portraits you hate working on.”

“Hadn't thought of that.” Sam perked up. “It wouldn't overload me to plug into the manipulator?”

“As long as you don't upload anything, I think you will be fine.” Ratchet shrugged. “Just be sensible, like no plugging into one of us or a computer system.”

“Not that stupid.” Sam assured him.

“I also added few adjustments to your alarm bracelet, like if you get overwhelmed or overload while plugged in, it will alarm and automatically send a message to me.” Ratchet warned. “I will be expected a few of those until you get used to this, but if it is still going off in a year, you will be getting lectured again.”

“Noted.” Sam nodded seriously.

“Just so you know you aren't leaving until morning, I want to keep an eye on you and see how your body takes what you've just done to it, if there are no side effects you can leave after breakfast.” Ratchet warned before his holo disappeared before Sam could protest.

“Cheater.” Sam muttered and glared as Optimus and Bee chuckled.

“It is actually quite late, it could actually be called morning.” Optimus soothed. “It is more we want to make sure that this doesn't trigger any night mares for you.”

“Yeah.” Sam grimaced remembering Scalpel. “I can understand that, I'd rather not have any either.”

“Just remember that you don't have to use it, just because you have it.” Optimus pointed out. “We rarely use ours.”

“I don't think I'll be using mine that often, downloading to something feels weird and uploading feels like getting a static shock followed by rain falling on my head.” He shuddered.

“Each time you uploaded?” Optimus frowned.

“Yeah, it could be the organic fighting with the mechanic.” Sam shrugged.

“Still something that Ratchet should keep an eye on.” Optimus murmured, studying Sam for a long moment. 

“How are the new ones settling in?” Sam asked, just to get Optimus to talk, while he didn't like getting stared at he knew that Optimus wouldn't say anything until he was good and ready.

“Better than some of the others did, mainly because everyone insisted they access the data they were given before they left their quarters.” Optimus smiled slightly. 

“So who did we get bar Kup and Preceptor?” He asked, remembering that he had to remove Kup from the MIA wall if someone hadn't already done it.

“Sideburn and Trailbreaker.”

“Scout and a warrior.” Sam murmured. “And another face to move from the MIA wall.” He looked thoughtful for a moment. “Going to have to make another wall for those who made it home, reunited with friends and family.”

“We can do that.” Bee grinned. “It will give Sideswipe something to do for a little while, waiting for Sunny to get back.”

“Have they seen the gallery?” Sam asked.

“Not yet, why?”

“They might know some of the faces in the MIA that can be moved to the Absent Friends instead.” Sam murmured, feeling tired again.

“I'll ask.” Optimus agreed softly. “Don't forget to disconnect.” He looked at the pad.

“Right.” He frowned and smiled slightly as the safe to disconnect icon popped up a moment later and disconnected himself from the pad and set them on the nearby table.

“Get some rest, even if you don't sleep.” Optimus advised before his holo faded slowly leaving him alone with Bee.

“I didn't broadcast, did I?” Sam asked sleepily as Bee moved to his side and his bed slowly lowered back down so he was flat.

“Not a lot just enough that we knew that you were uncomfortable with something.” Bee assured him. “Thanks to Ratchet letting us know what was going on we didn't panic, and the new ones got to know your comm signal.” He fingers ran through his hair. “It was something that they needed to know, in case they ever picked you up for any reason and thought it might be a Con signal.”

“Good thing.” Sam murmured eyes closing, enjoying the comfort he was getting from his brother.

“Yes, a good thing.” Bee agreed softly.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam stared at the manipulator with hesitant anxiety for a long time the next morning after being released by Ratchet. He had asked before he left if it was too soon to plug into the table and try and upload some of the scenes in his memory, but Ratchet had assured him that it would be okay and if anything happened he wasn't that far away.

“You look like it's going to bite you.” Sunstreaker noted in amusement, causing Sam to jump in surprise, he hadn't noticed the mech in the room, which was a first for him. “Are you alright?” He asked in concern, his amusement vanishing. “I never startle you.”

“Had all my attention on something else.” Sam half shrugged and turned his eyes back to the table and then the cable in his hand.

“You seem very anxious.” He noted carefully.

“We found another way to do those scene portraits.” Sam admitted and sighed.

“Oh?” Sunstreaker asked curious.

Sam looked at him and then rolled up the sleeve of his shirt revealing the port. “It finally broke through the skin a few days ago, it's why everyone felt my discomfort, Ratchet sedated me so I wouldn't feel the pain.”

“He make sure you knew how to use it?” He asked softly.

“Yeah, not quite like you do it, since I have a human brain.” He smiled slightly and connected the cable to the port and after taking a deep breath he plugged it into the table. He shivered as it connected and slipped into his mind and after a bit of searching found all the scene portraits that he'd seen, copied them and sent each image down the whole in the wall before he stepped back out into the main room and opened his eyes in the real world. 

“It does take a bit longer then we do.” Sunstreaker noted from behind him.

“I have to go into my mind and physically find what I am looking for to download, it is rather weird.” Sam nodded and looked at the six images waiting, then disconnected from the table and rubbed at the port for a moment before shaking it off and opened the first one up.

It was the image of the model cities, clearer then he'd been able to paint it.

“You've done that one.” Sunstreaker noted looking from the image to the one already on the wall.

“I have six of them, but have only painted three.” Sam agreed. “This one, the one about Jazz and the one that Optimus hasn't figured out yet.” He set it to print after looking it over carefully and then pulled up the one about Jazz and smiled sadly, remembering the confusion and heartache it had caused and added it the printing cue, he did the same for the third, but the fourth he studied with Sunstreaker looking it over carefully with him.

“I can't read it but I can't say that I recognise the background either.” Sunstreaker frowned, looking over the room that looked like a mess hall, a few faceless mech's scattered around the room. “Would be nice if we could see their faces rather than their backs.” He grumbled, he moved to remove the first printed painting and easily set into a frame, and cut away the excess and hung it up under the first version before returning for the second.

“It's not always the mechs or the background that matters but the glyphs, granted sometimes the background helps you decipher it.” Sam admitted sending the fourth one to be printed and pulled up the fifth and sighed.

“It's blurred.” Sunstreaker frowned.

“It means it's not ready to reveal its secrets yet.” Sam pulled a face. “It's not time, Jazz's was blurred for months before it became clear enough for me to realise that it was Jazz.” He opened the sixth and shrugged seeing that it was nothing but a blur of colour and closed them both down again. “I'll try again later, it's all I can do.” He glared at the file for a long moment before he closed it. “Did Sideswipe get the gallery?”

“He's there now.” Sunstreaker looked at him obviously surprised that he knew. “He didn't tell me what he was doing though.”

“He's making another wall for those who have arrived here and moving a few from Absent Friends and MIA to where they should be, hopefully the new arrivals will have word on a few of them, so they can be moved to Absent friends...” He sighed. “And not to Lost Souls.”

“You don't learning about those we have lost do you?” Sunstreaker asked quietly framing up the third painting as fourth began printing.

“I don't. There used to be so many of you, it makes my heart and soul ache to know just how many died for their ideals and beliefs, on either side. There are questions that I know many have that will most probably never be answered.” He shook his head sadly.

“What are those?” Sunstreaker inquired.

“Why and How?” Sam stared at the table before his fingers began flying across the keys.

“Why and how what?” Sunstreaker asked sounding confused.

“Why the war? How did such a good mech become what he did? What changed? What happened to make him do this? What made him so...cruel and indifferent?” As he spoke an image slowly came in being on the table, on the steps of a beautiful building stood Optimus, Elita-one, Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, Ironhide, Chromia and a young looking Megatron. Most of his armour was missing, making him look approachable and if Sam was honest, sane. A few flicks of his fingers and he saved the image. “What made him go from this to what he became?”

“No one knows.” Sunstreaker answered quietly. “I doubt anyone will ever get an answer either.” He hung up the third painting and moved to frame the fourth and hung it. “I think it is a question that haunts Optimus and the others to this day.” Sunstreaker stared at the painting for a long time. “I don't think we will ever get an answer and if we did, I don't know if it would do any good or do more damage, since none of us saw it coming.” He added softly, after a moment he vented hard and turned and left without another word.

“Some questions are better left unanswered.” Sam quoted softly to himself closing his eyes for a long moment and made his way to his easels and empty canvas's and began to paint, needing something more physical to do then letting his fingers fly over keys.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam set the pencil down and closed the journal with a huff of frustration as another faint burst of static hummed in his ears.

“Something wrong Witwicky?” Wheelie asked looking up from his lessons on his computer.

“I'm going for a walk.” he shook his head as he rose to his feet. He left his work shop and just stood on the side walk for a long moment before he made his way to the admin building. He entered what looked like a large lobby and the soldier at the large desk eyed him for a moment with a raised eyebrow.

“How can I help you Mr Witwicky?” He asked looking curious.

“Communications officer, Soundblaster?”

“Floor six.” He pointed to the elevator.

“Thanks.” He moved to the elevator and stepped in hit the sixth floor, wincing as another burst of static hit him and stepped off when the elevator stopped and looked around the large room filled with computers. “Blaster?” He called out not seeing the mech.

“Samuel.” The mech's head appeared above the computers, showing the mech's surprise. “Can I help you?”

“I'm getting static bursts, much like I did when I first heard you a few months back.” Sam informed him, walking through the maze of computers until he found the mech's feet. He smiled slightly as the mech bent down and offered a hand and was set on the desk.

“I haven't picked anything up.” Soundblaster frowned, tapping at a large keyboard and studied a dozen different screens set up around him. “I'm watching all frequencies, human and ours and have nothing.”

“No one else picked you up either.” He pointed out frowning a little.

“It would be easier if you could give me a sample of what you are hearing.” Soundblaster muttered.

“This thing got a port?” Sam asked grimacing pulling the cable he had taken to carrying around with him, where ever he went just in case and plugged it into his arm.

“You have...?” Blaster blinked a few times before a port lit up and Sam plugged into it and sent a sample of what he was hearing into the computer and then disconnected, slipping the cable back into his pocket. “Well it's one of ours...” Blaster murmured a few moments later. “Weak, slightly scrambled...” He glanced at Sam. “Is this what I sounded like?”

“Very much so.” Sam nodded.

“So the mech is low on power, possibly in stasis.” Blaster frowned tapping a few keys. “How often is it repeating?”

“About every twenty minutes to half hour.”

“Emergency beacon then.” 

“Last one was just before I left the elevator to join you.” Sam watched as Blaster worked for another fifteen minutes before another burst hit him. “There.”

“Not getting anything.” Blaster huffed. “It's not registering, that's going to make things harder.” He grumbled.

“Guess I'm going on a road trip then.” Sam perked up, then sighed. “Bee's gone for another week or so...” He frowned. “Guess I'm off to find Optimus then.”

“He's in DC.”

“Prowl?”

“He's here, he's in Optimus's office, level two.”

“Thanks.” Sam nodded as Blaster lowered him to the ground.

“I'll keep trying to locate it.”

“Good luck.” Sam nodded and stepped into the elevator and hit level two and walked down the hall, close the walls and knocked hard on the door frame on the open door. “You have a minute Prowl?”

“Barely.” Prowl grumbled. “What do you need?”

“Permission to leave base with a few mech's, two fighters, possibly a medic and someone who can either carry a protoshell in their back or tow an alt from back to base.” Sam stated leaning against the door frame.

“For what reason? As far as I know there aren't any new mech's on Earth or received a signal of one.”

“I'm getting bursts of static like I did with Soundblaster and his group, he's trying to triangulate the signal but at the moment he can't even find it. But he agrees that it's definitely an Autobot signal that I am hearing, weak and distorted as it is.”

“You gave him a sample of what you are hearing to confirm?” Prowl inquired.

“I did.” Sam nodded.

“Sideswipe and Sunstreaker are free, along with FirstAid, I can't spare anyone else at this point.”

“None of them can tow or fit a shell in their backs.” Sam frowned.

“I think FirstAid will manage.” Prowl sounded amused. “His form is a tow truck.”

“Never seen it.” Sam admitted with a shrug.

“Go gather what you need, they will meet you out the from of your place in half an hour.”

“Thanks Prowl.” Sam smiled and headed back to his apartment at a jog. He grabbed a quick shower, changed and packed a few empty journals and a few changes of clothes into a duffel and told Wheelie what was going on before hurrying out at Sunstreaker's impatient horn blast.

He slid into Sunstreaker's passenger seat and buckled in as they made their way out of the base at a decent speed.

“Which way we headed?” Sideswipe inquired, his voice coming through his brother's speakers.

“East for now.” Sam answered leaning into the seat and closing his eyes to concentrate on the signal for a long moment. “I'll let you know the moment I know for sure that we need to change direction.”

“East it is.” Sunstreaker's nearly purred in pleasure. “So damn glad to get off base for awhile.”

“Try and keep the speed limit under a hundred and thirty.” Sam warned in amusement. “While we may have immunity that doesn't mean that they still can't ticket us.”

“Understood.” FirstAid spoke up in agreement.

“So just enjoy stretching your wheels and being away from hearing everyone whine about something or other.” Sam chuckled as he settled in and pulled out a journal and pen and began writing.

  
  


**

  
  


“Where are we?” Sam asked three days later looking up from his journal writing to look out the windows.

“Iowa.” Sunstreaker muttered. “Lower half. Nothing but bad roads, pot holes and farms for miles in any direction.”

“Slow down a bit.” Sam requested and focused on the signal that was slowly getting stronger. “Left at the next intersection for six miles, it's getting stronger.”

“Understood.” Sam closed his eyes to get a better reading on the signal for the next six miles and tiled his head when Sunstreaker slowed. “Where to now?”

“Right for three miles.” Sam murmured. “Then I need to see where we are.” He slid out of Sunstreaker when he pulled over ten minutes later and looked around. To the left was a driveway to another farm and to the right half a mile up was another driveway.

“Which way?” FirstAid inquired a few moments later.

“What are the chances that the farm to the left has a car up for sale and we are looking for a low powered mech?” Sideswipe drawled.

“Let's go find out.” Sam murmured sliding back into Sunstreaker and they headed up the driveway of the nearest farm and parked in front of the farm house.

“Can I help you?” An elderly man asked, stepping out on the verandah around his home. 

“I saw the for sale sign for a vehicle and was wondering if I could take a look?” Sam asked politely. 

“It ain't running, lad.” He warned.

“That's okay, I have a tow truck if I like it.” Sam smiled as the holo forms of the mech's stepped out of their alt forms. “A friend of mine is looking for a few beat up cars to fix for fun, I had a few days off work and offered to look for a few.”

“It's the battered pick up in front of the barn. Needs a lot of work.” The man slowly nodded and led them over. “I'm getting older and don't have the money to fix it, all me nephews are all grown up now so they don't need it for lessons.”

Sam opened the driver's door and looked over the cab and smiled slightly at the partial Autobot signal on the steering wheel and could feel the faint energy charge that he'd come to associate with the mechs and climbed back out and looked at FirstAid who was looking under the hood.

“How much?” Sam asked closing the driver's door firmly.

“Five hundred.”

“Not a problem.” Sam smiled moving back to Sunstreaker and dug through his duffel bag for his wallet, glad that he'd thought to grab some cash from an ATM a few towns back, since a lot of shops didn't have effpos out here and counted out the five hundred and handed it to the elderly man. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem, laddy. If no one bought it soon I was just going to haul it to the junk yard.” He shrugged taking the money. “Be back in a moment.” He turned and headed into the house.

“How bad is he?” Sam asked FirstAid as he closed the hood.

“Low on power, a few hours on a generator and it should bring him out of stasis.” FirstAid informed him as his Alt form moved to park in front of the battered form and hooked it up, ready to head back to base.

“Here you go lad, transfer of ownership papers.” The elderly man returned with the form. “And receipt.”

“Great thanks.” Sam accepted both and nodded to FirstAid who slid back into his alt form and headed off, while Sideswipe made his way to his own form with Sunstreaker, just waiting for Sam to join them. “You going to be alright out here without a car?”

“I got another round back, no need to worry 'bout me.” He smiled. “I'll be fine, good trip.”

“Thanks.” Sam waved and slid into the passenger seat and the headed back for the road. “Well that was a fair bit easier then I feared.” Sam lent back into the seat with his eyes closed for a long moment. “His was the only signal so we're good to head back.”

“Good.” Sunstreaker murmured. “He still broadcasting?”

“No, he accepted my burst letting him know that he was safe in Autobot hands.” Sam shook his head and picked up his journal again to pick up where he left off.

“Even better.”

  
  


**

  
  


Sam paused outside his apartment building and tilted his head trying to get a bearing on the Pulse he felt from all the bot's to get a fix on the one that 'felt' like Optimus to him. With a small smile he turned and headed out for the outer sections of the base and found Optimus in his Alt form sunning, far away from human and bot.

He tapped on the passenger and trilled a greeting when it silently opened and he climbed into the cab.

“Good morning to you too, my fosterling.” Optimus greeted him in a contented soft voice. “What can I do for you today?” He inquired. “Or did you just want some company?”

“I have a few questions actually, if you don't mind me interrupting your sun time.” Sam smiled leaning back into the seat.

“Ask away.” Optimus sounded curious.

“How can I hear bot's that you and the other's can't?” Sam asked frowning a little. “When I picked up Smokescreen, I gave the signal I heard to Soundblaster and he still couldn't pick it up.”

“Have you asked Ratchet to do another scan?” Optimus inquired.

“He couldn't find a reason for it, it's not the first time he's tried.” Sam sighed. “The only thing we can come up with is that I'm tapping into something to boost myself unconsciously when needed.”

“And you want to know what you are tapping into?”

“I have three guesses. I'm tapping into all the bot's audios, the Matrix or the left over power of the All Spark that I absorbed when it exploded it's power over the city.”

“All are possible but not that likely, I think that it is possible that you are tapping the power you were exposed to when in need, or you think we need a boost.” Optimus mused. “If you were tapping into us, we'd feel it.”

“I've been boosting the bots?” Sam blinked in surprise.

“Those low on power, yes.” Optimus murmured. “We aren't sure how but we are all rising in power slowly, which we shouldn't be, not without Energon.”

“But not enough to do all that much good?” Sam asked quietly.

“Not for another year or so no, but enough to keep us going for another decade or two without having to panic about power reserves, which is why we sun when we are at leisure.” Optimus sounded pleased.

“You still planning on send a bot or two out when you have enough power?” Sam asked closing his eyes, enjoying the sun coming through Optimus's windscreen.

“Yes, scans from the latest group say that there are minerals we need on Mars and Jupiter's moons. We haven't figured out how to get them back to Earth yet once they have been collected and protecting them from re-entry.” He sighed.

“How deep can your scanners go?” Sam asked curiously.

“About a mile or so.”

“Have you tried the ice caps or the mountains around the world? Places were the Ancient ones have been seen or found? There has to be a reason they were there after all.” Sam asked.

“We have scanned the nearby lands and scanned the entire surface on entry, it's one of the only times we can do deep scans that go beyond five miles.” Optimus answered.

“But if it is deep enough wouldn't the ice distort the energy signature?”

“There are things that could mask it for a time...we are looking, I don't think we will ever stop looking for a local source.” He sighed tiredly. “Do you still feel unsettled about send a mech or two out into space?”

“Not as much as I was a few weeks ago.” Sam shook his head slightly. “I know that it's going to get to a point that you have no choice but to send them out, but I keep getting the feeling that we should wait...for what I don't know.” He sighed a little in frustration.

“Any more scene portraits?”

“No, just normal ones and my journal writing.” He shook his head. “I've mostly been restless, so I've been working on my schooling or getting into debates with Wheeljack and Preceptor or spending time with the soldiers.”

“At least you haven't been getting bored.” Optimus grumbled. “Meetings are boring.”

“I know, I remember from the debriefings I was a part of.” Sam chuckled and covered a yawn.

“You are welcome to nap.” Optimus offered.

“I think I just might, I don't get the chance much anymore to spend with you.” He stretched and then climbed over the seats and settled down on the cab bed pulling the curtain closed to block out most of the sun. “Wake me if you are needed?”

“I will.” Optimus murmured in sleepy amusement. “Sleep yourself out my fosterling.”

“Hmm...” Sam hummed easily slipping into sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam muttered to himself as he stood on his manipulator, pen in hand scribbling glyphs as they came hard and fast. He currently had three different sections that he was working on, every now and then he'd curse, cross out a glyph and put in something else. 

Once in awhile he heard a faint murmur of a question about what he was working on, most of the time he ignored it but sometimes those voices pointed out flaws in what he was doing and he'd scan it it carefully before making corrections and get murmurs of surprise or agreement.

When he was exhausted he'd collapse into a waiting hand and sleep a few hours before he was back at it when he woke, he wasn't sure how many days he worked on the glyphs just that he felt like he hadn't slept in two weeks by the time he had finished, faintly hearing Ratchet grumbling as he slid into an exhausted sleep.

  
  


**

  
  



	11. Chapter 11

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
A:link { so-language: zxx }  
\-->

  
  


Chapter 11

  
  


Sam wondered around his mind searching through paper all the while grumbling to himself that the way his mind was currently set up was useless, he couldn't find anything fast and annoyed that nothing was organised to help his searches for information.

“I so need to go digital.” He grumbled. “Files and papers so doesn't cut it.” He looked around and sighed. “I need to reorganise....somehow.” He rubbed at his forehead in frustration. “It's my mind, I should be able to change how this is structured...” He frowned and focused on an image of how he wanted to access everything and pushed the image outward. 

He bit his lip as his head began to ache but the room blurred, then wavered until first the floor changed to a highly polished black floor, then large computer terminals began appearing around the walls with a soft padded high back black office chair in front of it with initials on the backs of the chairs.

He panted a bit when the room solidified and moved to the nearest console with the initials HSI and after tapping at the keyboard realised that it was everything he had learned in high school, next to it was UI, University Information, then COMMS which was self explanatory. He moved about the consoles until he was sure of what each one accessed. He was delighted when he found the Medical Information console, stating his health, blood pressure and so on and made sure that Bee and Ratchet were tied into to, so when they sent a query it would automatically update them of his health, and warn them if he was injured, automatically without them or him prompting it. 

“So much better.” He murmured finding the Upload, Download spot for easier transfers and scanning for virus infections. 

He frowned in confusion when he came across two consoles at the very back marked ASI and MI, even browsing through a few pages of information he wasn't sure what they were until he came across Ancient Cybertronian. 

“All Spark Information, Matrix Information.” He murmured. “That should make accessing it much easier, and passing it along so much faster.” He smiled. “Finally something to help me and make things a wee bit easier.” He looked over his shoulder as something beeped and rose from his seat and made his way to the noise.

: **Sam you need to come out of the trance, you need to eat.:** Bee's concerned voice came over the speakers.

“Starved.” Sam muttered to himself and walked to the doors that had appeared...

And blinked up at Bee's concerned face, realising that he was laying in the Mech's hand.

“You need food, your stomach has been rumbling for over an hour.” Bee informed him lowering his hand to the floor and left it there while Sam stumbled off it and held on for a few moments to get his bearings and his legs under him. “You were in a trance for over twenty four hours.”

“Didn't seem that long.” Sam sighed. “I didn't mean to worry you, but it really didn't, it only felt like a few hours.”

“The mind can be a tricky things, even ours.” Bee reminded him before shifting into his car form. “I'll take you to join Will for lunch, he told me a few days ago that he wanted a word with you about things.”

“Right.” Sam slid in behind the wheel and let Bee navigate. “So what caused my frantic science overload?”

“All Wheeljack would say was that you had overheard something he and Preceptor were discussing and began scribbling things down like mad, it was pretty much what they needed so they didn't complain until you refused to rest until you passed out.” Bee informed him driving through the base. “Only to wake and do it all over again.”

“How long? It felt like weeks.” Sam admitted still feeling a little tired.

“Nine days, Ratchet was not impressed but realised that it was one of your compulsion things so he didn't force you to take anything to rest until you agreed you were done. Then he sedated you for a few days to recover.”

“First thing I did when I woke was shower and eat something.” Sam shook his head, some times it still surprised him at how driven he got to get information out of his head.

“Yes, but then you went into a trance where most can't reach you or wake you from.” Bee stated in an half amused half annoyed tone. “What were you doing?”

“I was looking for some information and couldn't find it the mess, so I forced an image change on how to access everything, gave me a bit of headache but it is so much easier to find everything now.” Sam explained.

“It is not wise to change one's mental landscape.” Bee chided.

“I know, but what I had was useless and it always had the feeling of waiting, wanting to change...so I changed it.” Sam half apologised half shrugged. “Let's face it Bee, no one knows how to help me with the changes I've been through, or even where to begin. At least this way I can find things that may lead to those answers.”

“Maybe, but I wouldn't risk doing so again.” Bee warned as he pulled up outside the human mess hall. “Eat, talk to Will, relax for the next few days if you can or Ratchet will sedate you again.” Bee warned.

“Thanks Bee.” Sam slid out of the open door and hurried into the building and began filling a tray full of food and coffee. He looked around for Will and Epps and spotted them towards the back of the hall having what appeared to be a tense conversation. He hesitated for a moment before striding forward and smiled when Will noticed him and waved him to a seat.

“You okay? No one has seen you in nearly two weeks.” Epps asked picking up his coffee and sipping at it.

“Yeah, a little tired but I'm good.” Sam nodded setting his tray down and picked up his first cup of coffee and gulped it down, before reaching for the second on his tray.

“And maybe a little nibblish?” Will asked dryly looking over the crowded tray.

“Just a little.” Sam chuckled taking a mouthful of coffee before setting the mug down and started on his chicken sandwich. “Apparently Wheeljack and Preceptor set me off on one of my compulsions.” He added between bites.

“About what? I know that they were excited about something a few weeks ago but then sort of...deflated, then perked back up two weeks ago.” Will asked looking curious.

“No clue, I don't really remember, just a lot of glyphs, science and being tired.” Sam shrugged. “I'll remember in time or they will tell me.” He stated not really all that concerned. “How are things going on your side of things?” He asked nibbling on some French Fries after finishing his sandwich. 

“Slow at the moment, there hasn't been a 'Con sighting in about three weeks, it's kinda got us a little worried.” Epps admitted taking a large bite of his burger.

“A few false reports but that's about it.” Will nodded in agreement pushing his empty tray away and leaning on the table. “Us soldiers are just enjoying the down time, but we're going to start getting restless soon.”

“Training sessions?” Sam suggested. “Take a few of the bots out into the desert to play 'Con.”

“Already scheduled for next week if nothing comes up.” Will nodded. “Ironhide is really looking forward to it.”

“I bet.” Sam chuckled moving on to his salad. “Bee said you wanted to talk to me about something?” He added as Epps rose to his feet, tray in hand.

“I gotta a range appointment and I don't want to be late.” He grinned before walking off.

“Later Epps.” Sam nodded and gave a half wave before turning his attention back to Will who seemed a little uncomfortable. “Will?”

“How did your changes start?” He blurted.

“Headaches, seeing and understanding glyphs and Bee when he muttered in Cybertronian...why?” Sam asked frowning. “You getting that?” Sam raised an eyebrow.

“Headaches yes, got a bit of understanding but that maybe because I've been trying to learn it...” Will sighed running his hands over his face. 

“Go see Ratchet.” Sam said firmly.

“He's busy and it's probably nothing.” Will shook his head.

“Go see Ratchet.” Sam repeated. “It could be nothing, just stress and you finally getting what you've been learning but it could be something else.” Sam pointed out calmly. “Why it would affect you I don't know, I don't think you actually touched the All Spark...”

“No but a few of us were exposed to it when it went off twice.” Will shrugged. “Most of the others were under cover, I wasn't.”

“You also weren't exposed to the Matrix or a Spark...” Sam frowned then shrugged. “It's probably nothing then, just stress, but better get it checked out.”

“Exposed to a Spark? Why do you think that is a concern?” Will asked frowning.

“I've been exposed to all three, we still don't know what triggered it, or why it took so long to happen.” Sam shrugged then raised an eyebrow. “Have you been exposed to a bot's Spark?” He chuckled as Will's cheeks went slightly pink. “No judgement Will, but I'm sure you know now what an intimate thing it is now, right?”

“Yeah...” He shook his head, his cheeks going a little redder.

“You happy and alright with it happening?” Sam questioned.

“I am.” Will nodded his cheeks cooling a little.

“Then that is all that matters, you are luckier then most.” Sam smiled picking up his coffee.

“What about you and Bee?” Will asked looking curious. “Some thought that you two might...” He broke off.

“We might, but we are happy with the way things are now, just close friends, brothers...” Sam smiled shrugging, he glanced around and saw that the mess hall was emptying.

“You...” He huffed then shook his head. “Never mind.

“Did we ever try?” Sam asked with an amused grin and laughed as the man's cheeks and neck pinked. “Yeah, we did, it was mind blowing.”

“I can agree with that.” Will muttered staring at his hands.

“But afterwards we agreed that it wasn't exactly something we were ready for, Bee agreed that it was different from merging with other Mech's and extremely intense, he nearly knocked himself in to stasis.” He smiled as Will burst out laughing. “Until then we didn't know if it was even possible between us, holos are all well and good but while they are solid they can't hold the form that well while they are....distracted.” He flushed a little as Will howled with laughter. “Yeah, yeah, Laugh it up.” He pushed Will's shoulder making the man rock in his seat. 

“So you decided to wait?” Will asked wiping at his cheeks, still chuckling.

“Yeah, I had uni and Bee was always coming and going, we thought that it wouldn't actually hurt to wait a few years, see if it is something we want a little later down the road.” Sam nodded and pushed his now empty tray away. “Then again it could have been that experience that triggered the change too, that's why I added Spark exposure to the list.” He tilted his head. “You might as well get scanned, at least that way you know one way or the other.”

“How did you accept it?” Will asked quietly.

“At first I was freaked, it was like the Fallen all over again, glyphs everywhere, I knew that I had gotten through it once and I knew that I could get through it again.” Sam sighed. “I never stopped freaking, with each new change it was something else to accept, another small piece of me wasn't human anymore.” He stared into his coffee mug. “Having everyone's support helped, really helped that you didn't freak when I told you what was happening. After awhile it was...oh another small change, that's not so bad...” He shrugged. “Having my own comm system is kinda cool, learning how not to broadcast what I am doing was a bit frustrating but I like it because it also helps me keep track of everyone.”

“And the port?” Will asked curiously.

“That one freaked me, but I had weeks to get my head around it.” He looked at his arm with the port. “Still a little wary of using it, feels really weird but...honestly after everything we've been through and seen it wasn't all that hard to adapt and accept.”

“Good point there.” Will nodded slowly.

“How long have you had the headaches?” Sam asked gently.

“Honestly?” Sam nodded. “A few months.” He ducked his head at the look Sam gave him. “Ironhide only noticed a few weeks ago.”

“Anything suddenly easier to understand or do?” Sam asked.

“Math, their language somewhat, and a growing frustration with the base computers. They are so bloody slow.” Will said thoughtfully.

“Will, go see Ratchet.” Sam said again firmly. “I can find out when he's free if you want, but you shouldn't put this off...”

“You think I'm changing too?”

“Sounds like it, but I could be wrong.” Sam nodded slowly. “You just described my first few months.”

“Fine, make me an appointment.” Will sighed nodding.

: **Caretaker, do you have time to see Major Lennox today?:** Sam sent through the comm system.

**: Do you think it is important, young one?:** Ratchet's gruff voice inquired, though didn't sound annoyed at being interrupted, just curious.

**:I think it could be, it could also be nothing.:**

**:Bring him now.:**

“He has time now, if you don't have anywhere to be, just keep in mind that if you don't go know that he's been asked he will track you down later.” Sam warned.

“Sneaky.” Will groaned and slowly rose to his feet. “Let's go then.”

They carried their tray's back to the kitchen area to be collected and headed out, climbing into Ironhide's cab as soon as he pulled up.

“You finally getting checked over? Ratchet just ordered me to bring you to him.” Ironhide inquired gruffly.

“Yeah Sam talked me into and then made sure I couldn't back out.” Will said in amusement.

“ Good, glad someone could, I've been telling you to get check out for weeks.” Ironhide grumbled, driving in the direction of the hospital.

  
  


**

  
  


“You can get dressed Major.” Ratchet said calmly before turning to where Sam was sitting just out of view of Will. “Want to give me a few clues what I should be looking for, he appears to be in perfect health.” He inquired.

“Compare to mine a few months ago.” Sam sighed.

“You think...” Ratchet's voice stuttered to a stop and then vented hard. “I didn't expect that....how?”

“They close or match?” Will asked sounding a little defeated.

“A close match Major, there are some differences but that could be biology. What I am at a loss at to explain is how? As far as I remember you weren't exposed to the All Spark the way Sam was.”

“I wasn't undercover when it blew both times, I felt it hit me each time.” Will admitted rubbing at his face.

“Did you touch the Matrix?” Ratchet inquired.

“No, only seen it from a distance.” Will shook his head.

“There were a few people exposed to the All Spark energy but they show no signs of this...” He eyed them both. “So what else have you two done that no one else has?” He asked firmly.

“Spark energy.” Will muttered his face pinking.

“ah....” Ratchet sputtered for a few moments then just vented for a few moments. “Alright then, Spark energy is the trigger, I take it that is close contact?” Eyeing them both and chuckled as they both went a little redder but nodded. “Well that explains a few things that I couldn't figure out then.” He gave Sam an amused look. “From your scans Major, your brain has expanded to thirty percent, instead of the usual ten to twelve that most humans have. Currently you don't have any hardware, but from my experience with Sam, neither of us will get warning when that appears.” He turned and removed the cuff from around Sam's wrist, and placed it around Will's. “When that pulses or starts to make noise come back and see me and I'll run more scans. Sam went weeks and months with out any changes and then got a few with in days, it is unpredictable. That will sound at any changes within you, things that are normal with in Mech's not humans. But either way I still want to see you once a week for full scans.” He glared at the man. “Do not make me come looking for you.”

“Noted.” Will nodded. “Does anything help ease the headaches?”

“You get urges to do something?” Sam asked, stepping on to Ratchet's hand and moved to Will and hauled him up and then set on the ground.

“Write mostly.” Will shrugged.

“Buy journals or ask Ironhide to get you one of their computers and just write, doesn't matter what, in time what ever wants to be written will start to appear.” Sam advised. “That will help them ease, do it often enough and they disappear.”

“So what appeared after the mind expansion? I don't remember.”

“Vocals, then the port started growing but took weeks to emerge, then I had the void...which I don't think you'll get, just be glad for that one, then the comm system, then the port erupted.” Sam listed them off. “I haven't gotten anything else since that happened...with you there is no way to even guess, I'm a builder, scientist, you are a soldier, so I wouldn't be surprised if you got a weapon of some kind.”

“That would explain some of the differences, him being a soldier.” Ratchet agreed. “Don't forget that your bones and muscles got tougher, along with your skin.”

“Yeah, bones are a lot harder to damage now.” Sam grinned. “Endurance went up too, along with speed and reflexes.” He looked back to Will. “It will come or it won't, just make sure your mind landscape if you get a port is something you can use, I had to force a change in mind so I could use it.”

“I'm not sure I follow.” Will frowned.

“My way of storing everything was files and paper with really old slow computers, I couldn't find anything quickly. I finally got so frustrated that I changed it to a large computer lab, each console ties into a subject or skill. So much easier.” Sam shrugged.

“Oh you mean like a starship bridge, having controls for weapons, shields and so on...” Will nodded as it clicked what Sam was talking about.

“Yeah like that, I can find what I am looking for in a few minutes now instead of hours, gave me a killer headache to change it though.” Sam nodded grimacing. “Just don't expect anything but don't be surprised if something does appear.”

“Good advice young one.” Ironhide rumbled as they left the private room. “So you are becoming like Sam?”

“So it appears.” Will nodded.

“You know where to find me if you need to talk or rant.” Sam patted his shoulder, he looked over his own shoulder when a burst of loud angry Cybertronian caught his attention and noticed both Prowl and Optimus's holos storming towards him. He tilted his head as he listened and then looked at Will. “Did you get replaced and not get told?”

“Not as far as I know why?” Will frowned.

“Some government official just turned up stating that they were in charge of NEST and has insulted just about everyone.” Sam informed him dryly, still listening to the ranting pair. “I'm waiting for a name so I can call Keller and ask what is going on, so far all I've gotten is a soulless squishy bitch.” He smirked as Will snorted. He pulled a blue tooth device from his pocket and stuck it in his ear and barked at the ranters for a name. He nodded as they gave it and dialled Keller's private number. “Sir, It's Witwicky some one seems to have gotten a few miscommunications and I'm not sure which side it is.” He spoke after a moment. “Yes that is Optimus, a Director Salas has arrived and stated that she is taking over NEST and has insulted nearly every Mech on base and been extremely rude to everyone else.” He listened to the reply he got and nodded. “Yes sir, I'll pass that along, thank you, I look forward to seeing you shortly.” He pressed the device disconnecting the call. **:Calm down. Keller is coming personally to deal with her, just ignore her, she isn't in control or a leader. She is a paper pusher supposed to be reviewing NEST for it's next budget meeting.:** He informed the still ranting two and saw them pause, nod then faded out.

“Word is?” Will asked.

“She's here to review your budget nothing else, she over stepped herself badly. Tell your men to ignore her if she gives any orders. Keller is locking her out of the military system as we speak so she can't make in moves, she can put in paper work but it won't be sent anywhere.” Sam informed him.

“I'll get on that.” Will nodded, stepping on to Ironhide's offered hand and they hurried off to do that.

“And it was such a good day.” Sam stated dryly hearing Ratchet snicker nearby before heading off back to his labs.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Sam sat at his Cybertronian computer, his port connected to it, downloading information at fast speeds, all the while listening to Wheeljack rant about being unable to figure something out that he had been working on all week.

“Did you try that database?” Sam asked calmly and just rose an eyebrow at the spat of cursed that came from the usually jovial man. “I'll take that as a yes, when did you try the database?”

“Last week, there was nothing there.” Wheeljack scowled.

“I'm uploading more data now, have been for a few hours.” He gestured to the cable attached to his arm and the computer.

“You've gotten use to the feeling?” Wheeljack looked curious, forgetting his ire. 

“Slowly.” Sam nodded. “My brain is still sorting out all the info it has so not everything has been found and doing it this way is a lot faster then typing or writing it down, though I am still doing that with the history side of the things.”

“I search through it later then.” Wheeljack sighed. “The information you gave us last week was very helpful if I forgot to thank you for it, I know it strained you.”

“You're welcome, though I don't remember much about what I was working on, as long as it helped I'm not really that worried about it.” Sam smiled at him as he continued to pace around the room.

“It strained you that badly?” Wheeljack looked guilty.

“Don't worry about it, Wheeljack.” Sam shook his head. 

“It was on our metals, the stuff we are made out of.” He offered.

“Then it was helpful...” He paused tilting his head. “Was it complete?”

“From what we could tell, yes.” He nodded. “We are still going through all the data and making sense of it.”

“Good.” He nodded. “Feel free to tell me to butt out if you can't say, but did you guys do something over the last month? There is a new...hum I guess to the comm systems.”

“The only thing that I know of is the new power generator that we finally finished three weeks ago.” Wheeljack frowned. “But that wouldn't make the comm systems hum...”

“I'll keep an eye on that then, see if Soundblaster is picking it up...” He sighed. “Then again he rarely does when I pick something up, it's rather annoying not knowing what the hell I am tapping into to pick up faint signals that no one else can hear.” He huffed in frustration.

“Still working on that Manuel then?” Wheeljack chuckled.

“I'm actually am working on one believe it or not.” Sam smiled. “Gives me something to focus on and take my frustrations out on...other then the guys on the basketball court.”

“Good luck with that then. I know that Ratchet would like a copy when you are done.” Wheeljack smirked.

“I'm sure a few would, just because they are curious.” Sam chuckled before carefully disconnecting himself from the computer. “All done for now, ten gigs of science and medical information added to the database. If you need me to look for something specific let me know and I'll see what I can do.”

“Thank you.” Wheeljack smiled before his holo wavered and disappeared from the room.

“More data?” Wheelie poked his head up from where his console was.

“Yep, it was mostly in order too which makes a change.” Sam nodded. “You still studying?”

“There is a lot to learn.” Wheelie muttered, his head disappearing again.

“There is, you'll always be learning something, but I thought you were helping in the labs all this week.” Sam agreed standing and stretching out his muscles after sitting for so long in one position.

“It's being rebuilt.” Wheelie answered and Sam laughed shaking his head. 

“I hadn't heard that it had blown again.” He snorted in amusement. 

“Three days ago.” He could hear the smirk on Wheelie's face. “They said to study for awhile until it was rebuilt.”

“ Alright...” He smothered a yawn. “Uhg, I think I'm going to go and catch a nap with Bee, don't get so caught up that you forget to recharge.” He warned before he headed down to their apartment and smiled as he found Bee sleeping on recharge bed and climbed up the ladder that the Mech had made for him to use and easily climbed up onto the Mech's chest and curled up right above his Spark chamber and easily slid into sleep.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam read through the speech that Optimus had sent him to read through and comment on, he hadn't said what it was for, but Sam got the feeling that it was for a morale boost in the other bots...if it hadn't been so dry and focusing on the battles that they had fought over the centuries. 

“Brother.” Optimus greeted as he physically walked into the room rather than send his holo form.

“Brother,” Sam returned the greeting before setting the pad down on his desk and studied Optimus for a long moment. “What did you want from me when you sent me that speech?” He asked bluntly.

“Your honesty.” Optimus rumbled. “I fear that I am a tad out of practice in writing speeches...” He admitted.

“I take it that this was supposed to be a morale booster?” Sam pointed to the pad.

“I missed?” Optimus guessed.

“You missed so badly that it went in the opposite direction.” Sam said honestly and saw the wince. “It's depressing, repetitive, full of grief and despair, you keep focusing on the battles, the injuries and losses, when you should have focused on the victories, celebrations and the good memories.” He pushed it towards Optimus. “I know that sometimes that is hard for you to focus on, we all have bad days where nothing goes right or seems to.” He sighed and gave Optimus an understanding look. “You have been working yourself hard, not giving yourself a break. Go drive, stretch your wheels, go watch a sun rise from a hill and remember why you fight, why you keep going.” Sam said firmly.

“I really...”

“Optimus if you don't go I will tell Ratchet and have him ban you from work for awhile.” Sam warned. “I have sent everyone else off over the last month and now it is your turn for R&R. Go. It doesn't matter where, just go.”

“I'll just brood.” Optimus seemed to fold in on himself.

“You already brood my brother.” Sam chuckled and gave him a fond look. “If you don't wish to stretch your wheels, go find somewhere to indulge one of your hobbies for a few days, let Prowl and Jazz deal with the brass for awhile, just unwind and be for a time.” He smiled when he perked up a bit then hurried out of the library.

“Big bot having some troubles again?” Will asked joining him with a book in his hand.

“Over worked and exhausted.” Sam sighed. “Just like the others.”

“Ah, you sent him on R&R.” Will chuckled.

“I did.” Sam nodded. “The others can hold the fort for a few days.” He studied Will for a moment. “How are you doing?” He asked in concern changing the subject.

“Still a little freaked but slowly getting to the accepting part.” Will shrugged. “It's a lot to take in.”

“It is. How are your language skills coming?”

“It's getting easier to understand with the primer you wrote.” Will looked pleased.

“Wait until you understand a bit more and try their math.” Sam chuckled. “It's hard.”

“I remember you grumbling about it.” Will nodded. “Do you still have some blank journals?”

“I do.” Sam rose from behind his desk and went to dig through a few boxes behind his desk and handed Will four journals. “I still have a few left over since I started using the computer more.”

“Thanks, the ones I ordered won't be here for a few weeks.” He accepted them.

“Help yourself.” Sam smiled.

“So what are you working on?”

“Trying to get the database into order, most of what I have put in over the last few months is completely out of order. It should keep me busy for awhile.” Sam shrugged.

“For what reason?”

“Trying to figure out what's missing.” Sam half shrugged giving a sheepish look. “Makes it easier to download the next lot and connect it all together.”

“I'll leave you to it then.” Will shook his head. “You coming to games night on Friday?”

“More then likely.” Sam nodded sitting down again, returning to the work he had put aside to read through Optimus's speech.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam tilted his head listening to the faint hum that it appeared that only he could hear, frowning a little as he went over the bot's schedules to see who was free and bit his lower lip when he realised that the only ones free were the ones he hadn't interacted with much since they had arrived.

He knew that if he went alone that nearly everyone would lecture him and it was possible that something could go wrong and he might need back up.

He sighed as he engaged his comm.

**:I am in need of escort to check something out, could take a few hours, could be nothing, could be something.:** He sent out as a general query. 

**:You picking up a signal again?:** Blaster inquired.

**:More a hum, want to see if I can track it, find out what is causing it.:** He paused as he headed out of his metal work shop where he had been drawing up schematics. **:Anyone free to stretch their wheels in the desert? I do know that most are currently busy.:**

**:I am free.:** A slightly rusty voice answered. **:I would enjoy stretching my wheels for awhile, rather than just inputting stories into the database.:**

**:Me and Smokescreen will act as protection if needed.:** Blurr piped up a moment later.

**:Be careful and report in every hour.:** Ironhide rumbled over the comm. 

**:Will do:**

Sam hurried into his apartment filling a bag with water bottles, snacks, a change of clothes, a few journals and his datapad, before he stepped out side as an old Chevy and two sport cars appeared. He slid in behind the wheel of the old Chevy and they headed out.

“We have not formally met, young one.” The old rusty voice came from the speakers. “I am Kup, I am older than most you will meet and spend most of my time telling tales of times of old.”

“I am pleased to meet you Elder Kup.” Sam smiled. “I love tales about different times.”

“You aren't just placating an Elder now are you?” He asked in amusement as they left the base.

“No, I'm kinda blunt these days, I enjoy hearing about how things used to be and how things changed.” He said honestly. “What's the point in learning history, if you don't learn the tales that went with it and learn from it? There is no point in my opinion.”

“Ah Someone who learns.” Kup cackled in glee. “Where are we headed?”

“East for now, please Elder.” Sam said after listening to the hum for a moment. 

“So tell me young one, who would you like to hear about?” Kup asked slyly. “I saw most of these young ones grow up.”

“Hmm, choices, choices...” Sam mused. “The obvious choice would be Optimus but I have to say at this current time I would like to get to know you better, if you wouldn't mind indulging me?”

“Most of it is boring.” He warned as they headed deeper into the desert. 

“Gloss over the boring years then, where nothing happened.” Sam suggested and settled back into the seat.

“I was sparked over three thousand years before those you currently know, I have known peace, war, industrial change, knowledge enlightenment...” Sam closed his eyes to listen to Kup and the hum, interrupting every so often to change their course a little or to ask a question.

“Are you getting any closer?” Smokescreen interrupted three hours later. “As much as I enjoy a good history lesson, We are very nearly going around in circles here.”

“We spiralling in or out?” Sam asked curious. “And are we still on Autobot land?”

“In and yes.” Smokescreen said shortly. “We are currently an hour from the base.”

“Hey Blurr how good are your sensors?”

“Better than most, Witwicky, why?”

“You scanned around here?”

“No reason too, just that land you found with the minerals, didn't see a reason to scan any where else, since we did a large scan when we came in.” Blurr spoke in his usual fast fashion.

“How deep were those scans?” Sam asked frowning in concentration.

“Three miles, you think what ever you are picking up is deeper?” Smokescreen asked before anyone else could.

“A lot deeper, and for some reason your own energy is masking it, making it harder for me to get a reading.” He sighed. “Let me out Kup please.”

“Don't get out of our sight please.” Kup requested coming to a stop.

“Try not to.” Sam promised, before grabbing a water bottle and began slogging through the sand to get out of the energy bubble that all mech's put out to get a better reading.

**:If our own energy is masking it, it could be Spark energy.:** Smokescreen offered.

**:I had thought of that, but what ever this is.....it's huge and deep down.:** Sam answered. **:And old. Damaged.:** He looked back at the bots that were moving with him but keeping their distance. **:Do you guys come bigger?:**

**:How much bigger, is bigger?:** Kup inquired. 

**:Oh a few miles across bigger.:** Sam said dryly looking down at his feet.

**:We don't come that big.:** Blurr murmured.

**:We don't...but our ships are and bigger.:** Kup stated softly and Blurr knelt sticking both hands into the sand up to his elbows. **:Many of our ships were destroyed or lost in many different wars over the years, some were just...gone.:**

**:I can't get a reading but there is something down there. I can just read it off my echo radar.:** Blurr reported. **:I got ten miles down.:**

**:Can we blast a hole to get a better reading?:** Smokescreen asked.

**:Samuel, your vitals are spiking, what is wrong?:** Ratchet's voice cut in.

**:Nothing yet, but my hands and arms itch.:** Sam answered looking at them. **:Skin is starting to pink, but it's not sunburn.:**

**:Return to base, sounds like something is causing a reaction.:** Ratchet ordered. **:Whatever you have found can wait a few hours until what ever is happening has run it's course.:**

Sam groaned as his head suddenly felt like it had been hit by a mech fist.

“Young one?” Kup was suddenly beside him. “Blurr, get him to Ratchet, mark it on the map it can wait until he is stable again.” Sam felt himself carefully scooped up and cradled in metal hands and then the feeling of moving very fast which made him nauseous and gratefully slid into the blackness that was beckoning.

  
  


**

  
  


  
  


Sam blinked a little confused when he found himself standing in his mental room, not sure how he had gotten there and looked around slowly, as something niggled at him. He walked by each console taking in what it was used for until he came across a new one.

SENSORS.

He blinked a few times taking it in. He could feel and hear his heart beat echoing around the room, it was beating hard and fast.

He was hyperventilating.

He was freaking out while physically unconscious.

He looked around as he felt something strange vibrate against his mental room and moved unsteadily to his comm system and found that it was completely switched off. He bit his lower lip for a moment before cautiously just turning his hearing on.

**:Have to get him calmed down or he is going to go into arrest.:** Ratchet's gruff but soothing voice snapped out in Cybertronian.

A soothing warbling trill in different octaves hit him from all sides and closed his eyes to absorb the soothing voices telling him that he was safe, he wasn't alone. He slowly recognised the different voices.

Jazz. Prowl. Optimus. Bumblebee. Kup. Ironhide. Soundblaster. Sideswipe. Sunstreaker. Wheelie. Wheeljack.

He had to fight but he slowly got his body to obey taking slow deep breaths, trying to ignore the pain that was beginning to come to the forefront. His arms felt like they were on fire and were being cut into.

**:That's it young one, calm down.:** Kup crooned. **:We are here, you are not alone.:**

**:HURTS. BURNS:** A part of his mind gibbered at him.

**:Hold on young one:** Ratchet soothed. : **This is going to feel really odd.:** A feeling of Ratchet's signal hit one of his consoles and then the pain stopped, there was nothing and whimpered in panic. **:Easy, I just numbed you and the worst of the pain has passed.:** The vibrating from the crooning eased a little. **:It is good that you can hear us now, you've been unconscious for nearly a day and none of us could reach you...:** He felt a few faint murmurs that he'd learnt meant that they were talking on a private channel to each other. **:Are you in your mental rooms? I ask because I cannot get a reading of what exactly is happening to you. You completely shut down an hour after you were brought in by Blurr.:**

Sam looked around his room again and moved back to his comm system and slowly brought it back online, his mental self felt wobbly and odd without feeling, then made his way to the console that kept track of his health and muttered to himself when he found it was also half offline. It took a few moments to bring it back up.

**:There you are.:** Ratchet sounded relieved and then slightly annoyed. **:That medical report was not helpful in the least, all it says is that your sensors are coming online.:**

**:Think about it caretaker.:** Sam was a little surprised at how weak his voice sounded. **:Humans don't have sensors like you.:**

**:Good point, young one.:** Ratchet sounded a little embarrassed by that reminder, that he had missed the obvious. **:That explains the pain then and why your human system overloaded. Can you tell how far it's gone? The report I got didn't say and I can't scan you currently.:**

Sam looked over the image on the screen and focused on the arms, that showed numerous wires running through it, and little round plates on the ends on his fingers. He looked over the information again trying not to freak out again.

**:Young one?:** Ratchet prodded gently.

**:Ninety percent complete.:** Sam forced out just above a whisper. **:There also appears to be something like a long pen in my left arm just below my port.:** He tapped a few buttons. **:Can't get a reading on what it is.:** He looked up as the room brightened a bit to see a large screen above a few of the consoles, bearing images of different types of tools was his guess.

**:It look like any of these?:**

**:Fourth from the right but a little slimmer.:**

**:It's a pulse laser, at different strengths it can be used for different things, cutting just about anything and everything, soldering metals together or as a weapon. Big or small you just have to fine tune to power.:** Ratchet explained calmly. **:Comes in handy for many different things and jobs.:** He paused as Sam let out a hysterical laugh that ended in a sob. **:Easy little one, we know this isn't easy for you.:**

**:How is my organic body supposed to cope with mechanical parts, Caretaker. The human body wasn't made to cope with this, just as a mechanical can't cope with organic parts.:** Sam blurted trying to keep from falling apart. **:Together they only last so long, and not nearly as long as separated.:**

**:We will see what happens, young one, we are all in new territory here.:** Ratchet soothed. **:Rest, your systems are strained and overwhelmed. You will more than likely sleep for a day or two when this is done.:**

Sam didn't reply but turned his comm system to mute, he could still hear them but it would feel like he had retreated and they couldn't hear him any longer.

He pulled out one of the chairs and sank down into it, covering his face with his hands and just breathed, his eyes burned but no tears welled or fell.

“Is he going to be alright Ratchet?” Sideswipe asked in concern.

“It's a lot to take in what he's going through.” Ratchet vented hard. “Only time will tell.”

“Just give him time to come to terms with another piece of him changing.” Will's voice spoke up from somewhere. “It is a lot to accept and get used to.” He sighed. “We can accept a lot but there comes a point where it becomes too much to process, just give him space to work through everything, just like we did with every other change he has been through.”

“I don't know about you mech's but I'd be down right pissed if piece by piece I was being changed to human.” Kup's rusty voice creaked. “He is slowly becoming something else, technically he is no longer classes as human but he also isn't one of us. He has to rediscover who and what he is and that is hard at any age or species.”

“Do the other soldiers know what is happening?” Prowl inquired.

“It's a big secret that most know about but don't talk about.” Will sounded partly amused part worried. “No one says anything because they like him, but I don't doubt that it won't be long before the higher ups hear.”

“Those who need to know do know.” Optimus rumbled. “They also understand that Sam is legally one of us, as are you.”

“And how long will that last Big Guy?” Will asked in a weary voice. “What's to stop the next president or higher up from retracting your place here?”

“The president made sure that couldn't happen.” Optimus tried to reassure him.

“That's not going to stop someone up high from turning around and declaring war.” Will stated bluntly. “All because they want power or fear you.”

Sam couldn't listen anymore and turned off his comm system completely and curled up in the chair just staring at nothing

  
  


**

  
  


As soon as Sam was released two days later he holed up in his room, knowing that the bot's wouldn't enter respecting his privacy and cried himself out twice over the next twelve hours.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed curled up on his bed, feeling empty and at the end of his rope when Will walked into his room and sat on the edge of his bed. They said nothing for awhile before Will nudged his shoulder.

“Want to go for a drive? No bots, just us.” Will offered. “Take you to a spot where you can vent in peace.” He smiled weakly. “We can make it a camping trip if you want.”

“Sure.” Sam said dully. “Better then staring at walls.” He slowly rolled off the bed and packed a bag and followed Will out to a Jeep waiting outside their apartment and climbed in. “They know?”

“I left a note.” Will shrugged, driving them to the base perimeter and signed them out and just drove. “I needed some space myself.”

Sam looked around as they came to a stop and noted absently that their jeep wasn't going to be going anywhere as it's tires sank a little lower in the sand. It was then he noticed the hum in his mind was louder then usual.

“We were out here when....” Sam halted and huffed and kicked the jeep tire.

“What were you doing out here anyway?” Will asked setting up a make shift camp and Sam helped him set up the extra large tent that was really too big for just the two of them. He guessed it was the one that he shared with Ironhide when they went camping on their time off.

“I've been hearing something again.” Sam shrugged. 

“A signal?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“A hum, it's louder around here, what ever it is, it is big, old and buried deep.” They set up bed rolls and settled down sitting across from each other. “They aren't sure what it is, but isn't buried deeper then ten miles and I sort of know that it is miles big, not sure how, I just do. They think it might be one of their ships that they've lost over the many centuries.” 

“I'm surprised they aren't out here digging if that was the case.” Will said in surprise.

“My latest change interrupted any plans they were making.” Sam shrugged. “I'm sure they will get to it when they have time.”

“For Mech's that have nothing to do they sure are busy.” Will shook his head.

“Oh they have plenty to keep them busy, just not a lot that is all that interesting.” Sam chuckled weakly. “They'd rather be training or doing hobbies then dealing with politicians and paperwork.”

“Who wouldn't?” Will chuckled shaking his head.

“How are you doing?” Sam asked suddenly giving him an understanding look.

“I'm always aching these days, something always hurts, though Ratchet says that my comm system is almost complete, so my headaches are easing a bit.” Will shrugged. “Ironhide said I've been trilling in my sleep, which explained my sore throat.”

“I got those weeks apart.” Sam commented.

“yeah I don't think I'm going to get the same luxury you did in getting mine weeks apart.” Will snorted then grimaced and gently rubbed at his throat.

“What did Epps say when he figured it out?” Sam asked digging through his backpack and pulling out a bundle of tangled wires and began untangling them so his hands were busy. He saw the surprised look. “I know you, you didn't know how to tell him, you don't blurt things out like I do.” Sam smiled slightly.

“You're right, he just raised an eyebrow at me and asked me how long I'd been hiding things and to let him know my comm frequency when I got one.” Will shook his head chuckling before it faded off. “Sam...how did you not get angry?”

“Well you remember that stage Ironhide complained about dented doors and fenders?” Sam asked dryly. “Along with the other mech's?”

“I thought that was just a bad training session...” Will's eyes widened. “That was you? You managed to dent them?”

“I used what ever was handy to throw at them.” Sam nodded. “It's why they started showing up in holoform only, after I got Optimus in the head with a stool.” He added with a wicked smirk and Will howled with laughter. “Bee's legs got the brunt of it, he refused to let Ratchet fix him so when I calmed down enough to feel guilty I spent many nights banging out the dents of his armour.” He shook his head. “And repainting him.”

“Some how I don't think Ironhide is going to let me take something to him to let me vent.” Will shook his head. “None of the guys will spar with me anymore unless it's punishment.” He smirked.

“Ask for the jeeps that are being scrapped and beat them.” Sam suggested.

“Did that last night.” Will winced. “Epps caught the end of it and told me to take off for a few days.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Didn't really make me feel better.”

“It doesn't in the long run but after awhile you get tired of feeling angry.” Sam nodded in understanding. “After everything has run it's course it's the empty feeling at the end that I can't stand.” He concentrated on a large knot for a moment. “Which is when I usually bury myself in a project for a few days.”

“Do you think this is going to change us all the way?” Will asked quietly.

“I have no idea and honestly try not to think about it too much.” Sam admitted softly. “But in the long run organics weren't built to support mechanical parts, they erode each other a lot faster then anything else.”

“You have a lot of knowledge in your head, they ever come across this before?”

“Once, a long time ago. They didn't learn much as the 'Con's destroyed them thinking that they were a threat. Same thing with the other human kind type race they found.” Sam nodded, began clipping straightened out wires into groups. “Way back when it was experimented with, they didn't last much longer then thirty years before parts both organic and mechanical began to wear out.”

“Much like a mechanical heart that we have now.” Will nodded slowly in understanding.

“Yeah, in time Ratchet might find out what is going on, but at this point we are all going into this blind and praying that we make it through.” Sam sighed pulling another bundle of wires from his bag and began untangling it.

“What are the wires for?” Will asked curious.

“While they might not have everything they need to make proper parts, what we're making at the moment is enough for replacement parts to keep them going for a few more years, giving them more time to find what they need.” Sam explained and he finished untangling them wires and began to group them. “I'm slowly building a bigger shell for Wheelie, he's almost ready to leave his sparkling shell and move onto a youngling shell.”

“I thought we didn't have the right metals for that?” Will frowned.

“We don't.” Sam nodded. “But it's enough to do a youngling for a few years, it's not like he's going to be fighting, what we have is strong enough for what is needed for him.” He frowned a little. “And it will be stronger then his current shell which is a bit of added protection for him.” He gestured to the wires. “This is the wiring for his legs and feet. I admit that I haven't worked on it as much as I should have but I have the frame built, in that enclosed section in my metals lab.” He smiled slightly. “Wheelie doesn't know, it's a surprise...plus I don't want to get his hopes up if it doesn't work.”

“What is he doing with his time?”

“Learning.” Sam shrugged. “Sometimes he helps Wheeljack and Preceptor in the labs or runs errands when he gets restless, it's harder for him since he's so small.”

“Just how big are you making him?”

“Tall human, 6'3.” He smiled. “It will be a big adjustment for him, considering he'll be going from 2'4 to 6'3.” He sighed and looked out into the afternoon sunlight. “That humming is really annoying.”

“We can move somewhere else.” Will offered.

“I can hear it for miles in every direction.” Sam shook his head. “Granted it's not as loud around the bot's because their spark energy mute it.”

“We could always start digging.” Will suggested with a laugh.

“It's over ten miles down, Will. Smokescreen wanted to go with the Ironhide approach and blast their way down.” Sam snorted in amusement.

“I did bring a plasma cannon in case we ran into trouble.” Will grinned.

“That would panic everyone when it registered.” Sam pointed out setting his wires aside.

“I did mention we might do some training to vent a bit. They'd probably just check in to make sure we were alright.” Will shrugged rising to his feet. “And it will give us something to do.”

“You really think it can blast us ten miles down?” Sam asked a little doubt full.

“Maybe not but it might get us far enough down that they might be able to do a proper scan.” Will shrugged and left the tent. Sam stared at the entry for a long moment before he rose and followed Will out, he'd already grabbed the cannon and they began walking away from their camp.

Sam correct his direction once and then plugged his ears as Will fired off three bursts in quick succession.

**:You two alright out there?:** Bee asked a few seconds later.

: **All good, just playing with the plasma cannon.:** Sam assured him.

**:Be careful, those things really heat up after a few blasts.:** Bee warned before he signed off.

“We good?” Will asked with a smirk.

“Yeah, all good.” Sam nodded as they lent forward to view the hole that the dust cloud was revealing. “How deep would you say that is? Thirty feet?”

“Probably closer to fifty.” Will corrected shifting his grip on the cannon. “I can get another three out of this thing before it gets too hot to handle for awhile.”

“Go for it.” Sam plugged his ears as another three blasts went off and Will dropped the cannon on to the ground shaking his hands to cool them off. 

“Wait for that to settle and we can come back and check on it after lunch if your hungry.” Will suggested looking at the large dust cloud they had created, the wind blowing it away from them.

“Not really but if I don't start eating someone is going to panic.” Sam shrugged. “Do we have rope?”

“I brought everything.” Will laughed. “You never know when a bit of rope might come in handy.”

“I'll take your word for it.” Sam shook his head in amusement and they headed back to camp after carefully picking up the warm cannon.

Sam ate the sandwich Will handed him, nibbling at it until he was sure that his stomach wouldn't rebel on him and ate the remainder in a few bites. He grinned when Will handed him a second one and got a knowing smirk.

“How long do you think it will be before one of them casually drives by?” Will asked as he finished up his own meal.

“After those cannon blasts? Not long.” Sam chuckled. “The question is who will it be? Ironhide, Bee or Optimus?”

“Think they play rock paper scissors to see who comes first or will they pull rank?” Will tilted his head before they locked eyes and began laughing with the images that left them with.

After calming down, Will grabbed another bag from the jeep and they made their way back to the hole they had made, tied the rope ladder to an anchor he buried and made sure it would hold their weight and climbed down.

“I'm impressed, hundred and seventy feet.” Sam whistled once they reached the bottom.

“You counted?” Will asked in amusement.

“My sensors told me.” Sam shrugged kneeling down and pressed his hands into the freshly exposed dirt. He closed his eyes to concentrate, taking in everything that was registering. “Well there is something huge and metal down there.” Sam said after a moment wiping his hands off on his pants. “Their metal.”

“This hole is going to have to be huge in order to go down that far and hold a bot or two.” Will frowned. “This one would barely hold four people, let alone one mech.”

“Well it would give Ironhide a chance to play with his cannons.” Sam smirked before it faded and he sighed. “But they don't have the energy to spare to blast their way down ten miles, let alone how ever big this things is going to need to be.”

“What about building a tunneller?” Will suggested. “Or is that too far out there?”

“No it's something they could do and program.” Sam looked thoughtful. “There are a few mineral pockets in between us and Mr Huge, which they could harvest and either use or sell.” He sighed. “It will probably be after Optimus Launches Blurr back into space to run scans on the other planets.”

“When will that happen?” Will raised an eyebrow before beginning the long climb back up.

“When he has enough power, which is why he has spent a lot of time in the sun building his reserves.”

“Sounds like it is still a way off.” Will commented.

“It is unless they find some energon.” Sam answered climbing up quickly behind Will and was panting a little once they each the surface and shared a look once they spotted Ironhide sitting beside their tent sunning himself.

“Have fun?” Ironhide inquired smirking.

“Got a hundred and seventy feet.” Will shrugged.

“I sent my scanner results to Blurr to make sure I read the reading right.” Sam commented stretching out his arms.

“And?”

“It's huge and made of your metal that's all I can tell.” Sam shrugged. “It's going to take a lot of power and time to get down there.”

“Something for us to plan and work out then.” Ironhide murmured completely relaxed.

Sam smiled slightly and slipped into the tent as Will approached Ironhide and pulled out a journal and began writing, ignoring the thumps and startled yelp from Ironhide.


	12. Chapter 12

 

<!--  
@page { margin: 2cm }  
P { margin-bottom: 0.21cm }  
\-->

  
  


  
  


Chapter 12

  
  


  
  


After a few days in the hot desert sun Sam called it quits and called for a ride back to the base as their jeep was half buried in sand and severely dented, which Sam had just shaken his head at and ignored.

Once home and spending a few hours in the bath he slipped into his enclosed lab and stared at the metal skeleton on the large table before grabbing the large bundles of wire that he been pulling together for months and began setting them into place, following the schematic in his head to make sure that everything was in the right spot and wouldn't rip free if the youngling tripped or was thrown.

He happily lost himself in his work, stopping only when Wheelie and Bee hammered on his door reminding him to eat and sleep.

“Sam?” Wheeljack's voice called through the door followed by knocking. Sam absently pulled the remote from his pocket and opened the door. “What are you...oh my...” Wheeljack breathed stepping in and the door closed behind him. He set the large box he was carrying down and moved forward and began looking over the shell. “For Wheelie?” he asked.

“Yes, I got the struts and wires in place, still have to make the cranial unit and the pumps and tanks.” Sam answered before looking up and smiling. “I hope there is nothing obviously wrong with it?”

“No you are doing well so far.” Wheeljack assured him. “I'm not sure if you were aware of it but you sent me a request for parts a few days ago.” He nodded to the box on the floor. “The internals, tanks, pumps, cables, tubing and so on.”

“Sorry.” Sam looked annoyed. “I thought I had gotten a handle on that.”

“I don't mind, I had been confused as to why you wanted them that small, now I know.” Wheeljack smiled. “If you want a hand let me know, it would be nice to do my actual job I trained for.”

“I'll probably need help getting the internals into the right places and the wiring and programing of the cranial unit.” Sam grinned. “I've been doing this when nothing else is calling for my attention, so it hasn't gotten a lot of attention.”

“Does Wheelie know?”

“No, I didn't want to get his hopes up.” Sam shook his head. “There is a chance that this won't work considering the parts we are using but it's the best I can do.”

“That's all one can do.” Wheeljack assured him. “Now you look ready to keel over, go shower, eat something and recharge.” He chided in a gentle voice. “You must remember no matter what else is going on you have to look after yourself.”

“I know and I will...in time...” Sam sighed tiredly.

“We all cope differently, I do understand that. Ratchet and I throw ourselves into our work to work through things too.” Wheeljack smiled before leaving.

“If life would stop throwing surprises at me this would be a lot easier.” Sam grumbled as he made his way to his apartment. “Then again I would be bored after a few days of being normal...” He snorted to himself. “Normal is overrated, even if special is down right terrifying.” 

  
  


**

  
  


He checked each floor for deliveries that may have arrived while he was buried in his work and find a few things he had been waiting for to try an experiment. All he need was an empty section of the base, because if it blew he knew it was going to big and loud but probably wouldn't do much damage.

After getting the directions to an empty building on the other side of the base he loaded up a jeep he had signed out and headed over, setting up what he needed on the roof. It took him a good three tries and two days to have everything set right and pulled the thick sheet off the two solar panels, he stepped back to look over everything again, ready to duck if it exploded on him again, because if it was it would be in the first few minutes.

His eyes widened as a few of the glass pieces rattled and hurried to the edge of the building looking down at Sideswipe and Sunstreaker wrestling.

“If you two upset my experiment you will be cleaning it up!” He yelled at them and saw them start in surprise.

“This is Mech territory.” Sideswipe countered. “What are you doing over here?”

“It's the only space that wasn't around anyone, so it didn't matter if my experiment exploded a few times.” Sam shrugged.

“Oh the explosions were you over the last two days, we did wonder.” Sunstreaker snickered.

“Only three.” Sam rolled his eyes.

“So what are you doing?” Sideswipe leaned against the building to get a better look.

“You rock the building it will go up.” Sam warned. “It's a tad unstable, I'm still not sure it's going to work...” He looked over his shoulder hesitantly. 

“If it's that unstable maybe you should do it outside the base?” Sunstreaker suggested seriously.

“If this one blows I will be.” Sam shrugged. “So far so good though.” He glanced up at the sun, then the two solar panels angled to catch all the sun during the day.

“Is that what I think it is?” Kup inquired startling them all, with his silent approach. He leaned forward to get a better look but made sure not to touch the building so not to cause any ripples or shakes. “Very crude but it just might do the job.” He murmured. “Where did you get the idea?”

“Preceptor had been working on it, on and off with me for months, but since everything needed was human size we had to wait until the parts arrived and I had a few free days to try and get it to work.” Sam explained while eyeing it as if was going to blow any minute. “If it doesn't blow at sun down when it cools then I'm making progress.” He frowned. “Don't know what kind of grade it's going to be though.”

“Better then nothing.” Kup pointed out grimly. “Though you probably should have warned everyone, one wrong jar and the hole thing will blow.”

“Already has a few times.” Sam shrugged. “Not that I got this far before...” He saw all three mech's freeze and ran his eyes over the experiment and saw a purplish pink liquid beginning to dribble through a hose into the large barrel that was waiting for it.

“Is...?” Sideswipe breathed.

“I hope so.” Sam nodded slowly. “Wheeljack, Preceptor and I have been working on this for months. We're just hoping that we get enough to get at least a few of you to half power before it blows and I have to rebuild it.” He eyed it warily as a tremor went through the building. 

**:I SAID NO HEAVY MOVEMENT TODAY, THAT INCLUDES TRAINING!:** Ratchet's voice bellowed across the comms, causing them all the wince and try to protect their audio's. **:Since some of you didn't hear there is a very delicate and unstable experiment going on this weekend, you want to rough house be far far far away, like another country. If you cause it to blow YOU will be cleaning it up and I'll take it out of your hide.:**

Sam held his breath as every settled down again.

**:Fosterling?:**

**:So far so good, Caretaker.:** Sam sent back.

**:I don't like you doing this. Energon isn't good for human skin.:** Ratchet grumbled.

**:I know but we couldn't get the parts Mech sized.:** Sam soothed. **:And your holoforms wouldn't work.:**

**:I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it.:** Ratchet said gruffly before disconnecting. 

“There is heavy cloud cover coming.” Kup noted watching the sky.

“It will give me time to cover the solar panels and change barrels.” Sam nodded glancing up at the sky. “Ratchet can scan and decide what grade it is, but like you said a little no matter the grade is better then nothing.” It took nearly two hours for the clouds to dim the sunlight enough for Sam to be able to cover the solar panels, change barrels and uncover them again. It was only then he looked at how much he had managed to get over the last three hours and smiled.

“How much?” Kup inquired.

“Three quarters full, excellent.” He radioed Ratchet on his private line to come collect the barrel and had to suppress his excited jig. They really hadn't been sure it would work, he knew that there would be times were they got nothing due to weather and explosions, but now they had just a little bit more hope.

  
  


**

  
  


Once Sam had proved that it was possible to get Energon from his experiment with Preceptor and Wheeljack's help, Optimus had recommend that they move it off the main base to lower the number of explosions and Will had pulled a few science geeks from his soldiers to watch over it once it had been set up two hours from the main base. The 'bots had grumbled a little when they realised they were going to have to rely on their human allies to get Energon, since the supplies were human sized and fragile and they couldn't interact with them in their holo forms.

Ratchet had been overwhelmed when after a few barrels had been collected and he had tested them that they had all come out at medical grade, which would help speed up their repair time, something that they had all lacked for decades. A few barrels had come out at a lower grade which would be fine for every day consumption.

Sam had been in awe watching as each Mech slowly came to just over half power, not even when they had landed over five years ago had they been this powerful. He could see how giddy the bots were at regaining some of their power reserves. Another few weeks of gathering Energon and they would all be at full power, currently only Optimus, Ratchet, Blurr, Ironhide and Hound were at full power.

He knew that they were planning on sending Blurr out in the next few days, Optimus had checked in with him before he confirmed the date to launch Blurr, making sure that Sam wasn't still uneasy about sending a bot off anymore. 

Sam had tried an experiment of getting samples of many different metals, melting them and mixing different ones together to see if he could get stronger metals that were usable but after a week of trying he knew that there was a step or something he was missing and had set the project aside, as failed for now.

With everyone busy doing different things he and Will claimed a battered jeep and just went for a long drive, Sam giving directions when needed, trying to find another spot to dig up what ever was under them that was a little closer to the surface.

“So how you doing?” Sam asked after three hours off zig zagging through the desert. “I haven't seen you much in the last month.”

“Things have been busy since you and the others figured out how to power up the bots.” Will said over the noise of the jeep. “That and Ratchet insisted on teaching me how to repair Ironhide's armour if I was going to keep denting him.” He flashed a grin at Sam as he laughed. “I tell you that it was damn weird and annoying getting used to having my own comm system, I didn't realise how much the bot's used it until I could hear them complaining to each other all the time.”

“They do don't they.” Sam laughed, shaking his head in amusement. “You learn to block it out unless you want to hear it.”

“Yeah that's taking me a bit.” Will nodded, slowing down at Sam signal to do so and then corrected their heading. “Ratchet informed me two weeks ago that I have something growing in my left arm, he's not sure if its a port or something else, but it's damn painful.” He glanced at Sam. “How did you get through it without demanding drugs before it erupted?”

“Distracted myself.” Sam shrugged. “Some times I did ask for painkillers, heat pads help somewhat.” Sam admitted. “Most of the time the compulsion to work on something drowned out the pain so I didn't notice it so much, but once I got access to my mental landscape I learnt how to control the pain that my body was sensing...” He grimaced. “Ratchet chewed me out for that when he realised what I was doing, while at the same time telling me that he didn't blame me for dulling the pain.”

“Yeah how do you get to that?” Will asked as he slowed to a stop at Sam's signal.

“Meditation.” Sam said dryly stepping out of the jeep and looking around before kneeling and digging his hand deep into the soil, tilting his head, reading through the sensor report he was getting. “I think this is the only place it is so close to the surface, it's only five miles down.” He commented standing, dusting the dirt off his hand.

“Still a long way down.” Will noted leaning on the steering wheel with both arms. “Meditation huh?” Will grimaced. “I hate meditation.”

“Just focus on reaching your mechanical controls with a need to adjust them, that's why I did after awhile when I got frustrated at not getting anywhere.” Sam grinned at him when Will glared at him. **:Wheeljack can you get a reading on where I am?:** He sent, moving back to the jeep.

**:Clear as day, you in trouble?:** Wheeljack inquired in jovial mood.

**:No, just found a spot where we only have to dig five miles instead of ten or more to find out what is under us.:** Sam sent back with a chuckle. 

**:Wait there, Ironhide, Smokescreen and Hound are on their way, they are bored with all the planning and chatting. A few others might join them.:** Wheeljack advised sounding amused. **:I admit if this keeps up I just might join you, it should only take them a few hours to blast that far down.:**

**:Will do:** Sam signed off and climbed into the jeep, kneeling on his seat to dig through on of the bags they had brought along with supplies. “Wheeljack says that there are a few very bored bots heading this way to do the digging....or should I say blasting?” Sam informed him chuckling. “So we might as well get comfortable.” He marked the spot with a folding table and they drove a good distance away so they'd be safe from the debris that would no doubt be in the air soon enough and set up a tent to keep the sun off them and protect them from the sand that would soon fill the air.

“So what do you think is down there?” Will asked dumping their bags inside the tent, a few sleeping bags, a few fold up chairs and another table.

“I think it's one of their missing ships, they all assured me that they don't come that big.” Sam said a little uncertain. “Or at least pieces of one.” He shrugged. “If it's in pieces they should be able to use the scraps as armour replacements, even if it's mostly whole I doubt that they will ever get it to fly again, not with how deep it is buried, but they could use it as a secret base....or something.”

“Not to mention if it had supplies on it, even if they are old they are probably still use able.” Will commented looking thoughtful. “It gives them somewhere to fall back to as well.”

“That too.” Sam nodded.

“Here they come.” They stepped out of the tent as five mech's drove up and transformed. 

“We blasting here?” Ironhide asked looking excited.

“Look for the folding table, about a mile that way.” Will pointed. “We set up here so we wouldn't get buried in dirt or hit by debris.” He chuckled as the mech's ran off not bothering to transform again looking for the table, talking excitedly to each other. “They are like little kids.” He snorted.

“They want to know what's down there as much as I do, plus it's probably a part of their history.” Sam shrugged with a small smile on his lips. “Add in the fact that doing this is probably more fun then listening to the others rehash their plans for the tenth time for sending Blurr out.”

“Good point.” Will nodded and set up his lap top on the table and set up the generator for power.

They staggered a little bit later as the earth rumbled and shook.

“Guess they found it.” Sam said dryly.

“Let hope they moved the table first.” Will commented rolling his eyes.

“They probably used it as target practice.” Sam snorted shaking his head, poking his head out of the tent to see a large plume of dust and sand in the air and pulled it back in as another shaking went through the ground. He settled into his own chair and set a few journals on the table and began writing. “They aren't going to stop until they find it so we'd best get used to the shakes for a few hours.”

“Children.” Will muttered settling down in front of his laptop to work on a few reports.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam sat on Bee's shoulder playing a mental game of chess while watching the other bots swarm over and in the large hole they had been blasting all day yesterday and left it to settle overnight.

When they had gotten closer they had to stop blasting and manually dig and brush away the sand from the metal hull. They had confirmed that it was one of their ships but hadn't figured out which one, or when it had crashed.

: **We are in.:** Ratchet's voice came over the comm and they turned to look at the mile wide hole in the ground. **:Took longer then I thought to burn through.:**

**:How is the air quality? Can we allow the soldiers to enter?:** Optimus inquired.

**:No, not unless they have air units or we set up some air pumps down here.:** Ratchet answered. **:There is nearly no oxygen down here at all.:**

Sam looked over to where Will was sitting on Ironhide's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

“Alright break out the air units people.” He called to the small five man team of soldiers who had joined them with supplies. “And don't touch anything.” He grinned. “Not that we will be able to reach anything.” He was lowered to the ground as the soldiers chuckled and grabbed an air mask and handed one to Sam as he was lowered to the ground. “Stick with your bot partner at all times and listen when they speak.” He warned before they were lifted up back up to their bot's shoulders and the soldiers were carefully picked up and placed on a shoulder.

“You know I thought your buildings were huge.” Sam murmured as they entered the hole in the hull into a dimly lit corridor. “I don't think it even occurred to me just how big your buildings and transports would have to be to carry every sized mech.” He looked up at the ceiling which even while on Bee's shoulder was still seventy feet above them and was easily just as wide. 

“Just how big do you come?” One soldier asked in awe.

“I think the tallest was recorded at sixty feet high and the widest was fifteen feet.” Jolt murmured looking around.

“Teams of two, map as you go.” Optimus ordered, the headlights on his chest lighting up the corridor. “Check for traps and beware the coding until we clear the computers.” He looked to Bee and Sam. “Is the hum coming from any direction?”

“Left.” Sam pointed. “It's louder but no words, just a hum.”

“Probably the ships beacon.” Wheeljack answered as he, John, Bee, Sam, Ironhide, Will and Optimus headed in that direction while the others headed in another. “Sam did you finish familiarising yourself with the sensor readings we gave you?”

“Most of them.” Sam shook his head. “Some I can't make sense of, but Bee and Sunstreaker are helping me.”

“Let us know if you pick up something you can't analyse.” Optimus requested. “And keep an eye out for any computer ports, that will help us find the bridge and engineering.”

They walked through the ship, the bot's mapping rooms and other areas as they walked until Sam tapped Bee's shoulder twice as they passed a set of double doors frowning.

“Hold up.” He requested tilting his head.

“What is it Sam?” Wheeljack asked before anyone else could.

“ This...this is familiar.” Sam said slowly and let his own sensors run over the door and beyond. **:Starburst.:** He stated in their language before looking at Optimus.

“I do not follow.” Optimus admitted.

“The ship, it's the Starburst, sent out by you.” Sam tilted his head and blinked as text and symbols began to scroll across his vision. “Whoa.” He closed his eyes and pressed his hands against his eyes. 

“Sam?” Bee asked in concern.

“Strange, text and symbols in my vision, like you guys get when you are scanning something.” Sam assured him weakly. “First time it's happened. Very disorienting.”

“The Starburst was sent out a long time ago...” Wheeljack said quietly. “Four hundred mech's onboard, they were a science and medical ship.”

“They were also to look for signs of the All Spark.” Optimus added quietly ignoring the surprised looks he got from the other mech's. **:Ship Identified as The Starburst, if anyone knows the schematics please share.:** He sent to the other mech's. “Sam is there anything else?”

“I need to see inside the room.” Sam said quietly lowering his hands and looked around cautiously, squinting a little, trying to get used to the additional things he was seeing.

“It's the mess hall, it's more than likely just as empty as the rest of the ship.” Bee murmured.

“Bee.” Sam said pleadingly.

Wheeljack moved forward after a moment and pressed a few keys on the pad beside the door and stiffened as it opened. “Oh Primus.” He turned and looked at Sam eyes were wide and haunted.

**:Fourth scene I painted and did on the computer.:** Sam murmured over the comm. He looked away as Bee stepped forward to see what had upset them both as Wheeljack very nearly stumbled further into the room. **:Took me a while to figure out what was wrong with the image of all the mech's.:**

**:You found it?:** Sunstreaker asked solemly.

**:Yes.:**

**:Found what? Fill those in who are clueless!:** Ironhide growled.

**:A room full of deactivated mech's as if they were sitting down to a meal.:** Sam's voice was emotionless.

**:Ratchet.:** Optimus's voice was quiet.

**:On my way.:**

Sam stared over the room not noticing as a tear slid down his cheek. The mech's look like they had only just sat down, not slumped over as they should be. Frozen in time in the position they were in when disaster struck, not even impact had jarred them out of their seats.

He let his sensors flow scan each mech, along with the others, searching for any sign of life and spark.

“Doesn't look like they had any warning that something went wrong.” Ratchet murmured entering the room.

“What would cause them to freeze like this?” Sam asked, disturbed by it.

“There are a few things.” Wheeljack answered moving from table to table with Ratchet. “We won't know for sure until we find the bridge and access the ships logs.”

“Any change even a small one that they can be reactivated?” Optimus asked solemnly.

“No, Prime. None.” Ratchet answered quietly. “Their Sparks are gone, so are the containment shields.” He vented hard as he checked the last mech. “No chance.”

“Then we will continue looking.” Optimus turned and left the hall, the others following a few moments later.

“How are your eyes, Samuel?” Ratchet inquired as they headed deeper into the ship.

“Still getting used to seeing normally and sensor results, I'm kinda used to it, it's how I see the glyphs sometimes.” Sam answered quietly, shoulder slumped and wiped at his face, scrubbing away the tears that he hadn't realised that had fallen. 

“I'll scan you later.” Ratchet nodded. “If you are sure?”

“I'm good for now.” Sam assured him and lent against Bee's cheek.

“Are you still hearing the hum?” Wheeljack inquired as Optimus and Ironhide pried a door open revealing an empty elevator shaft with a ladder against one wall and they began to climb upwards. 

“Yes, though it is coming from below.” Sam nodded clinging to Bee tightly.

“Bee, you and Wheeljack follow the hum.” Optimus called down. “Ironhide and I will find the bridge, Ratchet you may chose who to do with, though there are probably more mech's on the bridge.”

“We are probably heading for engineering.” Wheeljack said as he and Bee reversed direction.

“I will go with you and then track the others.” Ratchet announced.

  
  


**

  
  


“Door is jammed.” Bee muttered after trying the key pad at the door, together he and Wheeljack pried the door open and headed in, their headlights lighting the way.

Sam scanned every mech as they passed.

“Sam?” Wheeljack asked when they reached the middle of the room.

“Set me down Bee.” Sam asked dully, once he was on his own feet slowly turned in a circle, trying to get a bearing on the hum that only he could hear and began walking, the two mech's and John silent on Wheeljack's shoulder. “Here.” He paused in front of a set of doors.

“ There is power here.” Wheeljack said in startled surprise and grumbled when the doors still refused to open and they pried the doors open and stepped into the dimly lit room.

“Stasis pods.” Bee murmured and they began checking each pod. “They are used when a mech is damaged or travelling a great distance.”

“Ratchet is on his way, he says not to touch anything.” Wheeljack informed them a moment later. “They are all active but I can't tell if the mech inside is alive or not.” He huffed.

Sam walked by each one until he finally paused. “This one, I feel spark energy.” He said in surprise. Wheeljack lowered John to the floor to stand in front of the noted pod and Sam moved to the next, ending up marking a few in the dust on the floor. “Nine still have sparks.” Sam announced just as Ratchet walked in.

“Nine?” Ratchet looked hopeful and moved to the first pod, nodding as John moved out of his way. “Spark present, containment field stable, brain function present and minimal....” He turned to check the pod readings. “And here is the hum.” Ratchet snorted. “Red Alert and Inferno rigged their pods to alarm if something went wrong with the ship while in deep stasis and bring them out.”

“But it didn't.” Wheeljack frowned. “Malfunction?”

“No, the ship overrode it to protect them, them being in stasis is the only thing that kept them alive.” Ratchet vented hard. “When it lost the rest of the crew and crashed it sacrificed everything else to keep the pods going.” He hit a few keys. “It doesn't have a lot of power left which is why it set off the beacons, just wasn't powerful enough to be actually heard.” He glanced at Sam. “We really need to figure out what you are boosting off, young one.” He muttered as he set the first pod to begin reviving it's occupant. 

“We can't leave them until we have finished checking everything?” Wheeljack asked in surprise.

“No, ship is loosing power fast, bringing them out now, will save some of the power to be used elsewhere. If I leave them there is too much of a chance of them failing.” Ratchet shook his head. He glanced down. “Pick up the young ones please, less chance of them getting stepped on by us and the new arrivals.”

“New arrivals.” Ironhide snorted as he, Will, Jolt, his partner entered the room. “They've been here longer then we have.” He looked at the pods as they slowly began powering down after Ratchet checked them. “How many?”

“Nine. Red Alert, Inferno, Hot Rod, Brawn, Fixit, Grip, Hoist, Cliffjumper and Dino.” Ratchet rattled off their id's.

“Prowl will be pleased.” Ironhide chuckled.

“Why's that?” Will asked.

“Red Alert and Inferno are security, most are scouts, scientists and medics. Brawn is a scout and Prowl's younger brother.” Wheeljack answered smiling. 

“I'll be glad to have Fixit, Grip and Hoist back.” Ratchet grumbled. He turned as he set the last pod to awaken it's occupant and shut down. “None are injured, so they must have been in stasis for the journey.” As he spoke the first pod opened and a moment later a Mech nearly fell into Ironhide.

“Easy Red Alert.” Ironhide caught him until he was steadier on his feet.

“Ironhide?” Red Alert asked in confusion. “When did you join the ship?”

“Let the other wake before we explain.” Wheeljack said quietly as the other pods began opening and he moved to help the mech out.

“What are you doing here and what are they...” A mech stared at Sam and Will curiously.

“First. We don't know much of what happened.” Ironhide said firmly. “But we just unburied your ship, enough to enter, didn't expect one of our ships to be here so we didn't look.”

“We crashed?” One exclaimed. “The pods were supposed...” He quieted at the look he got from Ratchet and Ironhide.

“The ship overrode your tampering to keep you safe and alive.” Ratchet said a moment later.

“How long has it been? What about the war?” A serious looking mech asked.

“These are Humans, they are the main species on the planet, called Earth, only a few know that we are here. They are fragile and very intelligent, not pets or insects.” Ratchet continued. “They have helped us since we arrived, we will fill in the rest later. It has been few dozen vorns since you disappeared. And the war...well it's mostly over here, only a few Con's left that we know about on the planet, else where most of the fighting has stopped as well....” He sighed.

“How many are left?” one asked quietly, eyes dull.

“We don't know, we lost Cybertron vorns ago to the Con's then it disappeared.”

“How in the hell do you lose a planet?” One demanded.

“We don't know.” Ratchet shrugged. “And the language you are using is English, there are dozens of languages on this world, when we get you above you'll get the download of what has been happening, who is here and then you get a very thorough checking over by me.” He saw Red Alert twitch. “Yes that means you.” He glared at the mech. “How bad is it now?” His voice softened.

“Comes and goes.” The mech said stiffly.

“We'll check that too.” He vented hard.

“Any survivors bar us?” The smallest of the mechs asked in a soft voice.

“None that we have found.” Ratchet slowly shook his head, his eyes dimming. “They just stopped where they stood or whatever they were doing. Frozen.” He looked to Bee and focused on Sam. **:Anything else here you need to see young one? Anymore humming?:**

**:Nothing, caretaker.:** Sam shook his head after tilting it to listen for a long moment.

“They speak out language?” One asked surprised.

“Only two, that will get explained as well.” Ratchet shook his head. “If you will follow Bumblebee and Ironhide we'll get you up to the surface and back to our base. Watch where you put your feet, you step on someone or something and Optimus will have your hide.”

“Optimus is here?” They all perked up at that news.

“March.” Ratchet ordered firmly.

Sam rested his forehead against Bee's cheek and closed his eyes, letting his sensors scan around the ship one last time to be sure that he wouldn't have to come back unless he wanted to.

Optimus was waiting by the opening they had made.

“Sam?” He asked in a questioning tone.

“I'm good.” Sam mumbled. “I'm at the end of my cycle.” He added tiredly.

“The we will return to base, the other teams are already on their way back.” Optimus nodded and they headed out of the ship, up the deep hole they had blasted and headed back to base, so the newly found could be briefed and checked medically.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam sat on Bee's recharging chest eyes closed, head slightly tilted, letting images and senses slowly untangle everything he had sensed over the last few weeks.

He wondered if he should say anything at all or who to approach. 

**:Optimus, My brother we need to speak.:** He sent finally after an hour of thought and deciding that it wasn't something that he should sit on, but he wanted his brother's opinion on what he should do, if anything.

**:Is it important brother? I am currently on my way to DC.:** Optimus answered a few moments later.

**:To be honest I am not entirely sure...:** Sam sighed letting his head hand a little. **:I know that this isn't as secure as we might wish...Do your top two know everything? All the choices?:**

**:Nearly all.:** Optimus answered after a long moment. **:What ever you wish to discuss, you may trust them, they know how to get in secure contact with me if they need to speak with me.:**

**:Very well brother, I will speak with them, and hope that I am make the right decision.:** Sam sighed and cut the connection after getting a feeling of amusement and confidence. **:Prowl come find me when you have twenty minutes free, please....within the next few hours in possible.:** Sam sent after a moment.

**:I am free now, Sam. I will be at your workshop in a few moments.:** Prowl answered promptly. : **Which level should I meet you on?:**

**:First will do, bring Jazz with you too please.:** Sam assured him, carefully crawling off Bee's chest and made his way to his metals workshop. He perched on a stool and nodded in greeting as Jazz and Prowl entered in bipedal form.

“Optimus hinted that you needed some advice on something that you thought was more than likely classified.” Prowl intoned in his usual formal blank tone.

“Yes.” Sam nodded frowning slightly. “But this is also personal for you two.” Sam sighed. “So I am going to be rather blunt. Was your...sparkling a spy?”

“Which one?” Jazz drawled but Prowl stiffened.

“The one that looks remarkably like Prowl, I've met him on the battle field and I've been seeing him in my dreams...” Sam said pointedly. 

“'Cade?” Jazz's voice was soft.

“Yeah, him.” Sam nodded. “Was he undercover?”

“Deepest.” Prowl murmured. “Not many knew so we buried out pain hearing those talking about our sparkling, the traitor.” Prowl turned his head away for a moment. 

“The only contact we've had from him in centuries is the bond we all shared...until I was...away.” Jazz vented hard. “No one has seen him in years and we can't sense him.” His eyes flickered on and off for a moment. “What is that? GPS coordinates?”

“I've seen him in my dreams...That's where you will find him...he's in stasis lock...badly damaged...” Sam sighed as they both stared at him. “You'll have to take a medic with you, but he's still in there, just locked away.” He didn't even blink as they both transformed and sped away, he could hear their calls for Ratchet as they went. “I only hope I did the right thing.” He murmured before he slipped off his stool and headed up to the upper most lever that was never used and watched Wheelie scamper about, holding large sheets of printed cloth and pinning them carefully on the right side wall. It was beginning to come together showing a rather large map of the world, it was only halfway complete, showing the upper half of the world. “Slow down Wheelie, it isn't urgent.” Sam smiled as the small 'bot scampered back to the large stacks of printed cloths. “But you've done well so far... is it matching up well enough? Everything clear to the eye?”

“Yes Witwicky.” Wheelie said exasperated tone. “You can see each city, town and village clearly, as I told you when you started printing them.”

“Yeah I know, I worry about some of the strangest things.” Sam chuckled shaking his head. “Let me know when you are done, I have a data pad full of locations I need colour coded dots that needs to be added to that.”

“Sure Witwicky, not a problem.” Wheelie beamed.

“Don't forget to get some recharge.” Sam said sternly as he turned to leave.

“Pot meet kettle.” Wheelie threw back at him with a timid grin.

“Yeah, yeah.” Sam laughed.

“Lennox was looking for you a few hours ago.” Wheelie added looking startled, as if remembering.

“Okay, I'll track him down.” Sam nodded, taking the stairs down to his painting level, then took the elevator down to the ground level. **:Will, you were looking for me?:** He sent taking a quick look at his watch to make sure that it wasn't too late or early for the Major.

**:How in the hell do you keep yourself occupied?:** Will snarled back. : **I've run out of things to do...how in the slag do you handle a fifty four hour day?:** Will demanded.

**:Lots and lots of hobbies, studying and making things up for me to do.:** Sam sent back chuckling. **:Want some company? Or looking for something to do until your cycle ends in another twenty hours?:**

: **Please?:** Will begged.

**:Alright, what are you in the mood for, study, research, something to do with your hands?:** Sam asked, tilting his head, he could sense that Will was on the move and heading in his direction from where he shared quarters with Ironhide next door.

“At this point I'll take anything.” Will grumbled as he entered the workshop. “It would be easier if I was on the same cycle as Ironhide...”

“Annoying isn't it?” Sam smiled. “They have to recharge half way through our own cycle. Some days Bee and the others are the only thing keeping me sane.” Sam shook his head. “So what are you in the mood for? Want to try your hands at engineering? Research? Or would you rather toss me around the sparring mats? Try some of their math? Or just some company?”

“I'd be interested at looking as some of their math if you think you can walk me through their easier stuff.” Will said after a moment of thinking it over.

“Up to the library then.” Sam nodded and they headed up to the next level.

  
  


**

  
  


“Do you know how they are dealing with the finding of the ship?” Will asked a few hours latter, his fingers flying over the keyboard, his eyes locked on the screen. 

“They are grieving in their own way, while they have come to accept the losses because of the war, it still hit them hard.” Sam answered looking up from the book he was reading and taking notes on. “They still aren't sure what caused them to just shut down like that, I think that is what is troubling them the most.”

“That is a troubling, that they never saw it before or since.” Will frowned a little. “Maybe it wasn't a weapon but a natural phenomenon.”

“Still worries them.” Sam nodded slowly.

“Where did Jazz and Prowl disappear too?” Will changed the subject.

“They went to check on something.” Sam answered with a shrug. “Something that is classified to most Mech's.”

“I'll wait for the debrief if they find something then.” Will smiled slightly. “Has Blurr been sent off? I haven't seen him in awhile...or rather the blur of where he was, I should say.”

“He was sent out a few days ago.” Sam nodded closing the book and picked up the next in the pile next to him and began flipping through it. “They should hear something from him in about a week.”

“And Wheelie?”

“He's helping me set up a new project.” Sam looked up and met Will's eyes with a small smile. “Not sure how it will go yet, still a few missing links and what not.” He set down his pen and rubbed at his aching forearm.

“You alright?” Will asked frowning a little watching his movements.

“Yeah.” Sam nodded them ran a finger over the blueish bracelet around his wrist making it glow for a moment. 

“That's the medical bracelet like mine?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“Yep, it was turned off since Ratchet thought most of my changes were complete, until he realised that there maybe more and just turned it off rather then removing it and told me when to activate it again and how.” Sam nodded and pulled a face. “As nice as some of the side effects are of changing, it's still freaking me out.”

“I'm with you there.” Will snorted. “Comm link is nice, especially being able to find them any time I need to find them and being able to talk to them at anytime and mostly secure...but wrapping ones head around growing in your own weapon or anything else is just a bit much.” He sighed and lent back in his chair and rubbed at his face. “But it gets a little easier each day to accept and the next thing that pops up is just a little easier to shrug off.” He paused and locked eyes with Sam and got an understanding look in return.

“It's not easy to put in to words is it? The feeling it leaves you with after each change, each new surprise.” Sam murmured.

“Sometimes leaves you feeling a little less human each week.” Will whispered. “But other times you never felt more human in your life.”

“Yeah that one.” Sam nodded. “The odd looks, stares from the soldiers and others on the base, but they never say anything. It's the pitying looks that I can't stand.” He tilted his head. “No horror or fear yet.”

“A few one full of awe.” Will rolled his eyes. “It's when the horror and fear start appearing that we are going to have to be careful.”

“Yeah, that's why I watch for them. It just shows how many good people we have here that it hasn't shown up before now.” Sam shook his head. “And how long the government will stay it's hand, there is no telling what the new government will do when it's time.” He looked troubled.

“There isn't much they can do now that they are their own little country and have diplomatic ties and immunity.” Will nodded slowly.

“Won't stop some black op from going off and then the government denying it, or them declaring war.” Sam paused and shook his head. “I'm turning into Optimus.” He muttered. “Brooding and worrying over everything.”

“That's what makes a good leader and his command crew.” Will pointed out easily with a smile. “They have back up plans?”

“Don't they always?” Sam answered without answering and got a stern look before Will flashed a smile of mischief and understanding.

“Good.” He paused. “We included in that?”

“They wouldn't leave us behind unless we made it perfectly clear that is what we wanted.” Sam nodded. “If things went to hell it would be too risky to stay.”

“Hmm.” Will nodded slightly before turning his attention back to his computer screen.

  
  


**

  
  


Sam stared at the map that Wheelie had put up for him over the last weekend, watching as the smaller bot put up the smaller colour coded tacks all over the map. Some of the tacks had a number on it or a letter.

When he was done Wheelie moved to stand beside Sam tilting his head studying the map with him. They didn't look up as holoforms began appearing next to them, until Sam was sure that everyone was there, including Epps and Will.

“What is this?” Will asked curious.

“Things I have sensed or seen in dreams over the last year.” Sam answered. 

“Colours mean what?” Optimus inquired stepping closer to the map to look over it more closely.

“White are sparks, the number on the tack is how many in that area, Red are cons, blue is Autobots, green is human military movements or bases, orange is your metal like the Starburst, large amounts of it, grey is stasis, purple is elements that either haven't been identified by humans or they belong to your world.” Sam explained quietly. “I needed a way to track what I was sensing, this seemed the easiest way.”

“Why the human military movements and bases?” Prowl inquired. “They are our allies.”

“Not all.” Will spoke up before Sam could. “as much as I could wish they were, not everyone here is your friend and ally, some could be in control of a rogue commander or black ops where the government could turn around and say they had no idea.”

“Deniable plausibility.” Prowl said in understanding after a moment.

“Exactly.” Epps scowled in agreement. “It wouldn't surprise me if there are more government projects like Sector Seven out there.”

“Where there is one there are more.” Will nodded in agreement pulling a displeased face. 

“What does a black dot on a coloured tack mean?” Jazz asked.

“Offline.” Sam sighed.

“So you don't sense any Con's on the planet?” Red Alert tilted his head. “Do they feel different to us?”

“They do feel different to me, and as far as I can tell there aren't any active Con's on the planet currently.” Sam nodded. “I have no idea how I sensed all this but...” He shrugged.

“Can you tell the difference of what side they are on while in stasis?” Inferno asked.

“I can, it's how we found Smokescreen.” Sam nodded. “This is how it was a few months ago.” He gestured to the map.

“And currently?” Optimus asked staring at the map.

“Wheelie? Page five.” He requested and watched as the small bot consulted his datapad before moving all over the map moving the tacks around. “This is how it is currently.”

“Where are the offline mechs?” Jazz asked after a moment in puzzlement.

“I don't know, they are just gone.” Sam shook his head. “Someone found them and what they did with them I have no idea, but I can't find them.”

“Even those in stasis have been moved.” Optimus noted in a quiet voice. 

“They are all now here in America, heading this way.” Sam nodded. “When I realised this I got a secure line to Keller see if he knew anything. He didn't. After a few days he got back to me and said they were rerouted to be brought here instead of where ever they were going and would deal with it.” He tilted his head. “They should be here in a few days.”

“How many?” Ratchet demanded.

“Four.” Optimus answered. “And the others that you just register as Sparks?”

“I just know that they are there, I don't know if it because they are neutrals or that there isn't enough of them left to register as Con or Autobot.” Sam shrugged giving a helpless look. “To be honest I was more curious about the large deposits of your metal, large enough to be another ship or pieces of one. It's so close it could be another piece of the Starburst...or was that whole?”

“It was mostly whole, just holes in the hull.” Ironhide answered.

“So this could be the ship they fought or another that crashed.” Sam pointed out. “It's a bit deeper then the Starburst which makes me think it's been here longer or landed a hell of a lot harder. It's nearly fifteen miles down, I don't think it has any power or anyone aboard and it feels old, older then you guys and the Starburst.” He shrugged at some of the looks he got. “I can't explain it. It's very irritating.”

“We know.” Ratchet vented hard. “It irritates us just as much.”

“Is it worth digging it up?” Prowl inquired.

“We should know what ship it is and if it's our download it's logs.” Optimus nodded slowly. “If no one is aboard we should at least know what happened to the crew.” His eyes flickered for a moment. “It will give the bored mech's something to do at least.” With that said many of the mech's disappeared leaving only Optimus, Ratchet and Will as Epps made his way off that level.

“Tell me to leave it if I am overstepping Big Bot but I've noticed that a few of the bots are not on base.” Will stated. “And haven't been for a week.”

“Leave it for now, please Will.” Optimus requested.

“Fine with me, just note that if I've noticed so have a few others.” Will warned and Optimus nodded. “Then I'm off, I have some soldiers to yell at.” He grinned before trotting for the stairs. 

“How is the arm, Sam.” Ratchet inquired. “I noted that you turned the medical monitor back on two weeks ago.”

“Aching.” Sam shrugged. “Probably be another week or so before I rush to you.”

“I'll turn on the alarms for it then.” Ratchet nodded. “Come in for a check up within a few days, don't make me track you down.”

“I'll come by.” Sam nodded and Ratchet's form faded away.

“I am concerned about the offline mechs just disappearing like that.” Optimus murmured looking over the map again.

“I am too, the only thing I can thing of is that they were taken off the planet, how I have no idea, but I can't sense their metal and other components anymore.”

“What if they were melted down or dismantled?” Optimus inquired.

“I'd still sense their pieces.” Sam shook his head. “Your technology is quite distinct to my senses.”

“That does ask the question as to where they went doesn't it?” Optimus tilted his head. 

“I'll look into it, see if there were any shuttle launches or whatnot.” Sam shrugged. “It's all I can think of.”

“Keep me informed, brother.” Optimus nodded before his form faded away leaving him and Wheelie alone.

“This doesn't bode well.” Sam muttered glancing up at the map before herding Wheelie down to their apartment for recharge and to grab himself something to eat.

  
  


**


End file.
